Protecting the Alpha
by Ckovtynovich
Summary: <html><head></head>Bella Swan is kidnapped by her mother at a young age. When she receives a letter in the mail from her step sister, her entire life changes. She meets a new, loving family and is imprinted on by a hot Alpha. He is a little broken himself, but it won't be long before Bella learns how far her power can reach... And NOONE disrespects her imprint.</html>
1. Prologue

Prologue  
>The day seventeen year old Bella Swan got the letter in the mail she knew something was finally happening. She ran through her home in Phoenix, going up the rickety stairs, shutting her door, putting the lock in place, jumping on her bed, and quickly throwing the sheet over her head she tried to look asleep, just in case Renee' were to see what she was up to. She debated whether to open the letter. She knew one day he would want to see her, to get to know her. She had been dreaming of this day since she had just turned six, she remembered because she didn't get a birthday party.<p>

"_Isabella Marie, GET IN HERE!" she heard her mother yell._

"_Yes ma'am?" Bella said as she stood in the corner of the kitchen, making sure she didn't make eye contact._

"_That bastard finally decided he doesn't want you anymore. You ruined our marriage, our life, now he won't even pay for your bratty ass. I hope you know what that means." Her mother slurred while taking another drink._

"_Yes mommy." Bella nodded her head._

"_What have I told you about that Isabella? You call me Renee'. Mommy is what good little girls get to call the mothers that actually want them."_

"_Do you think he remembered today is my birthday?"_

"_Isabella, no one gives a fuck that today is your fucking birthday. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"_

_Bella just hung her head and quietly walked up the stairs to her room. She wished her Daddy was with her. As she laid in bed that night after the one of worse beating she'd ever had, and she'd had many. Bella promised herself while looking out the window, "One day I'll hear him say 'I love you Bella, never forget that' again. However, until he found them, she only had her memories to go on._

Shaking the horrible memories out of her head, she looked down and opened the letter.

Leah Clearwater

Forks, Washington 98331

(360) 999-9999

She had no clue who this person was but she knew this was it. Finally getting up the courage to open the letter, she felt the tears falling on her face.

_Bella,_

_I hope this is really you. I've heard so much about you. I see pictures of you every day. We say goodnight prayers for you every night. I've gone through every Renee' Swan or Renee Dwyer online and the phonebook in the state of Arizona. Please let this be you. We're searching; we'll keep searching until we find you. By the way, I'm your step sister, Leah. We love you Bella, never forget that._

Dad found me, he actually found me.


	2. Chapter 1 : Meeting Forks

**Chapter One**

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. I knew Renee' would be angry if her breakfast wasn't made before I headed to school. If I wanted to call my dad then I would have to get a move on. There was a grocery store near the school with a payphone I could stop at. I carefully placed the letter from my stepsister in my backpack in between books so it wouldn't be found. I needed to hide it just in case Renee' decided to actually be a parent today and check homework or something. Not that that actually happened but, knowing my luck today would be the day.

I couldn't be late for school. The last thing I needed was for the school to call Renee'. After the last broken wrist, the principal had called. I didn't want anything like that happening again. She just told him how accident prone I was and that I trip over flat surfaces. After so many broken arms, bruises to the face, and black eyes I guess the teachers either ignored the signs or believed her. Some teachers had tried calling Child Services many times but nothing ever stuck.

After making breakfast and mixing the vodka/orange juice for Renee', I quietly left. Maybe if I had been allow to have a friend I could have spent the night there when Renee's friends would come over. Maybe I could have gone to one of their happy homes and called my dad.

All I have to my name is seventy-five cents for reduced price lunch. _Just hope it only takes one call._ I made my way to school thinking about what I would say. _What if they hated me? What if my step mom didn't want a problem child like me? What if that house was worse? Would they accept me or treat me like the outsider?_

As the sight of the grocery store came into view I knew I was in the home stretch. I fished out the letter, walking faster without even noticing. I was almost there, this would decide my fate. I noticed no one was on the pay phone, I let out the breath didn't realize I was holding. Picking up the phone and depositing my seventy five cents, I carefully dialed the phone number and waited._ Please pick up._

"_Hello" a sweet sounding voice answered, she sounded so nice._  
><em>"Hello, is anyone there?" the voice questioned again.<em>  
><em><strong>"I'm here." <strong>_I choked out around the lump in my throat_**. "I'm looking for my Dad."**_  
><em>"Bella, Is that really you?" The sweet voice asked.<em>  
><em><strong>"Yes, ma'am. It's me." I heard her scream for Charlie in the background and felt myself flinch from the woman's yelling.<strong>_  
><em>"CHARLIE! Its Bella, we found her! She's on the phone! Hurry!" I heard the lady yell. That's when I heard it.<em>  
><em>"Bella sweetheart, is it really you? Did Leah find you? Oh God, we found you. Where are you?" he jumbled out as I kind of laughed waiting for his brain to catch up with his mouth<em>.  
><em><strong>"Yes sir. It's me. It's really me." Crying openly now, I just waited. I wanted to hear every second of his voice. Hearing him crying and choking on his words made my tears fall faster.<strong>_  
><em>"Where are you?"<em>  
><em><strong>"Renee' and I live in Phoenix, I'm on my way to school. I had to leave early so I could call you."<strong>_  
><em>"I'm coming, I'm on my way. I'll come get you right now.<em>"  
><em><strong>"Daddy…" I started, cut off before finishing.<strong>_  
><em>"Wait, oh shit. You do want to see me right? I mean, do you want me to come? Where is your mother?<em> I'm s_ure we will have to make custody arrangements, and court, and child support. "_

"_**Dad, wait!" I raised my voice over him. "Please, j-just just l-let me run away, please. She isn't going to let me leave. She'll hide me. I never forgot, I promised, I never forgot what you said. D-do you not love me anymore? You promised, why did Leah send me a letter if all you wanted was to pay child support. I NEVER believed her. She said you hated me." I had finally lost it. I heard him interrupting me but I couldn't comprehend anything. I was hyperventilating, slowly forgetting to breathe. Breathe Bella, I scolded myself, when I heard his voice finally cut through my mini break down.**_  
><em>"Bella sweetheart, calm down. Of course we want you. I don't know what she has been telling you, but I'm bringing you here. Right now. Do you need anything? We can get you clothes when you get here. Do you need anything from home? Can you just go to the airport; I'll send you a ticket." He was talking fast again. At least I know where I get my rambling from.<em>  
><em><strong>"No! I can't go back, she won't let me leave. Please, don't make me go back. I'll go to the airport. I can leave now. Please!" I hurried out. Holding my breath, waiting for a response, I finally heard the line that I replayed over and over. The only phrase that got me through this life…<strong>_  
><em>"I love you baby, never forget that. Now get to the airport." He said as the line went dead. My seventy five cent was up. I was finally free.<em>

The entire plane ride to Port Angeles WA all I could think was,

_It's 3:45. Renee' is mad. The kitchen is supposed to be clean._  
><em>It's 5:00. Renee' is more mad. Dinner is supposed to be ready.<em>  
><em>It's 7:15, I wonder if she's drunk, is she even worried?<em>  
><em>It's 8:00, Would she let my dad know I was missing?<em>

So many frantic thoughts were going through my head I was beginning to feel nervous and uneasy. Finally landing I let the breath I had been holding finally release. I was almost home.

As I made my way out of the terminal, I immediately saw all the people and the signs and balloons. Starting the waterworks again as I ran across the small airport, not caring one bit who saw, I launched myself at my dad, hugging and holding on tight.  
>"Did you bring the whole county?" I questioned when finally catching my breath.<br>"Had to make sure you were safe Bells. Now let me look at you. My god you've grown." He laughed and I could see the unshed tears on the brim of his eyes. My dad looked almost as I remembered except his hair had a slight salt and pepper look right around his ears.  
>"Come on Bells, I want you to meet everyone. " My dad stood me in front of a tiny Native American woman with gorgeous hair and a sweet shy smile on her face.<br>"Bella, this is Sue Swan. She is your stepmother." Sue wrapped me in a warm hug. This is how a mother was supposed to be, loving and accepting.  
>"Next up is Leah, your step-sister. This is the wonderful girl that found you." Dad beamed at her. Leah was beautiful. She had to be at least six foot tall. She must work out a lot to keep her body in tip top shape. She was just standing there with a huge smile on her face. Her smile reminded me of a toothpaste commercial. Did I brush my teeth this morning? I remember rushing around. Did I brush my teeth though?<br>"Come on Bells, wake up, we still have one more to go. This is Seth, your step brother." I was guided along to stand in front of a tower. Geez this kid was taller than Leah. What did they feed these kids here? Seth looked lanky in a way I guess, but also like he could squish me like a bug if I got in his way. Looking at his face I could see he had to be younger than Leah. He had such a baby face and I suddenly wanted to pinch his cheeks.

That's when I noticed them, standing behind my new family but all looking extremely similar to Seth. They all had the same skin tone and body build and hair cut but way taller. Did the people here put fertilizer in their cornflake? They may have looked similar to Seth however; these guys were definitely not younger than Leah. These boys were all man. I suddenly realized this was the first time I had been really attracted to a man. Boy did they know how to raise them in Forks! Please don't let me have any more siblings, at least none of these guys. I heard them all chuckle. Oh God I said that out loud. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Leah stepped up to save the moment by deciding to introduce me. Great, yeah, Thanks a lot Leah. Please embarrass me more. I gave a generic wave to all, still feeling embarrassed about praying I wasn't related to any oof them. Finally feeling the embarrassment fade, I chanced a look.

The first person my eyes landed on the older more intimidating looking one of the group. I should have paid more attention to Leah's introductions. Even if I did know his name, I wouldn't have been able to make my brain function enough to recall it. I could barely catch my breath, let alone remember a name.  
>"Oh snap" I heard from the one of the other guys, but I couldn't pay attention. All my focus was on him, the man that held my gaze with a look of amazement on his face. He had to be twenty four or twenty five and his eyes were a deep brown but almost solid gold around his pupil. I had never in my entire life seen anything so beautiful. Those eyes spoke to me, almost like I was the only person he would ever see again, as if he looked hard enough he could see my soul. I tried to soak in all his features but I could not bring myself to break his stare. I would remember these eyes the rest of my life.<p>

I felt something trying to pull me back down to earth and barely heard someone trying to get my attention. I still couldn't break my stare but now I could recognize the voice. The voice definitely belonged to Leah. "Bella, we need to get home and talk. Your dad went to get the car, come on." When she grabbed my arm and gave a hard tug, I jumped and closed my eyes. Oh no! God no! Please this has to be real, please don't let this be a dream. She's found me. How did she make it here before I did? She couldn't have, she didn't even know I was gone.  
>"You're safe Bella, She's not here. Come back to me. Listen to my voice, you're safe. No one will let her hurt you ever again."<br>As I slowly felt the panic attack fading I felt myself being carried. Oh great job Bella! Way to make a first impression. I heard Charlie asking if I was okay, then I heard him. "She's fine Charlie, just panic attack, probably tired from the flight. Maybe she can ride in the Suburban with me and sleep. I have enough room that she can stretch out in the back." I felt his arms hold on tighter so I slightly rubbed my head on his chest. He was so hot, even through his shirt. Coming out of my musings, I heard him release the breath that I guess he had been holding hoping I would wake up from the panic attack. "Uh, y-yeah, I guess that's ok. You come straight to my house." He turned to leave.  
>"Oh, and Sam… Be careful with her. I just got her back." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. Sam, his name was Sam. My breath caught when I heard Sam respond.<br>"I'll keep her safe." Then quietly I heard, "I'll always protect her."

As we headed away from the airport everyone was strangely quiet, almost like everyone was scared to talk around me. If Sam's arm wasn't around me I would swear I was in this vehicle alone. After waiting a little longer I decided if I didn't break the silence, then no one would.  
>"Leah said you're Sam, right?" And that is the line you decided, seriously Bella?<br>The steroid host driving shot a pfff sound my way and when I looked up I jerked. Why was he glaring at me? Did I already do something wrong? Why did me asking Sam's name piss him off so bad?  
>I heard a low growl from Sam that just startled me again. The shocked intake of breath caught my attention. Sam unwrapped his arm from around me so quickly; I had barely seen him move. Before my brain could catch up he was already as far away as he could get, looking out his window. I felt a jolt like the wind had just been knocked out of me. Whoa, where did this ache in my chest come from? Was it Sam affecting me this much? This feeling had to ten times stronger than any rejection I had ever felt. This rejection left me hollow. I sat up in the seat and buckled my seatbelt, turning to look out the window.<p>

"Yes, I'm Sam." I heard Sam's exasperated voice ask. God, he sounded bothered just by having to tell me his name. There is nothing worse than feeling like an inconvenience, well besides the hollow feeling that still hasn't left my chest.  
>"Bella, did I do something to upset you?<span>"<span>  
>"No Sam, I just wish you didn't have to go through so much trouble to take me to my dad's house is all." I responded. His voice got softer as he scooted back toward me,<br>"Hey, don't say things like that. You will never be any trouble to me. I'm sorry about the growling. I didn't mean to scare you."

I felt his finger barely brushing my shoulder as I turned to look at him. Scared? How could Sam think I was scared of him? He is the last person I would be scared of. Finally it hit me; I got startled when he growled. I had to stop getting startled. No one would want to be around someone that is jumpy and the second someone touches her she goes into panic mode. His fingers came up to brush the tear away. When did I start crying? Why the hell am I crying this time?  
>Sam's hand stayed on my face even after the tear was long gone. I felt the hollowness in my chest fade. Whatever this feeling was had a major part to do with Sam.<br>I leaned my head in Sam's hand and closed my eyes. Finally. Peace. The effect he is having on me was terrifying. However, somewhere down deep in my soul, I knew. Deep down, I knew that what Sam said in the parking lot was the truth. He would always protect me.

Hearing the seat belt unclick from around me I opened my eyes. Sam's eyes never left mine as he sat me up and unwrapped the seatbelt from around me. While scooting closer his arms drifted around me. He was trying to comfort me. I just sat there, my head in his chest, and finally let all the tears fall. Sam was comforting me the only way he knew how, a strong protective embrace. And after all my emotions over the last two days, Sam was the only one, including myself, who knew exactly what I needed.

The rest of the drive went by too fast. I loved the instant connection that I felt to Sam, even if I couldn't explain it. Maybe I just attached myself to someone I knew was strong. Maybe it was waking up and feeling safe. Maybe it was him saying it. Maybe it was me believing it. Maybe it was Charlie believing it. Maybe it was Sam knowing what I needed without me even knowing. I don't know what it was, but I didn't care. I stayed curled into his chest long after the tears stopped, feeling peace for the first time since I was six years old.

Arriving at the house that I only remember from dreams was harder than I imagined. It looked the complete opposite. Now it looked like a home. A family lived here. Someone else's got to grow up with my dad. I got the druggy, alcoholic, child abusing whore! God, life is so unfair! Realizing I was dwelling on something no one could change, I shook myself out of my pity party. I would not let Renee' make me bitter. Bella Swan would be a happy eighteen year old, well almost eighteen, twenty one days to be exact. I would make my life better. I will make my life better. Starting right now, no more past. Let's just hope they accept me. I didn't know how to be in a family.  
>"You're thinking too hard Bella. Just be the person that you are. I don't know what has happened since you left, but none of us will ever hurt you. NO ONE will ever hurt you again." I smiled listening to Sam add extra pep to my pep talk. Once again Sam knew just what I needed. I reached for his hand and look at the gorgeous man next to me.<br>"Thank you Sam."  
>I turned and went to get out of the SUV then remembered,<br>"Oh and Sam" I knew he was paying attention without looking his way.  
>"I'm not scared of you. Never think I'm scared of you. I'll work on it. I promise." Then I finished getting out of the SUV.<p>

Everyone said their goodbyes standing around the driveway and I was glad for it. I was exhausted. I thanked Sam before he left and a look crossed his face that I didn't understand. He looked almost shocked. Had he never been thanked before? Or was a 'thank you' from me shocking? Hopefully one day I'll get the chance to find out.


	3. Chapter 2 : Talking with Dad

**Chapter Two**

I knew the house before me was the same house as back then. Even if the house looked remodeled, the structure was still the same, maybe bigger. The tree in the front yard looked bigger but I guess that would make sense seeing as trees do grow. When I was little I only remember two bedrooms. I had my own room, Renee had a room of her own, and my dad slept on the couch. I remember a solid white house but this house had been painted since then. In the daylight it might be different but in the dark it looked off white with dark shutters. They were black, navy or brown, I couldn't tell with it being dark out. The house still had the same concrete steps but now the porch was bigger and had the same dark color railing as the shutters.  
>As I walked up the three concrete steps I held on to the handrails. It was only three steps but knowing me, I would fall. The inside was what surprised me. Walking through the door I realized this was actually a home. This was a home that was neat and tidy but still looked lived in.<br>Looking around the living room, I saw a big wrap around couch. It was big enough everyone could still fit comfortably even with me being there. The biggest surprise was all of the pictures. There were pictures on the mantle above the fireplace, pictures on every wall, even pictures around the TV. There were pictures of everyone, even me. The one that made my eyes water was the picture on the mantle. In a large eight by ten frame was a picture of Dad and me with my first fish. Dad had such a proud look of his face as he held up my fish.

I turned to look at Sue and Dad standing by the door. They were watching me take everything in without trying to get in my way. "Um, do you think maybe I could have a copy of this picture?" Sue came up to the fire place where I was standing and picked up the picture. "Of course you can sweetheart. I'll make a copy tomorrow when I go in to town."  
>"Thank you Mrs. Sue." I was trying to be extra respectful. I needed her to want me to stay here. And if Renee' had taught me anything it was how to be respectful. She laid her hand lightly on my shoulder and gave a soft squeeze then walked back to my dad.<br>Checking out the rest of the downstairs, I passed through the dining room. They actually had a table. I had never had a table before. Even when we all lived here, we only had barstools. The kitchen still looked familiar, only some up to date appliances. This was Sue's domain. I really liked to cook. I did all the cooking when I lived with Renee'. Would Sue let me help her? Would she want my help?

We all said goodnight and my dad lead the way upstairs. There were still only two rooms and a bathroom. There has to be more rooms downstairs that I didn't see. When we came to the room that was mine as a child, I held my breath. Did Dad keep my room the same all this time? Hearing the door creak open I passed through as he held the door. This room was completely different than my room before. My room with Renee' was nowhere near this nice.  
>The bed looked like someone handmade the headboard and footboard. It even had box springs and a mattress. My house with Renee' was just a dingy mattress on the floor. Good thing it was hot out in Phoenix all year since I never had a blanket, a sheet was as good as it got. This bed had a large thick comforter and pillow shams to match. The comforter was deep purple and had drawn white flowers.<br>"I hope you like purple. Sue picked it out." I was nervously fidgeting with my hands. I wanted to ask him questions? Why was Leah the one to find me? Did he give up? Why did he let Renee' leave with me?  
>"Dad?"<br>"Yeah Bells?"  
>"Are you going to get in trouble for bringing me here?"<br>"Why would I get in trouble Bella?"  
>"Well even though I got on a plane and came here… Would you get in trouble for bringing me here without telling Renee?" I heard him exhale loudly.<br>"No Bella, and I don't want you to be burdened by this. I am a cop, I went one hundred percent by the law."  
>"You did? Renee' doesn't know where I am right? I mean, she can't come get me? I can stay here? You aren't just going to send me back right?"<br>"Hey Bella, calm down, sweetheart. Let me answer all your questions. I am sure you are confused by all of this. I guess I should have thought about that huh?"  
>"I guess. I don't want Renee' to come get me though."<br>"And she won't Bella. I really didn't want to have to tell you all of this but, I guess it is better coming from me. Let's sit down though; we've both had a long day." Dad lead me to the bed and I practically moaned out at the softness. He sat across from me in the desk chair that I had yet to notice and started talking to me.

"Bella, if your mom comes back in the state of Washington she will be arrested."  
>"Why? How?" Now I was really confused.<br>"Bella, when your mom left, she didn't tell me she was leaving. She didn't tell me where she was going." Running his fingers through his hair nervous, he continued.  
>"I had no idea you were gone until I went to pick you up from Sarah and you weren't there." Sarah, Sarah? Oh Sarah!<br>"I kind of remember Sarah. I use to play in the mud with her son, I think."  
>"Yeah, that's them. Jake has grown up a lot since you saw him last huh?"<br>"Uh, I don't know." I sat confused. I just got here. How would I have already seen Jake? I heard Dad's chuckle.  
>"Bells, you met him at the airport. He is Leah's uh… um… Boyfriend, I guess."That was weird. <em>Why would he not know if Jake was Leah's boyfriend? Well that explains my confusion. I didn't notice anyone after Sam. Ah, Sam. <em>

Dad got this far away look and I knew I needed to let him think about everything. It had to have been tough on him. If the look on his face was anything to go by, he was tortured every day since the day we left. _That still didn't explain why Renee' would be arrested. I wasn't going to stand in there way though. I would cuff her myself if they would let me do the honors._

_(Charlie's POV)_

_**How am I supposed to tell my daughter about how her mom was back then? Sue is always the one with talking and feelings. I suck at this shit. Of course Bella would have questions. I just wish I could have given her a little time to adjust before I gave her even worse things to think badly of Renee' for. Who am I kidding, her mother kidnapped her, did God only knows what to her, and now I'm just going to pile more shit on her.**_

_**Squeezing my eyes closed and pinching the muscles that were tight in the back of my neck I thought back to that awful first day.**_

I was having a bad feeling in my gut again and knew I needed to call Sarah to check on Bella. I just have to finish this latest case log then I'll go pick her up early. Talk about a rough five years. I finally get promoted to Deputy Sheriff then Renee' gets pregnant. I didn't even like her much to begin with. Of course I got the girl that is passed around from cop to cop pregnant. I didn't know how to be a father. I was twenty one when Renee' got pregnant. How was I supposed to know how a mother was supposed to act? All I knew was I had to put a ring on her finger or her daddy was coming after me with his twelve gauge.

_ The first time I really was informed of Renee's bad parenting was when Sarah pointed out to me the diaper rash that was so bad it was trailing down my six month old daughter's little thighs. I thought I was going to be sick. I knew then there was something off. Sarah kept dropping all these hints about Postpartum Depression and how I needed to get Renee' help. I didn't even know she was that bad. Finally I saw first-hand on the day I brought home the medicine for the diaper rash. _  
><em> Walking through that door was the loudest I had ever heard my house. Renee' was on the couch with the TV blaring to some music channel and she didn't even hear me walk in. The ear piercing screaming from upstairs though is what got me. I raced up the stairs and into my baby girl's room. She was still in her pajamas and her entire outfit was soaked in urine. Along with her outfit, the sheets and mattress pad had to be changed. <em>  
><em> As I picked up my little girl and started undressing her I noticed the dirtiest diaper I had ever seen. Urine and feces were everywhere. I just took her straight to my closet, fished out a pair of swim trunks and took her to the shower with me. I had to have the trunks. I don't know why it felt weird but I just couldn't bathe my daughter with both of us naked. How long had she been up in her crib? It was almost 2pm. When was the last time she had been fed? Had she been fed?<em>  
><em> When Bella was clean I dried us both off and got her dressed applying the diaper rash cream to just about every surface from her bottom down. I called Sarah and worked out the plan.<em>

Shaking from the nightmare that was my life, I finished the report and headed to pick up my little girl. The day Sarah had come over to see me crying holding my baby I knew she was an angel. She had kept Bella every day since.  
>I still couldn't shake the feeling that I had. Something was off. I sped to Billy and Sarah's house. Sarah met me at the door with a worried look and told me Renee had already picked Bella up. I raced home without even saying goodbye.<br>As I walked through the house calling for Renee' my heart sped up. Where was she? After checking downstairs I ran up the stairs taking two at a time. Nothing was out of place. Were they at the grocery store? I noticed the little sock on the dresser and went to put it away. Opening the drawers I felt my entire world crumble. Nothing was in the drawers. I looked everywhere, the only thing missing was all Renee' and Bella's clothes. Oh God NO! Where had she taken my baby?  
>Throughout that next twelve months Billy, Sarah, and I had searched high and low. I put out an Amber Alert right away. I pressed kidnapping charges. I filled missing person reports. Hell, I even put fraud alerts on our credit cards and checking account. Renee' and Bella were nowhere to be found. I didn't even care if Renee' was found. All I wanted was Bella. She could have everything else.<p>

**Thinking back on those memories, hurt. It felt like a branding iron just stuck to my insides. I don't know how long I had just sat there. Bella was still sitting on the bed in front of me with a worried look on her face. How was I supposed to tell Bella everything that I went through when I know it could have only gotten worse from then on for her? **  
><strong> Bella is such a brave girl. Finding her after all this time was like someone lifted a weight from over me. Seeing her though, God, I didn't know what to expect. I knew she would be perfect. I just had a gut feeling that she would be nothing like Renee'. Hugging her for the first time in the airport was the best feeling I could have ever felt. I would give absolutely anything I had to have known her throughout the past twelve years.<strong>  
><strong> Then fucking Sam! I didn't know whether to be jumping for joy or locking her away. Seeing his face when he looked at her was remarkable. I knew the entire world now revolved around her. I have known Sam since he was sixteen so I know he would take care of her. I was still fucking pissed though. I just got her back and he was already claiming her. Absofuckinglutely NOT! Sue, Leah, and Jake had practically ganged up on me on the way home from Port Angeles. I knew the whole spill from when Leah and Jake imprinted. Didn't make me feel like giving up my little girl, that was finally back with me now.<strong>  
><strong> I had found out about the wolves by accident when I saw a naked Seth and Jake coming out of the woods one night. No one wanted to know what I thought. All I knew was I was going to end up on an episode of Jerry Springer. I could see the title now, "Father finds step daughter's boyfriend with her brother". When they told me about the wolves I almost felt relieved. One, I wasn't going to end up in jail for killing my best friend's son. Two, I didn't have to tell Leah. Three, No "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" nightmares.<strong>

"…_**DAD!"**_** Great how long had I been sitting here just thinking over everything? **  
><strong>"Sorry Bells, just thinking."<strong>  
><em><strong>"Why would Renee end up in jail?"<strong>_  
><strong>"When she took you Bella, and I couldn't find her or you, I pressed kidnapping charges. I also pressed fraud since she had kidnapped you and took my credit cards."<strong>  
><em><strong>"Kidnapped? She didn't just leave? I kind of figured out that you didn't know where we were but never thought of kidnapping." <strong>_  
><strong>"Bella, of course I didn't know. She just… she just left, no warning at all. She was already not, not, not a um, good mother I guess you would say. She just took my little girl and didn't tell me anything. Good fucking bye to her, but sweetheart, Renee' took you. I would have never just let you leave with her. I just don't know how to explain everything to you without causing more hurt."<strong>  
><em><strong>"If you don't want to tell me, I get it. I'm sure there are things that I don't want to tell you. My life since I left was not the usual persons. Most people go to sleep and have nightmares. Nope, not me, I went to sleep to dream and woke up to the nightmares. If it is okay with you, could we maybe just start from here? Maybe one day, but… uh… I don't know if I'm ready for anything before what I already remember of the time with her. Honestly, I remember enough."<strong>_  
><strong>"Alright Miss Isabella Swan whatever you need." I saw her flinch and wrap her arms tightly around herself. She was holding herself like she would fall apart if she let go. What had that bitch done to her?<strong>

**(Bella POV)**

"Please, don't call me Isabella. I'm just Bella. Renee and her boyfriend of the week club are the only people who have ever called me Isabella."  
>"No problem sweetheart. Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. I love you Bella, never forget that."There it was again. I absolutely loved hearing him say that. I waited for him to shut the door. I as I got up to change.<br>After changing into the pajamas that were laid out on the bed for me, I walked to the window. As I looked out the window at the forest surrounding the house my mind drifted to Sam. _I wonder if he feels a connection between us that compares to the way I feel. _I just wanted to be near him. Make him smile, laugh maybe. He didn't look like the kind of person that smiled a lot. Maybe I could do something for him, as a thank you. That would at least give me a reason to see him again.  
>Deciding to think about that another time, I closed my eyes and whispered "Goodnight Sam", even though he wouldn't hear me. I climbed into the most comfortable bed I had ever felt falling quickly to sleep, no nightmares in sight.<p>

In the forest below a wolf stood, keeping watch. The girl above had become his entire world with just one single look. She was broken and hurting and severely underweight, but she was beautiful to him. He had to let her family help her though, no matter how much it hurt him. Deciding to let her heal naturally, he pulled forth the alpha power and pushed the strong hurt in the back of his mind. He had a pack to think about, not his feelings. Once she was heeled and her family had time with her then he would come back around. He didn't want to overwhelm her. Pushing away the pain again, he fell asleep, dreaming about the beautiful girl above.


	4. Chapter 3 : Day 1

Waking to the smell of bacon cooking has to be the start of a great day. I felt an ache in my chest and rubbed it, trying to take away the feeling.  
>As I made my way downstairs I saw Sue standing at the stove. It didn't look like anyone was awake yet so this was the perfect time to get to know her. Clearing my throat so I didn't startle her, I went to stand by the sink.<br>**"Good morning Bella. I hope you slept well."**  
><em>"Yes Mrs. Sue. Thank you, for setting up everything in my room."<em>  
><strong>"Bella, you're very welcome. But, please, no more Mrs. Sue. You can call me Sue, or Momma Sue or Mom. I know you might not be ready for the whole 'Mom' thing but if you ever want to, you are more than welcome."<strong>_ Mom? Huh…_  
><em>"Um, I have never been able to call anyone Mom before. Renee' hated that word."<em>  
><strong>"Well, I love that word, but I also like my name too. Just whatever makes you the most comfortable."<strong>

The talk was interrupted when I heard someone coming down the stairs. Leah popped around the corner and sniffed the air. _Yep, the bacon woke me up too sleepyhead._  
><strong>"AHHH! Bacon." <strong>Leah went over to the counter and jumped up to sit on it. When she reached for the plate where the bacon was draining Sue moved it to the other side between her and I. Leah growled and Sue shot her a raised eyebrow look.  
>Picking up a piece of bacon while Sue's back was turned I hid it in my hand until she turned back to the stove. As soon as she had turned and focused on the remaining bacon in the pan, I tossed the bacon to Leah. Leah snagged it midair and tossed it in her mouth.<br>**"You better be careful giving away your bacon like that Bella. Don't think for a second Leah will share hers with you."** Both Leah and I's head shot up. Sue was still looking at the pan never having looked up. I hid my chuckle underneath a cough as Dad's voice interrupted. _How long had he been sitting at the table? _Dad folded the paper and got up, bringing his plate and coffee cup to the sink.  
><strong>"Bells, I swear sometimes Sue has eyes in the back of her head. She sees everything, no matter how sneaky you try to be."<strong> I looked over at him, then back to Leah to see her rapidly nodding her head in agreement. I gave a small smile as my dad kept talking.  
><strong>"So, what are the plan today kids?<strong>" Leah smiled and answered him.  
><strong>"Well Charlie, we have to go clothes shopping for Bella. We have to go to the grocery store and then to the photo shop to get the picture Bella wanted. Then if you guys don't mind maybe I can go see Jake or he can come here."<strong>  
><strong>"Okay, well I hope you guys have fun. I'll see you all at dinner, I got to get going."<strong>  
>I waved him off as he walked to the door after kissing Sue's forehead.<p>

When we got home from the million and one different stores we went to, I was exhausted. Sue and Leah helped me pick out ten different shirts, seven pair of pants, a pair of shorts, two pair of shoes, bras, underwear, socks, and pajamas. I even got my haircut and a few highlights. Sue and Leah were really great. They were so patient the entire time. When Sue noticed Leah picking out matching lacy see through lingerie and my completely stunned, cherry red face, she gently came over and told Leah to back off a bit. I don't remember the last time I had been so thankful. After putting everything away and setting up the picture of me and Dad, I laid down and quickly fell asleep.

At dinner it was just Sue, Dad, and I. Seth was helping the older people in La Push at the Community Center and Leah was at Jake's house.  
><strong>"So Bells, did you have fun today?"<strong> Dad asked as we all sat down to eat.  
><em>"Yes sir. I really got a lot of stuff. Thank you both."<em>  
><strong>"Yep, anytime Bella."<strong>  
>The conversation kind of dwindled off as we all sat eating. I never had a lot of people to talk to and kept to myself a lot at school so the quiet never bothered me. When Sue spoke, it brought on a big smile to my face and thoughts of Sam.<p>

"Leah invited Bella to the bonfire at La Push next Friday. She asked if they could stay the weekend down there hanging out." Dad shot Sue a look in silent communication. "Yeah, she did. I'm really excited. I have never been to anything like that before. Maybe I could even meet some new people." Ok so he didn't need to know I was hoping Sam was going to be there.  
>"So who is going to be supervising this two day long shindig?"<br>"Probably Sam and Paul, like usual." Neither of them missed my quick intake of breath at the mention of Sam's name. Dad looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I hurriedly recovered.  
>"Which one is Paul? Have I met him yet?" I don't remember a Paul but I didn't remember meeting Jake again either.<br>"Yeah, you met him. He was the one that drove Sam's SUV back here." Great. The stink eye guy. What I did to him is beyond me.  
>"Oh… I don't think that he likes me too much." I heard Dad chuckle and the table shook when Sue kicked him.<br>"I'm sure he liked you just fine. It just takes a little bit for Paul to warm up to people. He's had it pretty bad all his life." Had it bad all his life? I guess that is something I can relate to.


	5. Chapter 4 : What will they think?

Throughout the first of the week I helped Sue do anything she needed. Leah and Seth seemed to be accepting me into their family with open arms. Everyone really tried to include me anyway possible. Dad and Sue enrolled me in homeschooling online with Leah and Seth. When I asked about "real school" they said they didn't have time. They were home sometimes but most of the time they were helping the older people in La Push at the Community Center. Dad had agreed to us staying the weekend in La Push as long as Sam came to dinner one night to go over the rules. To say I was excited would be a major understatement. I was going to end up counting down the minutes. I couldn't wait to see Sam.

Around day five back in Forks, I didn't feel too well. I felt like I was coming down with the flu. Everyone kept asking if I was feeling okay. I felt fine I guess. I didn't have a sore throat or cold or stuffy nose but I just ached all over. I couldn't sleep and when I did manage to get a couple hours, all my dreams were of Sam. By the end of my first week I had started getting a nagging headache. It wasn't too bad but if I stood up too fast I got dizzy and had to sit back down until the throbbing finally faded.  
>By the time I had been here eight days I was feeling empty inside. I could barely eat. Sleep was pretty much out of the question. And all I did was lay around. <em> I just needed Sam<em>._ I don't know why he would make me feel better but at least he would be warm and it would help the aches. They would all think I was nuts. Sam would definitely think I'm crazy. Not to mention my family would have me committed if I told them what was going on inside me. _I caved in and asked Sue for a heating pad just to feel like he was around. Everyone was treating me pretty weird since I started feeling weird. Maybe that was just the achiness talking.  
>Sue I found out was a nurse on the Reservation and she gave me a flu test and strep throat test just to be safe. Leah told me that if the aches got any worse to let her know right away. <em>What could she possibly do about it?<em> When Seth and some of the guys from La Push came over for dinner I just went and to lay in my bed.  
>I don't know how long I had been laying there with the heating pad. I was going on seventy two hours with less than five hours of sleep and no food. I was starving, but couldn't bring my self to eat. I curled around my pillow and just stared out at the forest. Everyone was still downstairs eating and I definitely didn't want to show my face.<br>When someone knocked softly on the door I leaned up and barely said to come in. They must have heard me even though I said it so quietly. When I heard the desk chair squeak I rolled over to face the one person I never expected to see.  
><strong> "So tell me, what's the matter, Bella?" <strong>Paul just kicked his feet up on the bed and kept chewing on the straw sticking out the side of his mouth. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. _What was Paul doing here? I must look like shit if they sent him in. That's exactly what I need, the person that hates me telling me I'm nuts for needing Sam._  
><em>"Why do you care? Aren't you supposed to hate me? Just to answer your question though… I feel hollow, achy, I can hardly breathe, I can't get warm, and my head is pounding. I can literally feel my eyeballs throb."<em>  
><strong>"I get exactly what you are feeling. Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll go right now and get it."<strong>  
><em>"I just need… I need… I just really want…"<em>  
><strong>"Bella, just tell me."<strong>  
><em>"I just need to eat, sleep, the pain to go away, and to not feel delusional. If I told you, you all would have me committed."<em>  
><strong>"Alright, well I'll see you later. When you decide to let me help you get what your head is telling you that you need, then have someone call me."<strong>Paul got up and walked to the door. As he was shutting the door I asked him.  
><em>"Why are you trying to help me Paul?"<em>  
><strong>"You are family Bella, more than you know. I get you. You don't want to bother anyone, or anyone to think you're crazy. You just have to be brave enough to trust we will accept you however you are and whatever you say. Call me when you get brave enough."<strong>

_If day eight was Heaven, day nine was HELL!_ I had this horrible pain in my chest and all I knew was I needed Sam. I tried to keep it all in until the bonfire, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer. _I don't care if I get committed. Just as long as we stop at wherever Sam is on the way._ Finally I broke down crying and ran to Leah. She was sitting with Jake in her room finishing the homework we were assigned by Sue. Jake and Leah both jumped up asking what was wrong. When I told them it would sound crazy and I needed one of them to call Paul they just looked at me with completely dumbfounded expressions.

"**Um, Bella, I will call Paul but why?"** Leah asked. Jake was on the phone trying to get up with Paul.  
>"<strong>Finally<strong>" Jake said as he got off the phone.  
><strong>"Jake stop being an ass, don't make me hold out on you." <strong>They weren't making any sense at all.  
><strong>"Are you kidding me, I have to see what it's doing to him. He said he was making sure it was two sided. Maybe since she didn't know the legends it wouldn't affect her as much. Maybe it was just the tribe. What was I supposed to do, tell alpha to fuck off, yeah that would have turned out great!"<strong> Jake was looking really anxious and starting to shake.  
>Leah just shook right back and said <strong>"Yeah Jake, I told you she was hurting. I told you and him that you were hurting her. Why do you think Paul came over? He wanted Paul to get through to her. He saw it and said let Bella choose. She didn't even know she had to make a choice. She didn't even know how to contact him or the way to his house. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch. I hope she denies his sorry ass." <strong> Usually I loved Leah's no bull shit attitude. However, at this point I needed help and bad.  
><em>"STOP!"<em> I yelled. _"Just stop. Tell me what is going on. Who is he and why is he making me hurt so badly?"_ Paul finally ran through the door. _Thank God!_  
><strong>"Fuck Bella, I saw you last night. How the hell did you lose five pounds overnight?"<strong>  
><em>"You said last night I could trust you right?"<em>I asked completely ignoring the weight comment,  
><strong>"Yes Bella, tell me what you need."<strong> Taking a deep breath and trusting Paul, I looked straight up at him.  
><em>"Sam… I need Sam."<em>  
><strong>"See now that wasn't so hard. I'll be back in a sec."<strong> And just like that Paul was gone. Leah helped me downstairs and onto the couch and sat next to me the entire time. I felt my head pound worse and worse.

By the time Sam ran through the door, Leah was pissed. _Had it even been five minutes? Was he close by? _Dizziness took over as I stood up too quickly. I just needed to make it to Sam. That was the last thought that passed through my mind as everything went black.


	6. Chapter 5 : Needing Sam

"_Sam?"_ I moaned. _ "Sam please help me." God, I was still hurting everywhere._ _Why wouldn't this stop? Did Sam leave? _I thought for sure seeing Sam would fix this. The pain had eased up a little but not enough to get rid of the throbbing in my head that I could feel in my chest as well. My chest still felt hollow. Wrapping my arms around myself I silently felt for bones. All my bones were there but something was missing from deep inside. I felt like someone had taken out all my organs from inside my chest but left the bones, just a hollow shell. I wanted to open my eyes to see if Sam was still here. I knew though, If I saw one tiny sliver of light, my head might actually explode.

I felt a hot hand brush against my face and someone apologizing over and over. _Sam! _I could hear Leah carrying on and fussing at someone, as the pain started to dull. Little by little I started opening my eyes. Sam was the first thing I saw. Leah ran up speaking softly to Sam but hatefully **"Get your ass up you fucking ass hole. Move." ** I heard Sam growl but satisfying her and moved but only an inch or two. If I wasn't in so much pain I would have laughed at Leah bossing around someone twice her size.  
><strong> "Tell me where it hurts Bella. Tell me what you need."<strong> Leah's voice was so soft and nurturing compared to when she spoke to Sam.  
><em>"Everywhere, I just need Sam."<em>  
><strong>"I'm here Bella Baby. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." <strong>I heard Sam say. I wasn't sure if the last part was for my benefit or Leah. It just wasn't enough Sam to just be there. Something was wrong. I thought for sure Sam could make this pain stop.  
>Leah glared at him and growled.<br>**"Are you happy now? Does this make you feel good, seeing her hurting because of you, seeing 'your Bella' in pain that you inflicted because you tried to fight it. Alpha power or not, you couldn't take the pain away from her. She doesn't have the Alpha Power, she still hurts. She still feels it."**  
>Hearing someone speak to Sam that way pissed me off instantly. <em>"<em>_**DO NOT TALK TO MY SAM THAT WAY EVER AGAIN!**__" _ _Where did that come from? Since when was he 'my Sam'?_  
><strong>"Bella Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought that maybe if I could just let you settle in here and get use to it with your family then maybe I would start coming around. I didn't realize you were hurting this much."<strong> I felt Sam rubbing my leg and looking like he was about to cry.  
><em>"I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I want to know right this fucking second. So get on the same side, and start running those chompers. Don't look at me like you just heard your first cuss word. Lets go! Who wants to start? Sam?" <em> They were both still in shock about my outburst when I heard laughter across the room. My eyes moved up to Paul's face.  
><strong>"Finally I see her," Paul said. "Finally, I see the actual Bella and not who she thinks everyone wants to see."<strong> He got up from the seat at the table and walked over. I just stared at him slack jawed while he leaned over and kissed my temple. When I heard the growling from Sam I kicked him. I was still pissed at whatever he did that he kept apologizing for.  
><strong>"Keep up the good work sweet girl."<strong> Then Paul turned and left the room.

"_Well, I'm waiting."_ I said when finally coming out of my stupor and glaring at Sam.  
><strong>"Bella, just listen with an open mind please. Don't say anything until I'm finished, please. Trust me." <strong> Then he started telling me everything that was going on around me. **"Bella, Paul, Embry, Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, Jared, and I are protectors. The Quileute Tribe is our people. We are decedents from wolves. Certain generations are chosen when Cold Ones come close. It kinda activates the gene that gets passed down through our ancestors. We protect our people from these monsters. To protect we must turn into wolves and fight them off. I know you don't understand this now but I'm getting there, I promise. The part you play is an imprint. The wolf inside us gives us a giant beckon almost, pointing us to our perfect soul mate. The perfect person created just to make us a better person, a better friend, a better man, a better wolf. You Bella, are my imprint. **  
><strong>As imprints, it will make us physically sick to be separated for too long. As alpha of the pack, I can turn it off, kind of. I can control my mind better to not let the imprint be a constant forefront in my mind. It slows it down on us until the imprint decides what she wants. Imagine how you are hurting, now imagne being in my shoes, knowing your soul mate is making a decision that will affect everything. My entire world turned on its axis the night at the airport. All the sudden, when you looked at me, it was no longer my pack or my family or my accomplishments or my life holding me to Earth, it was you. My entire being was you. I'd die a thousand deaths; I'd live a thousand lives just to feel this feeling. Just to get to you. Then you flinched away from me. Something I did scared you. I couldn't protect you and the tribe and the pack when being around you was scaring you. Then you made me that promise, remember, in the truck. When you made that promise I knew it wasn't me you were scared of. You said you'd work on it, so I was letting you. I turned the imprint meter down. I needed you to need me. My wolf, needed it. We needed you. We can be whatever you want us to be, friend, brother, lover, husband, protector, but we have to know or it will drive us crazy. Not crazy as in missing you, but seriously drive us crazy, delusional, mad… Please, don't be scared off. I, we, need only you Bella Baby."<strong>  
>I saw the emotion in his face when I looked in his eyes. <em>Anything I needed him to be, Anything I needed, Anything I needed him to be.<em>

When I saw him in the airport, I knew. I knew he would change my life. I thought I was crazy. I thought I was delusional. I was right. One detail kept me questioning though. What Sam had said in the parking lot outside the airport had crossed my mind a lot over the past week. _I'll keep her safe Charlie. I'll always protect her. Why didn't he protect me when I needed it?_ Letting out a breath I thought about how to not sound upset. Well Bella, here goes nothing.  
><em>"Sam, if you were my protector, why didn't you protect me? I don't understand. All the other mumbo jumbo we will need to discuss too but, right now, I need to know why you let it get this far, how could you let me hurt this much. Do you know how many times I have replayed what you said outside the airport to my dad? I really thought that if I told anyone they would think I was crazy. "<em>  
>The lump in my throat was back as I saw the tear running down his face. The tear dissolved into my finger as I brushed it away. I couldn't stand to see him hurting. <em>Why did it hurt me this much when he was hurting? How could it not affect him the same way? Is that why I was hurting so bad? Was I carrying the pain for both of us?<em>

"**Bella, all the other imprints heard the tales, they grew up with the legends. You are the only one that has ever been not of our tribe. I have my own theory on that and we can discuss that later. The other imprints just needed to hear the legends were true, be explained the imprint, and then choose if they wanted to accept it. I thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt as much because you didn't know it was supposed to. It hurts the alpha the most, that's why we can turn it down. Being away from you literally feels like my stomach is empty and my chest is hollow. Burning to hold you, knowing I need our skin contact just once to get through the next five minutes. I'm sorry. You will never know how truly sorry I am. When I saw you, it all came back. The wolf couldn't turn it down. Nothing could keep the pain away. I saw how it had hurt you. How **_**I**_** am hurting you. I know it is because of me that this happened. Now, I can't even make it better. **  
><strong> " Usually, when an imprint is around its mate it immediately calms. Touching is an instant calm. It's not working because I waited too long. I waited until you figured it out that you needed me, which is what I wanted but not like this. Not with you in this much pain. This is killing me. Please tell me what you want me to be. Tell me how you need me. Please. I can make this stop. You just have to decide. If you decide you don't want me at all, then the pain will go away too but that's the one you can't take back. If you decide to tell me to go, I will and that breaks the imprint. If you decide in your heart, you don't what the imprint at all, it breaks it. All you have to do is tell me what you need."<strong>

Wow! _How could he even tell me that I could end it? What would it do to him if I did? Does he actually want me to set him free of this? _I sit up onto the edge of the couch and put my head in my hands. _ I need to think. Can I be that selfless? Can I give up something that for the first time in my life is just mine? If he resents the imprint is it worth it? Can he even resent the imprint or will the imprint not let him? _  
><em>I needed Sam. I would always need Sam. I would go through Renee all over again just to have ten seconds with Sam. I needed to have him in every way possible. I could let him go though, if that is what he actually wanted. If he didn't want this imprint I would end it, no matter how painful it would get. He had to want me on his own free will.<em> Once I made that decision I stood up and reached for his hand. Looking around I finally noticed everyone was here. My dad had a silent tear running down his cheek. Everyone was waiting on my answer. I just didn't want everyone to hear at the same time. I wanted Sam to have no pressure in telling me if he didn't want this imprint. I would take the blame if he decided that.  
>I looked to my dad and spoke,<br>_"Dad, Sam and I are gonna go to the back yard and talk."_ I said without question. I felt Sam's hand in mine and he got up and led me out.  
>On the walk out back I prepared myself for the hardest moment of my life. Knowing Sam could say no scared me more than anything. At the edge of the woods I sat down. Sam held my hand tightly as he sat down next to me. The slow circles he was drawing on the back of my hand soothed me. I leaned against him without making eye contact. I knew the eye contact would only make this worse. I pulled in a breath preparing myself and felt him do the same. He knew I was deciding his fate just like his answer would decide mine.<br>_"Sam, please don't interrupt."_ On his nod, I continued.  
><em> "If you don't want this imprint, if human Sam doesn't want it, I'll let you out."<em> The hand in mine flinched and held on tighter._ "I'll do it if that is what you truly want. I couldn't stand you one day resenting me because I trapped you into being what I needed. I want to be what you need too. I need to be what you need. Imprint aside, I still would need you. You make me better, you make me feel whole. I don't care about my past, or what Renee and all her cling ons have done to me. You make me feel whole, not the imprint, not the wolf, Sam does. If you want, we can cut the imprint and go on just Sam and Bella. Sam and Bella can still be friends, lovers, and mates, whatever we decide. But, we decide. Not me, we. We are in this, together. If I am that perfect soul mate for you, I have no doubt we would have come together no matter what._  
><em>"So if you ask me what I need, I'll always say you Sam. But, I won't always say the imprint. What I need is for you to tell me if you want this or not. Would you feel this bond and connection without the imprint? Would you even like me without it? Would you even want me without the imprint telling you to?"<em>  
>I sat silently waiting for him to answer. The circle drawings were back. My eyes closed voluntarily, waiting, counting the seconds that felt like hours. Finally, Sam moved. He moved around me. I felt the traitor tears threatening just from the anxiety of this moment.<p>

**"Bella Baby, open your eyes."**  
>Opening my eyes, giant brown eyes stared back at me. There was no gold around the center of these eyes. <em>Was the gold color the wolf in him shining through?<em>  
><strong>"Bella, the imprint will never change a thing, you and I were meant to be an us. You felt that amazing connection when you looked at me, that connection will always be there. I want the imprint, I want the best friend, I want the person who understands my fears, the person that will one day become my wife, mother of my children, grandmother to my grandchildren. I want all of you Bella.<strong>  
><strong>"I know you still have two weeks until you turn eighteen. I'm twenty four. I really want to do this right and respect you and Charlie. I can't help but want you. The second you turn eighteen, you're mine. I need you Bella, and I'll always just need you, in whatever way you can give me you. Please give this a shot, please Bella. Give me a shot. I promise I have never wanted anything more than I want an <strong>_**us **_**in this very moment." **  
>I looked back and forth between both of his eyes, reading the sincerity in them. This is my Sam. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stood. I softly whispered in his ear, <em>"Sam, honey, I want it all… and… I also want to see my wolf."<em>  
>I heard the chuckle then felt the growl from deep in his chest. Oh yeah, his wolf wanted it!<p> 


	7. Chapter 6 : Talking with Leah

Tonight was the night of the bonfire. _Sigh. _I was fully healed. No migraine in sight. It took two day to fully heal from the week and a half without Sam. He had stayed with me almost constantly. He was all the time touching me in some way. He was always making me feel special in some way. We had silently come to the decision that we would not date anyone else.  
>Sam talked to Dad, and we had all decided that Sam and I would start dating after my eighteenth birthday. Sam was planning something amazing for our first date, but until then we were just getting to know each other better.<br>Since the day that Sam and I talked he would come over after work and patrols. He was running himself ragged. I felt so guilty. He was looking more and more tired everyday. He needed to keep himself well no matter what. Just as I was his first priority, he was mine.

I was staying the night on the reservation with the other wolves at Sam's cabin tonight. Dad had laid out the rules at dinner one night. Seth and Leah both busted out laughing when my dad used the phrase "Now there better not be any hanky panky going on." My face turned bright red and Sam just said "Yes sir."  
>All day I had been making every snack I could think of. Right now I have Crunchy PB Cookies, Banana Muffins, Chocolate Chip Muffins, four different kinds of cookies, and brownies were in the oven. I was almost done. Then I was starting on the lasagna for dinner. These guys and Leah could eat, that was for sure.<p>

I heard Leah walking down the stairs to the kitchen. That girl was killing me. Every time I would finish one batch of snacks she would eat half.  
><em>"Leah, I swear if you touch one of those muffins or cookies you won't get anymore ever!" <em>Ha, that will teach her. I heard her head back up the stairs grumbling under her breath as I heard the timer on the noodles go off.

Finishing the lasagnas and putting them in the oven, I reset the timer for 45 minutes. Hurrying up the stairs thinking about what I wanted to wear I heard Leah on the phone.  
><strong>"Yes ma'am, this is the Swan Residence."<strong>  
><strong>"Who is this?"<strong>  
><strong>"No, Charlie is not here."<strong>  
><strong>"No, you may not speak to Bella, and you better never call here again!"<strong>  
>I heard growling from Leah then glass breaking. Opening the door to see if she was okay, I saw her sitting on the bed, glass all over the floor, and a broken window.<br>_"Leah, are you okay? Who was on the phone?"_  
>She jerked her head up looking at me. <strong> "You know who it was Bella. I knew who it was. Why can't she just leave you alone? This is killing me inside. I don't know what happened with her but I know it was bad enough that I spent two years searching for you and only then did I find you through a Child Services Report. Bella, please, don't answer the phone, and don't speak to her. You don't need her in your life. You have me and Seth and Charlie and Mom and Sam, even the pack loves you. Don't give me that look, even Paul is coming around. You don't need her. Whatever happened down there was bad. If you ever want to talk, I'm here." <strong>I just stared at her for what seemed like forever. Finally I sank to the floor. I knew she would be the one I opened up to.  
><em>"Leah, Renee' hated me since I was born. I know Dad doesn't think I remember but I do. I remember every second."<em> I sucked in a breath steadying myself for what I knew she would hate hearing. Leah and I spent all our time together and I knew this would hurt her to hear. It just couldn't stay inside any longer. After letting out the breath I looked in her eyes and started telling her everything.  
><em>"When she took me I remember begging for my daddy. Renee always hated tears and whining. Well, that was both so that was when the first slap across the face happened. She hated me then and she hates me now. I honestly don't even know why she kept me. I didn't start back to school until we made it to Phoenix. She didn't even tell me where we were until the second grade. By then it was only because I was reading. Child Services had came multiple times by the fourth grade. She would act like the perfect mom and of course I'm clumsy enough for convincing. I told my fifth grade teacher about my daddy and she called my mom asking questions. That was the only beating I don't remember. I woke up in the hospital three days later with a broken arm and skull fracture. I had fallen out my bedroom window trying to sneak out and fell two stories after she went to bed one night and she didn't find me til morning apparently. Well that's what the doctors were told. Then I was labeled the bad kid. <em>  
><em> She told everyone she couldn't control me and she had caught me with drugs. I had no friends and none of the teachers would listen after that. When I got to high school she started hating me for entirely different reasons. Now all the men that hated me because I was baggage before loved me being around. That went over great with Renee, until she figured out I hated them touching me. Then it became punishment. She would buy swim suits for me to wear around the house when she had "house parties". Then call me a whore in front of them and tell them to be careful unless they wanted to "try me out". I remember begging her not to let a particular man around. I hated him, he made me so uncomfortable, always looking or touching in some way. She would let them do anything to me as long as they didn't actually rape me. One night I put lubrication on me so it didn't hurt so bad. That is when I really became a whore because she actually thought they turned me on. It eventually stopped when three men decided they should tie me down. I screamed and pleaded for them to let me go. I knew they were planning on actually raping me. I don't know how but I got my foot free and started kicking. When my foot connected with one of the men's faces it broke his jaw. He tried pressing charges on me. I guess he thought better of it when Renee told him I was only seventeen and he would be charged with Statutory Rape since I was a minor. I got your letter two months later. I promise Leah, I'm never going back. If you don't want me to answer the phone, I won't. One day though, I'll be strong enough to face her. Until then, you have it handled I think."<em> I watched the tears rolling down my sister's face and leaned over to wipe them away. Her entire body was shaking. _ "No tears Leah, that means she has power over us. She has no power, not anymore." _  
>Leaving her crying in her room I knew she'd be okay, we both would. One day I'd have to tell the full versions to Sam. That would be the hard part. <p>

After getting dressed in blue jeans and a thermal fitted Henley, I made my way back down the stairs. Leah was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for me with two cups of tea. Motioning me to sit down I sat waiting for her to speak.  
><strong>"Bella, you know I'm a wolf. What you don't know is when we are in wolf form we can communicate, it helps us fight the Cold Ones. Any of us that I am with on patrol with when I think about what you told me, they will hear. I need to know what you would like me to do. I'm so angry that this won't be a thought I can keep to myself. I know you are holding details back from me and those I can only imagine. <strong>  
><strong>"Would you like me to ask Sam not to phase with me? He will understand it is something I need to keep from him. He may not like it, but he will understand until I can get my emotions in check. Even if that does happen, anyone on patrol with me can let him know eventually too. I'm sorry, I should have stopped you. I just couldn't. I knew you had to get it out and you were choosing me. It wasn't until you left the room that I thought about the pack or Sam. I'm sorry Bella."<strong>  
>I hung my head and stared into my teacup. I had to overcome this. I would be better than Renee. I could trust the pack. They all would protect this secret. Just as I was protecting theirs. I just had to tell Sam first.<br>_"I'll talk to Sam and see if he would like to hear this from you or me. I'll let him make that decision for himself. It may be harder coming from me and seeing me in that pain in person. The pack will know eventually. They can learn on their own from whoever. Please, just let me tell Sam first."_  
><em><strong>"Okay Bella Baby"<strong>_I laughed off Sam's nickname for me then got up checking the lasagna. Tossing a cookie over my shoulder I saw her catch it in her mouth. _"Good doggie"_ I laughed as I heard her growl.


	8. Chapter 7 : Bonfire

Arriving at First Beach was exciting. I hadn't seen Sam since dinner and then we didn't get the chance to talk. I knew I had nothing to worry about. I knew he would be mad, but never at me over this. I had got this pep talk from Leah since she could tell I was nervous. I just smiled at her and let her keep comforting me. This was what she needed to do. As we got out of Leah's truck I spotted him, standing around the fire shirtless was definitely my new favorite look. He was talking to Jared and a young girl. Instantly his head shot up. This was my favorite part of the imprint. We could feel when the other was near, almost like an instant calm feeling, settling you.

Watching Sam walk my way just leaving in the middle of whatever conversation he was having made me feel like the most important person in the world. That was also the imprint. I was number one, always. As I stood watching him walk my way I went over my plan for tonight. Step One : See my wolf, Step Two : He was going to kiss me before my eighteenth birthday, Step Three : Let him decide about hearing about my past from me or Leah's memory.

When Sam was close enough in range I ran jumping off the wood curb and into Sam's arms. I felt Sam swing me and let out a laugh. I finally had a reason to laugh and smile and I was soaking up every second. Leaning back to look at him his smile mirrored my own. We were happy, happy together. Staring at Sam's smile was mesmerizing, his mouth was perfect. If I closed my eyes at night thinking about his smile it would light up my dreams. Nightmares were chased away by Sam's smile. Suddenly he cleared his throat and went to set me down. I pulled him close for a second then let him go, feeling the loss of heat.  
><strong>"Come on Bella Baby, let me introduce you to the other imprints. You'll love them." <strong>He said, taking my hand in his and leading the way.

Walking up to where everyone is gathering I remember to remind Sam he can't phase yet. I tug on his hand until he stops to face me. I look down at my feet shyly so he can't read my emotions as well. Little help that did I think as I feel his hand angling my face up toward him.  
><strong>"Everyone will love you. Trust me. Don't worry about anything. It's just you and me." <strong>He starts to pull me toward him and I push off his chest and take a step backward. He completely misinterpreted me pulling him away. I really need to work on my delivery skills.  
><em>"No, Sam it isn't that. It's… well, uh, um. Maybe before you phase again do you think I can talk to you?"<em>  
>Instantly alert, his tone changes to worried. <strong> "Bella, what is this about?"<strong>  
><em>"Well, I kind of told Leah about something, and uh I uh, didn't know if you would want to be surprised just hearing it or if you would rather be warned. I mean, well, I could tell you if you wanted but it may be harder coming from me than coming from her."<em>  
><strong>"Bella,<strong>" I hear him sigh.** "I have told you before that the wolf in me gets upset easily and you calm that. Imprints in general calm their mates. If it came from you, your presence would calm me."**  
><em>"That's kind of the problem, it's about me and I don't know if you would be able to handle it coming from me. That's all. I mean, Leah was really mad and crying when I told her, but she stayed in control. I didn't tell Leah everything because I didn't want those kind of images in her head. I don't want them in yours either but I understand if you would want some details, ya know, just between us."<em>  
><strong>"Babe, start from the beginning." <strong>He asked, still looking confused.  
>As I started telling him about the afternoon he started to shake. I had figured out quickly over the past couple of days that this was the wolf getting anxious inside him. I went over everything up until the point that I told Leah about Renee. I held his gaze and quietly asked,<em> "Do you want to hear what happened with my mom from Leah or me?"<em> He was quiet for what seemed like a lifetime. His entire body was trembling as I heard Leah walk up and tell Sam we needed to go to the woods. He just nodded and took my hand, leading the way.

The edge of the woods Leah took control. She knew Sam better than I did and what he could handle.  
><strong> "Bella, how about you let Sam phase then just sit next to him as he finds out? No one else is phased right now. No one else will know yet. Only you and I will be here when he finds out."<strong> I felt the tear roll down my cheek as a barely nodded my consent. Sam just looked at me making sure I was okay with that. He caught my teary smile and returned it with a slight one of his own. Trying to cheer him up, I kissed his hand and joked.   
><em>"You better be careful, I may like the furry you more than the washboard." <em> I giggled when I caught his smirk. He stepped back and the air around him started to shake, then I saw him fall to his hands and gasped at the wolf in the spot that he filled.  
>I took a step toward the wolf that was the size of a horse at least. The wolf was black as tar and big gold eyes with dark brown around the pupil. If it wasn't for the gold, almost the color of flames, it would be my Sam's eyes. I thought back to when Sam imprinted and remembered his eyes being the opposite. Maybe it went along with which one was in control at the moment. The eyes still belonged to my Sam though. The wolf was my Sam, my Sam was the wolf. I walked completely up to him with a slight smile, wrapping my arms around the wolf's giant neck. I heard the let out of his breath then leaned back and looked up to his eyes. I smiled real big and kissed the wolf's snout. Ha! Then leaning back and looking into his shocked gaze I said, <em>"I knew it! Definitely like the wolf better. He lets me kiss him, even if he can't kiss me back."<em> I laughed out loud when I heard what could only be his snort of laughter shaking his giant head back and forth.  
>Turning back serious, I looked directly in his eyes and said,<em> "Are you sure you're ready? Why don't you lay down and lay your head in my lap. If it will fit that is."<em> Hearing him breathing a couple big breaths readying himself for what he didn't know was coming, I sank to the ground. Sitting "indian style" , pun intended, I patted my lap waiting for him to be ready. Slowly he laid down resting his head and closing his eyes. I sat petting his fur and stroking his head down to his shoulder blades and back up. This was my Sam.  
>Out of the corner of my eye I saw the other wolf. I would get a closer look at her later. I needed to be here for Sam.<br>I knew the instant the wolf whined that it had started. He was seeing everything I went through. The whining stopped and I heard the growl, then the snarl. I just kept stroking him, hoping it was almost over.  
>I had tears streaming down my face by the time I heard Leah's voice.<br>** "Stay out here as long as you would like. I'll let everyone else know not to phase just yet."** She turned to walk out of the woods when my voice stopped her.  
><em>"Thank you Leah." <em>I didn't watch her leave but I knew she was gone.

I had no clue how much time had passed as I continued to stroke my wolf. This was comforting him and I would sit here as long as it took. My Sam needed me. My wolf needed me. I knew he wasn't asleep because I could still feel his emotions running through me. They were still all over the place. Anger, sadness, hope, love, I gasped at the loved emotion. Sam told me he loved me without even saying it. I could feel it. I slowly began to push my love emotion to Sam, if he could make me feel it, I could make him. I concentrated so hard on the love I had for him. From the first second I made eye contact, to him telling my dad he would always protect me, to him showing me his wolf. I continued by focusing on smaller details, his eyes, his smile, the smirk I loved seeing, finally landing on the eyes of his wolf. The eyes of his wolf have to be the greatest eyes that have ever looked at me. I knew his wolf made the imprint. I didn't doubt Sam's feelings for me and I have no doubt we would have made it to each other eventually, but his wolf had the imprint. I wonder if Sam could tell? I wonder if he knew his wolf was in love with me? The wolf in him knew, mind, body, and soul, that I was his mate the second he looked in my eyes.

His wolf was feeling everything going through me at this moment, and he knew the second I figured it out. Sam's head shot up out of my lap and gazed at me. The wolf was gazing knowingly at me, with a sense of pride. I wonder if everyone figured this out, the separation of the two, but the connection to make the man and wolf one. I leaned it and kissed the side of his snout and felt him rub his head along my face. Before I knew it he shot up and trotted off into the woods without even a hint of waiting for me. I could hear the bonfire and crowd still behind me so I just waited for Sam. Then I saw him. He was walking between the trees having phased back and wearing some amazing khaki shorts. I swear that man is gorgeous.  
>Walking up to me he still hadn't said a word. I felt his hand graze the side of my jaw and his body move closer. I could feel the heat coming off of him. Gazing in his eyes, I gasped. Sam's eyes were the eyes of my wolf. I closed my eyes as I felt Sam's mouth land on mine. If I thought his smile lit up my day it was nothing compared to the fireworks going off behind my eyelids. I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with the hair on the back of neck as he pulled away gasping. I blinked my eyes open, missing the comfort of his mouth, his eyes were slowly fading back to Sam's rich brown. I let me hands sink to around his waist and pulled him into a hug. I felt home for the first time in twelve years. I was home, with Dad, Sue, Seth, Leah, Sam, and my wolf.<p>

As we headed back to the bonfire hand in hand Quil whistled at us, making a smart remark about him taking me to the woods so I would trade in Sam. Ha, not gonna happen buddy I thought as I laughed off his remark and hugged Sam's arm.  
><strong>"Bella Baby, I would like to introduce you to everyone now."<strong> Walking around the entire circle I met Emily, Paul's imprint, wow was he different around her. He was still hard faced but looking at her he just softened. I had learned pretty quickly he was the fighter of the group, the hot head. Emily was so soft spoken and sweet beyond belief. I briefly caught the sight of the scares down the right side of her face. Even more quickly Paul noticed where I was looking and kissed each mark. I smiled softly seeing every ounce of love he was giving. As Emily leaned into his kiss I remembered the snacks in the truck.  
><em>"Babe, all the food is still in the truck! I forgot it!"<em> I felt his jolt when I called babe but ignored it.  
>Paul replied with a laugh. <strong> "Um, Bella, some of the guys found the snacks. And, they are gone. I tried to warn them, but eventually they have to dig their own graves.<strong>" I gasped and heard Sam growl.  
>I jolted and turned to look at Sam,<em> "What's wrong? Babe, it's not a big deal. That's what I made them for. I was just shocked that everything is gone. Really, it's fine."<em> I said hurriedly, trying to get his temper reined in.  
>The soft voice of Emily responded. <strong>"Bella, that's not it. It's a wolf thing. The alpha eats first. Not only that but, they didn't save any, at all. The older guys know that. The younger ones will most definitely be taught a lesson. They didn't even ask if it was okay, or if that was meant for them. You could have been having a bake sale, who knows, but the point is, they didn't ask. It was a very disrespectful act and you're the alpha's mate. So all that adds up to disrespect to the alpha's mate, and that is most definitely not okay."<strong> Wow, I stood shocked. I have a lot to learn and Emily is going to be my teacher. I see the point now. Not only did they disrespect me, but they also disrespected their alpha. All this wolf stuff is more ingrained than I thought.  
>I looked up at Sam waiting for his response. Instead, I realized that everyone there knew what the rules were and none of them cared. I would be pissed if I was Sam. Most of these guys only briefly met me. Then I challenged him in front of all of them. I brought my hand to his face looking into his hard gaze. Yep, he was mad and I was part of the reason.<br>_"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't understand. I won't disregard your feelings again."_ He looked at me shocked, shocked that I had understood so well. Then leaning down and to kiss my forehead then called the group over to us.

Watching Sam in his alpha stance was amazing. Almost like watching a leader walking into the room and taking over. You know by the way they walk, the way they stand, the look they give everyone, they are the leader and they are the ones in charge. Sam was definitely in charge and demanding respect. None of the guys were even making eye contact. I quietly wondered if this was a wolf/alpha thing. I'll have to ask Sam later. Emily walked up next to me leaving Paul's side and held my hand. I gave a light squeeze as we watched everything unfold.  
>When Sam started speaking Kim also walked over to the three of us. Obviously the girls didn't want to be involved in this one. As I heard his alpha voice for the first time I felt the chills run over me. That was the sexiest voice I had ever heard. I just stood tall and watched this man that was mine. I felt proud and immediately my mind wandered about the first time Sam and I would be together intimately. <em>Wow! I hope I can get him to use that voice on me.<em>

I didn't break from my alpha bedroom Sam fantasy until Quil came into my line of sight. I took a step backwards shocked at how close he was. I had missed the entire scolding because of my Sam induced coma.  
><strong>"Bella, I'm sorry. There is no excuse for that behavior. I will willingly help make a second batch of everything. Jake and I take full responsibility for taking your things without permission.<strong>" I stood up straight, knowing that this role came with all things Sam.  
><em>"I accept your apology Quil, thank you. I'll take you up on that offer though. You can help me make everything again at Sam's tomorrow. After all, you ate all the muffins for tomorrow's breakfast."<em> I heard a collective gasp and quirked an eyebrow at everyone. I caught Sam's smile and returned it with one of my own.  
>Jake was next up, here we go. <strong> "Bella, Quil and I were wrong. We are sorry we ruined breakfast too. I can help with food sometime this week when Sam isn't running us on patrol. I can help with other stuff too.<strong>" I looked to Sam for encouragement and saw his nod. He was telling me to dish out both boys punishments as I saw fit. I thought carefully then looked at both Quil and Jake.   
><em>"How are you boys on a grill?" <em>They both smirked. Apparently it's a rite of passage as a man to be good on a grill. Ha, well teach them to eat my snacks again…  
><em>"How about tomorrow I teach you both to bake and we will replenish the snacks then both of you can cook the entire meal for the pack tomorrow night. You can even go with me tomorrow after the baking is done and help pick out what you will cook. What do you think?" <em>They both stood stock still. They were in for it, bigtime. They have no clue what it takes to cook for a pack their size. _Oh yeah! I was gonna wear these boys out_. I heard Emily and Kim bust out laughing. The tense silence was broken with everyone laughing at my punishment.  
>Sam walked over and wrapped his arm around my shoulder I leaned into him and heard him say,<strong>"Babe, along with all the cooking tomorrow, they are on patrol all night tonight and tomorrow night. Did you not hear me telling them about their punishment from me? What were you so distracted by?"<strong> My face turned bright red. Oh God, these guys won't sleep for the next 48 hours at least, all because I couldn't get Alpha Sam sexy voice out of my head. Diving into Sam's chest I tried to hide my embarrassment while laughing at myself.  
>Looking back at Sam I laughed off my response. <br>_"Well, that teaches them to get into my baked goods. I had to practically break Leah's fingers with the wooden spoon today. There were at least double snacks but Leah can put away the food." _ Sam smirked at me then pulling me close and bending to my ear in a low tone stated, **"You will tell me eventually. I'll get it out of you sometime."** _Ah! There was that voice again. He knew exactly what he was doing using the Alpha Sam sexy voice. _I shivered. Hearing him laugh out loud I shoved my elbow into his side. He just laughed harder. I'll be bruised by morning and he gets the laugh.

Finally leaving the bonfire, I was getting more and more anxious. All I wanted was to lay in Sam's arms all night. I started to head to Leah's truck when he walked up behind me. I loved how big Sam was. He was at least a foot taller than me and his arm is the size of one of my thighs and pure muscle. I guess all the guys had the same build but none of them even compared to Sam. I felt his breath on my ear as he spoke.  
><strong>"And just where do you think you're going Bella?"<strong> Deciding to see if I could rile him up, I played innocent.  
><em>"Well Mr. Large and In Charge, I assumed I would be heading to your house. Leah can take me home though, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."<em>  
><strong>"Oh, you'll be coming to my house. I'm just wondering why you're heading this direction." <strong>He knew I liked this bossy side now that he showed it to me, and boy is he playing it for all its worth. Well two can play that game big boy.  
><em>"Hmm. That's weird. I could have sworn this was the way to the truck." <em> Smiling to myself but trying to keep my composure as I heard him growl. Twenty feet from Leah's truck I started my pep talk, _Just get there Bella, just get there. You can win this game. Just ten more feet Bella. Just five more feet._ Sam's arms were still around my waist as I reached out to open the door. I suddenly turned in his arms and smirked. _"See I knew it. I thought wolves were supposed to have a good nose on them. See you at your house." _I said quickly, then standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. I was able to wiggle out of his grip only because he was still shocked. Ha. Alpha or not he can still take a joke.

Arriving at his house came with a much different set of nerves. Leah, Jake and Seth were still going on and on about how they couldn't believe I had left him standing with his tail between his legs in the parking lot. I know they all saw me as someone to be coddled but I was quickly coming out of my shell.

My door was opened and I was being hauled out before the truck was put in park. He was slowly figuring me out. I yelped out in shock but still had this giant grin on my face.  
><em>"See I told you I was coming to stay at your house. I do wish I could have ridden with you though."<em> Still playing the game, I looked up shyly.  
>"<strong>Well, you could have if you wouldn't have left my ass in the parking lot."<strong>My smile dropped quickly as I heard the rough sound of his voice. Uh Oh, I had done something wrong. I just didn't know what yet.  
>Softly trying to gage his mood I looked up at him, and then moving my hand to his face, I turned it down to me so I had eye contact.<br>_"Sam?" _I questioned_. "I was just playing around. I thought you knew that. I'm sorry. I would have never left if I thought you felt this way."_ I watched him close his eyes and let out a sigh. Then it hit me, he is on the same new turf I am. He knows the imprint is holding us together but with all the work, training the new kids, patrolling, and spending time/taking care of me, he needs a break. Tonight finding out about my past, then the disrespect from the pack, then me running from him, Sam was confused. Sam and I needed time to know each other without everyone around.  
>As I asked Sam to let me down a different look crossed his face. Yep, he needed sleep then tomorrow we needed to discuss all of this. I was confusing him at every turn. Taking his hand I asked him to lead me to his room.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Walking through the main part of the house I was in awe. It was gorgeous. I always thought wood cabins were gorgeous on the outside but I never realized that the round logs would show through for the inside walls as well. The rich brown wood reflected the light off of its surfaces. In the corner there was a rock fireplace that looked like someone took time picking out its pieces, finding just the right sizes and shapes to make everything fit together perfectly. Surrounding the fireplace on each side there was hearths lining the wall. It was breath taking. Two huge soft tan leather couches sat facing the fireplace. I could tell this was a pack home. Enough room for everyone and ceilings that even Sam or Jake didn't have to duck through. If the living room looks like this I couldn't wait to make it to the kitchen.  
>Feeling a squeeze to my hand I looked up to Sam. <em>"Sam, this is gorgeous. Wow. Whoever built this house is so talented." <em>  
><strong>"Bell, I built it."<strong>  
><em>"No way! Oh my goodness, Sam! It's gorgeous, you did such an amazing job."<em>  
>Sam gave me a shy smile and turned to pull me down the hallway.<br>**"There are five bedrooms, not including the master. Three of the rooms have full size bunk beds that will fit the pack. The other two have queen size and are reserved for Paul and Emily, and whoever gets the other. Paul and Emily's have their own bathroom and so does the master bedroom. Other than that, there are two other bathrooms that everyone fight over. During the week I almost always have some kind of company, when the new kids phase soon they will be here too." ** Finally making it to his bedroom, he opened the door and let me motioned for me to walk in first.

The first thing I noticed was the size of the bed. It was massive. Half the pack could fit on that thing easily. I would have to have a step stool just to be tall enough to get on it. Everything in his room was done in blonde wood. Up against the dark wood walls it was gorgeous. A couch just like the ones from the living room sat at the foot of the bed facing a flat screen on the wall. This was Sam's haven. This was where he relaxed. The cabin could belong to the entire pack but I could just about bet on the fact that none of the pack have seen this room. This was Sam's room.  
><em>"It's gorgeous Sam. The entire house, you have done an amazing job. I don't think I have ever been in a home this size."<em>  
><strong>"It's not home yet, one day, but not yet."<strong> When he gave me a pointed look, I knew he was talking about when we eventually add me here, and then it would be home.

"_Um, Sam, do you think I could borrow a shirt of yours to wear? Someone jumped me in the driveway before I could get my bag." _I explained with a smirk on my face. As he headed to his dresser I started taking off my shoes and socks. I heard Sam lay the shirt down on the arm of the couch. I couldn't wait to have his smell all around me. I would definitely be stealing one of these to sleep in at home.  
>Opening the double doors to lead me to the bathroom he said, <strong>"Make yourself at home Bella. Take a shower, get comfortable. I'm gonna go lock up for the night and check in with the pack." <strong>

I showered off quickly after washing my hair. Slipping Sam's shirt over my head I heard his bedroom door shut. Sam was back. My hands started to tremble, showing my anxiety. It was Sam out there. There was no need to be nervous. We weren't even dating. We hadn't even spoken the words out loud not to see other people. God, I hope he would sleep in here. I know nothing would happen but I just want his arms around me all night. I was overthinking this. Picking the comb up off the counter I slowly began combing out my wet hair. I washed my face good with the bar of soap near the sink then noticed the unopened toothbrush sitting next to the sink. I felt my heart flutter. _My Sam had thought of everything._

Finishing in the bathroom I opened the doors filling the bedroom with steam. I looked around the room and spotted him next to the window. My God, he was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. Standing next to the window, gazing out, in pajama pants that were hanging on his hips he looked like a warrior. Standing over and protecting everyone he was able. One day, it would be me that he was standing over and protecting every night. One day it would be our child.

I shook myself out of my forever thoughts and walked over. He knew I had been watching. He opened his arm and I walked into his embrace.  
><strong>"I never thought my life would be like this ya know."<strong> We finally had a moment alone and he was just talking. I could listen to him talk for hours.  
><strong>"My mom raised me and did a damn good job. My father or sperm donor was never around, left the reservation when mom found out about me. I grew up with the legends but they were just that, legends. I had everything planned. I was fixing to graduate at sixteen and valedictorian on top of that. When I graduated I only had two years before getting my Bachelor's Degree in Architecture. I loved building things. I was gonna leave this reservation; leave the state, move somewhere warm and sunny where it never rained." <strong>I smiled and snuggled in closer, just letting his warmth surround me.

**One day during my senior year Jake's dad, Billy, noticed I was running a fever and called mom. He told her he was at the school and would just take me to his house until mom could pick me up after work. **

**Billy is an elder in this tribe. The other elders had been watching me for a while since they knew Joshua, my father, carried the werewolf gene. The watched as I shot up six inches in a month. They watched as my temper starting to get the best of me. Mom just thought it was stress. My teachers all thought it was steroids. Billy took me to his house and told me all the legends were true and it was fixing to happen to me. He explained I had to learn to control my anger, no matter what. He didn't want me to end up like Joshua either. He told me I would have to wait probably a year being the only one like me until Paul would phase. He told me how I couldn't tell anyone, how I couldn't leave the reservation. I know now he was trying to do what was best. All I could think though was he had ruined all my well made plans. I would never leave the reservation, much less the state.**" I wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed, waiting for him to continue. I heard him let out a huge breath and felt him start to tremble.  
><strong>"That was the first night I phased. I was so angry. I just kept getting shakier and shakier. When Billy walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder I phased. Billy was too close. I broke his back. I put him in that chair. I did that, and he will never walk again. And that is all on me." <strong>I know he heard my breath catch, so he paused the story for me to catch up.  
><strong>"It took Billy getting out of the hospital for me to finally be able to phase back. He talked me through it. He taught me how to control the anger, how to control the emotions, control the wolf. The elders gave me permission to tell my mom. That was the last I heard from her eight years ago. She couldn't deal with the monster I had become. <strong>

**I started doing small jobs fixing people's homes to help pay the bills at Billy's. He couldn't work anymore. Sarah had died the previous year and he had Jake and his two daughters to take care of. Not only was my life ruined, I had ruined a family's life too. **

**That was when I decided Sam and the wolf would be separate, well as separate as I could make them. That is part of the **_**alpha power**_** as well. I have better control of my emotions. I know my wolf and I are the same but, we are different too. Just an example; my favorite part about you is the soft smile you give when you're thinking hard about something. My wolf, his favorite part about you is your cockiness. I can feel his emotions and mine. Like tonight, with the playing around, the wolf loved every second but, it left me shocked and confused. **

**You put emotions in me that I have never had to deal with before. I feel a deep connection through me but I know the wolf in me feels the imprint and that imprint goes deep."** Breathing in his woodsy, smoke scent I couldn't believe he was opening up this much to me. I kept lightly stroking his back and begged him to continue._ "Tell me more… Please." _I didn't even have to ask twice, he just gave me a squeeze and continued.

"**When Paul phased I took on the alpha role with him as beta. I knew that one day there would be more of us. A coven of Cold Ones moved back to the outskirts of Forks about six months later. Then Jared phased soon after, followed by Embry. We figured it wouldn't be more than the four of us. When the coven grew by two, Jake and Quil phased. I thought for sure we were done by then. **

**One day someone spotted Paul in the woods and reported it to the police. Of course your dad responded. He got Harry, Leah and Seth's dad, and a small hunting party together and went hunting. Harry was a Tribe Elder, like Billy. He knew what the woman saw. He even knew it was Paul. Paul was so hot headed just someone looking at him wrong would make him phase. He's also the best though. He is lethal. So in touch with the wolf sometimes I swear the wolf is running the man. He trains all the newbies how to fight where as I teach them to control the emotions. Anyway, the guys went hunting and we were in the woods chasing the blood sucker. They were supposed to be looking on the other side of the reservation but we crossed paths. Harry tried to distract the hunting party and fell down an incline. He died from a massive heart attack on the spot. That was the day Leah and Seth phased. We were all shocked since nowhere in our tribal history does there say anything about a girl. That's not me being sexist but man, the guys were bad enough then Leah and Jake imprinted. That was horrible. They were both just 15. Then we had to live with seeing both of their minds. I finally alpha ordered them to not think of each other on patrol. Man that was a rough couple months."**

_My Sam, my sweet, sweet, Sam; How could he think he is a monster? Yes, bad things happened but Sam WAS NOT a monster. I completely understood why he wants to separate himself from the wolf but, it is almost like he hates part of himself; a part that I have come to love. _

"**Come on sweet girl. Enough of the bed time stories. Let's get you in bed."**  
><em>"Will you stay with me?"<em> I asked as he lifted me on the bed. I got under the covers and patted the bed next to me.

"**You couldn't beat me away with a stick."** Sam joked as he got in bed, pulling me close. I yawned loudly, then hearing him chuckle, I whispered. _"Goodnight Sam, Goodnight Wolf"_. Falling asleep, I didn't even hear his response.

Chapter ?

Walking into Sam's kitchen I came to an abrupt stop. I just stood in the swinging doors looking in in amazement. This kitchen was huge. Finally finding the courage to move beyond the entryway I start looking around. The walls were the same rick brown logs as the rest of the house. Sam had designed this entire space and it was telling more about his personality that he knew. Interior Design sounds like a girly job but man did he have it figured out and made it seem masculine at the same time.

The countertops were rock. I could suddenly see how cliffs were made. That is what these looked like, like he just went out a broke a piece of rock off of a cliff then made it flat. It was the color of sand, the gorgeous sand you see on those commercials for vacations to exotic locations. I didn't need exotic beaches; I could just walk into Sam's kitchen.

A massive island was in the middle of the kitchen. I finally understood the reason behind them calling it an island. The island was also a gas stove top with cast iron grates. Across from the island built into the wall was a set of ovens. Cabinets lined the walls the same sand color.

When I finally landed on the attached dining room I saw the table, if you could even call it that. I guess there has to be somewhere for the entire pack to sit at once. Sam was amazing. He designed this thinking of his pack. Did he ever think of himself? Everything, even in his home was meant to fit the pack. He was such a selfless person, always thinking of someone else, or someone else's needs. He wanted everyone else to feel at home even though part of it was still missing for him. I was the missing piece. How did I get so lucky?

Finding cast iron skillets and mixing bowls, I started mixing up batter for biscuits. I had decided on biscuits and white gravy with sausage. Not being able to find a rolling pin I decided on drop biscuits. I laid the biscuits out in the skillet and went in search for sausage. Not finding it anywhere I went in search of a wolf. I needed a nose to sniff out the sausage or at least tell me where they already knew it was.

Finding Quil and his sleepy form I send him in search for the sausage I need. Apparently there is a shed with a deep freezer full of meat. What a convenience! When he came back inside I started working on the sausage gravy and let Quil put the heavy pans in the ovens. I asked if Sam was out on patrol and he just gave me a sleepy nod. Too bad there won't be any sleep for Sleepy Wolf any time soon.

Once breakfast was finished, Quil helped put everything on the table. I asked Quil to phase and let Sam know breakfast is ready. While he is ringing the dinner bell so to speak, I clean the kitchen and lay out plates and silverware.

Just as the last of the silverware is placed on the table everyone starts filing in. I stand back and let everyone grab their seats when I feel him walk in. I love the feeling that washes over me when he is in range. His arms wrap around my waist as he places a kiss on the top of my head. I lean back into him and whisper.  
><em>"If you don't want to have to deliver another lesson I suggest you start making your plate, babe."<em>

Sam sits me down at one end of the table and makes my plate and then his own. This must have some significance to someone because everyone is just staring. Paul is already sitting next to me and starts to get up. Sam just shakes his head and Paul sits back down. Sam walks over and sits on a barstool underneath the island. I just watch as he sits down and starts eating alone as everyone else digs in, not even noticing. I look up and meet Paul's eyes. He gives me a knowing look and a small smile as I pick up my plate to go sit at the bar next to Sam.

Sam and I didn't speak as we ate our breakfast. We didn't have to, he knew I was there. I was mad, not at Sam but the pack. When I finished Sam picked up our plates and went to the sink to wash them. I wonder if Sam could feel my anger. I tried to reach out and feel his emotions but I was too angry.

How could the pack not even notice everything that is done for them? Sam didn't even have a spot at his own dinner table. Sam was a wolf, yes, but he didn't have to train them. He didn't have to make sure they were fed. He didn't have to make sure they had somewhere to sleep. I was fuming by the time the pack started placing their plates on the counter for Sam to wash.

I suddenly realized the look Paul gave me earlier. He knew I was fixing to watch how the pack treated my mate, their Alpha. No wonder Sam got so mad last night. This had been building. Disrespect for him is one thing. Sam put his foot down when they disrespected me. I was his mate and he demanded respect for me. I would find a way to demand respect for him.

Getting up I pushed our stools under and went outside to try and calm myself down. I suddenly felt like a wolf as I watched my hands shake. I had never been this mad. Even with Renee' nothing she did made me mad. I just felt indifferent. I couldn't do anything about it so there was no reason to get pissed. I could do something about this though. I walked passed everyone arguing over whatever games were being turned on in the living room, which definitely didn't calm down my temper. I wonder if this is how the guys feel when they are fixing to phase, a rush of anger so mad you could throw something.

Sitting down on the porch swing I slowly pushed off with my foot and took a deep breath.

**"Pisses you off huh?"** I jumped as I heard Paul's voice.

_"I didn't realize I had company."_ I stated blandly looking out into the woods.

**"That's how I get too, ya know, no one caring and taking advantage of him. The bad part is the wolf in them knows how to act. It's the dumbass teenagers that don't give a fuck."**

_"I'm trying to decide if I should say something or not. I mean, we aren't technically a couple. Yeah, I'm his mate and his imprint but I'm trying to figure out how far that power can reach. I don't want to come in and start demanding things._

_"I can see now how hard it was for him to find out about all the things Renee did to me. Watching how horrible his own pack treats him pisses me off enough to smack one of them. They didn't even notice their ALPHA not sitting at the same table because there wasn't enough room. What kind of assholes are they? Seriously Paul! What kind of person doesn't realize he gave them rooms in his house, TV to watch, food to eat which can't be cheap, all kinds of game systems, and he doesn't even feel it's a home, what kind of pack does that to their alpha?"_

**"Bella, you're right... Do not question how far your power will reach. What Sam did at breakfast by making your plate before his, let everyone know that he put you before himself. Talk to my Emily, she has all this wolf stuff figured out by now." **I nodded my head, while wondering where this backbone has come from lately. I have never stood up for myself like this before. Paul interrupted my thoughts before they were too far gone.

**"Sam, he didn't have anyone Bella. Before you, he just had the pack. You should see what you're doing to him. He has amazing control of his thoughts of you but we have been in this long enough I can see some of them. What Renee did was one of the worse things a person can do. It took me hours to finally calm down enough to phase back last night when he had no choice but to show me. I don't know how you can be so soft and sweet, having to live through that. You're special Bella. I don't know how you aren't bitter and mean and push people away. Sam and I think we know why his wolf chose you. I mean apart from the obvious. It's very out of the normal in even our crazy ass lives, for a wolf to imprint on a **_**pale face**_**.**

** "The wolf chose you Bella, he chose you to make Sam whole. The wolf saw something in you that would fill the void. After everything he had to go through before I phased, he should be like me, angry at the world. Hell, it took Emily to calm me down enough not to want to hurt everyone in sight. The wolf saw how strong you are even if you have to work through your shit. The wolf in us knows what we need. I know Sam controls his wolf or keeps it separate or whatever other bullshit he tells himself he does. The truth is the wolf just knows what Sam needs. Up until he met you, he hated the wolf in him. You're doing something to him though. Now he is finally accepting himself for what he is. Sam knows if he would have moved off and become some architect on the east coast that he would have never met you. Now he is thanking his fairy fuckin' godmother for your sweet ass. You are meant for this role in his life. Don't ever question your power. It's there. The wolves in us will shut up and take notice of what you are saying. Even Leah and Seth will hear you. Your role is just as important as Sam's. Without you he is only half of himself, he is only half the alpha we need. Your support is what Sam needs. He needs someone believing in him and that someone Bella is you. You will bring out the true alpha side of him and when you do reach your full potential, look out to the people who get in your way.**

** "I don't usually say this and I think that Emily is the only person I have ever said this to, but I'm sorry Bella, treating you like an outcast at first was wrong. I don't exactly trust people and Sam didn't need another person to take advantage of him. By the way, that was an awesome move last night. Quil and Jake will never take advantage of your cooking again. I just wish I would have gotten one of those damn cookies."**

I smiled to myself and whispered a thank you as I went to get up. Paul had effectively squashed my temper. Standing up to the pack would be hard. I knew I could do it eventually, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I would put every last wolf in their place the second I made this Sam's _Home._ Until then I would just show Sam the support he needed.

As I made my way to the door I turned and smirked to Paul._ "Oh and Paul, anyone who ate any of those cookies or muffins last night, aren't getting shit today." _He barked out his laugh as I saw he was already in wolf form near the edge of the woods.


	10. Chapter 9 : Teaching Wolves to Bake

Teaching two practically grown men to bake is easier than I thought, not easy by any means, just easier than expected. Keeping their fingers out of the batter is a different story. It doesn't help that every time Paul comes in to check on us entire bowls of batter go missing. I started seeing a different side to them than I saw most of the time. Jake is a complete goof. Quil I already knew was the class clown but Jake surprised me.

As I watch them with brownie batter on their faces and flour all over the place, dancing around the kitchen to the music on the radio, I decide to join in with my own spatula performance. Opening my eyes after finishing the chorus of Call Me Maybe, I see the guys standing absolutely still with 'we've just been caught' looks on their faces. Both of them trying not to laugh, I think back over how I was dancing. Oh God, I have just been caught shaking my ass, singing into a spatula, and dancing around Sam's kitchen. Please let it not be Sam, please let it not be Sam.

I don't know which is worse, seeing that it isn't Sam, or seeing that it is Paul. He has the biggest grin on his face. Grrr he pisses me off. The guys could have at least warned me. **"Ah man, Sam is gonna love this."**

_"Paul…_" I say his name, backing up slowly as he walks further into the kitchen. He keeps looking around when finally his eyes land of the prize. He's was looking for batter. I take off for the brownie batter next to the sink. Making it to the batter first I slowly inch around the back side of the island. Now that it's fully between us I can use it to keep him away. All I have to do is keep it away long enough for Sam to get here and rescue me.

I look to both Quil and Jake and tell them to stay out of it. This is between me and Paul. He is such batter thief. As he inches one way, I inch the other, only to inch back again when he changes directions. I put my hand on the counter behind me feeling for a spoon. Landing on the spatula I pick it up and begin pretending to stir. I just have to distract him long enough to get to Sam's room. There I can lock myself inside.

Stirring the batter slowly, making sure I coat the spatula good, I start to taunt him.  
><em>"So how will you let me out of here Paul?"<em>

**"Bella, hand over the batter. I'll let you leave without the mess.**"

_"Paul, there isn't a mess."_

**"Yet…"** He suddenly jumps around the side almost before I can make a getaway.

_"You're right, yet…" _I say as I sling the batter off the spatula at him and take off running and screaming for my life. I know he's coming after me. I just need to find something to hide behind.

Almost out the back door I see Sam, in wolf form, charging and snarling at the house. Oh man, this is gonna be bad. I keep running out the door, down the steps, skipping the bottom two, across the yard, and behind Sam. I cower down so hopefully Paul can't see me. That is when I notice; Sam is no longer growling or snarling. Sam has his head down in his massive paws barking out in what can only be wolf style laughter. I slowly peek around Sam and look toward the last place I knew Paul had been.

There on the porch, hands raised to the air in surrender, I see Paul. I have seriously good aim. The entire left side of his face is covered in batter along with drops down his shoulder and chest. Behind him I see Quil and Jake in the same position with the exception of brownie batter but adding aprons with ruffles.

_"DO YOU GUYS SURRENDER?_" I yell from behind my bunker of Sam.

Hearing Sam whine I get the perfect idea. Slowly I lean over, pressing a kiss on the side of his snout, and place the giant bowl of brownie batter on the ground. He looks at me with a great big wolf grin and shining eyes as he bends his head down to lick the bowl. Ha! The perfect fix.

The moment is ruined as I hear a line of cuss words coming from the porch followed by a slamming door. I lean in to my wolf and sigh. Once Sam is finished I pick up the bowl and tell him lets go inside. When he turns back to the woods to phase I stop him_. "You can come inside as your wolf ya know. We can go to your room and hang out. If you want to phase back I understand but if you want to come in just like that you are more than welcome."_ It crosses my mind that I'm telling him how he can enter his own house but I push that thought aside as his head nudges my lower back. Looking back at him with a great big grin I turn and lead the way inside.

A soft snore breaks into my afternoon nap. As I open my eyes I see Sam still in wolf form asleep underneath me. Who knew I would be comfortable with both Sam and the wolf this much. I lay there thinking about how much my life has changed in the past couple weeks. Sitting in my bare room in Arizona, I would have never imagined laying here with a giant wolfman who would love me forever.  
>When I realize the snoring has stopped I sit up and look over to him. Boy are we a pretty picture. Sam is laying spread out on his side. I had to have been asleep on his ribs. We are still on the floor and I can see the sun is setting. This is the perfect ending to the day. Waking up with Sam and then spending the better part of an afternoon with my wolf, my day could only get better if you added a steak dinner.<p>

Oh shit! Dinner! I sat all the way up and Sam's head popped up next to me, ears alert. _"It's okay. Not a big deal, but do you think the guys burned dinner?"_ I heard Sam's belly growl and I busted out laughing. _"Ok, why don't you go phase back and wash up while I go make sure the kitchen is still there."_ Sam leaned over and licked up the side of my face. The only downfall to the wolf is definitely the wolf slobber. Gross! While finishing drying my face with a towel, Sam phased back to my Sam.

When Sam came out of the bathroom he came straight toward me. Shocking the crap out of me, he picked me up and I was spinning. My feet hit the ground at the same time Sam's lips met mine softly, then my cheek, then my ear. **"Thank you Bella."** _Thank you Bella, Thank you Bella, _played over and over again. He knew I had accepted all of him and he was thankful. I knew right then I would have fell in love with Sam no matter what. The imprint may enhance those feelings but I loved him. _I loved him, holy shit. I was in love with Sam. _As Sam pulled back to look at my eyes I reached for his hand. Picking it up I kissed the back of it, then lacing my fingers through his I led him out to check on dinner.

The first person I see as we come into the kitchen is Emily. Emily has taken over while Sam and I were napping. She really is a genuinely caring and an all-around nice person. Sam headed out to check on the guys while I start to help Emily.

_"What can I help with Emily? Sorry I slept so long. I didn't mean to leave you in here to fend for yourself with Quil and Jake."_

**"Bella, don't worry. It isn't a problem at all. I love to help."**

_"Sorry, I guess I'm just use to getting by on my own a lot. I guess that's one more thing I need to work on."_

**"Stop, don't beat yourself up about anything. You are adjusting to everything really amazingly. I don't know all the details, but I know how upset Paul was. When he got home I asked what made him so mad. He told me you had a childhood worse than his, and Bella, that is saying something. Paul feels almost like a brother to you. He never had a family, and seeing you take all this in so well is really making him question himself. You were meant for this pack Bella. A lot of us are broken in a lot of ways, and seeing you walk around not dwelling on every little thing really gives me hope for Paul. If he could let go of all the anger and pain everyone may see what I see. After the accident, if being around you takes away some of his guilt and anger, I'll be happy.**"

_"The accident Emily, can I ask what happened? If it is overstepping or an invasion of privacy then I understand."_

**"Of course Bella, I'm actually surprised Sam didn't tell you. Three years ago, before Harry Clearwater passed away, there were only Sam, Paul, and Jared in the pack. None of the wolves knew about imprinting yet, apparently the elders didn't think it was that important. Paul and Kim had been together almost two years when the elders decided to throw Paul and Jared a graduation party. Sam graduated so young and Paul and Jared were just lucky to graduate. Of course Paul invited Kim and Kim asked if she could bring me. We are cousins but I grew up on the Makah reservation about two hours from here. Paul and Kim were always off and on, it was ridiculous. Anyway, it was the first outing since Jared had phased. When Kim showed up and Jared saw her he imprinted. No one knew what was going on. Sam saw Jared fixing to phase and pushed Kim out of the way. Paul let his temper loose because Jared was about to phase too close to his girlfriend. I was standing to close to Paul when he phased. When he fell down to his front paws, I was walking in the door and his paw barely grazed my face.**

**"I woke up in the hospital almost a week later. Paul was sitting in the chair next to my hospital bed. When I looked at him with only one eye, since the other was still bandaged, he imprinted. It was like an electric current went through me. Feeling Paul's emotions were horrible. He blamed himself. Paul is probably the most connected with his wolf. Once he knew I was going to be okay, he tried to separate himself from me. We overcame it all though. After I showed up beating down his door, he finally accepted I wasn't going to go away. He explained the imprint and tried to say that was why I was there, because the imprint told me to. No one tells me what to do, especially not some stupid imprint.**

** "He basically told me I could end the imprint by telling him I didn't want it at all and it would just stop. He said to think hard because I couldn't go back once I said it. He was mean and said hurtful things but I just stood my ground. I asked if when the imprint went away did that mean he would hate me or not want to be around me, he told me the connections were separate. His wolf had imprinted but him as a person knew there was a stronger connection that he would ever have with anyone else. We ended up dating for a little while and I felt like the imprint made him stay with me. I thought he could do better than the scarred girl that was a constant reminder of his guilt. I was so in love with him and hadn't told him yet. I decided to end the imprint. He was heart broken, but I let him free of the imprint. I still loved him, even more without the imprint. I told him so. I needed him and no imprint was going to tell me how to feel. He wanted me without the imprint. I honestly feel more connected to him than before.**

** "Bella, I'm not telling you this so you can do the same thing. Sam needs the imprint as alpha. You help the wolf. That is just what I needed so that I knew he still wanted the part of me that disgusted everyone else. If I could go back and get the imprint back now that I know, I would."**

_"Emily, you are not disgusting to me. You are gorgeous. The love that you and Paul have is amazing to witness. I hope that one day Sam loves me as much as Paul loves you or looks at me the way Paul looks at you. It is so beautiful to witness."_


	11. Chapter 10

The following week went by pretty quickly. Sam came over twice for dinner and to hang out after work and patrols. Wednesday the pack met for dinner but I passed since I needed to study for finals on Friday.

Since moving back to Forks and starting school at home, Sue had figured out I was extremely far ahead. I already had enough credits to graduate and anything extra would affect college transcripts. Finding out on Tuesday that I could take finals by the end of the week was an anxiety attack waiting to happen. I had always made really good grades and pulling a test that would say whether or not I graduated from high school right now was a lot to take in. After some talking with Sue and her encouragement I was all set.

Every night Sue would help me study then on Friday she would take me to the Council Hall on the LaPush Reservation so I could test there. I had to test in an actual facility so the board members of the home schooling committee knew no one helped and I couldn't cheat.

Friday around noon I had finally finished my finals. The committee would notify my dad or Sue when my grade for my exams would be available. The test was actually pretty easy since I was so far ahead and I had absolutely no doubt that I had passed. There were a couple questions that confused me but I think that was just the way they were worded, but other than that I was stoked I had passed.

Walking out of the Council Hall I picked up my phone to text Sam. I had been missing him this week. I know he didn't mind me studying and he encouraged me any way he could. He even helped me study one night after he got done with patrols. But, I really wanted Bella/Sam time with no interruptions so I could just get to know him. Finally looking down at my phone I noticed I already had a text. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as I read the text from Sam.

**Good Luck 2day. Call me when finished. Cant w8 2 c ur beautiful face. – Sam**

I quickly dialed his number. _Is it weird to be nervous about calling my boyfriend for the first time?_

"**Hello"**.Sam answered so out of breath.

"_Sam?"_

"**Hey babe. Did you finish your tests? How'd you do?"**

"_I just finished. I think I did pretty well. Are you at work?"_

"**Yep but I can head out and come pick you up for lunch. How does that sound?"**

"_It sounds fantastic. I can't wait to spend time with just you."_

"**Um, well, Paul is with me today. I'm sorry. But, hey, tomorrow is your birthday and I promise tomorrow night is just us." **Great. Now I feel bad. I didn't mean for me to sound selfish.

"_Paul is fine, Sam. I guess that sounded pretty selfish of me. I still want to see you… Both of you. I am really starting to see him as a brother."_

"**Alright, let Sue know. We should be there in a few minutes."**

"_Okay. See you in a few."_

As I was hanging up the phone after talking to Sue, I saw Sam's SUV coming up the dirt road. I couldn't help the smile across my face as they came into view. Sam was laughing at something Paul had said and Paul was just shaking his head. Sam had barely come to a stop when I was already in the back seat. _God Bella… Anxious much? _Of course Paul noticed my hurry and had to say something.

"**Geez Bella, where's the fire?"** I made eye contact with Sam as I felt myself start to blush. He caught my blush and winked at me. He knew I was excited. So I decided to just ignore the comment. I couldn't help but be excited about seeing Sam. I hadn't spent time with him in the last week without my head in a book. I know he understood and wanted me to pass my tests but that just meant less time for me to get to know him. I knew it was way too soon for the L word but it didn't make me feel it any less.

Arriving at the diner, Sam opened my door for me. He stood right in the way for me to get out so, I got out as far as I could and stood on the step side of his truck. With me standing on the rail bar I came up to almost his nose. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt safe in Sam's arms. No one could hurt me and no one would even try since they would have to get through Sam to get to me. The words he told my dad the night in the airport parking lot played in my head as we finish our moment and head inside."_I'll keep her safe Charlie. I'll always protect her."_

Inside the diner Paul is waiting on us at a booth. As I sit down and open the menu, Sam scoots in next to me. I'm still looking over the menu when the waitress walks up.

"**Oh Sam, it's so great to see you again." **I hear a high pitched girly voice and look up from my menu. A gorgeous brunette was standing at the side of the booth. I noticed her reach out to touch him but he quickly moved. She glanced my way and I could see daggers shooting out of her eyes, aimed directly at me.

"**That's good Jessica. Can I get a water to drink?" **Sam starts moving around on the bench next to me. _Hmm… Is this an ex? Why is he acting so weird? Is he scooting away from me? _

"**Of course Sammy. You know I always give you anything you need." **_Are you fucking kidding me? Did she really just blurt out that they basically have had sex? _I look up at Paul and see him giving me a sympathetic look as I feel my eyes start to water.

"**Just a water for me thanks. Guys?"**__Okay, maybe I'm being insecure but I really don't like the fact that he just grouped me in with the guys, like I'm a buddy. I know Paul noticed my flinch as he shot Sam a glare. I felt Sam tense next to me so I know he noticed my flinch. I kept my head in my menu as I asked for water as well and didn't listen to anything else they said. Thoughts of life with Renee' started to fade in. I banished the thought before it started to take root. _Is Sam embarrassed by me? Does he not realize what he said? Am I completely over reacting? _ The empty feeling started coming back and it made me feel almost nauseous.

I sit silently and don't close my menu until _Jessica _came back. I chanced a look at Sam. He was looking down with a look of defeat on his face. Before I could put too much thought into it, Jessica came back. This time she talks to Paul instead.

"**So Paul, who is your friend? And what happened to little Emily?"** Okay now I'm pissed. _How dare she insult Emily! _I shot a look at Paul and he was clenching and unclenching his fists. _Why isn't Sam stopping this?_

"**Actually Marissa, this is my friend Bella Swan. She's Chief Swan's daughter. Plus I think if Bella and I were any closer friends then Sam would have something to say about that." **She just glared at him then looked me up and down and turned back to Paul.

"**Actually it's JESSICA, I may need to spell it for you but since you can't read I guess it would be pointless. That's what happens though right? You know when no one wants you they don't care if you learn or not." **Then she turned and glared at me. **"What do you not speak? Are you mute? Deaf?" **_Kill her with kindness Bella. You can do this. _I look up to her with sweet eyes and settle into my nice voice.

"_I just don't like to associate with ugly hearted people. To bring someone else down to make yourself seem better only makes your pretty face seem disgusting. I guess the saying is right though, 'Beauty is only skin deep but ugly goes all the way to the bone.' " _Her eyes grow cold and she stares daggers at me then smirks and delivers a blow that actually hurts.

"**I don't think my Sammy minds my looks, but we really do spend a lot of time with our eyes closed. Isn't that right Sammy?"** Now I really feel sick. Less than an hour ago I was so excited about seeing Sam, now I don't even know how to feel. _Could he have feelings for her? Did I take him away from her? Sam had a life before I moved here, I can't expect him to just drop everything because of an imprint._

"_YOUR Sammy is definitely someone I never want to meet. Paul, can you take me home please?"_ Paul just looks up at me and gives a small smile.

"**Of course I will Bella, come on." **I know I should have asked Sam since it is his SUV but if Sam wants to be around her then Paul can get me out of here. I finally looked at Sam and his face looked pained. _ I felt pained_. I felt like Sam took me to a lion's den and offered me as dessert. _What is his problem? I don't understand! Why couldn't he just grab my hand and tell her to shove it?_ I softly said excuse me to Sam so I could get out of the booth. He let me out and just hung his head. If I looked at him right now I would cry. I felt so scared that I was going to lose him. I just walked to the door and got in the front seat.

Paul came out right behind me and got in to start Sam's SUV. I wiped away the tears that were falling down my cheeks and looked out my window. Sam was standing in Jessica's face looking pissed. They were nose to nose. _Why couldn't he take up for me in front of her? Is he taking up for me or Paul? I just wanted to go home but I guess we are going to sit here and wait for Sam to follow us out. _I looked over to Paul. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were solid white. I looked down at my hands and started to fidget.

"_How long ago Paul?"_

"**About four weeks." **Paul whispered. His voice was almost strained.

"_So the imprint stole him from her?" _I really didn't know if I wanted to know the answer or not.

"**I don't think it was like that Bella. But maybe you should talk to Sam about this." **

"_I don't think I am strong enough for that answer. I don't even know what just happened in there. He just sat there. I know it isn't the best situation. I mean he didn't even have a choice, I was just supposed to choose what I wanted. The imprint didn't ask his permission."_

"**I'm not taking up for Sam in this Bella. I really don't think Sam knows what just happened in there either though. I think I kind of know what he was thinking but I'm with you. I am stunned at how that entire thing just played out."**

"_The Sam I thought I knew would never allow me to be treated that way. We are talking about the same person that got mad over a box of cookies. That he considered disrespectful but not what she just said to either of us in there?"_

"**Just try to hear him out when he tries to talk to you. All I have heard about this last week was your birthday present. When we are phased he just keeps thought after thought going. It's like a constant Bella rerun."**

"_It's probably just the imprint. Maybe if the imprint was gone he wouldn't feel this way."_

"**DO NOT ever say that! Don't even think it. I know that bitch fucked you up but that man in there, who is currently ripping that slut a new fucking ass hole and probably getting her fired as we speak, feels way more than some fucking imprint."** I sat there silently. The scolding from Paul had the desired effect. I immediately felt the sting of the reprimand. We were both silent until Sam came out the door and got into the back seat.

Tears were still falling down my face by the time Paul had stopped in front of my house. I got out giving a goodbye to whoever was listening. Sam had been quiet the entire ride. I wanted to believe what Paul had said but it was hard. Sue opened the front door as I was walking up the stairs. When she saw my tears she gasped and looked toward the SUV. I knew she saw Paul was driving so she knew something had happened. She just didn't know what. She just wrapped her arms around me and lead me to the couch.

"**Bella, do you think you can tell me what happened?" **I don't know how long I had been here when she finally decided to ask. _How do I even start? Sam let some girl that he's been fucking walk all over me and Paul because he just sat there with his mouth shut… _I couldn't even think about it without getting upset more. Her voice was so soft and she just kept rubbing my back. The knock at the door startled me, even though I knew it was either Paul checking on me or Sam. Sue got up and laid me down on the couch. I just curled into a ball and kept crying.

"**Sue please just let me talk to her." **_ It was Sam. How do I tell Sue to turn him away? How do I face him? Did he even really want me? Was he dating her? Did he just ditch her when he saw me at the airport? While I was so sick and missing him was he still fucking her? How could I be so stupid? I know Paul was mad when I mentioned Sam regretting the imprint but of course Paul wouldn't know. The imprint only lets Paul see the good. It makes Sam care about me. Without it he wouldn't have looked twice. _Renee's words played over and over in my head. NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU. NO ONE WILL CARE. YOU JUST RUIN EVERYONES' LIVES. _SHUT UP PLEASE MAKE HER STOP! _I heard Sue telling me to breathe but I couldn't stop Renee's voice. I felt my breathing get more erratic as the darkness consumed me.

When I woke up I was on the couch laying face up with a blanket over me. I could hear Sue talking to someone in the kitchen but didn't hear anyone else's voice. I just laid there replaying the today's events. _The Diner…_ I didn't even want to think about what happened today. I felt like a pumpkin that had just been carved, completely hollow.

The couch sank above my head as someone sat down close to me. I knew it was Sam. I could smell him. He didn't know I was awake. He just sat there quietly. I knew I had to talk or he never would. _How do I even ask all the questions? What if he wants me to let him go? How would I even survive having to see him with her all the time?_ I had to get everything off my chest or I would always have questions. Taking in a deep breath I asked the hardest question first.

"_Are you sure you want this imprint, Sam?"_ I heard his intake of breath.

"**Is that what you think Bella? You think I don't want you?" **I didn't want to think it much less feel it, but this emptiness was killing me.

"_It doesn't matter what I think Sam. It's how I feel, completely unwanted."_

"**Bella, how could I not want you? How could you feel that way?"**

"_That's just it Sam. You couldn't make yourself not want me. The imprint makes you want me. You let that girl treat me and Paul like we were trash. How could I feel that way? That is the way you treated me. If the imprint took you away from her then tell me. I'll do whatever you need. I would hate myself for the rest of my life if you had to be with me."_

"**You are fucking right about one thing and that is I can't make myself not want you. I don't want to not want you. The damn imprint can fuck itself for all I care. It doesn't make me want or need you. I do that all by my fucking self. As for that fucking bitch, we were together one night and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made. If I knew for one second that I would meet you two days later I would have waited. Fuck Bella, I would have waited the rest of my fucking life if I knew you were out there somewhere." **

Sam was getting really upset. His entire body was vibrating. I felt the strange emotion passing through him. I couldn't place my finger on the turmoil he was feeling. When I felt the tears falling down my face I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I could barely talk. I knew deep down that everything I was feeling stemmed from Renee'. I just had to explain it to Sam.

"_I could care less about that girl. It isn't her. I have tougher skin than that. It's just… I've known I wasn't wanted my entire life, I guess I just never expected to feel it from you. That is how it felt Sam. The second you moved away from me I felt empty. You called me one of the guys. Then you just let her talk to me like I was trash. She practically attached me to Paul and insinuated he had ditched Emily. Then she decided I needed to know about your sex life. Meanwhile you sat there quiet. Paul had to introduce me as his friend. How is that you wanting me? It sounds like you're stuck with me when you really want to be with her. I-I'm s-s-sorry if I c-came between y-y-your life with her. I didn't mean for this… us… the imprint… to happen. I d-didn't plan it." _I was sobbing and couldn't stop. My breath was coming out in hitches. Sam picked me up and sat me in his lap. I couldn't look at him. I just buried my head in his shoulder and kept crying.

"**Jesus Babe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ever make you feel that way. I want you. I don't want you to ever have to worry about that from me. I know today didn't prove that to you. I know what I was trying to do at the time but now I can't believe I've done this to you. You didn't come between anything. I want this, us, the imprint. Please don't take any of it away."** I felt the guilt and hatred emotions that passed over him.  
><em>"I n-n-never w-w-want it to g-g-go aw-w-ay." <em>I could barely speak around the sobs. I wrapped my arm and legs tight around him.

"**Bella calm down please. It kills me to see you cry. If I try to explain what happened will you listen?" ** I shook my head yes and squeezed tighter.  
><strong>"I am going to try to explain it. Just bare with me… Okay?"<strong> I silently shook my head yes as he rubbed from the top of my head down to the bottom of my shirt and then up the back of my shirt on my lower back.

"**When I picked you up today I couldn't wait to spend the day with you. When you jumped into the back of my truck like you could barely wait another second to see me I felt whole. No one has ever wanted to be around me that bad before. In the parking lot at the diner, with your arms tight around me, I felt like the greatest treasure anyone had ever had. Sitting down at the table I just wanted the entire room to know you were mine and to feel what you make me feel. Then Jessica walked up. I felt it all go down the drain. I knew she would see right through me and you and make you hate me. I called you one of the guys so she wouldn't start talking about me and her. I tried moving away from you so she wouldn't turn her meanness on you. When she told you about me and her, I felt you leave me. I knew it would happen. I knew I would disgust you. When you asked me to move and Paul to take you home, at first I thought I was right and you wanted away from me. Then I doubted myself. For a split second I felt out for your emotions. I felt how heartbroken you were, the betrayal you felt, the hopelessness, then the fear.**

"**You were scared of me Bella. Then I got it. I thought I was protecting you by not letting her see my feelings for you and I didn't protect you at all. I could never in my life be embarrassed by you. You're fucking perfect. I'm sorry baby. The feelings I have for you I can't even begin to describe. You're mine. Well, if you still want to be. But, I want you to be, imprint or no fucking imprint."** I just sat there holding onto him like he would disappear if didn't keep him here. I felt the genuineness of what he was telling me. I knew it was the truth and he was being sincere. I was scared of him. He is one of the only people who could actually break me. I kissed his shoulder softly and felt the wetness from my tears there.

"_I am scared Sam." _I finally admitted it to him. I would never be scared he could hurt me physically but emotionally he could kill me.

"**Why baby? Tell me why you're scared of me."** It was hard enough to admit I was scared, how could I explain to him everything I was scared of? Before I knew it the words were just coming out.

"_You are one of the only people that could really hurt me. I know you could never hurt me physically but, I am so scared you will stop wanting me or I'm not good enough. You are just so good, loving, and caring. I'm…I'm just n-nothing."_ I finally said it_. I Isabella Swan am nothing_. _How could I be? I was raised by Renee'. Surely something of her rubbed off on me somewhere._

"**Bella Uley! You look at me."** His alpha voice vibrated in a do not argue tone. I was shocked by the name he called me. My head came straight up and I made eye contact. His big chocolate eyes stared right at me. Sam held my face absolutely still with both hands. _Uley… Bella Uley…_

"**You heard me correctly. One day you will be Bella Uley, I have no doubt about it. I realize today brought up some serious deep rooted issues that you will always be unwanted. Mark this moment Bella, you are wanted. I want you like I have never wanted anything. I need you like I need air. You are more than good enough. You are so much better than all of us. You, Bella, you and you only survived that life before you came to me. You have a light in you that shines brighter than any star. I'm serious Bella, mark this, I am the lucky one. If I have to spend my entire life making you believe me I will. I will never give you another reason to doubt me. I promise baby. You ARE NOT nothing." **_Uh Oh… Rough Sexy Alpha Sam voice was in the house. Wow. God I love this man. How he makes me feel so special is beyond me. _I may not have liked the reasons and I have more than one insecurity from Renee' but I knew I could believe Sam. His nose grazed mine softly and I let my eyes close. I wanted to kiss him so bad. I needed to kiss him. He must have heard my thoughts because before I knew what was happening he was consuming me. The kisses before that he had given me were soft and sweet, the one time he had lost a little control he had backed off almost immediately. Usually the small kisses I got were just soft and waiting on me, taking his time. This kiss was hard and rough. This kiss claimed. We had so much emotion throughout today that when he finally kissed me all the emotions were thrown at me. His hands moved down to my neck holding me in place. His tongue plunged deep in my mouth and flicked mine playfully. I never wanted to leave this moment. Even if I had wanted to, the hold he had on me no one could break. When I finally needed air he moved to kiss my jaw, my ear, down my neck. He was everywhere and I loved every second. As we finally came to a stop he just laid his forehead against mine and caught his breath. Moving around on his lap, I tried to scoot closer up against him I felt the rock hard organ between my legs and he let out a grown.


	12. Chapter 11 : Birthday

I woke up with the biggest grin. Today was my eighteenth birthday. When Sam left last night he made sure I knew to pack a bag that I would be spending the night at his cabin. He had already talked to Dad and after everything that happened yesterday they knew we needed to be around each other with no one else.

After Sam had left once we finished dinner, Sue checked on me. She really was like a mother was supposed to be. She had been in the kitchen while Sam and I talked. She had made it clear after he left that she hadn't wanted to eavesdrop on our personal lives but I was her main priority and she had no problem kicking Alpha out.

I heard my phone vibrating next to my bed. That was another thing Sue had done. I had never had my own phone before and after I thanked her about a million times she finally told me to hush and everyone needs a phone for emergencies and texting hot alpha imprints. Looking down at my phone I opened the text message.

**(7:15am) Good Morning My BEAUTIFUL Birthday Girl. Cant wait to c u 2day. Been up half the night wishing you were with me. 2nite u will b. c u soon. – Sam**

After yesterday and pouring my heart out to Sam, I felt like everything was okay. We both sat and talked until Dad got home and just were able to be together without something in our way. I know I needed it after the diner disaster and I'm pretty sure Sam did too. Typing out another message I just laid back down and waited for his reply.

**(7:17am) I cant wait. Miss you like crazy. – Bella**

**(7:18am) Miss u 2 babe. I have something 2 tell u 2nite – Sam**

_Hmm… The absolute best gift ever would be for him to tell me he loves me. Well that he is in love with me. _I decided to try and mess around with him a little just to see if I could get a hint.

**(7:19am) UH OH! Am I in trouble? – Bella**

**(7:20am) Yep! – Sam**

**(7:21am) Cant be. Today is my first bday in years. No trouble today. Please :( - Bella**

**(7:23am) Cant argue w that. Ur not in trouble. Its good thing. Promise ;) – Sam**

**(7:25am) Well u better just tell me. I got something to tell u 2 – Bella**

**(7:26am) it can w8. 2day is the official day we r a couple rite? – Sam**

My heart melted a little. He was so amazing. Just a couple words and he had me feeling a deep warm feeling in my chest.

**(7:29am) I don't kno – Bella**

I knew I was playing but I started getting nervous when I didn't get a text back for almost ten minutes. Then my phone rang… It was Sam.

"_Hello?" _I tried to keep the laughter from my voice

"_**Babe, why don't you know?"**_Sam practically growled through the line. He did not sound happy.

"_Well you know, I was never really asked, and I am an adult now so I should probably try to keep my options open." _I finally laughed and heard his sigh. Now he knew I was playing.

"_**Okay, if they pass my wolf's inspection then you can date whoever." **_I could picture him standing with his arms crossed across his chest with a smirk on his face.

"_Well there is this one guy but wolf already likes him I think."_

"_**What guy? And wolf doesn't like anyone sniffing around you."**_

"_Well he's around six and a half feet tall and dark brown hair, so tan, big arms, and amazing eyelashes, sweet as can be, and I think he kind of likes me."_ Sam's laughter came through the line and I glowed. This is my Sam.

"_**Alright well how about we compromise. I'll allow you to go out on a date tomorrow night with him if and only if he brings you back tomorrow night to my house and you sleep in my bed."**_

Oh he thinks he's funny.

"_That is the thing with guys around here Sam… They never really ask you out on a date or ask if you want to be a couple. They just assume you can read their minds and then just obey when they demand."_

"_**Oh, I'll have a talk with him. But since I have you on the line now… Bella, will you please be my girlfriend, starting right this minute?"**_

"_Absolutely Yes! A million times, but does that mean I can't go out with that guy tomorrow night? I would hate to miss out on sleeping next to you."_

"_**Babe, anytime you want to come here, you are more than welcome to crawl in my bed next to me. Have a great birthday and I'll see you this afternoon."**_

By time I was up, showered, and dressed, my stomach was growling. When I got to the kitchen the first thing I saw was balloons and flowers. Awed by my family's acknowledgement of my birthday, I started to cry. My memories with Renee' are all I remembered of being younger. I am sure I had a birthday at some point in the time we lived here but I don't remember them.

Still taking everything in, my eyes landed on my dad. I knew the rest of my family was here but I only could stare at him. This was a significant moment for him as well. His eyes held unshed tears as he watched me. As he walked over, he never said a word. His arms just snaked around me and pulled me closer. I continued to cry in his shirt and felt his hand rubbing up and down my back. This was his way of consoling me. I knew I was making him feel better as well. I was finally home and where I belonged. As he pulled away, I felt his breath on my forehead. Dad's voice was shaking as he kissed my forehead and murmured **"Happy Birthday Bells."**

Everyone else followed Dad's happy birthday with their own. Once I was hugged by Leah, Seth, and Sue, Leah spoke up.  
><em>"Bella, you ready for the best breakfast in the world?"<em>  
><strong>"Absolutely. Thanks for the balloons and flowers everybody."<strong>

Sue shooed us all to the kitchen table saying she would bring in breakfast. I caught Leah's mischievous grin and wondered what she was up to. I soon figured it out when Sue came in with a huge birthday cake. _Birthday cake for breakfast? Seriously? This day just got a billion times better._

After the World's Greatest Breakfast EVER, Leah and Sue both started in about my upcoming first date. The three of us went back up to my bedroom along with an entire beauty salon worth of stuff. I had never used any of this hair stuff before. I just let my hair air dry. My hair was wavy up until the bottom three or four inches, then it had bigger curls. My hair was the one thing that I knew without a doubt was gorgeous. No matter where I went I was usually complimented on it.

Leah had me sit down in the desk chair and she started on my hair.  
><em>"Are you excited for tonight Bella?"<em>  
><strong>"Oh yeah. I can't wait. Sam asked me this morning to be his 'girlfriend'."<strong>  
><em>"Really? Bella, that's great. I was wondering when he was going to claim you."<em> I laughed at that remark as she continued curling.  
><strong>"Um, we were waiting until I turned eighteen. Sam didn't want to disrespect Dad. Plus, he wanted me to be comfortable enough around him."<strong>  
><em>"Wow, that was really considerate of him. There is no way me or Jake could stay away from each other after accepting the imprint. It may not be horrible for you Bella, but Sam… That wolf of his must be going crazy."<em>  
><strong>"What do you mean, Leah?"<strong> I couldn't see her face since she was still curling my hair but I know she was trying to figure out if she should tell me or not.  
><em>"I'll try to explain this as best I can. If you don't understand, let me know… The imprint is the wolf in us. I wholeheartedly believe that the imprint just is for the wolf. I don't know how it would be for you since I have never known anything different.<em>  
><em> "When a mate accepts the imprint bond, the wolf automatically wants to claim hisher mate. That is like the green light to a wolf. And by claim, I mean CLAIM, anyway and every way possible. Waiting two hours until Jake and I could be alone together was physically painful. Sam does have the "Alpha Power" thing though so it might not be as bad for him though if he could turn it down a little. I felt like my entire insides were completely gone and the only thing holding me together was bones. I don't know how you managed that first week and a half."_ Wow. I sat there just thinking over what Leah had just said. _Could I be causing Sam physical pain? _If the pain was anything the way Leah described it, I already knew what it felt like.  
><strong>"I know exactly how that feels. That first night, on the way back here, Sam moved away from me because he thought I was afraid of him. All I felt was rejected, alone, and empty. Then after that first week I was sure I was going crazy. When Paul came upstairs, he practically begged me to just tell him and he would get me exactly what I needed no matter how crazy I thought it was. Then yesterday, yesterday was by far one of the hardest days of my life. I know it sounds ridiculous now, but to think about it I still feel the pain. It felt like if I didn't keep my arms around myself then I would just literally fall apart." <strong>Thankfully Leah was behind me so she couldn't see my eyes start to brim with tears.  
><em>"I am really sorry that happened yesterday, Bella. But, I am thankful that it worked out. I have never seen an imprint be without their mate. I know you are scared Sam is going to hurt you or something like that, but the imprint makes us physically unable to leave our mate or hurt them knowingly. Not only that, but Sam adores you without the imprint. I have seen Sam thinking about you and it is amazing the bond that you share. He would do anything and be anything you needed or he felt that you needed."<em>

Sue walked in with a garment bag as I was thinking about what Leah had said. It did give me comfort knowing everything from another perspective. For the most part I knew Sam didn't mean to hurt me yesterday and that what he said last night was true. He was trying to protect me from her. However, hearing it from someone else made the '_what if' _feeling go away.  
>Seeing Sue walk over to me I held my breath. I did not do fancy stuff. Getting super dolled up with fancy clothes, make up, and hair curlers, makes me feel fake. I didn't want to be anyone but Bella and Sam tonight. Sue must have sensed my apprehension.<p>

"_Bella, if you start feeling uncomfortable by any of this, please stop us. We know tonight is special to you and we are trying to help as much as possible, but if this is going to cause any kind of panic, I won't do anything you don't agree with."_  
><strong>"I really appreciate everything, I do. I am just worried. If Sam really wants to be with me then I don't want him to think I am something I'm not."<strong>  
><em>"Okay, how about this, no hairspray, not a lot of makeup, and if you don't approve of this outfit then it's out." <em>I heard Leah try to interrupt her mother about half a dozen times during her compromise. Sue just deflected it with a raised a hand and a look only a mother can give.  
>"<strong>Thank you. I really am not comfortable all fancy. Can I see the outfit though?"<strong>

Sue smiled and opened the bag. As she pulled out the dress I knew she could see the amazement on my face. She was holding up a flesh colored, sleeveless dress. The dress wasn't over the top or super fancy but I really liked it. It was fitted down to the waist then flared out at the bottom. It was short but not too short. The dress would probably hit just above my knees.  
>Sue waited patiently while biting on her bottom lip. I could tell she was nervous so I just smiled at her and nodded. Her face lit up with the biggest smile I have ever seen on her. She laid the dress back on the bed with a brown, button up, thin, sweater and sandals. I was definitely starting to like this dress up thing as long as Sue was the one to pick out the clothing.<p>

Looking over myself in my bedroom mirror, I feel really pretty. I was finally by myself and getting more nervous by the minute. I glanced at my alarm clock and read 3:15pm. I had fifteen more minutes until Sam would be here. I needed to calm myself down before he got here. My first date of hopefully many with Sam and I was anxious to see him.

Before I knew it, I heard Sam's voice downstairs. It was time. I hurried and picked up my cardigan (Sue had told me there was an actual name for it), I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I told whoever it was to come in as I pulled on the cardigan and picked up the new handbag Leah had gotten me.

"_Wow." _I startled as I figured out it was Sam at my bedroom door. I guess he was tired of waiting downstairs for me. It was better this way though. At least now I wouldn't be embarrassed by the awkwardness of everyone watching our reactions to each other.

I looked him over and smiled. Dark blue Levi's covered his legs and a flesh colored collared shirt. The shirt matched my dress perfectly and I wondered who had bought him the shirt. There is no way we both wore the same color by accident. His arms stretched the shirt and you could see his muscles through it. As I kept moving my eyes upward they landed on his face. The smile on Sam's face was the smile I loved to see. He looked almost shy as he caught me checking him out. Then the smirk appeared.

"_Like what you see babe?"_

I knew my face was turning about fifty different shades of red. That just made him chuckle as he walked closer to me. His eyes just held mine until he got right in front of me. My head had to tilt up to still see his face. I felt his lips barely brush mine and before I could deepen the kiss he had already backed away.

"**You look really good Sam. I am pretty sure we are matching tonight." ** I said trying to lighten the atmosphere. If we stayed in the room any longer I am pretty sure neither of us would want to leave. And, after last night's talk, I felt one hundred percent okay with our relationship. When Sam called me Bella Uley, I felt the butterflies in my stomach get a hundred times stronger. I didn't care how fast or slow we took our relationship as long as we were together.

"_Bella, you look amazing. Fuck, you're always gorgeous but tonight you are actually mine. I'm going to end up in jail for beating someone's ass tonight if they so much as look at you." _I kind of laughed to myself at that statement because I knew Sam wouldn't take it that far if someone looked at me… Maybe.

After saying bye to Sue, Dad came up and put something in my purse. I gave him a curious look and looked down. _Pepper Spray! Seriously Dad… _I just rolled my eyes as he told me to be careful. It was almost like there was a double meaning but Sue had pretty much embarrassed me with the sex talk she gave me last night. Thank goodness that talk only lasted about two seconds. All she said was _"You are his imprint. If he pushes you into anything let me know. You are an adult but still be safe if you get to that point in your relationship. I am always here if you want to talk."_ I fled the room as quickly as possible with a bright red face. Now with my dad giving me pepper spray and that double meaning of 'be careful', I was going to die of embarrassment.


	13. Chapter 12 : Dating Sam

**So what does everyone think right now? Future Lemons ahead! Just a warning! All rights still belong to Stephanie Meyers :)**

Sam took my hand and led me out to his suburban. He even walked me to my door and opened it. I buckled my seatbelt as he got in the driver seat. After leaving the house he turned up the country music, took my hand and smiled before looking back and the road. We both sang along to the radio and laughed at both of our messed up lyrics the entire way.

Hand in hand we walked in the door of The Kokopelli Grill in Port Angeles. Neither of us had ever been and he said Paul had taken Emily there for their anniversary this year. As we made our way to the hostess stand she was obviously eyeing him up and down.

"Hi, my name is Michelle. What is your name?" Wow, these girls around here didn't even care if men were available or taken.

"_Uley, party of two. We have a reservation." _Sam's hand squeezed my hand lightly and leaned down and kissed the top of my head. The hostess didn't say another word as she led the way to our table. She shook her butt the entire way and I had to just roll my eyes.

After the hostess directed us to a booth she sat our menus one on each side of the table. Sam wasn't having any of that and quickly motioned for me to scoot over as he sat beside me. She just huffed and walked off, giving an annoyed look.

"**Is this how it always is for you?" **I questioned Sam after the woman left.

"_She was pretty obvious wasn't she… Too bad I already have everything I have ever wanted right next to me." _Sam tilted my face up and kissed me lightly. Before it could go any further, I heard a man's throat clearing. The waiter was looking me over and went as far to lick his lips. I heard Sam's growl and I felt him scoot closer. _Yeah, he doesn't like it when it's the other way around. _He even went as far as sliding his arm around my shoulder. Sam finally spoke up when the waiter licked his lips for the third time.

"_Dude, do you mind taking our order and stop drooling over MY girlfriend?"_ I laughed out loud when the waiter turned bright red. He took our drink orders, not even making eye contact, and walked away as fast as possible.

Laying my head on Sam's shoulder while we waited on our food was complete bliss. His hand was around my shoulder and rubbing up and down my arm.

"_Tell me something I don't know about you, Bella."_

"**Hmm… Well, my favorite animal was a wolf even before I met you."**

"_Really? How come?"_

"**When I was younger, all the seventh graders went on a field trip to the Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium. There was a wolf that had just had puppies. They were in this cage thing with plexi glass that had small holes in it. I sat down beside the cage and leaned my head against the glass. The wolf came up to the glass and sniffed me. She knew I wasn't a threat. She laid down right against the glass and the puppies all made their way over to her. I always felt like I lived in a cage with Renee'. I hated seeing her in one."** Sam tightened his hold around me almost in a hug.

"_I know wolves can smell fear. It would make sense if they could also feel feelings. You know, like feelings like happiness, sadness, hurting, loneliness… Maybe her being in that cage all alone and you being so lonely, you both gave each other a little bit on comfort." _I lifted my head up as I saw our waiter walk our way with our food.

"**Ya know, I always loved that Jungle Book movie." **That statement made Sam laugh out loud. I knew Sam would get the association about the Jungle Book.

Dinner passed by quickly after that with Sam telling me his favorite Disney Movie. Then that led to favorite food, then favorite color, favorite song, favorite animal, favorite sport, and so on. By the time we were ready to go, we were both full of wonderful prime rib and tons of shared favorites.

On our way back to Sam's house I began getting nervous. I knew I would be spending the night at Sam's but I didn't really know what the purpose was. _Would he want me to have sex with him? _I really didn't want to be the kind of girl that had sex on a first date. _We had been a couple for a whole fourteen hours. Is this what he expected from me?_  
><em>"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" <em>I looked over at Sam. _Could I tell him what I was actually thinking?_  
><strong>"Um… What exactly are your plans for the rest of the night?"<strong> Sam's face got a serious look as he glanced my way then back at the road. I knew he was trying to figure out what I was talking about. And just like that his eyebrows shot up. He had figured it out.  
><em>"Babe, I fully intend for us to go back to my cabin, start a fire, make some S'mores, give you your birthday present, and fall asleep holding you. What I am not going to do is take advantage of you. That will happen eventually but on your time. I won't push sex on you ever. And before we do we will sit down and talk about it." <em>This confused me. What exactly was there to talk about?  
><strong>"Sam, what is there to talk about it? When it gets to that point…"<strong>  
><em>"Nothing to bother that pretty little, over thinking, brain of yours right now. When the time is right, we can talk about that."<em> He was being pretty vague and I really didn't understand at all. I was going to listen to him and not let it bother me yet.  
><strong>"Well then tell me about my birthday present." <strong>Sam let out a breath, thankful that the subject was dropped and gave me the biggest grin.  
><em>"What would you give me for it?" <em>Oh boy! I was in for it now. I loved this flirty side of him.  
><strong>"What do you want?"<strong>  
><em>"Oh no mama, you want to know, you get to offer whatever you think it's worth…" Did he just call me MAMA? <em>That was the hottest thing I have ever heard. All I needed with that was his sexy Alpha voice that I loved so much.  
><strong>"I will let you call me <strong>_**mama **_**forever." **A smirk crossed his face and he chuckled under his breath.  
><em>"Did you like that nickname, <em>_**mama**__?" _My face started to heat. I loved that name! The truck came to a stop outside his cabin and he looked at me waiting for my answer.  
><strong>"Of course… NOT." <strong>I joked and got out of the truck as fast as possible.  
>Sam caught me after I made it inside and halfway to his bedroom. He had me out of breath and up against the wall in the hallway.<br>_"__**Tell me the truth, mama." **_A small moan escaped my mouth as I heard his Alpha voice calling me _mama._ I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I had to form a coherent thought. That Alpha voice makes me feel so many things. The biggest feeling though was the strange feeling that almost shook my entire body. It made me want him to touch me anywhere and everywhere.  
><em><strong>"Open your eyes mama, and tell me the truth."<strong>_ I opened my eyes and saw his intense glare. _Lust. _That was the feeling.  
><strong>"I love it. That voice when you say it is so much better." <strong>My voice was barely a whisper. His face got closer. Sam's nose grazed my neck and drew a line up to my chin. He took a heavy breath in and just held it. I had sniffed him so many times when he had his arms around me, but for some reason this was so much more sensual.

I wanted his mouth on me so bad. Interrupting his sniffing session I pulled his head toward me so his mouth connected with mine. When I heard his heavy growl it just made me deepen the kiss. He had kissed me enough that I had picked up a few tips and I decided to use them wisely. I opened my mouth slightly and touched his lips with my tongue, begging for acceptance. Sam opened his mouth and allowed me to take the lead. I kissed him slowly trying to show my feelings without words. I stood up on my tippy toes and ran my fingers through his hair. On my tippy toes made me lean into him.  
>Sam pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily. He backed up against the other side of the hall way. It took me a minute to get my mind caught up with what was going on. When I did finally open my eyes I saw Sam's closed tight.<br>_"Do you have any idea what you do to me?"_  
><strong>"Sam, what is it? What's wrong?" <strong>  
><em>"Even the smallest things you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. What I really want is to just pick you up and take you to my bed and never leave. But then I remember that I just told you I would go slow at your pace and not push you. I am going to try so hard to go at your pace. Your pace though, makes me want you even more."<em> 

"_I really enjoy spending time alone with you, Bella." _We had been lying on pillows in front of the fire place in Sam's room for hours. Sam was holding me and rubbing up and down my back.  
><strong>"I never want this to end. This entire night has been amazing."<strong>  
><em>"It doesn't have to end. This never has to end. We can do this til we are too old to sit on the floor."<em>  
><strong>"Speak for yourself old man. I'll push your wheelchair though." <strong>Sam laughed and squeezed me tighter.

Sam had gotten up to go get us drinks while I took a bathroom break and to change into my pajamas. I put on the pajamas that Leah packed for me and rolled my eyes. A little sleeveless shirt and shorts that looked like underwear, was the only thing she packed. Thank goodness I had thought to pack my actual clothes or else I'd end up looking like a stripper tomorrow.

I peeked out the door of the bathroom and yelled for Sam. He walked over and smiled.  
><em>"Yeah babe?"<em>  
><strong>"Do you think I could borrow one of your t-shirts? Leah packed my sleepwear and it's pretty skimpy."<strong> Sam just smirked at me and went to get a shirt. When he came back he stopped just out of reach.  
><em>"Come out mama, and get the shirt."<em>  
><strong>"Please Sam, can I please have the shirt." <strong>He just stood there with a grin, shaking his head no.  
><em>"You at least have to show me what I'm missing. Please babe." <em>Sam gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

I steadied myself and decided this was it. If Sam wanted to play with fire then that is what I would give him. I opened the door all the way. Sam's eyes devoured me. He wasn't even looking in my eyes. His gaze was raking down my body then back up. I chewed on my lip waiting for his assessment. I could tell by the look on his face he didn't imagine a tank top and underwear. It wasn't the sexiest outfit ever but Sam was definitely appreciating it.  
>When Sam's gaze finally met mine again, he cleared his throat. He just stared at me. He cleared his throat multiple times before finally finding the words to say.<br>_"Fuck mama you're sexy."_ He groaned out.  
><strong>"Well, I guess I don't need that shirt anymore. You've already seen everything." <strong>Sam's face turned guilty, then predatory. Getting up the courage I walked toward him. I knew Sam wouldn't ever hurt me. If he wanted to take this further than just kissing I knew I had to encourage him. He was waiting for me. I reached for his hand and grasped it tightly pulling him toward the floor. Lying sideways on the pillows, I pulled him down to lay next to me.  
><strong>"Sam, I love you. I don't say that to very many people but saying it to you means the most." <strong>The shock on his face was shocking. He looked like he couldn't understand why he was hearing those words. _When was the last time he had heard someone tell him they loved him?_  
><em>"You love me, Bella?" <em>Hope flashed in his eyes and I smiled.  
><strong>"Yes, more than anything. I have lived without everyone most of my life but with you, I couldn't live without you. You treat me like the most precious gift you have ever received. I am sure we will argue and get on each other's nerves but I am pretty sure I wouldn't trade it for the world."<strong>  
>Sam took my face in his hands and leaned his forehead on mine. His breathing was heavy as he sat there.<br>_"Bella, I love you so much. I would give up anything to see you wake up next to me every day, to see your smile when I wake up, to see you laugh, or sing at the top of your lungs. You are my most precious gift. When I use to see Paul, or Jared, or Leah and Jake, I would secretly wish that I had someone love the way they love. I could see the love they had in their minds when we phased. With you though, the love we have I can't even compare to what I saw." _

When Sam's lips caressed mine I rolled to my back and pulled him along. He broke the kiss to look down at me questioningly. Giving a nod he growled and continued to kiss me. His tongue licked along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and his tongue met my own. He moved down my cheek to my neck lovingly. Sam's hand caressed down my sides and under the bottom of my shirt. I wanted so badly for the skin on skin contact. I needed his body heat. I felt Sam sliding my shirt up further and leaned up, lifting my arms. As he broke the kiss and looked down, I saw love shining at me in his eyes.

Sam took his time worshipping my body. Licking and sucking my breast as I rubbed up and down his arms. He nipped slightly and I moaned loudly. I felt Sam's smile as he bit at my nipple again. I couldn't help the moans that were coming out as I felt the nips of pleasure with the slightest hint of pain made the spot between my legs feel hotter.  
>I felt the warm liquid between my legs as Sam's <em>Alpha<em> voice broke through.  
><em><strong>"You love that, don't you mama? Do you want more?"<strong>_  
><strong>"Oh God! I love it. Yes, please give me more."<strong>  
><em><strong>"I'm not God babe. You want to moan someone's name, make sure it's mine." <strong>_His demanding tone just made me want him more. He was kissing and licking down my body. I needed this connection with him. I needed me to fully belong to him in every way. Sam stopped at the top on the tiny shorts and took a deep breath.  
><em>"Bella, please tell me I can take these off."<em>  
><strong>"You don't have to ask Sam. You never have to ask." <strong>I was panting as I arched and he slid them down my legs. Sam kissed my thighs, then down to my calves, then to my feet. His lips and tongue felt incredible sliding up the inside of my other leg. I closed my legs tightly from sensations.  
><em><strong>"Open them legs mama. You will love every second of this." <strong>_I immediately obeyed. The husky demanding voice he used made me want to do anything he said. I moaned loudly and bucked my hips up when his tongue touched my warm heat. Sam growled and held my hips in place.  
>I felt the mind blowing feeling as Sam pushed a finger inside me while he continued to lick at the spot I needed him most. I felt the explosion as he added a second finger. I screamed his name and grabbed onto his head, not wanting him to move. I needed him there. I needed this feeling to never leave. As I felt the feeling slowly calm, Sam moved up my body and rested his head on the pillows next to me.<br>_"Babe, you taste fucking amazing." _I felt my cheeks heat with embarrassment.  
>"<em>Oh no babe, don't get quiet on me now. We aren't near finished but I am not making love to you the first time on the floor. After tonight we can anytime and anywhere, but I am taking you to bed for tonight." <em> Sam stood up and reached out to take my hand. I softly put my hand in his. As I stood he picked me up in his arms and held me close. I laid my head on his bare chest and closed my eyes.  
><strong>"I love you so much Sam."<strong>  
><em>"Hmm. As much as I love you?"<em>  
><strong>"More…" <strong>Sam held me close and I felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed. He pulled back the blankets and placed me in the massive soft bed. I watched as he removed his silk drawstring pants to reveal his massive manhood. The look on my face must have given me away because Sam laughed.  
><em>"Bella, you were made for me. Do you really think that if we were made for each other that I wouldn't fit?" <em>I smiled turning red again. Sam's face turned serious.  
><strong>"What's wrong Sam?" <strong>His face looked concerned and he cleared his throat to speak softly.  
><em>"I need to know if you are a virgin. I don't want to hurt you by accident if I am not being careful enough." <em>I smiled thinking about how caring he is. Even though he knew it would bring up difficult memories he didn't want me to be in pain.  
><strong>"Yes. I am a virgin." <strong>Sam's eyes smoldered. He wouldn't have cared if I was or not but I could tell he loved that I was only his.

Sam crawled into bed and over me. His hand brushed the hair away from my face as he looked down into my eyes with such love. I was exactly where I am supposed to be, in the arms of a man that will love and adore me.  
>"<em>You are so beautiful Bella. I (kiss) love (kiss) you." <em>Sam got the condom off of the nightstand and quickly put it on. He kissed up and down the side of my neck and smiled when I moaned as he began sucking harshly on my nipples. He slowly pushed a little of his hardness into me. I felt so stretched out by him but it felt so wonderful. He pulled out just as slowly and pushed in again slightly further. When he pulled out slowly the next time he bent his head down and kissed my lips slowly and devouring. He was still stroking my tongue with his own when I felt him push in all the way. I brought my legs around his waist as the pain started to dull. Sam took my hint and started to move. I felt him everywhere, his arms around me, his mouth on mine, and his body not giving an inch of space between us.  
><em>"You're mine. Mine, Bella. MINE!" <em>

Sam's body was moving faster and faster inside me. I felt the overcoming feeling and knew I was fixing to explode.  
><em>"Come for me Bella, NOW!" <em>Sam commanded as he pinched the spot that I needed. I screamed his name as he pinched again making me explode again and again. I absorbed the pleasure as stars exploded in my eyes. I couldn't get enough of Sam and I never would. He roared above me as he came seconds after me. As we both came down from the high of our orgasms, Sam kissed up and down my face murmuring how much he loved me.

Once Sam had gotten rid of the condom, he came back to bed and cleaned me with a warm wash cloth. He took the cloth back to the bathroom then climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I snugged in closer.  
><strong>"Today was the best birthday of my entire life.<strong>  
><em>"We didn't even get around to your present."<em>  
><strong>"I only need you Sam. I don't need any gifts."<strong>  
><em>"I love you Bella, go to sleep."<em>  
><strong>"As much as I love you?"<strong>  
><em>"More my Bella… More."<em>


	14. Chapter 13 : New Wolves

Never had I had such a wonderful night sleep. Watching Sam continue to sleep next to me, I had never seen him so vulnerable. His features were softened. His eyelashes were softly lying against his strong cheek bones. This was _MY SAM. _This is _My Protector. _  
>I carefully ran my finger along the scar above his eyebrow then leaned over to kiss the mark. Hearing his sigh, I slowly made my way to his mouth. As my lips fell on his I felt his slowly respond. Sam's kiss was the softest of kisses and I loved every second. Slowly moving to my back, Sam showed me how wonderful it was to have someone show how they love you through soft caresses.<p>

While eating, the pack started trickling in I knew our time was up. I immediately started cleaning up our lunch and went to shower and change. The water running over me hid my disappointment over losing my alone time with Sam. I knew I was being selfish but they got all day every day, and most nights.  
>I had just finished wrapping the towel around me when the bathroom door opened.<br>**"It's okay to feel that way, ya know?"**  
><em>"How did you know?"<em>I felt his laugh rumble as he wrapped his arms around me.  
><strong>"Do you think you're the only one who feels that way? What I really want to do is lock all the doors and board up the windows and keep you in here forever. I know you get the shitty end of the stick babe. I really am sorry I don't have all the time in the world for you. I feel like an asshole loving and hating this." <strong>My look must have given away my confusion.  
><strong>"I love that you hate this as much as me. It lets me know you love me almost as much as I love you."<strong>  
><em>"Ha – I don't think so mister."<em>I said pushing him away.

As I walked through the bedroom to my bag, Sam began to rummage around his bedside drawer. I finished dressing and went to stand in front of him and watched as he fumbled with a box in his hand.  
><strong>"So I picked this up the other day for you and really would like you to wear it. If you don't want to, I understand. It was kinda spur of the moment and I thought you would love it but I wanted my mark on you as well."<strong>  
>As I opened the box I sucked in my breath. Laying before me was black wood beaded chain and dangling in the center was a small black wolf. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. It was gorgeous and completely me.<br>_"It is gorgeous Sam. Where did you find this?"_  
><strong>"Well, I found the beaded necklace as the general store, then I went and got the wood and carved the wolf. Then just dyed the wood darker til I got black."<strong>  
><em>"You made this? Sam it's gorgeous. Thank you so much. I love you, Sam<em>**!" **As I squealed, I jumped into his arms and began kissing anywhere I could reach.

This kisses ended abruptly as the howls started and boys came running in yelling for Sam. Sam's hands started shaking immediately and his face turned to stone. I heard Paul voice ahead of everyone from the other room yelling QUIET! The guys quieted but immediately started talking and getting wound up again. Sam was up and out of the room much faster than a human pace.  
>Putting my necklace on I made my way out of the room to the kitchen where everyone was gathered. I was trying my hardest to remain calm and collected. I am the Alpha's Imprint. Certainly that came with its own obligations. Since no one was here to teach me how to do it, I was going to figure out what I thought was the best way to support Sam, and right now, that was to remain calm and collected in whatever chaos I was walking into.<p>

I stood in the kitchen entrance watching as Sam stood at the head of the table trying to calm everyone down and hear what happened. I heard them yelling at him and it immediately hit a nerve with me. They should never talk to him this way.

"_**Sam, you have to phase and order him to stop running." "Sam, he isn't safe. We have to get him away from everyone." "Maybe we should go to the Elders instead to get them to do something about this. Do you want him to hurt someone?"**_

I glanced over at Paul and saw him shaking. I knew he had a temper but right now was my chance to step in and stand at Sam's back.

"_ENOUGH EVERYONE!"_

Everyone stopped and looked at me in the doorway. No one had seen me mad yet except for Paul and this adolescent behavior was going to stop.

"_This is getting ridiculous. Does anyone here have any respect at all_**?" ** I made eye contact with Jake and Leah who were the ring leaders and behind Jake was Embry, who I didn't know all that well.

"_Do any of you realize how incredibly disrespectful you all are to your Alpha? He isn't stopping you but you better believe I will. I don't care who you are or who your parents are. To threaten your alpha is beyond me and if this was my home you would be kicked out. Now sit down, shut up, and if you have something to say, RAISE YOUR FUCKING HAND like you are in kindergarten because apparently that's all you know how to do is act like some babies."_ It was then I noticed Jake shaking all over. He was glaring at me with pure hate. I knew what I said was mean but not that mean. Paul walked over and put and hand on his chest telling him to calm down.

"**Jake! YOU WILL NOT PHASE!"**Sam ordered. That is when I realized I had made Jake angry enough to phase. Sam had backed up and was standing in front of me. I knew starting to cry would make things worse but right then I knew Jake wanted to actually hurt me.

I leaned my head between Sam's shoulders and breathed deeply. _Maybe I shouldn't have told them all off. _I turned to head back to the room. _Maybe I should have just left this to Sam. _

"**BELLA! STOP!"**I came to a halt at the edge of the hallway. I turned back around and heard Sam tell me to come back to the kitchen.

As I entered the kitchen, head down in defeat, I felt Sam lifting my chin. As my eyes caught his I saw love and adoration staring back at me.

"**Don't leave. You were right. They all knew it. That's why none of them have said anything. Thank you for standing up for me. I have to go phase but I love you, thank you."**

"_Do you need any help?"_He was almost to the door as his head turned my way and cocked to the side.

"**Help Bella?"**

"_Well, did I hear wrong? Or did a new boy just phase? He's probably scared, and tired, and he will be hungry. What can I do to help?"_

"**That would be great Bella, thank you babe."**Sam winked as he ran out the door shedding his pants on the way. I followed him, picking up his pants and refolding them by the door then made my way back inside.

I was nervous walking into the kitchen but I took a deep breath and just went in and started getting stuff together for dinner.

"_Will someone please go get me some chicken and pork chops out of the freezer?"_I heard a a chair scoot backwards and the back door close as someone had done what I asked. _Well atleast they still will hall in all that meat. _

By the time the day started to fade into darkness, the guys had gone back to patrolling and I still hadn't heard from Sam. The first round of patrols came in and ate, then went home to sleep. I had just finished the second round of food when Paul came through. He went straight to shower and I made his plate and put it in the oven so he would get some food before it was gone again, then started on more for Sam and the new kid.

When Paul came in and noticed the food gone I knew I had to stop the fight before it started. He was just standing there tense so I got the plate out and handed it to him. He just smiled and kissed my cheek and went to sit down.

As I finished cooking again I got a drink and went to sit across from Paul.

"_How are they?"_

"**As good as he can be I guess. He's confused, pissed, and angry. He's tired. Sam is trying to show him how to phase back. They are somewhere near the Canadian border, but making their way back now."**

"_Wow! Atleast they are making their way back. How long does it take to come back from Canada?"_

"**Not too long, about an hour maybe two, if they are running good."**

"_I made a lot of food for them. They probably won't be back until at least 9 o'clock if he learns how to phase quickly. I know they have to be hungry. Neither of them has eaten for at least ten hours. I guess fried chicken and pork chops would make even you calm down enough to phase back." _I said as I grinned, letting Paul know I was playing. He smirked back at me then rolled his eyes.

Paul had insisted on waiting around until Sam came back. He tried to get me to eat but I just wanted to wait for Sam. If Sam could wait, I could.

"**Bella Baby, wake up. Come on babe. I'm sure you're hungry." **I puckered up my mouth for a kiss and heard him chuckle. When Sam's lips briefly met mine, I sighed and got up off the couch. I had no clue how long I had been sleeping but the house was completely quiet.

After I had finished warming dinner, I took the plates to the table. Sitting down next to Sam, I looked up at the boy in front of me.

"_What's your name?"_

"_**Brady. What is yours?"**_

"_I'm Bella, I'm Sam's girlfriend."_

"_**So you were forced into this life too…"**_ His harsh tone shocked me at first, along with the words he used.

"**BRADY! YOU WILL NOT INSULT BELLA EVER!"**

"_Sam, I'd like to answer his question." _At Sam's nod I turned back to Brady to answer him.

"_I wasn't forced Brady. I chose this life." _He scoffed. _"I know it may seem strange now, but I did. Did Sam explain about imprinting?" _I took his chin jerk as a yes and then continued. _"Well then you know I did have a choice. I am sorry you didn't, but please listen and hear what I am saying. Please make the most of the current life you have."_

"_**The most of it? Are you fucking kidding me right now? I turn into a giant fucking wolf who chaises things I only saw movies about. I can't even tell my fucking twin brother. We share everything. He's my best friend, and I can't even tell him why I up and disappeared in the middle of home room today. I don't even know where to begin to make the most of this. I had a girlfriend, I had friends, a family, good grades, football… I had a life, a life that I chose."**_He started shaking and I looked at Sam to see if I was in any danger. When I looked back at Brady he had stopped shaking and looked scared of himself, of what he was capable of.

"**Brady is under control Bella. Don't worry." **Brady just looked down at his hands crestfallen.

"_Sorry, after lunch I get kind of nervous. I am not scared of you Brady. I am scared of getting hurt if you get too worked up. I will never be scared of you." _He looked up slowly. _"I'd never make a huge chocolate cake for someone I am scared of." _At his smile I knew the depressing moment was over.

As Brady finished his second piece of cake I called my dad to let him know about Brady. Just in case his parents called for a search party.

"_**Hello?" **__Dad's voice said through the line._

"_Hey dad. It's Bella. A new wolf phased today and I wanted to let you know in case his parents called."_

"_**Thanks Bella. What is his name?"**_

"_Brady Hunter."_

"_**Got it Bells, be careful okay."**_

"_Okay Dad, thanks."_

After getting off the phone with Dad I looked back over to the young boy sitting at the table. He had eaten everything on his plate and was just sitting there, looking incredibly sad.  
><em>"Brady..."<em> When he looked up I continued.  
>"<em>There is enough room for you to sleep here. Come on, I can show you your room."<em>  
><strong>"I don't mind sleeping on the couch, Bella." <strong>I smiled and reached out for his hand.  
><em>"You won't sleep on the couch. You're tired. You get a bed... And a shower." <em>He just looked down at me and shook his head, smiling.  
>As we got to the door to one of the guest rooms, he walking in and looked around.<br>"**Thank you. Do you guys have any clothes that I can wear?"**  
><em>"I will have Sam bring you some. Feel free to take whatever bunk you would like. The other wolves may fall asleep here after patrol so don't freak when they all start wondering in."<em>  
>He just nodded. When I turned to walk out he stopped me.<br>"**When do you think Collin will phase?"**  
><em>"Is Collin your brother?" <em>At his nod I continued. Sam must have spoke with him about his brother changing too.  
><em>"I don't know, Brady. I wish I did. I can talk to Sam. Hopefully it will be soon so you won't feel so alone and he won't be so alone. You aren't alone though. You have Sam and Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Jake, Quil, Embry... They have all been where you have. They have all been scared. They have all been worried. Then when you do have a bad day, you can come talk to me." <em>When he gave me a scared look as I said talk to me... I laughed.  
>"<em>What is that look for?"<em>  
><strong>"I just don't want to get to close and hurt you by accident. Sam would kill me, not to mention Paul." <strong>  
>"<em>Sam and Paul are quite the large guard dogs, aren't they..." <em>At his grin I continued.  
>"<em>Don't worry about them. They are the oldest, so they have seen the most. Just take their advice and learn from them. Everything will be okay." <em>I turned and walked out of the room in look for Sam.


	15. Chapter 14 : The Cullens

The next three weeks went by rather quickly. Brady's identical twin brother Colin had phased and we had petitioned The Elders to let us tell their parents about the wolves and secrets. Two wolves out of the same family who were only fourteen years old needed to have their parents understand why they go missing in the middle of the night and grow dramatically and miss out on schooling. It's entirely too much for one household to understand.

I had finally gotten a job at the local outfitter shop, Newton's Outfitters. Sam and my boss really hated each other and it was kind of funny to see my boss, Mike, get so bent out of shape when Sam would stop by. Sam was convinced Mike had a crush on me and I was starting to believe it. But, a job is a job and this year I wanted to save all the money I could for everyone for Christmas.

Today I was on my way to the college in Port Angeles when I passed by a children's shelter. It really got me started thinking, and wondering if Forks has kids in the hospital that need help in any way. As I parked Leah's truck I decided to stop by the hospital on the way home. I went in and got a full booklet of all the courses, just looking to see if anything would catch my eye. I knew I wanted to help people in some way but I really didn't know how. So, Sue suggested me coming to look at the courses and degrees they offered.

As I made my way back to Forks I was still thinking about the hospital and the kids there. I pulled in and parked, then made my way to the entrance. Walking in I looked around. I walked up the counter at the emergency entrance.

"**How can I help you ma'am?" **I looked up at a blonde man standing behind the counter. He was stunning. His skin was perfect and his eyes were this strange gold color.

"_Um, I'm Bella. My dad is the chief of Forks Police and I just moved here a couple months ago. I was wondering if there were any children around here that would need anything like, stuffed animals, toys, games, books, or someone to just keep them company... I just really want to help out and don't know how. I wasn't raised that great and maybe if I would have had someone that really cared then something could have been different. I want to be that person that cares." _Wow. I hadn't even realized that is what I wanted until it just came out of my mouth that way. _I really want to be the person that cares._

"**Well Bella, I think that is great. We have a Cancer Ward that has seven kids right now. Have you ever thought of a career path in medicine? It's a great way to help people."**

"_I went up to PACC to get a booklet today. I really didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. On the way there I saw a children's home and kind of had an epiphany of sorts. I didn't want any kids to have the life I had. If I could figure out exactly what way I could help then maybe I could go to school for that type of job."_ The man before me just stood there smiling.

"**Well, it sounds almost like a social worker. What you could do, just hear me out first. We have a program here that is classes for six to nine months to become a LPN, Licensed Practical Nurse. It isn't a full Registered Nurse but you could go through those classes then if you decided to continue working for the hospital, they would pay for your schooling to become a Social Worker. Then when you are done with schooling you could continue working here. We are always in search of nurses and the Social Worker we have now is completely swamped with all the kids and elderly that she has right now. I can even ask her if she needs an assistant to see if that is something you would like."** I was overwhelmed. This sounds absolutely perfect. This man is so helpful.

"_Wow. That would be great actually. Can I meet with the social worker that is here, maybe one day this week?"_

"**Actually, I have the privilege of her being my wonderful wife. I can talk to her when I get home tonight, and have her call you. Her name is Esme. I am Dr. Cullen."**

After giving him my phone number and contact information I made my way home with a huge smile on my face. Nothing could spoil my mood today. At least that's what I thought.

As I pulled in, I saw Sam smiling on the porch. Getting out, I saw his smile turn into a grim line, and then his entire face turned angry.

"**Where the fuck have you been?" **I flinched walking into my house. I looked down to see his massive hand grabbing my arm. Sam had never even raised his voice to me. Now he was grabbing me and yelling. Why was he so upset now? I didn't understand what was going on… _He isn't like Renee Bella. Woah! Where did that thought come from? I know Sam isn't like Renee. _I was just standing there, shocked. I didn't know what to say.

"Let her go Sam! Let her go NOW!" Sue said running in from the kitchen. I tried pulling away but he just held me tighter. I looked up into his face and there was no sign of _my Sam_ at all.

"_Sue can you call Paul and get him over here. Please." _Paul and I had developed a very close brother/sister relationship. He had told me many times if I ever needed anything to call him.

"_Sam, YOU are hurting me." _I saw him flinch as I said that. I could see a little bit of _my Sam _coming through. I tried again to pull from him but his grip just tightened again and his face turned back hard.

"**Tell me where you have been. Now!"**

"_Sam Uley! I will not tell you until you let me go. I might not even tell you then. YOU ARE HURTING ME. I am NOT going to live the rest my life with another Renee." _I saw him flinch again. He finally let me go and slammed his fist into the wall near my head. I slid down the wall slowly and hid my head in my knees. My arm was throbbing, and after having four broken arms throughout my time with Renee, it definitely felt broken.

The next thing I knew was Paul was kneeling in front of me.

"**Bella, tell me what happened."**

It was then I noticed the tears, I could barely talk as I was trying to explain.

"_H-h-he sc-sc-scared me."_

"**Who Bella, who scared you?"**

"_S-s-sam, but n-not my Sam." _I heard the conversation going on around me as Sue tried talking to Paul.

"We need to take her to the hospital, Paul."

"**Sue, we can't. He would kill me if I let a bloodsucker near her."**

"It's the only option right now. Her arm is broken."

"**Who broke her god damned arm?"**

"Sam." I heard Paul start growling and flinched.

Pulling into the hospital, I became aware of Paul carrying me inside. I was shaking all over and didn't understand why_. I was scared of Sam. But, I know Sam wouldn't hurt me. But, he just hurt me. But, that wasn't my Sam._

"Miss Swan, I am beginning to think you like seeing me. This is twice in one day." I looked up into the eyes of Dr. Cullen.

"**Bella, what is he talking about? How do you know Dr. Cullen?" **Paul asked in a rough voice.

"_I came by earlier. I was on my way to Port Angeles to the college, and I saw a Children's Home. So, I came by here on the way home to see if they needed any volunteers to see the kids here. I met Dr. Cullen, and he told me about Nursing Classes and his wife is the Social Worker here in the hospital. He said she may need an intern, until I was finished with school. Then I could decide if I wanted to continue into a Social Working job."_

"**Bella, I think I figured out what happened with Sam. We can talk about this later okay?" **I nodded that was fine. I definitely didn't want anyone to think I was in an abusive relationship.

"Now Miss Swan, tell me how you injured your arm." Dr. Cullen said as he gently pressed on different places on my arm.

"**It's broken Doc. Don't ask questions." **Paul said glaring at Dr. Cullen.

"_Paul, don't be so mean."_

"Miss Swan, did someone do this to you?" Dr. Cullen asked as he shot glares back at Paul, and looking very suspenseful.

"_Paul didn't hurt me, Dr. Cullen."_

"If someone hurt you Bella, you need to tell your father. We can call him."

"**Believe me Dr. Freeze, he'll find out." **_Why was Paul being so rude?_

"_Paul, he is just trying to help. Don't be so rude."_

"How about we take this into an actual room so we can discuss this without onlookers?" I heard Paul growl but shook his head once in agreement.

"_Paul, please explain why you are being so rude to Dr. Cullen." _He looked at the doctor and Dr. Cullen nodded his head.

"**Bella, you know what we are, and what we do. Well, Dr. Cullen and his family are vampires."**

"_WHAT! I don't understand." _I was looking at Dr. Cullen trying to figure out where his fangs were.

"Bella, my family is different than regular vampires. We drink from animals, not people. We don't want to hurt people so this was our alternative. The animals make us able to be around humans, and since I have lived a long time, I can be around human blood. We don't hurt anyone." Dr. Cullen didn't even let me digest that information. He just picked right back up where he left off.

"Now I'll let you think about that, but while you do, why don't you tell me what happened to your arm."

"_Well, I left here and went home. When I got there my boyfriend was there." _**"Imprint." **Paul interrupted. _"Oh right, you guys know. So my imprint was there. When I pulled in, he was so happy seeing me, but when I got out his face just changed. Then he grabbed me and asked where I had been." _I looked to Paul and he looked upset.

"_You have to understand, he has never even raised his voice at me before. Sam is gentle with me, always."_

"Sam, the Alpha?" I looked to Paul to see if I was allowed to tell him. When he nodded, I confirmed Dr. Cullen's question.

"I am sorry Bella. I didn't realize." I looked at Dr. Cullen in confusion. He must have picked up on it, because he went on to explain. "Bella, he smelled me on you. He didn't understand and he got angry. Usually we don't cross paths very often, so he probably just smelled my race on you." My poor Sam. Now he is out there somewhere upset with himself. This wasn't his fault. He was probably scared.

"_Paul, you have to go find him. NOW!... He is out there somewhere upset and hurting because he scared me and hurt me. I compared him to Renee." _Paul looked shocked. "_I had to make him let me go. I tried telling him he was hurting me, and I wasn't getting through. So I said that I couldn't live my life with Renee. Oh God! Does he think I broke our imprint?"_ Paul was just leaning down with his eyes closed. He was probably reliving the feeling of a broken imprint. "_Please go find him Paul. I am fine here. Please. Make someone stand outside the door or something, just get me my Sam! Now. Go!"_

Once Paul was gone looking for Sam I was thankful for the silence. Dr. Cullen must have sensed it since he just kept quiet through my x-ray and casting my arm. I thanked him and Sue took me home. The ride home with Sue was silent. She knew bits and pieces and even though she understood, she didn't like me getting a broken arm out of the deal and a giant hole in her wall.

When we got home everyone was worried about what happened but I just told them it was an accident and asked if anyone had seen Sam. When everyone said they hadn't seen him I went up and went to bed. I tried calling him but the voicemail picked up. I quickly decided to just go over to his house. I needed to see him and couldn't wait for him to come to me. If he had phased then I would just wait.


	16. Chapter 15 : Hurting Sam

I left the house while everyone was yelling that I needed to stay home. I didn't care. Sam and I needed each other. He needed to know I was sorry for the part I played in it. I knew it wasn't my fault but I shouldn't have compared him to Renee. He would never intentionally hurt me.

Walking in Sam's house I knew he had been here. The sofa was tipped over and a broken glass was all over the floor. As I made my way to his room I saw the door was opened. I walked in and saw the room was a disaster. Sam was hurting and the only place we shared he had destroyed. I felt my heart sink. He really thought we were over. I didn't mean it to sound that way. I'm his imprint. Couldn't he still feel me? Did he think that was part of his punishment for hurting me?

I picked up the mess in his room and remade the bed. As I was picking up everything I found my favorite picture. It was a picture of Sam in his wolf form and me standing next to him with my arms around his neck grinning. The frame and glass was cracked down the middle. That's exactly how I felt. Destroyed. He was heartbroken and it was my fault.

I heard the back door open and Paul, Jake, and Jared came in carrying Sam. He had been attacked. His face was swollen and there were cuts and gashes all over his body. They carried him over and laid him out on the bed. I shrieked and that is when they noticed me standing there. They all looked over at me shocked or scared of what I would do.

"_Tell me what happened. Is he okay? Is he dying? Who did this to him? Go find them now. Kill them! Do whatever you have to do to get back at them for hurting him." _Paul was walking toward me slowly.

"**Bella, we had no choice. He used an Alpha Command for us to do this to him." **He told me carefully with his hands raised in the air in front of him.

"_WHAT! WHY?" _Why had Sam done this? He had himself hurt for no reason.

"**Bella, he hurt you. He needed to be hurt the same way. He needed this. This was his punishment for losing you." **NO NO NO NO NO! He didn't lose me. He thought he had because he hurt me. Now he had broken bones and a broken face and slices in his skin from being hurt. All because I compared him to Renee.

"_Go get Dr. Cullen. Now!" _They all looked at me with horror on their faces.

"**WHAT! Bella, why?"**

"_Paul, go get him. What do you mean why? Do you not see Sam? His bones are broken. Look at his arm. The bone is sticking out. Dr. Cullen is the only one that is going to understand how to help him, and since he already knows the secret then he can help. Now go get him." _Why couldn't they understand this?

"**Bella they aren't allowed on tribal land."**

"_GO GET THEM NOW PAUL, just do it! I don't care. Right now I care about him not dying. We don't even know that he doesn't have internal bleeding. How are you all going to handle that one? Killing an imprint. Killing YOUR ALPHA!"_ They all looked at each other in horror. This thought hadn't even crossed their minds. They were just doing what they were told. Now they needed to keep doing what they were told. The three of them looked around at each other and came to a silent decision. Jared and Jake left.

Sam needed cleaning off. He had blood all over him. I needed to do something. So I went and got a large bowl and filled it with hot water, and then to the bathroom for washcloth. As I was wiping him off I began talking to him. I didn't know if he could hear me or not but it was worth a shot.

"_I am so angry with you Sam. Why did you do this? You had yourself hurt on purpose. Do you know what that does to the guys who you ordered to do it? They had to hurt you, and then they had to face me. Now they have to bring a vampire on Tribal Lands in order to help you. Did you feel like I broke the imprint? I didn't. I am so sorry I compared you to Renee. I'm sorry I went to the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't just answer you when you asked where I had been. I know now you probably smelled them on me. I just wish I would have understood before Paul explained it. I knew you were mad, I just didn't know why. You were hurting me and I didn't know why. My Sam wasn't looking at me. You were angry and you've never been angry at me before. I am so sorry I didn't understand. _

_You broke our picture Sam. Why? We are worth more than some broken frame. I don't even know what you were thinking. I DIDN'T break our imprint. You would have to do more than a broken arm for that Sam Uley. _

_Dr. Cullen is going to come help you. I don't care if you don't want him to. I just want you to be okay. Paul will stand in here and act as protection. Then you are going to wake up and say a million 'I'm Sorry's', and then you are going to keep getting better. If you EVER do anything like this again you are going to be in so much trouble. I really love you Sam. I love you."_

"**Bella, when you're done, Dr. Cullen and his son are here." **Paul said from the doorway.

"_Paul, will you get someone to clean up the glass and sofa in the living room? Please." _Paul came over and kissed my head.

"**It will be okay B." **All I could think was '_What if it's not…"_

"_I am so angry with him." _I said through the tears in my voice.

"**So am I, Bella. So am I." **I turned and wrapped my arms around Paul and cried into his shirt. When a throat cleared in the doorway we separated and he went to clean up the broken glass. I reminded him to call Emily and if he could, to come over and sit with me, and have someone come in to sit with Sam. I really didn't want a wolf to sit with me. I wanted someone who could understand.

I was cooking when arms wrapped around me from behind. I turned and saw Emily's sad smile. I buried my head in her chest and cried. Emily's imprint had hurt her before so she knew what was happening with me.

After Emily led me to the couch I laid my head in her lap. She soothingly ran her fingers through my hair.

"_Em, what happened to Paul when he hurt you?" _

"A lot, of the same thing. He provoked Sam to fight him. Sam wasn't as controlled back then and he gave Paul the fight he wanted. Paul heals a lot faster than I did or we would have matching scars. I think it must be almost like an eye for an eye kind of thing with them. I don't think it is too much of a coincidence that Paul got his face clawed and Sam got his arm torn apart. The difference I think is neither the wolf or Sam wanted to hurt you."

"Do you want to know what I think?" At my nod, she continued. "I think he smelled the vampires. And, I think he froze and couldn't let you walk away and needed to make sure you were safe. So his only option was to hold you near him. That is just my guess with it. If he wouldn't have been in semi control then he would have phased."

"_I didn't really think about that. The part that hurts the worst though, is he broke the picture that you took. You know the one with me and his furry side. His room was torn apart and when I started making his bed again the frame was underneath and broken. The thing is though, I don't want to point this out to him but his wolf isn't the one that hurt me. The man did."_

"I'm sorry Bella. Maybe if it wasn't for the wolf then he wouldn't be this strong. Then maybe he wouldn't have hurt you. Or if it wasn't for the wolf then he wouldn't have smelled Dr. Cullen on you."

"_I guess that makes a lot of sense. It must have scared him. To know I was near a vampire and he didn't even know I was in danger, even though The Cullen's don't feed on humans. Why didn't he warn me there are vampires that live in town."_

"I don't know sweetie. I'm sorry you had to go through this."

"**They are done Bella. Would you like to sit with Sam now?" **Paul asked from end of the couch.

"_Do you think he would want me to? I think he would but, would it just upset him more?"_

"**I think he would want you near him no matter how upset he is."**

Lying down on the bed next to Sam, I curled into him, just to feel his warmth. I needed his arms around me. Needing his arms to know we were both okay. _What if the imprint is broken? Would Sam still want me? Would he still love me? _The last thing I remember is telling Sam I loved him before the darkness crept in.

The first day with Sam still asleep, Emily cooked and cleaned. She had even called Charlie to let him know everything was okay and I would be staying here. I barely left the bed and barely ate anything. I wasn't hungry and the only thing I wanted to do was be covered in Sam's warmth.

By day two, a fever had set in. I had called Dr. Cullen and he advised me to pack ice around him since medicine would burn off too quickly. We covered the bed in plastic (with help from Paul and Jared) and dumped ice over the top of him. The ice melted off multiple times and we would dry him then cover him again in ice. By midnight his fever was finally coming down. We changed the sheets, dried Sam, the I fell asleep curled up next to him.

"**Bella wake up." **Sam's hard voice invaded my dreams. Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed I was no longer warm.

"_Sam, are you okay? Why aren't you in bed. You are still hurt. You need to lay back down." _He was sitting the chair next to the bed and looking upset. "_I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I shouldn't have ever compared you to Renee. I know you love me. I'm sorry." _His soft face came back and he looked down ashamed.

"**No Bella. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be. I hurt you, me, Sam. Not the wolf, he didn't hurt you. He was in control. I wasn't." **His voice was still hard but his face was buried in his hands.

"_Sam, please come get in the bed. You need to heal. Please."_

"**No Bella, I don't want to be near you." **My heart sank. The emptiness enveloped my body. He didn't want me. He didn't even want to be near me.

"_Sam, I still want the imprint. I'm sorry if I broke it. I'm sorry. Please accept it back. I need you to love me. You promised you would never stop loving me. Now, I need you near me. Please. Ple-plea-please. Please d-d-d-don't leave me." _ I was starting to get upset and I could feel the panic attack starting to set in. I couldn't breathe. I needed Sam.

"_**Sam! You bastard, calm her down. I don't care if you are punishing yourself. You are punishing her also. What the fuck is wrong with you? She thinks you don't love her anymore. She thinks the imprint doesn't exist. Why are you doing this to her?" **_I heard Paul yell from the doorway. I couldn't even find it in me to try and calm him down. I knew he was angry. Paul was my brother in every sense of the word.

I just lay down in the bed and curled up in a ball. I wanted the world to disappear. He hated me. Sam doesn't want me. Sam doesn't love me. How could I do this?

"**You think I don't love you Bella? How could you think that? How many times have I told you the imprint doesn't matter? I fucking love you. I can't not love you. I don't want to not love you. The imprint doesn't matter to me."** No… Just stop. Just make him stop. I was crying harder. I couldn't stop. I felt myself being moved and was instantly surrounded by heat. _My heat. My Sam. My Sam was back._

"_Sam?"_

"**Bella. I'm here. I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to forgive me. I put this cast on your arm. I'm horrible. How could you even want me? How could you still love me? You are perfect. I don't deserve you and you don't deserve this."**

"_Sam, stop. Just please stop. Stop talking please, unless you are saying you love me. Just please stop."_

I huddled myself in his chest to breath him in.

"**I love you Bella. One day, I'm going to show you how much. You are never allowed to feel unloved. Never question how much I love you. I love you more every day. When I dream, I dream of you. I dream of you in a white dress, walking down an aisle toward me. I dream of you pregnant and me talking to your stomach. I dream of a little girl with your glare, hands on her hips, looking at me like the sun rises and sets with me, her daddy. I dream…" **and then I went off to dream for myself, of a little boy looking just like his Daddy and calling me Mommy.

Waking up I felt kisses up and down my neck. My face buried next to Sam's face. I didn't want to spend another day away from him. I wanted to wake up every morning just like this. I just needed him always.

"_Sam… Can I ask you something?"_

"**Anything Bella Baby."**

"_What do you think of us living together?" _I whispered in his ear.

"**Like a dream come true… Why?" **He pulled back to look into my eyes.

"_I want to wake up to you every day. I want to lay here like this. I want to be warm all night long. I want to know when I wake up you'll be next to me."_

"**Do you want that right now? Or are we talking about later on in life?" **I bit down on my lip, think of how I could tell him now.

"_Would you want it right now?" _ I took the chicken way out.

"**Bella, don't be scared. Tell me what you are thinking."**

"_ireallywannamoveinherebutdon'twantyoutothinki'mbeingpushy." _ I heard Sam laughing and knew I was okay. I hadn't heard Sam laugh in a couple day and after everything with him being upset with hurting me, I loved hearing it.

"**First stop is the kitchen, then shower, then going to talk to your dad." **Uh oh. I know they didn't know exactly what happened. Paul and Emily had both talked to him, but didn't give him any information. And, I didn't want him to be upset with Sam.

"_They don't know what happened. I don't want to tell them."_

"**Bella, you did nothing wrong. This is on me. That is why I need to talk to your dad. I did something wrong. No one knows but I need to tell Charlie. He has to know something is wrong. Sue is keeping a secret until I talk to him but she doesn't need to keep this secret from Charlie. She is his wife, there should be no secrets."**

"_Okay, but can you do me one favor?" _Sam nodded._ "Kiss me. Please." _And boy did he ever.

Since Dad was at the station I stayed with Sue while Sam went to talk to him. I was worried but I figured I could talk to Sue anyways. I saw Sue standing at the stove as I walked into the kitchen. Her back was still to me but she knew I was there.

"_Hey."_ I said walking in.

"**Bella, how are you?" **She asked as she turned to look at me.

"_I am better than a couple days ago. Sam is gone to talk to Dad." _The relief that spread across her face was plain for anyone to see.

"**I'm glad. I've heard bits and pieces but would like you to tell me everything, if that is okay with you."**

"_You know what happened here so before that you knew I went to the college but after that, I stopped by the hospital. When I did, I met Dr. Cullen. I didn't know what he was. So, when I got here, I smelled like a vampire. Basically Sam freaked out but it was Sam that got upset. The wolf in him didn't phase. The wolf was under control. Sam and I really haven't talked about it."_

"**That makes since. Why haven't you talked about it? What have you been talking about the past four days? Wait, I'm sorry. That wasn't my business." **I blushed then laughed.

"_Actually it is. Sam was asleep, well healing, but asleep. Almost like a coma." _Sue's face was a frantic look.

"_He is okay now. Like I said, we haven't talked about it and I don't really want to. We both know what Sam did was wrong no matter what. Even if my actions attributed to his actions he won't even think about me apologizing. Even though I know I played a part, there is no excuse for a broken arm." _She nodded in agreement.

"_Within the pack I guess there is some kind of unwritten law. If/When an imprint is hurt by the wolf the wolf is injured in the same way. For instance, Emily/Paul when Paul hurt Emily's face, some of the pack injured him in the same way. So Sam ordered them to hurt him then they broke his arm, ribs, and other places. I guess it got out of control. I ended up having to call Dr. Cullen and Jared and Jake escorted him and his oldest son to come and reset his arm and make sure there was no internal bleeding. It was horrible."_ Sue had tears running down her face and I got up to comfort her.

"_Um, also, could you maybe be here when Dad gets home? Sam and I talked and I am going to move in his house. I think a lot of this could have been avoided if we discussed our days together. We all know that sooner or later we are going to end up married with kids but right now, we need to be together. I don't know if he feels the strong need like I do. But, I need to wake up knowing he is there. And, go to bed knowing he is there. I just need Sam." _

"**I understand. You have to promise me though; if he ever hurts you again you have to tell me. I can't ever wonder if he is hurting you or not. I know he's a good guy but, it would kill me if you didn't know you could come to me. You truly are my child. I love you, and I couldn't stand if anything ever happened to you." **Now I had tears in my eyes.

"_I will, I promise. Do you think that maybe I could take you up on that offer to call you Mom?" _Then we were both a blubbering mess. She just shook her head yes and wrapped her arms around me as we both cried. _I finally have a mom._

When Dad and Sam came in Mom was just finishing dinner. He didn't waste any time starting in about me moving into Sam's.

"So Bella, Sam here tells me that you want to move into his home." Dad sounded hurt and that was the last thing I wanted to do. I hated hurting him.

"_Well, I was under the assumption that is what we both wanted. But, if it is only one sided then maybe I don't need to outstay my welcome there." _I shot Sam a confused look to see him shaking his head, smiling.

"**Bella, everyone in this room knows I want it probably twice as much as you. I love you. Your dad is just trying to ruffle your feathers a little." **Dad gave a shy smile. Sam was right, he did know what he was doing.

"_So Dad, I really would like to ask your permission to go, but I think I am stubborn enough to do it anyway. So I will ask instead; do you have any reservations about me going to live with Sam?"_

"Well, I don't want to see any more broken arms." I glanced at Sam and his eyes were closed. I knew this was hurting him. No one wanted to be labeled as someone who hurts their girlfriend or wife. Especially not to the police or the woman's father.

"**Chief, I swear to you I will never hurt Bella again." **Sam said, running his fingers through his cropped hair.

"And a part of me knows that Sam. But, the other part of me is looking at my little girl's arm in a cast and it has to be said. Other than that, the only thing I request is that you really look into schooling. You don't want to be fifty years old and still work for Mike Newton." I chuckled at that statement and rolled my eyes.

_ "Um, well, I got a job offer, and that really could help with schooling. I was thinking a lot about it. I know that a lot of things were caused by that job offer but I would really like to talk them out and hear everyone's input before I make my decision." _I looked around at all of the curious faces and decided to continue. I knew Sam would have his own opinion but I didn't was a rerun of him losing his temper. I fidgeted and played with my hands while looking down at the table. I didn't want to see the look on anyone's face and really didn't want anyone to get mad that I was actually considering working with a vampire. _"Well, Dr. Cullen told me about the hospital offering Nursing School. His wife is a Social Worker in the hospital and he said she might need an assistant. I could work there while doing the nursing program, then when I finished, if the Social Worker job is something I really like, the hospital would then pay for my schooling for that. It sounds like a really good idea to me, other than the Dr Cullen issue... So what does everyone think?" _When I looked up from the table Sam had come to kneel next to me. He was looking deep into my eyes. His eyes took on an almost hurt look.

"**Bella, did you bring this up here because you were scared of my reaction when we were alone?" **Now I felt bad. I had been caught. I hated that haunted look that came over his face. Hurting me was slowly eating away at him.

"_Well, I am not scared of you, but instead of getting three reactions at separate times then I thought one group of reactions would be better. It doesn't seem like anyone likes The Cullen's and besides the vampire side of them, I don't see them as bad. Would you care if this is something I would like to do?" _Sam's fingers cradled my face and rubbed up and down my jaw.

"**Bella, if this is something you really want to do, I am not going to stop you. I have never heard of any of them hurting anyone. From what I understand neither Esme or Carlisle has ever tasted human blood. Why don't we talk about the rest when we get home?" **I had really hurt _My Sam's _feelings. I hated knowing I had hurt him. I knew we had to talk about what had happened sooner or later, but what I really wanted was to just forget the entire event even happened. I nodded my head in consent and looked around the rest of the table. Everyone had made their disappearance while Sam and I were talking. Was it that noticeable that this should only be between me and Sam? Did I use my family as a buffer?

Later that night, after getting in _our _bed, Sam had pulled me close and been silent. He had been pretty quiet the entire night but I knew he was thinking everything over. I knew he was hurting from what had happened. I just didn't know how to comfort him on this. As he started talking, I started to cry.

"**I hate myself. I hate that cast on your arm. I hate I am the one that put it there. I hate that you aren't mad at me for it. I hate that a part of you is scared of me. I hate that it was me out of control. I hate that I can't even blame the wolf side of me. I hate whoever it was that decided I should run this pack. I hate that there has to be a pack. I hate that I knew you had been around a vampire and I couldn't even protect you from it. I hate that before you even got out of the truck that I was I could smell him on you. The wolf side of me caused the super smell so I hate him too. It kills me that I broke your trust. A broken arm takes a couple months to heal, but I broke your trust Bella. That is the part that really kills me. You had to compare me to Renee in order for me to actually let you go." **Sam was silent as he let me bury my head in his chest and cry. And I cried, and continued to cry. It was a while later when I finally stopped and looked at Sam. He was silently crying and had dried tear stains on his cheeks. I lifted my hand so slowly bring his face toward mine. We hadn't been together intimately since my birthday. Dad hadn't thought much about me spending the night here so I had been neglectful of Sam's and my relationship. I wanted to reconnect with him and let whatever was going to happen between us happen.

Sam kissed me with such softness. There was nowhere of my body that heat wasn't touching. I slowly brought my feet up to push down Sam's pants. He almost protested but I pulled his face back and started kissing him again. I felt his hands pushing my shirt up and I lifted my arms so he could get it off, barely breaking the kiss. His lips went down the side of my neck, down my arm, over my cast, to the tips of my fingers. Slowly he began kissing every inch of my body. We had had sex a couple of times but never like this. This was sweet and passionate. We needed to heal each other and this was the only way how.

Taking my nipple into his mouth, Sam sucked softly as I moaned underneath him. His lips came up again to my ear. I heard him whisper 'I love you Bella.' He slowly kissed down my body and smiled when he got to my underwear. I had laughed when I bought these but this was his first time seeing them and I knew he would love them. Tiny metallic paw prints covered the black cotton boy shorts.

"**My favorite so far." **Sam said while working the down my legs. As he kneeled at my feet, he looked over my naked body. He was admiring it, devouring it, savoring it.

I reached for his hand and pulled him up to me and pushed him onto his back. I slowly kissed down his body. Making sure to cover each of the ribs that had been broken, I kissed over his heart and continued my way south. Reaching his length, I kissed it softly. I heard his moan and my name on his lips. I had never done this before and was nervous. The one time I had tried he had stopped me. Tonight, he wasn't going to stop me.

I slowly took his length into my mouth an inch at a time. Rolling my tongue around the head and swallowing any juices that came out before he was ready. I sucked and licked his entire manhood as he came apart beneath me. When the time came for him to give me his seed, he tried to move away. I sucked harder and faster as I swallowed everything he had to give me, then slowly made my way up his body. I kissed his lips softly.

"**Babe…" **He sounded unsure about something.

"_Yeah?"_

"**I really want to do something. Wolves have something called marking, I really really really want to mark you as my mate." **I loved the thought of being marked by Sam, and couldn't wait. I had seen Emily's mark and she had explained that it makes your connection stronger.

"_Of course, Sam. I had kind of been waiting on you to ask me." _He shot me a strange look and gave me a quick kiss.

"_**Mama,**_** I had to wait until we lived together. I couldn't do it before now because we won't be able to be apart that long. I'll be able to feel your moods and feelings; you'll be able to feel mine. I know we feel each other now, but from what Paul says it's like I will now have three separate feelings, mine, the wolf's, and your's. If you are ever scared, or in danger, or happy, or feeling how much you love me, I'll be able to feel it. Right now, I think it would be good for us to really feel the love the each other has for us." **Now this could be interesting. Being able to feel when he needs me, feel his love for me. I silently wondered if it would have helped the other day.

"**It cements the imprint. There will be no backing out of the imprint after that. It will be us, forever, as long as we both shall live. In the eyes of the tribe, we will be married. There can't be a condom during this. Is that okay? I know we haven't talked about kids yet, but you have to know how pleased it would make me. Seeing you round with my child, it's like the best dream ever. Also, it will be easier to get pregnant after the mark, birth control or not. After this you will need birth control and for us to use condoms." **Married to Sam, children with Sam... I think yes! I didn't necessarily want a child right this minute but within the next year or two I could see myself being a mom. If it happened tonight then we would be blessed no matter what. I would never treat my children like Renee treated me.

"_Sam, please mark me." _Sam's eyes looked like they had stars in them. He was so happy at the thought of marking me.

"**Get up on your hands and knees Bella." **I know I had a stupid cheesy grin covering my face but this was so exciting to me. Being with Sam, forever.

Sam kissed down my back and slowly licked between my legs. In this position it felt wonderful. **"God **_**mama**_** you are so wet for me." **He kept licking slow then fast, then slowly again. He knew I was getting close and that is when I felt him slam himself into me. I cried out in pleasure. **"God Bella, I could feel how much you loved that." **I did love it, so he did it again and again. Each time I cried out the Sam way. We were both getting close and I turned my neck and moved my hair out of the way. I heard him growl behind me and he squeezed my hips and shoved himself all the way inside me. I felt the bite but all I felt was bliss as we both came. I screamed Sam's name as he continue to growl, still latched onto my neck. As I felt him stop coming, his teeth slowly let up. He softly licked the wound and I watched it close. I knew I would be sore tomorrow but didn't care. I enjoyed the roughness of Sam tonight. As I closed my eyes, I felt him kiss me, then an all-encompassing love wash over me. I thought about all the love I had for him and heard him purr beside me, curling his entire body around me the best he could.

Sam and I had talked about the offer from Dr. Cullen and I had decided that I definitely wanted to try nursing school and from there I would expand if that was what I truly wanted. I had talked to Esme, Dr. Cullen's wife, and we had formed a plan. I would assist her until school started in January but when school started I would get use to that and then decide if I wanted to continue. So I put in my two weeks' notice with Newton's Outfitters and started on my paper work for the hospital. I knew Sam wasn't too thrilled I would be working with a vampire but he had met her and Emily was starting nursing school with me and Sue was helping teach. I would have plenty of people around me just in case anything bad happened. The claiming mark had been my final argument, since Sam would know if something someone did scared me or hurt me in some way.

Thanksgiving was just around the corner and the tribe really didn't celebrate too much but since I had never had these holidays before everyone had decided we should adopt the ones that I liked. I was super excited for Christmas and couldn't wait.


	17. Not A Chapter

Hey Everyone! I really hope everyone is enjoying this so far!  
>This story was actually a dream I had, and I had to write it out. The first 15 Chapters were already written when I uploaded them, so now I am playing catch up.<br>I plan to upload every Monday and Thursday.

Everyone knows Stephanie Meyers owns the original story... So I can't wait to write the rest!  
>If any of you have any ideas, please let me know.<p>

Thanks yall!  
>Courtney<p> 


	18. Chapter 16 : Thanksgiving Part 1

**Hey Everyone! I have gotten some amazing reviews from some of you reading this! If you are reading it and love it then make sure to make it a favorite! This is an ongoing story right now and I WILL finish it. I will be updating "hopefully" two to three times a week. I don't want to rush it because I want it to be the best story it can be.  
>To answer a couple questions :<br>I don't know if Renee will be further in the story. I hated her in the original Twilight Series and I still really don't like her.  
>I really don't know if I will have other POV's. I know how women think so I don't know how I would do "thinking like a man."<br>Please let me know if there is something you REALLY want in this story. I would love to add in different ideas. (Two heads are better than one)  
>Now on to the story! Stephanie Meyers owns this BTW... just in case you weren't sure.<strong>

I had talked to Sam about holding Thanksgiving at our home. He of course was thrilled with anything I wanted to do. But, convincing him that we had to spend our first night apart since I had moved in, not so much. It took a full week of me bringing it up before he even decided to "think about it". Then it was Emily that gave me an idea that worked.  
><em><br>Standing in the kitchen we were cooking lasagna for the pack on patrol. Emily was standing at the sink draining the current pot of noodles when she brought up the night apart.  
>"So Bella, have you talked to Sam about a girls night on Thursday?" I kept stirring the sauce without looking up.<br>"Yep, but he keeps saying no. I don't think he wants to sleep apart. Maybe we could separate and prep for the next day, then let him come back here that night. I mean, this is his house." She looked over at me as I looked up. I know Sam didn't want us apart, but I didn't want it either. I hated even thinking of spending time alone in bed without him. Even on patrol nights I would stay up late and wait for him to get home so I could sleep next to him. He even came back to the house two or three different times just to make sure I was okay.  
>Since the marking, it was almost like we needed to be near each other.<br>"Have you tried to get him to change his mind?" I looked at her confused.  
>"Come on Bella... You know what I mean, right? You know, <em>_**CHANGE HIS MIND**__." I just looked at her, then she started talking again.  
>"Okay. I'll give you an example. I really wanted to see that one movie <em>_If I Stay__, so last week during a particular passionate moment with Paul, I began teasing. You know, pulling back and asked him what he would give me if I gave him what he wanted... Well let's just say... He gave in." I smiled at her and rolled my eyes.  
>"Do you really want a girl's night?" I questioned over at Emily, only to see her nodding with a giant smile.<br>"Okay, I will try, but I can't promise it is going to work." I didn't know how I felt about teasing Sam. I know Emily said that she did it to Paul, but what Sam and I had I didn't want to mess up. I quickly turned and started spooning sauce into a baking dish to finish the pasta._

Emily, Leaha, Sue, and Kim were spending the night here. Sam caved instantly and we were having a girl's night, while the guys stayed and had a Poker night at Dad's house. I was so excited. I had just finished slipping on my stripped black and yellow maxi dress and walking out to the kitchen. When I saw the couple dishes in the sink I decided to do a little extra, last minute cleaning.

Feeling arms wrap around my waist, I leaned back into the warm body that was holding me. I felt Sam's lips on my cheek and angled my head into him.

**"Love the bumble bee dress darlin'. When are you going to be done with these dishes? I wouldn't mind some 'us' time before spending the night with your father." **Sam groaned in my ear as I smiled at the bumble bee comment. Turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck I put on my best smile and smirked sweetly at him.  
><em>"Is that your polite way of asking for sex, Alpha?"<em> I heard Sam's growl as I brought his head down to mine for a passionate kiss. As he picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sam kissed down my neck to my claiming mark and I became putty in his hands. As he sat me on the kitchen counter and pulled up my dress... I forgot all about that last minute cleaning.

Casually rubbing my chest as I felt the pull, I looked up to Leah who was looking at me expectantly.  
><em>"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"<em> She just smiled a secret smile and asked again.  
>"I said, when are you starting at the hospital?"<br>_"Oh, sorry! I start on Monday. I would have started this week but, apparently one of Esme's family members is quite the shopper." _No one really asked me about Esme or Dr Cullen very much and I assumed it was due to Sam telling them not to. After the confrontation with Jake the wolves all respected me or were just too scared to go up against me. Sam was also getting a little more respect due to my blow up, but that would continue to be a work in progress.  
>"That's nice, I'm really proud of you for doing something like this for kids." It made my heart swell knowing that Leah was truly proud of me, even if I was working with vampires.<br>_

"So Bella, did Sam invite his mother? I know things are rough at best with them, but she may like to come." Mom said from the seat she had taken in the living room.  
>"<em>Mom, I was under the impression he hasn't seen her since his first phase." <em>Sue looked back at me, the shock evident on her face.  
>"Oh... That must be hard for when he does have a run in with her." Now I was the one with shock on my face.<br>_"What do you mean?"  
><em>"Bella, La Push is small. I doubt they haven't seen each other from time to time."  
><em>"She lives here?" <em>Our coversation haulted as Sue nodded her head and Emily changed the subject.  
>"So Bella, what are we making tomorrow? Your kitchen is amazing, I can't wait to cook in it again. Maybe I can convince Paul to put one in at our house." Emily always knew the right time to step in, and for some reason I really felt this was Sam's job to tell me about his mom, not Sue. I know he told me about how they hadn't spoken since he phased, but anything else I didn't want to hear from a gossip circle.<br>_"Paul told me the other day when Sam and him were phased together that Sam was thinking about how his grandmama used to cook Pecan Pie. So I am making one. I don't know if it will be just like hers, but I found a decent recipe online. We also have four turkeys. I thought we could fry two and bake two. Then, we have two hams. Those are precooked.  
>I've been watching the cooking channel and saw one wrapped in bacon. So I got bacon and thought we could grill those out back." <em>I really wanted to make the pecan pie ever since Paul told me about it. Thanksgiving would be the perfect time.  
>"That's a great idea Bella. I can call Old Quil and see if he has Sam's grandmama's recipe. Old Quil is a sucker for those types of things. Plus he was friends with Sam's grandpa, Mr. Uley."<br>_"Really Emily?! I would love that. Can you call him today so I won't be late getting all the ingredients later?" _Emily nodded and got up to go make the phone call. Sue picked up where Emily left off.  
>"That all sounds great, Bella. Do you have sides planned? I brought the stuff for corn dip for an appetizer and the stuff for cheese dip. If those boys get here early, we don't need them picking on the food we are making." The guys definitely knew there way around a table, I just hope we have enough.<br>_"For dessert, I am doing five Pecan Pies, and I thought you and Leah could do a cake. My birthday cake was really good and I was kinda hoping for another one. I found a recipe for Pumpkin Rolls too, And, before I forget, Sam's birthday is the week before Christmas, so I was hoping we could wake him up that morning the way you did me. Maybe, we could adopt the tradition." _She patted my hand and nodded her head as Emily came back in waving a piece of paper.  
>"I GOT IT! DID YOU KNOW HER RECIPE HAS BOURBON IN IT!" I smiled as Emily sat back down.<br>_"So we definitely need to go to the store, I wanted to pick up beer too. If you need anything we can add it to the list."_

We all decided we needed to go to the grocery store together. Walking in we all got carts and started shopping. Since we made the list before we left we all took certain sections of the store. Leah and I were on 'dairy duty'. We had almost an entire list in just the Dairy/Soda/Beer/Chip section of the grocery store.  
>As we got everything we needed we headed back to the front to meet everyone else. Sue was first in the check out line and I picked up my head as I heard the voice behind the counter. <em>Why did I have to see her again?<em>  
>"Well Hi Mrs. Swan. How are you today." Sue didn't know what had happened that day with Sam in the diner. So ofcourse she was being polite.<br>"Fine thank you." Thank goodness Leah knew better.  
>"<strong>Cut the shit." <strong>Jessica looked up shocked as she saw all of us.  
>"Wh-what do you mean?" Jessica stuttered.<br>**"We all know how you acted toward Bella and Sam in the diner. So don't play the sweet card with our mom. We all know you are a whore." **She looked shocked and then composed herself and smirked.  
>"You all are just pissed that you all are getting sloppy seconds with your men. How does it feel having someone else teach them how to satify you? Bella, do you like the thing that Sam does with his tongue? You're welcome." She finished on a wink. I spoke up and everyone looked at me shocked.<br>_"Are you really bragging about being a slut? You do realize I know of every single thing you and Sam have done together. He told me. Don't worry, I wouldn't be jealous and I am definitely not thanking you.  
>Apparently you haven't taken any of my advice. Remember, 'Beauty is only skin deep, but ugly goes all the way to the bone.' Maybe you should try to be nice little girl."<br>_**"Bella, we should go. We need to get you back home before Sam gets mad at us for keeping you away."  
><strong>"You must have him on a short leash if he is waiting on you at your house while he has one _plenty _big enough."  
><em>"Oh my gosh! You mean you haven't heard. Sam moved me in. He just couldn't bare not laying next to me every night and waking up next to me every morning."<em> I smiled, finally able to shut her up. She finished checking us out and I took out Sam's card to pay the bill.  
>"Can I see your ID please?" I pulled out my ID and handed it to her.<br>"I'm sorry, we can't accept this card. The card holder isn't here and as far as we know you could have stollen it." AH! Why does she have to be such a bitch? Before I could say anything I heard Emily on the phone.  
>"Hey baby, is Sam with you?"<br>"Can I speak with him?"  
>"I love you too, babe."<br>"Hey Sam. We are at the grocery store and the clerk here is that girl named Jessica."  
>"Yeah, she is most definitely causing problems. She won't let Bella pay with your debit card."<br>" Okay, we will see you in a few minutes." As she hung up she looked over to Jessica.  
>"He's on his way. And Bella, Sam said he will order you a debit card first thing Monday morning."<p>

We had been standing in line for ten minutes when I saw the entire pack, including my dad come strolling in. Brady and Sam were coming straight for me. Brady and I had developed a close bond since he had phased and he had never really let it go.  
><strong>"Babe, what's the problem?" <strong>Sam was right next to me looking down in my eyes.  
>"She needs to match your ID to your debit card." Sam just smirked and pulled out his wallet and handed her his ID, all while keeping his eyes on me. When he handed her his ID he leaned in and kissed me, gently cupping the back of my head and letting his tongue graze my bottom lip.<br>"**Damn, you give the best kisses. Never had better, mama." **I grinned at him and rolled my eyes.  
>"Here is your card, Sam." Jessica said, getting his attention. Sam didn't even acknowledge her as he slid the card back in my hand.<br>"**You know Bella, when you become a Uley we won't have this problem." **He leaned over and kissed my smiling face as we walked out, leaving a shocked and pissed Jessica behind us gawking._  
><em>_

Around midnight, after cooking and getting everything ready for tomorrow, we decided to get to bed. Emily and I had taken mine and Sam's bed, and Leah, Sue, and Kim were sleeping on the bunk beds and couches. There were three wolves on patrol so they needed somewhere to sleep when they came in late.

_"Emily, can I ask you a question?"_ I asked as we laid down.  
>"Of course."<br>_"I know you broke the imprint with Paul, but he still feels you, and he has marked you. How does that work? I thought you could only do that with imprints."  
><em>"Paul and I have never been ones to adhere to standards. It was rough after I broke the imprint. I really think we both still felt heartbroken. But, then I stayed. We both realized the imprint didn't effect our feelings toward each other. Paul was so hot headed back then. I use to say he stood by me for spite. But, he kept coming, everyday.  
>Once I broke the imprint and we were still completely in love with each other, we went to see Old Quil. He really didn't think that we broke the imprint. He said a prayer over us and sent us home. The next day he called and said he needed to see us.<br>That night when we got there he sat us down and told us that our ancestors had spoken to him. They said that I would be forever blessed for giving up my happiness for his and that we could continue on with the same rituals as an imprint but that if something happened to one of us then the other wouldn't die like the normal imprints. That it was part of the blessing." Emily was so selfless. I don't think I could ever be that strong. She was the most loving and fastly becoming my very first best friend other than Sam.  
>"I dreamed the other night of twin boys that were my very own mini Paul. They will be here by next Christmas. I'm waiting for Paul to figure it out on his own. So, please don't tell anyone. I assume I will get pregnant February or March." I fell asleep with a smile on my face and dreamed about a little boy that looked like Sam but had his mommy's curls.<p>

Waking up at 5am was rough after going to bed late. I got up and started the turkeys, hams, and was working on the pies when Sue came into the kitchen.  
><em>"Morning Mom." <em>She came up and kissed my cheek then went to the coffee pot.  
>"You are up early. I heard you girls talking until late in the night. Emily still asleep?" I nodded yes as I took the Pecan Pies out of the oven. I sat them on the cooling racks and excused myself as I went to call Sam.<br>**"Mama, how did you sleep?" **Sam answered groggily. I smiled as I heard his special name for me.  
>"<em>Well lets just say, it's the only time you will get two girls in your bed." <em>Hearing his growl I started giggling.  
>"<strong>No one will ever be in that bed again except you and me. You are MINE, Bella." <strong>  
><em>"I know babe. Only YOURS!"<em>  
><strong>"That's right. So when do I get to see you today<strong>?"  
><em>"Around 1230? So you have four more hours."<br>_**"Ugh. Babe, do you realize how ridiculous he is. Last night, he asked what I was doing to protect you. I told him, when I am not there I have another wolf on the job... He got all offended. It's not my fault I didn't know he meant protecting you from getting pregnant. Paul got a huge fucking laugh out of it. I just told him to watch out that he could be the first one with a child."  
><strong>I laughed hard, then realized people were still sleeping so I quieted back down. If he only knew how soon that baby would come.  
><em>"I'm sorry babe. I love you, I'll see you soon."<br>_**"I love you, mama. More than anything.  
>By the way, be in our room at 1230 sharp." <strong>I heard as he hung up the phone.  
>_<p>

I certainly loved the bossy side of Sam. It was 1225 and I was double checking everything.  
>On my way out of the room Sue's voice rang out.<br>"Bella, I am going to need you in here when the guys get here to help me fend them off."  
><em>"Alright, I am going to go change." <em>Sue looked at me like she knew I was lying but she didn't ask as I walked hastily toward the bedrooom.

Deciding I probably did need to change afterall, I headed to the closet. I found the paw print boy shorts that Sam loved and a black lace bra. Quickly shedding my clothes and putting those on I heard a throat clear as I was bent over pulling up the panties.  
><strong>"Well mama, maybe I should order you around more often if this is how I get welcomed." <strong>I felt his hand on my hips as he pulled me backwards into his growing member.  
><em>"Sam, what about the company?" <em>I asked as his hand went down the back of my panties, slowly rubbing.  
><strong>"What about them, it is our house. Your wolf NEEDS you." <strong>I knew I couldn't resist as his finger brushed my southern lips.**  
>"Ahh... Look who has been bad. Who are you wet for?" <strong>I knew the Alpha was demanding my answer but I could only moan as I felt his finger enter me.

**"Looks like you decided to be a bad girl today, not answering me." **He had to know this was just turning me on more. I heard the slap before I felt the sting on my ass.  
><em>"More, please Sam." <em>This was by far the greatest thing that had ever happened to me. Feeling his hand come down again, I felt the orgasm fastly approaching.  
><strong>"Don't come yet. You are not allowed to come until my cock is inside you." <strong>He and I both knew the Alpha order wouldn't work on me. I was trying to control it though. _I needed to control it for him.  
>"Please... Sam... Please." <em>I begged as I felt his cock pierce me. He reached around me to cover my mouth to remind me there were people here. I had to be quiet.  
><strong>"Tell me you're ready, Bella."<br>****_"_**_I'm ready. Please Sam let me come."  
><em>One of the hands holding my hips reached around and pinched my clit as he ordered.  
><strong>"Don't scream Bella, but come on my cock, NOW." <strong>A feeling I have never known passed through me. It felt like the greatest high. Coming down off my high I knew this was an amazing change in our relationship, and I loved every second.


	19. Chapter 17 : Thanksgiving and Imprinting

**I really hope everyone loves this new chapter as much as I loved writing it.  
>As always, these charaters belong to Stephanie Meyers.<strong>

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Paul glance up worried, then glance back down. I gave him a big smile to cover my embarrassment and kept walking.  
>Checking the potatoes, I felt Sam behind me and leaned back into his strong body. As he kissed my mark, my body shivered.<br>"**You left before I could say anything, but we need to talk when everyone leaves tonight. I loved every second of the entire thing babe. There is no need to be embarrassed."  
><strong>I knew he was right, but after we both finished I didn't know what to say. I just pulled up my panties, got dressed, and escaped to the bathroom to fix my hair. By the time I had fixed it and escaped into the kitchen, I didn't leave him a second to speak. I knew I had hurt his feelings probably, but I couldn't get my head around what I had done. I liked him hitting me. Was spanking really even hitting? What kind of sicko did I turn into if those are the things I liked done to me. Renee' really messed me up if I got off on a man who was suppose to love me, abusing me.  
>I just nodded my head knowing we would have to have a conversation at some point.<p>

Dad walked in and caught my attention as Sam put his arm around me.  
>"Bella, thanks for cooking for all of us, and holding it here."<br>_"You're welcome Dad, all the ladies helped alot. I really loved to do it. Plus, I have never really had many holidays and I want to live it up." _Dad just looked down sadly and walked away._  
><em>Leah approached from the doorway with Emily and Sue in tow, all carrying stacks of newspapers. "You will really love this holiday by tomorrow, Swan. We can't wait to go through all of these."  
>I am pretty sure a crazy look passed over my face as I watched them all going to sit down on the couches around the coffee table. Paul was standing in the living room with his hands in his pockets, watching me closely.<br>"_Why will I like this tomorrow? I don't think we made enough to keep us from cooking tomorrow." _Now they were the ones looking at me like I was nuts. I felt Sam walk up beside me and I looked up at him.  
><strong>"Babe, tomorrow is the biggest shopping day of the year. Most everyone does their Christmas shopping tomorrow. They wake up super early and stay out until late. Would you like to go with the ladies?" <strong>I guess living with Renee' I never really heard of this tradition. But, I didn't really understand the men not going too.  
><em>"Can't you come, if I go." <em>It was Leah who yelled, while the pack laughed quietly... "ABSOLUTELY NOT, not if you expect me to go. The guys stay home for this day, Bella. " Jake was still laughing as I felt the humiliation creep over me. _I don't understand why they are laughing. What did I do? I am really not getting the joke here. I probably am the joke.  
><em>_**"ENOUGH!" **_Sam's Alpha order rang out and Jake stopped instantly and rolled his eyes. Sam turned me to look at him and spoke softly.  
><strong>"Bella Babe, come here." <strong>He said as he pulled me out of everyone's view. As we walked out of the room, we passed my dad who looked at Sam argrilly.

Sam sat me down on the bed and took my hand in his. He slowly wiped the tear from underneath my eye, that I didn't know had fallen.  
><strong>"I am sorry they embarrassed you. Let me explain what it is, without a room full of people looking at you."<br>"The 'day after Thanksgiving' or 'Black Friday' is a day that everything goes on super sale. All the ladies go through the newspaper and find all the places they want to go for Christmas gifts and deals. Then they wake up super early and get to the stores before they open. So they can stand in line for hours waiting for the same thing everyone else is, and then fight over it. It's stupid. The day after you give thanks for everything you have, you tackle and run people over. "  
>"If you want, you and I can go shopping together. But, not tomorrow. I am not going out in that madness." <strong>I now really didn't want to go. T  
><em>"I don't want to go. Maybe another year, but right now, I don't think so."<br>_**"Okay, can you tell me why you don't want to go." **I really did doubt he would understand but I knew he wanted to know anyways. Plus, I knew he was okay with me spending 'our' money as he called it, but until I was contributing, I really didn't want to spend too much of it.  
><em>"Everyone will be watching me all day. They all know I had no clue what was going on, but Jake still laughed. Now, he is probably out there getting his ass chewed because I am the pathetic one. I don't want anyone feeling bad for me. I know he is an asshole. I know he hates me. But, he just made me a bigger fool in front of everyone than I already am. They all know this is my first Thanksgiving that I can remember. If I went tomorrow, everyone would be watching my reactions and worried if it was too much for me to handle."<br>"I just don't want to go." _Sam pulled me into a hug.  
>"<strong>You are not pathetic, Bella. You are right though. Jake is an asshole, but that is my fault for right now. He doesn't mean to be that way toward you. We can talk about him later... I know you are curious." <strong>I went to get up, but Sam held me to him.**  
>"I love you, Bella. If you really want us to go together then we will, another time. But, if you really don't want to go... Then there is always next year."<strong>

Walking back out to everyone, I was nervous. I really didn't want everyone staring at me, but I guess that is part of me being the weird one. And I was right, everyone stared.  
><em>"Guys, I talked to Sam... I really would rather wait until next year to go..." <em>Jake huffed from the kitchen and I saw Leah look down sadly. Paul saved the day, like always. He headed toward the kitchen with a "Stop staring at my sister, she ain't gonna fall apart. I'm hungry."  
>I felt a burst of happiness as Paul called me his sister. He had accepted me. I felt a burst of irritation that wasn't my own and immediately looked toward Sam, confused. Sam was smiling looking back where Paul exited from. The irritation slowly started to fade as we all made our way to the kitchen.<br>Sam made my plate and I took my seat. Then he came next and sat to my left and Paul sat just to my right. Paul's arm brushed mine and I felt the familar feeling from earlier of irritation, mixed with compassion and love, not an in love type love but a strong since of protection/love. I gasped as I realized I was feeling Paul's feelings. Both Sam and Paul looked at me strangely.  
><em>"Paul, I can feel you." <em>He looked at me like I was crazy.  
>"Sorry Bells, geez I didn't mean to touch you." He said as he scooted over.<br>_"NO! Paul, I feel your emotions." _Now it was his turn to gasp as Sam growled loudly and wrapped his arm around me.  
><strong>"She is MINE, Paul. Get away from her."<br>**"_No Sam. Wait. It's strange. I can feel you too. I can feel his love for me and it's purely brotherly love. Can we talk about this later. People are here. All four of us. Emily needs to know too."  
><em>"Know what?" Emily said walking up to Paul's other side.  
><strong>"Nothing, we will talk about it later, when everyone leaves." <strong>She looked at Paul worriedly and Paul just shook his head and looked down.

Dinner went off without another hitch. And soon I was pulling dessert out as everyone relocated into the living room.  
><strong>"Bella Babe, thank you." <strong>I turned and saw Sam standing, watching me cut a quarter of the Pecan Pie for him.  
><em>"Taste it. In here away from everyone." <em>He looked at me strangely, but took a bite. Slowly his eyes began to close, and I knew he was remembering his childhood. When he opened them, I could see the tears shining in them.  
><strong>"How did you get this recipe? It tastes just like my Grandmama's did."<br>****_"_**_Emily called Old Quil, and he gave her the recipe. Old Quil and your grandfather were friends." _Happiness was shining at me in his eyes as he smiled down at me._  
><em>**"Thank you so much. You would never believe how much I adore you. So caring (kiss), generous (kiss), loving (kiss), kind (kiss)..."  
><strong>"Bella... Are you coming? Your dad..." Mom stopped when she saw how close Sam and I were.  
>"Oh, sorry. Your dad was asking about dessert.'' Sue said from the entrance to the kitchen. My face became bright red as I hid my face in Sam's shirt.<br>When my embarrass came down I stacked up a couple of plates and Mom and I passed them out to everyone.

**"TELL ME NOW!" **I heard as I finished the last dish in the sink. Everyone had left except for Emily and Paul. I rushed to the living room to see Sam in Paul's face, neither man backing down.  
><em>"SAM! Stop this now. I told you that we could sit down and discuss this... I meant like adults. We both know Paul would never risk his relationship with Emily and if you would sit down for five minutes without going off half cocked then you would see that."<br>_They both looked at me in shock... I guess they really hadn't seen that side of me but a couple of times, and both decided to take a seat. Emily was sitting in the chair across the room looking shocked, but confusion written on her face.

"_Now, Emily earlier Paul told everyone to 'Leave my sister alone', as he was walking to the kitchen I felt a wave of irritation. But, when I looked at Sam to see what had caused it, he was smiling at something Paul had said. Then when we sat down at the table, my arm brushed against his, and I felt his feelings again. That is when I connected that the earlier irritation was from Paul and not Sam. Now Sam thinks something crazy is going on and wants to rip Paul apart."  
><em>Emily had tears running down her face and Paul raced to hold her.  
>"You imprinted, on Bella. I knew one day you could imprint again. But didn't know you could imprint on someone that already had an imprint."<br>_"NNNOOO!" _Came from both Paul and I.  
>"Emily, the only type of feelings I have for Bella, are brotherly ones. I felt it from the beginning, and hated her instantly. Until Sam showed me his imprint with her. Sam's imprint is complete romantic love. Like mine and yours. His entire world revolves around her. Just like mine does you. With Bella, I feel the need to be the brother or protector. I am not in love with her... You come first, always, then Bella, then the pack." I heard Sam's gasp.<br>"**SHOW ME!" **Paul nodded his head already heading toward the back door. Emily and I were quiet for some time until I decided to speak.  
><em>"Emily, maybe we should call Old Quil. He could know something, or Billy." <em>I didn't hear the guys come back in, but Sam is spoke up when he heard what I had said to Emily._  
><em>**"Don't call Billy. But, Old Quil needs to know. Paul showed me. He explained it right. His world is Emily, then Bella, then the Pack. I have never heard of a brother/sister imprint before but it makes sense. Emily will always be his imprint or mate. Bella will always be his sister. He would kill for either of you, or lay down his life. He needs both of you in his life. It's almost like a his soul is bonded to Bella's through circumstance. He knew instantly everything she has gone through, and it was alot like what happened to** **him. Their souls just bonded through that and in return a protector, brotherly love came from it."  
><strong>Paul growled and looked towards Emily. Then quickly lifted her up and took her out the front door. Never even saying goodbye. I knew this was going to be hard for Emily. But, I knew I would never see Paul that way, where as Emily would have to eventually believe it.

_"Why didn't you want me to call Billy?" _I finally asked after we sat there for a few minutes in silence. Sam's head laid back on the couch and I curled into his side before he continued.  
><strong>"Jacob..."<br>**_"He is going to find out sooner or later, I really don't see the problem in hiding it_."**  
>I'm not worried about that. But, it is a difficult story. Billy's father, Jacob's grandfather, was the original leader of the last pack. My Grandpa Uley was Beta, like Paul, a second in command. They believe is goes down throughout the generations. So in there minds Jacob should be Alpha and they want me to step down. However, when I spoke to Old Quil, he said it was only because he was the strongest and the first to transform, so he took over. Still, they believe it should go to Jacob. My wolf though, won't just turn over the reins. Wolves fight for the Alpha spot. Jacob is all for a fight, but he is weak. He's a kid. His entire world revolves around which position he fucks his imprint in tonight. So instead of waiting until he is older and stronger he is trying to provoke me to fight him, but to fight him, means to hurt his wolf enough to submit. Jacob knows that to hurt him hurts Leah, and in turn hurts Leah's family, and you are Leah's family. He knows how much I already hate myself for hurting you in the beginning, and how much I would hate to hurt you again. So he is using that. He is being a pussy. We didn't really have this problem before you came along. It's like he is using you to try and make me submit to him without a fight." <strong>I couldn't imagine Jake being in charge. He was so young at heart that I don't think he could do it.**  
>"I would have already fought him, except I am worried for Leah... The imprint is strained at best, but neither of them can break it. It's a double imprint so even if one of them wanted to, the other one could make them stay and not give it up." <strong>I had seen the looks that Leah was giving Jake recently and I knew she was getting pissed at him about how he treated me. I was her sister, no matter what, so I knew choosing sides was not an option for her.**  
>"If I hurt him bad enough to no longer phase, then he could become Cheif, like Billy, but I don't want to put his immature self as an athority figure. Then there is Leah... If an imprint dies, the other dies not long after, so I would not only be killing Jake, but Leah too. I just don't see a way around any of this." <strong>When I looked up at him his eyes were closed.

I had listened to him explain it all, and I understood where he would run into trouble. Not only killing a pack member, but his imprint too. Then Leah being my sister, it would hurt my entire family. Or injure him enough that he could be your boss. It was a lose lose situation. So I did the only thing I knew to do... I wrapped my arms around my Sam and held on, telling him, I loved him, over and over.

**"Bella, as much as I love you holding me, we have another thing to talk about."** I looked up confused.  
><strong>"Earlier, Bella... In the closet." <strong>My face turned bright red as I burried it in Sam's chest. I didn't want to have the conversation and him think about how horrible I was.  
><strong>"Bella, it's alright to like it, hell even love it. I loved every second of it... Your body bent over in front of me... The way my hand cracked when I spanked you... The heat of your skin as it burned from mine... I know you liked it too." <strong>His voice had gotten lower and lower as he spoke in my ear. The truth is, I did like it. I loved it! But, I didn't know what to say.  
><em>"I did like it, but what kind of freak does that make me... I need you to hurt me, for me to get off that hard... How the hell did Renee' fuck me up this bad?"<br>_**"Stop. You are not a freak... For starters, I loved it too, remember. Even with the home life of Renee, you could have liked it anyways. I didn't grow up with Renee' and I love it. I know Emily loves it with Paul... Well, I only know part of it, because he is pretty good at guarding his thoughts. But, it's natural, babe." **I still didn't believe him. All that home life with Renee had to have made me this way.**  
>"My wolf loves it, goes crazy for it, in fact. But, if you would like to stop, we can go back to how things were. That was more than enough. We can treat it like dinner. Normally dinner is fantastic by itsself, but sometimes people want dessert. That kind of play can be our chocolate cake." <strong>I thought about it for a while then barely nodded yes. However, I knew I needed to talk with someone about it. I needed to know I wasn't crazy. Once Emily was no longer angry with the situation we were in with Paul, then I would speak to her.

After the long Thanksgiving Day, Sam had taken me to his jacuzzi tub and sunk us both in warm water. Just being close to him was amazing. He kissed me and washed the day away. I truly loved those moments with him.  
>The next morning the blissfulness came and went. As I was making breakfast for Sam. A thunderstorm had rolled through early and he had already sent the wolves out on patrol, so it was just the two of us.<br>Sam had just kissed me as before sitting down at the table, when we heard a knock at the door. I waved Sam off when he went to get up as I headed for the door.  
>Opening the door, I was shocked to see the one friend that I had in La Push. I thought she would be upset for much longer.<br>_"Emily! Please come in. It's pouring outside. Where is your car? Did you walk here?" _I asked hurriedly while picking up a tshirt out of the wolves clothing stack by the door. She was shivering and had a red face from the tears that she had shed and was still shedding.  
>She still hadn't answered when I looked back up at her. She just looked completely heart broken.<br>_"Emily? Are you okay?" _I asked worried, since she still hadn't spoken. Before she could answer, or I could ask another question, she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my neck.  
>Carfully walking her to the couch I caught Sam's face as I passed by the kitchen. He was frozen in place just watching Emily with a look of sorrow on his face, his body slightly trembling. I mouthed "Call Paul" when I caught his eye. He nodded and walked back to the kitchen.<br>Once seated, Emily continued to cry. I quietly held her and rocked back and forth while humming in her ear. After a little while I heard the front door open, then close. When I looked up I saw Paul. His eyes were bloodshot and he had on a pair of shorts. He was soaked, like he gotten here as quickly as possible and run too. I was fixing to tell him to that Sam was in the kitchen, but Sam beat me to it.  
><strong>"Come on in here and we'll talk." <strong>Paul nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Emily still didn't know he was here when she started to speak to me, still hiding her head in my chest.  
>"H-h-how d-do I ev-ever trust him again?" Emily's question caught me off guard.<br>_"What do you mean, Em?"  
><em>"He kn-knew since you got h-here. He never told me. I w-w-would have tr-tried to understand. That was always my worst fear... Him imprinting again. This is all my fault." I felt like the worst friend ever, I had never once thought of how Emily would take it, with this being hidden from her. Certainly the ancestors couldn't have decided since his imprint was broken that he needed a new one.  
><em>"Em, look at me please." <em>As her eyes met mine I spoke.  
><em>"He is still 'your Paul'. Just like Sam is 'my Sam'. I don't know why the ancestors have decided this was best. We may never know, but what I can promise you, is I will always be Sam's mate and Paul's sister. The relationship will never go past that. What I know is you cannot shut Paul out. I am sure he was terrified when it happened. Plus I don't think he figured it out when I moved here. We are calling it an imprint, but I really think there has to be another name for it. We need to speak to Old Quil. <em>_**I bet Sam could go get him right now." **_I said, and raised my voice enough that he would hear more easily. I heard the door open and shut again behind me and I knew Sam was already on his way.

Emily had gone quiet until Paul walked in from the kitchen. Then she started crying in earnest again. He rushed to her and picked her up as if she were an infant, then burrying his nose in her neck. Paul's leg brushed mine as he sat down. His feelings were so strong and the self loathing, hatred, and desperation hit me full force. I got up quickly running to the kitchen, needing to put some distance between us before collapsing. All the feelings brought on my own, and hit me with a bad sense of dejavu as I burried my head in my knees.

_I was sitting in the hallway outside Renee's bedroom door, my head burried in my knees to drowned out the yelling. I just wanted to go home. Daddy hated me though. He never called. He let Renee have me. He didn't fight her. I need him.  
>I felt a strong hand pulling my up by my hair. I staggered to get my feet trying to keep from falling. The big dark man threw me into the room with Renee'. She was laying on the bed, naked, and there was a shot in her arm.<br>I hate getting shots. They hurt bad.  
>He grabbed my chin and turned it toward him as he snarled. "<em>If she wakes up, tell her if she doesn't pay, I come back for her head. NO ONE STEALS FROM ME." _I fell down as he left.  
>Laying on the floor of my mother's room, I felt desprate as I prayed every prayer hoping my daddy would find me.<em>  
><strong>"<strong>**_Bella"  
>"Bella, answer me baby."<br>"BELLA! Snap out of it. You are safe, I'm here. I love you baby. I am here, you are alright."_**

I opened my eyes and picked my head of out of my knees as I heard Sam's voice. I didn't know what had happened, or how I got on the floor, or where the dread, desparation, and hope feelings came from. The last thing I remembered was Emily crying.  
>All of the sudden Sam had picked me up and had his arms around me. His warmth surrounded me and I felt the love seep through, making me feel loved and nurtured. I moved my head and looked up at Sam.<br>_"What happened?" _He closed his eyes, as a look of pain flashed across his face and though my body.  
><strong>"You don't remember?"<strong> At my head shaking no, he continued.  
><strong>"I went to get Old Quil, when I got there I knew something was wrong. We both raced back as fast as we could. All I knew was you needed me. We came in and you were up against the kitchen wall moaning about Renee'. Babe, are you okay?" <strong>I curled myself around him as he laid us down in our bed.  
><strong>"I hated seeing you that way, you looked broken, and I hate Renee' for what she put you through. Babe, I really think you need to talk to someone." <strong>The scared look on my face must have spoken for me, because Sam quickly further explained. **  
>"I know it may seem scary now. I know you do not want to relive anything with Renee', but maybe discussing everything that has happened would help."<br>"You know I am not friendly with the vampires, but the Dr. Vamp may be able to help. He does know about us. So you could discuss everything. Not only the things with Renee'."** I knew the words made sense but could not seem to understand him. How horrible must I be for him to want me to talk to a vampire, and him be okay with it.  
><em>"I'm sorry for being broken. I think I am okay and then something happens and I am right back in that house. I just want to be okay. If you want me to do it, I will." <em>Sam took a deep breath and mumbled into my hair.  
><strong>"You aren't broken, Bella. Alot has happened from the time you were little, to you moving here, to finding out about me... I just want you to be 100% happy and healthy. I love you enough to want what is best for you, even if it has to involve vampires." <strong>I smiled into Sam's chest. No matter what I knew Sam always loved me enough.

I knew I didn't want to move but I knew we had company and had to get back to them. So convincing Sam I was ready to face everyone was trying in itsself, but getting him to let me go was even worse.  
>By the time we made it out of the room and into the living room, Old Quil was chanting a prayer in the corner, and Emily and Paul were seated separately on the couch. Sam and I took the loveseat quietly while trying not to disturb Old Quil.<br>"Are you okay, Bella?" Asked Paul.  
><em>"Yes, I feel okay now. I remember a little bit, but not everything. I just remember the feelings." <em>That is when Old Quil spoke up.  
><strong><em>"When I was a young boy, I remember a story from my father.<br>Mona'iti, a married woman in the village, was imprinted on. Her husband was not an honorable man. She had been handed over when a gambling man couldn't afford his bet. The man who lost was her father.  
>The man who imprinted, Taha'Unik, knew there was never to be any romantic feelings between the two, but knew what she needed. Taha'Unik brought her to the pack as his sister.<br>He had raised himself after his mother threw him out as a young boy. Their imprint was meant to heal the heart.  
>When Taha'Unik introduced Mona'iti to the Alpha, Quil'ashi, Quil'ashi imprinted on her also...<br>Quil'ashi's imprint was one of a mating love, but it took both men to truly allow her to heal. In turn, Taha'Unik learned to love and to prepare himself for an imprint that was to come in the future. When she did come Mona'iti was introduced to Serabi as Taha'Unik's sister." _**I sat there listening in shock. It was the exact same. Before I could ask any questions Sam growled, and got up and ran out of the house, shedding his clothes as he phased mid air. I looked down at my hands, quietly wondering why he was so upset.  
>Emily, always to the rescue, was the one who explained it.<br>"Bella, the wolves in them are suppose to provide everything you need. Just like we are suppose to provide everything they need. With what Old Quil just said, Sam probably feels as though he cannot provide everything you need. It is hard to hear. Sam and I are going to have to come to terms with the two of you needing each other, even in a sibling capacity. It will all work out in time. It is just something we are all going to have to get use to." She smiled sadly and looked out the window.**_  
><em>**Old Quil spoke when he knew none of us were going to talk.  
><strong>"<strong>**_Young Emily, you need to look at this as a blessing. You will always be first in Beta Paul's heart. Just as Alpha Sam will always be first in young Bella's. Many of us have seen the changes in Beta Paul since young Bella has arrived. I am sure if you paid attention you will admit to having noticed it also. Beta Paul has noone but you and the pack. You have your family, Beta Paul needs his as well. Young Bella is just that, family, which is what he needs..." _**As Old Quil was finishing, Sam walked back in.  
><strong>"And what does Bella need that I don't already give her? She is MINE. I understand the story, I do, but what am I not giving her?" <strong>I knew he was angry and his shaking was vibrating his entire body. I looked up at Old Quil when I thought of something he had said.  
><em>"Wait, Taha'Unik imprinted again? Even after he had the family imprint on Mona'iti?"<br>__**"Yes, dear child." **_Everyone had looked up at me confused. But, I kept on with my thought.  
>"<em>Emily, that means that even if you would not have broken the imprint with Paul that this would have happened. You don't have to blame yourself. He didn't imprint on me because he needed another imprint."<br>__**"Is that what you thought, young Emily?" **_At her nod Old Quil continued.  
><strong><em>"Dear dear dear girl, you need to let that go. I told you the ancestors would bless you for your sacrifice, and they will. You need to talk to your mate. Yes, you had an imprint, but he CHOSE you also. After the imprint was broken one or both of you could have walked away. Your mating is the best of both worlds. The wolf gets his imprint and Paul was able to know he chose you. We all know Beta Paul well enough to know he has never enjoyed being told what to do. You and only you sacrificed that for him. You dear girl are a blessing." <em>**I watched closely as she walked over to Paul and grabbed his hand. When he looked up from his burried hands she wrapped his arms around her waist as he burried his head into her stomach. She was running her fingers through his hair when Sam spoke up.  
><strong>"Thank you for your time Old Quil, but I think I am going to have to excuse myself."<br>**_"__**Alpha Sam. Wait. You will continue having issues within your pack until you truly become one with your wolf. You are strong. Stronger than any I have seen. Imprints are here for a reason and it's time you let her fufill her destiny." **_Sam was going to speak up, but I beat him to it._  
>"My destiny, Old Quil?"<br>__**"Yes, young Bella. I do not only pray over those in my tribe. You are the Alpha's Imprint. I knew you were coming. I also knew you had to go through what you did to be strong enough for the Alpha. He can no longer live with himself and the wolf in him as separate beings. Just like Beta Paul is one with his wolf, Alpha Sam needs to become one with his. Pack problems will subside when he does."**_ I sat there staring at Old Quil, quietly wondering if he was talking about the issues with Jacob. Was he talking about Jacob? Or about the disrespect he endured by his pack?  
>I looked back toward Old Quil and he nodded toward the bedroom. I hadn't noticed Sam had disappeared.<br>**_"Go to him, child. I will have Beta Paul and young Emily take me home."_**

As I opened the door I saw Sam sitting on the couch. He was staring at the fire he had built earlier this morning.  
><strong>"What else do you need, Bella? I wish I knew, but I don't. I don't know what else I can do to make you happy." <strong>As he looked over at me I saw his eyes were almost solid gold. His wolf was extremely close to the surface and they both needed me.  
>Walking over to him, I sat him up and sat down on his lap.<br>_"I don't know what this has in store for us, Sam. I do know that you make me beyond happy. I know you are troubled alot, and I wish I could be more of what you needed, but we are learning. Learning together." _I brought his face down to mine and softly kissed him.  
><strong>"It is just so much, Bella. Work, the pack, The Cullen's, worrying about everything, worrying about you, everything with Jake, then Leah, now this sibling imprint. Bella, I'm so fucking tired." <strong>I didn't know he was under that much stress and I felt myself getting pissed that I didn't know.  
><em>"Sam, you have to let me help you, just like I let you help me. You cannot keep all this bottled up. I know you keep wolf in check, but have you ever thought you need him to help with this. I know you push him to the back and keep him tame, but all this wolf shit he could probably help with. Maybe you need to consider you both the same instead of always keeping him locked up tight. Old Quil could be right. I know you are scared, but your wolf needs me too."<br>_**"Fuck NO! He could hurt you, Bella." **I rolled my eyes and huffed.  
>"<em>He wouldn't hurt me. I am his imprint remember. He came out when you came in the house and fell asleep with me that day, and he was there when you claimed me. He won't hurt me."<br>_**"No he didn't. I was still in control. That day I was in wolf form I made sure I was still in control, just in wolf form. During the claiming I was in control, I thought that if I could bite you and claim you as mine then the wolf would be satisfied too. Being out of control could hurt everyone. Letting the wolf take over would hurt you." **I couldn't believe that he would keep his wolf in line that much. Even with the claiming. I love the wolf as part of him, but did have I ever even met his wolf? I don't understand how he could keep him from me.  
><em>"I don't know what to say. For the first time in our relationship I am actually disappointed in you." <em>I saw the shock evident on his face, but kept going and got up out of his lap.  
>"<em>Don't you think that if a wolf could have hurt an imprint it would have been done by now. For instance, Paul an Emily? Yes, Emily was hurt, but his wolf didn't even know she was there and hadn't imprinted yet. You don't see him hurting her, do you? What about Kim and Jared? Jared hasn't hurt Kim yet, right? I choose not to mention Leah and Jake since they are both wolves and can heal quickly, but I think I have made my point anyways." <em>He was looking at me shocked, like he never imagined that none of the imprints had hurt each other. I just rolled my eyes and turned to walk out of the room.  
><strong>"Where are you going?"<br>**_"Away from you. I'm fucking pissed, Sam. You didn't even trust your wolf enough to really mark me. He is the entire reason this imprint even exists and you think he will injure me? Seriously? HE - WON'T - HURT - ME." _I walked to the end of the hall and into the room with only one larger bed and slammed the door behind me.  
>How dare he just keep the wolf away from me? Who the fuck does he think he is? How is he even Alpha if he doesn't let his wolf come out? A knock at the door cut into my inter ramblings.<br>"_I really don't want to talk to you right now."  
><em>"Good thing it isn't Sam then, right..." I looked shocked as Paul came in and slid down the wall oppisite of me.  
><em>"What do you want right now?"<br>_"Well you really fucking showed him that the kitten has claws today... Didn't you? What did he say to get you so pissed off?" I just looked at him and closed my eyes.  
><em>"I don't want to talk about it. He will probably just get pissed that I am discussing it with you."<br>_"I guess it's a good fucking thing that he isn't here right now, isn't it? He is taking Old Quil home. So now, tell me what the fuck got your panties all knotted up."  
><em>"He didn't let his wolf mark me. Apparently he thought it was okay if he just bit me and pretended it was the wolf." <em>Now it was Paul's turn to look shocked.  
>"What the fuck?"<br>_"Yep, so I am sleeping in here for the night, atleast. I don't get it. Is he that scared of being out of control?"  
><em>"I don't know, Bella. I will talk to him though. Don't worry your pretty little head."  
>And after that comment he was up and out of the room. I didn't want to even think of what he had planned. So I just rolled over and closed my eyes.<p>

SamPOV

Why the fuck is she so pissed at me? I hate all the feelings she is putting off. Seriously? Disappointed? Disappointed that I am trying to protect her? Now Paul is going to try to talk to her. Isn't it bad enough that they have this fucking imprint going on. Why did I always have to fuck everything up with her? I love her and I am constantly fucking everything up.  
>Let my wolf out, are you fucking kidding me? He would hurt her.<br>_"No I won't." _My wolf whispered in the back of my mind. He had been rattling the bars of the cage I stuck him in since that day in the airport. Sure I have to let up a little bit in order to phase, but I hate that he could hurt my Bella.  
>"<em>My Bella. She is mine." <em>Fuck, he wouldn't shut up lately. I really thought that me marking Bella the way my wolf would would actually work.  
><strong><br>"Alpha Sam." **Old Quil broke the silence in the truck. I was almost to his cabin and I knew he would have heard Bella back at our house.  
>"Yes?" I looked over to him then back to the road.<br>"**I know your struggles young Alpha. You will go on a vision quest and when you come back you and your wolf will be one. No more hiding. It is time to take your position as a true leader."  
><strong>"Old Quil..." I said to interupt before he could finish.  
><strong>"No Alpha. Your pack is large. Your mate is strong. She is here to join you with your wolf. Your wolf will not hurt her. Come back in three days time. Make sure you have a good meal, you will be gone until you join your wolf. This shouldn't have gone on this long." <strong>And with that he was up and out of the truck and walking into his tiny cabin.  
>"FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK." A vision quest to join myself with the wolf. You have got to be kidding me. I have worked fucking hard to get ass in control. A picture of Billy in his wheel chair entered my mind. Then the picture changed to Bella in that chair. I couldn't let him do that to her.<br>I got back to the house quicker than it took on the way there. Now I had to go in and tell them I had to leave on a vision quest. How the fuck was I suppose to leave Bella in the hands of damn leeches.  
>Looking up to our cabin I saw Paul waiting on me. This is just what I fucking needed. Another person on me about being in touch with the wolf.<br>Getting out I walked over to him.  
>"I guess I am going to have to leave MY IMPRINT in your hands for a while." Paul looked up curiously.<br>**"Oh yeah, and what would make you want to do that? You aren't affraid I will steal her from you?" **Leave it to Paul to fucking bait me.  
>"Fuck you, Paul. Old Quil has me going on a vision quest to join me with my fucking wolf."<br>**"Man, cut the fucking shit. You and I both know your wolf wouldn't hurt Bella. Emily and I haven't even had a close fucking call. Hell, most nights I have to phase just so Emily gets time with me in wolf form. I don't even know how you keep your wolf locked up. Mine would be fighting constantly to get to our imprint. He's not even fighting you?"  
><strong>"He's fighting, but I don't have your rage." Paul smirked over at me and got up and walked off the porch.  
><strong>"Are you sure she is your imprint. You sure your wolf really loves her? I mean how do you even..."<br>**I saw RED and before I knew what had happened I was flying through the air and my clothes were shredded. Paul burst into wolf form and there was no more keeping my wolf in control, I attacked.


	20. Chapter 18 : Meeting a Wolf

**Hi Everyone! I hope everyone loves this chapter... It's kind of a filler so it won't be as strong as the norm. Thank you all for your awesome words of encouragement on the previous chapters and I hope everyone loves this one as much as the others.  
>_<strong>

"Bella, HURRY! They are killing each other!" I jumped out of the bed and hurried to the back porch. Emily was still screaming while I froze in horror. Sam had Paul pinned to the ground behind the cabin and his teeth at his neck. I had never seen Sam's wolf the least bit angry and now it looked like he was hurting Paul.  
>"Bella, do something." I looked at her like she was crazy. What was I suppose to do.<br>"Don't let Sam hurt him." I mustered up all the courage I had and started down the steps.  
>"What the fuck are you doing. Don't go down there."<br>_"Emily, I am not going to stop anything screaming from the porch." _I said as I continued down the steps.

"_Sam... Sam it's Bella. You need to let Paul up. Emily is worried_." Neither wolf moved. But, I could tell Sam noticed because the growling stopped.  
>"<em>Sam, look at me, please<em>." I whispered over to him. His giant head looked directly at me. What I saw startled me. Giant yellow/gold eyes stared back at me. These weren't Sam's eyes. It was the eyes of his wolf.

"_Wolf_?" I asked gently. The wolf continued to breathing slowly in and out.  
>"<em>Please, wolf. Can you let Paul up. Emily is upset." <em>His head shot over to Emily, but quickly came back to me then looked back down at Paul. Giving one final growl he stepped over Paul and slowly walked toward me as I walked toward him.  
>As I came to a stop directly infront of him, he lowered his massive head where his eyes could meet mine. Being so close I could see the flakes of gold. Leaning in I kissed his snout. Then stood perfectly still as I felt him move more toward me.<br>Unable to fit anymore air between us he lowered his head to my shoulder, burrying my face in the fur of his massive chest. I pushed out all the love I could muster up and felt him release a breath as he relaxed on my shoulder.  
>Running my fingers through the fur on his shoulders and towards his ribs, his back end moved away then moved back again. When I did it again, the same thing happened. On the third pass over the first couple of his ribs, he moved away for the final time.<br>Figuring out what the problem was, I smiled and lifted my head.  
><em>"Are you ticklish, Wolfie?" <em>I lifted an eyebrow as he slowly backed away, shaking his head no.  
><em>"Are you sure... Because I think you are." <em>Wolf's giant head shook no faster than the first time and I moved toward him. He backed up fastly and I smiled.  
><em>"Hey Wolfie..." <em>His eyes met mine and I grinned.  
><em>"Run." <em>He took off trotting around the yard. As I would almost catch him, he would move away again.  
>Running faster again to catch him, I felt myself slip on a mud, then land with a thud as mud flew up all around me. Not feeling any pain what so ever, I busted out laughing.<br>Trying to stand up and falling again, only made me laugh harder. I laughed and laughed and laughed until I could barely catch my breath. That is when I saw Wolfie coming toward me and felt the concern coming off of him.  
><em>"I'm fine, Wolfie, but I could use help up." <em>As his enormous head came down toward me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. Next thing I knew I was being lifted off the ground and moving toward the back porch.  
>Letting me down gently, he layed down beside me on the top step. I slowly leaned myself back until my head was against his shoulder.<br>_"I guess Sam is wanting to get back to me, huh?"_ I felt his grunt and smiled.  
><em>"What am I going to do? I'm so mad at him. I knew you would never hurt me. I just don't know how to get him to see it too. I am guessing he didn't just let you near me willingly." <em>Feeling his low growl, I rocked back and forth against his saddle to calm him down.  
><em>"Don't get upset. You two need to get your shit together. I'm pretty sure you aren't to blame, but just in case you are... Get your head out of your ass and be the Alpha I know you are. You can do it, together. You both are so strong and caring, you need to do this. Don't do it for me though, or the pack, or Old Quil... Do it so you both have some peace. Fighting with each other can't be easy." <em>Feeling him rumble beneath me again I continued.  
><em>"I am telling you this while you are furry so you can't interupt. I know you have to be fighting with each other. I'm not stupid. There is no way you would let me be marked by him without a fight. I need you both with me. I need you both to make a true leader for these kids. Brady and Collin are fourteen years old. How are they suppose to learn how to be anything else except a wolf without you both? They need Sam to guide them into the men they both need to become, but they need Wolfie to teach them how to kick some vampie ass. Imagine how good of a werewolf you could be if he let you do whatever you do. This is what you were born to be. I love you both, so you both need to work together to love me back." <em>As I finished my speech I stood up and turned to go inside. Wolfie stood up quickly and whined.  
><em>"I will see you again soon. I won't let him keep you locked up for long." <em>Kissing Wolfie's snout I walked inside and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Paul was standing at the fridge when I walked in and Emily was at the table. Both of them busted out laughing as soon as they saw me.  
>"<em>What?" <em>I demanded from them questioning.  
><strong>"Uh, Bella... You are covered in mud. How did you... You know what, nevermind." <strong>I felt my embarrassment creep in as I turned and hurried to the bathroom attached to mine and Sam's room.  
>As I was turning on the water I caught my reflection and started laughing. I had mud splatters all over my face and hair. My jeans were torn down the side and as I turned around I saw my butt covered in mud. These jeans would have to be thrown away ASAP. There would be no rescuing them at all.<p>

Quickly shedding all of my clothes I stepped into the steaming water. Showers and baths always made me feel clensed. As if I were washing the day away. And that is just what I needed... To wash away this day.  
>I jumped and spun around as I felt the hands brush my shoulders.<br>**"If you want me to get out, I will. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." **Sam stood before me, his eyes back to rich, deep, brown and mud splattered all over him.  
><em>"You know I forgive you. He didn't hurt me." <em>Sam smiled a smile I had never seen on his face before. This smile could light up an entire room.  
><strong>"I know. I still have to go on the vision quest though." <strong>He must have seen my face drop, because he quickly continued.  
><strong>"Maybe not as long as originally planned, but I do still have to go. I have never been one with my wolf before. I don't know how. I know how to let him have complete control. And, I know how to lock him up and let me have control. I don't know how to do both." <strong>Sam picked up the washcloth as dribbled a couple drops of my strawberry body wash on it, then began to wash me. I closed my eyes as he continued talking.  
>"<strong>He loves you. God, he loves you so fucking much, and you love him. I promise I love you too, Bella. You have never been playful with me like you are with him. Is it bad that I'm jealous of my own wolf? When he was out, it was like I was watching a movie of someone else's life. I've never seen you laugh like that with me. I know I am too serious, but I want that too. Maybe once I am joined with him we can go out and do something fun. Something where your smile is for me." <strong>I wanted that with Sam too. But with Sam everything was always so serious. Opening my eyes, I took the washcloth from him and began to wash his body in return.  
><em>"Sam, I want that too. You just have so much on your plate. You wake up every morning and go to work, then come home for lunch, then back to work, then dinner, then patrols, and finally bed. You don't have time for fun." <em>He looked down sadly as he agreed.  
><em>"Since Paul and Emily are still here, how about we sit down and develop a schedule for patrols. There are ten wolves, there is no way you should be patrolling everyday. Maybe every three to four days, but definitely not more. A couple someone's aren't pulling their weight." <em>The water was running cold and we quickly hurried and finished.

Sam and I walked in to the kitchen holding hands. Both Paul and Emily looked down and smile. Paul had saved the day and ordered five boxes of pizza so none of us would have to cook and Emily had already put plates and drinks out on the tables.  
>Getting a pen and paper, Sam led me to the table. He pulled out my chair and kissed me before taking the seat next to me.<br>_"So guys, I came up with an idea, and I really hope you guys like it." _I looked at Emily and Paul across from us and they nodded for me to continue.  
><em>"I know Sam does alot of patrolling, literally everyday. I don't know how much the other guys do, but I am assuming quite a bit. I thought though that we could make a schedule and Sam could alpha order everyone to follow it. There are ten wolves, there is no excuse for you both to be patrolling every day."<em> Now Emily and Sam were both smiling and agreeing with me.  
>"<em>Okay, how many wolves do you need patrolling at one time?"<em> Paul spoke up first._  
><em>_**"We only really need two or three per shift, but we could half it up, five and five. Then if they needed help they could always howl." **_I nodded and started writing out all the wolves names.  
><strong>"Agreed, two teams. We need to keep Leah and Jacob separated and Quil and Jacob separated. Team one could be me, Leah, Collin, Brady, and Quil. Team two could be Paul, Jared, Seth, Embry, and Jacob. We could do twenty four hour shifts, but break it up in between. Like me and Leah the first twelve hours, then the other three the next twelve. Paul, I want you with Jacob. He doesn't need to think he is in charge of anything." <strong>We all nodded as I continued to write.  
>"Since the entire reason for this is to give you guys a break, how about three and a half days on then three and a half days off." I looked at Emily and smiled.<br>_"That is a really good idea, Emily."  
><em>**"Babe, I know what you are trying to do and believe me this will work, but this means we will have to be gone for overnight shifts too. Right now, I just check in a couple times a night. If we split up then we will have to do entire overnight shifts. We can't just expect everyone on each team to do it then not us." **Taking a big gulp of my drink I barely nodded.  
><em>"What about the vision quest?"<em> Sam took a breath and closed his eyes.  
><strong>"Old Quil wants me to leave Monday, we can take tonight, Saturday and Sunday. I hope it doesn't take longer than three days, but I don't want you to count on that, Bella. Paul, I want you in charge. Don't do any long patrols. Let the rest of the pack do them. You can let your four run patrols for three days then my other four, if you want, and you just supervise." <strong>Paul just nodded and stuffed a piece of pizza in his mouth.  
>"I do think we should stay here. We already have a room. And, I would feel much better if when you were gone that Bella had Paul and I here to keep her company." I began to interupt, but Sam stopped me.<br>**"Thank you, Emily. I would really appreciate that. I don't want Bella alone with Jacob. I really don't think he would hurt her, but I do think he would set her back emotionally if given the chance. I will also be commanding everyone to do exactly as you say until I return, and making sure to command everyone not to disrespect Bella in any way. I really won't put it past Jake to show his true colors while I'm gone."** I looked at Paul and saw him nod once to Sam.  
><strong>"Alright, I am going to make some phone calls and call a pack meeting. Paul, if you would call your team, I will go ahead and call mine. Leah and Collin are on patrol now, so when we are finished I will phase and let them know what is going on." <strong>We all stood up, Paul and Sam to call the pack, and Emily and I to clean up from where we ate and start baking muffins for the hungry wolves.

_

"_So let me get this straight, ALPHA. You imprint then all of a sudden you have a girl running this fucking pack. pfft. And you thought I would make a shitty alpha. You don't even know how to keep yours on a leash." _Sam was in Jacob's face the second he finished his speech. Everything had gone smoothly until Sam brought up the schedule. Jake insisted on being paired with Leah. When Sam said no, Jacob had turned to insulting me.  
><strong>"YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW AND NEVER SPEAK ABOUT BELLA AGAIN!" <strong>Sam's Alpha Command shook through Jacob. He was struggling, trying to keep glaring at Sam, but the command made him admit defeat and lower his gaze.  
><strong>"Now that the problem has been dealt with, we can continue." <strong>At everyone's nod Sam continued.  
><strong>"As I was saying, my group is Leah, Brady, Collin, and Quil. Paul's group will be Jared, Embry, Seth, and Jacob. We will do three and a half days on and three and a half days off. My group will start. The wolves that are not on patrol will not be hanging out here. With less wolves patrolling then the ones not on patrol will need their sleep. If you would rather sleep at home instead of here, I don't care. I'm just trying to give you a quiet place if you need one."<br>**"Are we eating together or in shifts or is Bella only cooking for the ones on patrol?" Sam looked at me as Brady asked his question.  
>"I'm not going to stop anyone from eating here. This week though is the start of my job at the hospital. So, I won't be here during the days." Brady nodded his head and looked back as Paul started talking.<br>**_"Emily and I will be staying here until Sam is back. The shifts will be broken up into twelve hour shifts. Noone will trade shifts and noone will be late. I will personally hunt you down and you all know the consequences of pissing me off. Just in case you need insentive to show up, if you don't you will patrol three days straight with no sleep. So if you feel like me coming to find you, then you better hide good." _**Every wolf had a scared look on their faces when I looked around the room. I could see all the wolves knew exactly what it would be like if Paul came looking for them.  
><strong>"Alright, meeting is over. Collin and Quil, stay here and I'll give out assignments for the weekend. I leave on Monday, so we are up first." <strong>As everyone left Sam came over to me.

"**Babe, Leah and Collin have been on their shift for five hours. Me, Quil, and Brady are going to go in a little bit to relieve them. We won't be back until morning, so I won't be able to hold you tonight." **I nodded and looked down trying to hide my disappointment.  
><strong>"Hey, look at me." <strong>I looked up into his sad eyes.  
><strong>"I never want you to feel that way again. I'm sorry I have to go, and I wish it was different, but I need you to be strong." <strong>I nodded my head and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. Sam deepened the kiss as he grabbed the back of my head and held my lips to his. As I sank back down, I smiled.  
>"Best you ever had?" A giant bright white smile broke out on his face, and he responded.<br>**"Best I ever had, mama."**

Tossing and turning most the night, I finally got up and went to the kitchen for a cup of hot chocolate. I didn't know where Sam was or what he was doing and I needed him.  
>The weekend had been quiet around here while his team was on patrols. Then the night before he left on the vision quest he held me all night as I cried. He repeated over and over how much he loved me and that I needed to be strong. I just didn't know how to be strong without him.<br>Sam had talked to Dr Cullen and they said to come in on Tuesday instead of Monday, so I could calm myself down. Then the goodbye came. I hated saying goodbye, especially since I didn't know when he would be back. So I stayed strong all morning, until he had to leave. I really tried to be strong, I did. But, as soon as he phased and walked to the edge of the yard I felt the tears brim my eyes. Then he turned and looked back again before disappearing into the woods behind the cabin and I lost it. I turned and ran straight inside and into our bed and sobbed. I sobbed and sobbed and then sobbed some more.  
>Finally Emily came in and held me until I completely calmed down. She had been working on distracting me ever since.<br>However, there was no distracting me tonight though. Everyone had gone to bed around ten and I heard the pack switch shifts at midnight. Sam had only been gone since this morning and I didn't know if the pain would get better or worse. I tried to feel all the love I had for him and push it out to reach him, but didn't know if it was working.  
>Finishing my cup of hot chocolate, I headed back to bed, hoping the entire time to have dreams of my Sam.<p>

_

**Next up is Sam's POV of his leaving. I always hate when there are double POVs of the same scene, so I will only be doing Sam's POV of that morning. :-)**


	21. Chapter 19 : A wolf and a Man

Chapter 19 - The man...and the wolf

**I wrote out parts of this chapter last night. I really hope everyone loves it. This is actually one of my favorite chapters. This is 100% Sam's POV.**

**As always, Stephanie Meyers owns the characters :-)**

Seeing Bella's tears killed me everytime. If it was up to me she would never cry again, happy or sad tears. I would do anything to keep her from ever again shedding even one tear.  
>Holding her in my arms as she cried all night long was agony. I knew I had to leave for this vision quest and I knew I had to become one with my wolf and a true alpha, but at the cost of hurting Bella absolutely killed me. I almost said to hell with this wolf thing. She was laying there in my arms and throwing off all those horrible feelings, hurt, sadness, and fucking need. She needed me and I was leaving her.<br>The truth was though, I was kind of excited. My wolf didn't hurt Bella. But, watching her smiling and laughing made me fucking jealous. She always smiled at me. Fuck, that smile could just about bring me to my knees. Paul once explained imprinting as your entire world revolving around one person. You would do anything for her, be anything for her, and give up anything for her. And man was he right.  
>Ever since the wolf in me came out and attacked Paul I have felt stronger, like my wolf is right under the surface just waiting to come out. When Jacob insulted Bella in the kitchen on Friday, I could feel him edging closer and closer. He was ready to attack. Why I held him back, I still don't fucking know. I wanted to fucking kill him, but I wanted to do it. I didn't want to have the excuse of my wolf coming out and doing it. And the reason I wanted to took me back to all those damn feelings she puts off. Self loathing, disappointment, hurt, sadness, need, and then my alpha order made her feelings turn toward pride. Her feelings on the back porch though, were by far the worse. She was on the verge of a full on panic attack. And I would never tell her, but I wasn't planning of phasing right then. I was out of control. The feelings coming off her were so strong that the wolf needed to phase. I don't know now what is worse, seeing her cry or feeling her trying to hold it in because I asked her to stay strong. I knew as soon as I was a couple miles out she would break down.<br>I knew it was going to hurt her, however I didn't prepare myself for the onslaught of pain I would feel through our connection. I almost turned around. My wolf would understand that she needed me. It was Old Quil's voice that stopped me mid turn.  
><em>"Alpha, STOP." <em>It was almost a whisper, and all the sudden I knew what an Alpha Order felt like. I froze in place. I could hear the ground crunching and knew he was getting closer.  
><em>"She will be fine. Going back now would only make the pain last longer and we have work to do. Phase back." <em>I took a couple steps back and calmed myself. Felling myself let go of my emotions was never going to get easier. I thought of laying with Bella until I was in control enough to phase back.  
>Feeling the air shift around me I came back, starting with my hands and then letting it continue to my feet. Soon I was back human again.<br>_"Very good, Alpha. Come over here, and drink this when you are ready." _I followed him to the fire he had built and sat down next to him. I hadn't brought any clothes, assuming I would stay as a wolf the entire time. Old Quil threw me a towel to put over my lap and handed me a drink. I quickly drank it down and he started to pray.  
>Closing my eyes, I felt the prayer wash through me. All my worries and problems with the pack were gone. All the memories of my mom, my dad, the look of fear on Billy Black's face as he was seeing me phase, Jacob pushing for the fight, knowing something was wrong with LeahJacob's imprint... it was all gone. The only thing was Bella and my wolf. I felt her love wash through me, then her pride. It felt fresh, like she was there with me. I opened my eyes and saw a man in front of me with his head bowed. As he looked up I felt myself become alert. It was me. Me with golden eyes.  
><strong>"Easy there human, you look like you've seen a ghost."<br>****_"Who are you?" _**He shook his head and poked at the fire.  
><strong>"Who the fuck do you think? I'm your wolf." <strong>I just shook my head, not understanding.  
><strong><em>"You're not a wolf." <em>**  
><strong>"I can phase too, you moron. You really thought I wouldn't be fucking human too. Don't you think if you can phase to a wolf, then I can phase to human? I'll admit, I've never done it before, my human doesn't let me out that often." <strong>He said glowering at me.  
><strong><em>"So how are we suppose to become one? I don't have a fucking clue on how to do this."<br>_****"You think I do? You keep me locked up all the damn time, I can't even see my fucking imprint." **I jumped up and glared over the fire._  
><em>_**"My imprint, wolf." **_He just smirked at me.  
><strong>"No Mr. Alpha... My imprint. You forget so easily that I'm the one that made you imprint on her. Technically she's mine."<br>**_"This is your problem, young alphas. She does not belong to either of you, she belongs to both of you. Everything is both of yours. You are the same."_ Old Quil was there, speaking softly to both of us.  
><strong>"I'm nothing like this fucking pussy. He wouldn't even let me mark my fucking mate." <strong>I looked down in shame.  
><strong><em>"Don't you think I feel shitty about that. I know you won't hurt her. That was the problem, now I know you won't hurt her. I just don't know how to bond with you, or whatever the fuck we are suppose to do."<br>_****"Don't try and kid yourself, Alpha. You hate my fucking guts. You hate the pack. You hate the wolf. I would even venture out to guess that you hate the fucking imprint."** I was up, across the fire, and in his face.  
><strong><em>"Don't fucking say that. You don't even fucking know her. I would never hate Bella. Bella is... she's... everything."<em>****  
>"Did I fucking say you hated her? No, I fucking didn't. So open your damn ears. I said you hated the imprint. And you fucking do. You hate absolutely everything to do with me."<br>****_"Yeah, cause your fucking dangerous."  
><em>****"Find a new excuse. I hurt one person. If he would have been back a foot instead of up in our face then it wouldn't have happened. He was trying to make us phase. The dumbass was too close. Shit fucking happens. Get over it." **I had never thought of it like that before, but he was right. He had tried to get me to do the same thing to Paul and I told him no. He had pushed it and been stubborn about it. That it was what needed to happen, so he wouldn't phase infront of humans. I just wanted to give him a little bit longer.  
><strong>"Billy is an idiot, I think we have established that when he wanted you to take Paul in the woods and make him phase. You may be forgetting, but he even rubbed your nose in the fact that it was dangerous for him around people. And that you didn't want what happened to him to happen again. He always says he doesn't blame you. That is because you aren't to blame, neither am I. Maybe he didn't know you would phase right then, but he knew you would soon and he was practically in our face." <strong>I just nodded and let him talk. I was having quite the turning point. I had never thought that Billy was trying to get me to phase. He had read all the ledgends of our tribe. So he knew being angry enough would make me phase. He provoked me, just like he wanted me to do to Paul. Now he wanted his son to be alpha. Wolf must have heard my thoughts, because he responded.  
><strong>"Yeah, like that would ever work... His son is a whiny ass baby. We will have to fight him or make him submit. This has to end. Everything you say he challenges you on. Then to bring my imprint into this pisses me off." <strong>I growled.  
><strong><em>"My imprint."<br>_****"Keep fucking thinking that and we will never get out of here." **Even I knew she was both of our imprints, but I am not going to give in easily. I looked across the fire and saw him smirk. Did I really look that fucking annoying when I smirked like that?  
>I kept looking at the fire. I knew he could hear into my head, and I hated it. But I had to get use to it. If him and I were going to be one then we had to get our shit together. I needed to get back to Bella. My chest was hurting and I knew she needed me. I layed back on the ground and closed my eyes. We weren't getting anywhere arguing, so I was going to sleep.<p>

When I woke up the first thing I saw was Old Quil. He had stopped praying and was starring at me.  
><em>"You still are not one with your wolf, Alpha. You can only drink this tea once more. Use your time wisely. You need to get back to Bella." <em>I nodded as he handed me the tea and started his prayer. I closed my eyes and nothing else mattered, only me, my wolf, and Bella. When I opened my eyes he was laying on the other side of the fire with his arms behind his head. I picked up a rock and tossed it over.  
><strong><em>"Wake up, we have to get our shit together." <em>**He sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
><strong>"Where is the fire, Alpha?" <strong>I rolled my eyes at him, but gave him his answer.  
><strong><em>"I can't drink the tea again. This time it has to work. I can't be away from Bella any longer. I don't even know how long we have been out here."<br>_****"We've been here three days. At least I think we have. You went to sleep and stayed asleep for two night falls."** I've been away for two nights, this must be killing Bella. I rubbed my chest again. I thought about all the love I had for Bella and tried to push it out to her. I had felt her feelings before drinking the tea so hopefully she could still feel me. At least feel my love for her and give her a little bit of peace.  
><strong>"I love her too ya know. Fuck, I love her. She's smart, and beautiful, and her smile is fucking amazing. I know you saw how she was laughing. Man, I fucking miss her." <strong>He rubbed his chest and for the first time with him, I felt guilty. I was keeping him from his imprint, too.  
><strong><em>"She loves you, too. I want her to smile and laugh with me like she was doing with you that day. She was so pretty and carefree. She really does deserve to be that happy. Her mom never gave her happiness. I know she is happy with me, but she deserves so much more." <em>**  
><strong>"Let's just try it out. If I hurt her, I swear you can put me away forever. I won't fight you with it at all." <strong>I shook my head.  
><strong><em>"No, if we do this, it has to be forever. We can't give us both to her and then take us away. There can't be anymore you and me, we have to be one, together. I'm ready, I just need you to promise me one thing." <em>**At his nod, I continued.  
><strong><em>"We can never phase to close to her. We can't hurt her that way." <em>**He swollowed strongly and nodded. I nodded back and walked over to him.  
><strong>"So how are we going to do this?"<br>****_"I guess we just lay down and go to sleep, together. When we wake up... Hopefully we will be one."_** He nodded his head and layed down on the ground. As I layed down beside him he had me laughing.  
><strong>"We are not going to hold hands and sing coom-by-ya, right? We just lay here and go to sleep." <strong>**_  
>"Yeah, just go to sleep." <em>**And with that, I closed my eyes.

Waking up on the ground by the fire, I saw Old Quil. He was folding up his blanket and packing up his stuff. I didn't even have to ask if it worked or not. It did. I was one with my wolf. I was the wolf, the wolf was me. And the only thing on my mind was Bella.  
><strong>"Thank you, Old Quil." <strong>Hearing myself talk was awkward. My voice was deeper. I felt stronger. I wasn't fighting for control or fighting with my own feelings. I was at peace. Well, as at peace as I could be without my imprint. _My imprint_, there was no voice in the back of my mind demanding it his. We were finally one.  
>Letting out a deep breath, I looked over to Old Quil as he spoke.<br>**"**_Go to your mate, Alpha. I have a feeling she has been missing you." _He didn't have to tell me twice as I spun around and phased mid air, then I was running. Phasing felt amazing. No control, just phasing. It felt amazing not having to hold onto any emotion. Just running through the woods.  
>My pack must have heard me. Paul's voice entered my head.<br>_"You did it, Sam. Good job. Boy is Bella going to be happy to see you. She has missed you something aweful." _An image of Bella flew into our thoughts as Paul pushed her forward. She was cooking in the kitchen and Emily was cooking beside her. When she turned around I froze. Her eyes were swollen from crying and there was only sadness in her eyes. Her cheeks looked too big for her face. That is when I noticed the weight loss.  
><strong>"How long have I been gone?"<br>**_"Just a week. I had a meeting with Carlisle and explained everything to him about you being gone. I had to call him to come check on her yesterday. She fainted in the kitchen and hit her head. She didn't want to leave the house and she was clear if we were going to call the doctor that he was coming there. He said she had a mild concussion and should be fine, but she needed to eat." _I started running again as he continued to show me the entire week.  
>On Monday, she didn't eat or sleep, but made dinner for everyone and left a plate out for me incase I came home. My stomach rumbled as I saw the large plate of food she had left.<br>On Tuesday, she didn't eat, but had gotten a couple hours of sleep. What I saw next broke my heart. She was in the kitchen and yelling at Quil. He had gotten my plate off the counter and started eating it. Paul had to push him out of the house before he phased around her. Quil had come back later and appologized, but she was crying to hard for her to hear him.  
><em>"He really didn't know it was your plate, Sam. Everyone had already eaten when he came in. He saw the plate and thought it was his." <em>I just kept running.  
>On Wednesday, noone touched the extra plate of food. She didn't eat, but Emily had washed her hair when she was in the bathtub. Emily had finally talked her into eating a muffin.<br>Thursday, her dad had came by to check on her. Leah had said something about her being sick because I had to leave. Sue came by with soup and sat her down at the table until she ate.  
>Friday, Sue had come by again and made her eat every meal. She had started looking better. But, every meal there was my extra plate that noone touched.<br>Saturday, she looked better than Friday and Sue had hung out with her and helped her cook. They had a cookout and everyone was there. Everyone was there, except Jacob, Leah, and Collin. Collin and Leah had been on patrol.  
><strong>"What happened with Jacob?" <strong>  
><em>"At Billy's, Charlie was livid with him. Apparently Seth told Charlie about what happened the other morning. If he wants to see his imprint again, he will not go near Bella. So he hasn't gone near her."<br>_**"I'll deal with him now. Where is he?"  
><strong>_"He's at Charlie's house. Leave it alone for now, go see Bella." _I growled at it made Paul hault. I turned and headed his direction.  
>Seeing him across a field I roared out a command.<br>**"DO NOT COMMAND ME, BETA." **I saw Paul drop to his belly and roll over onto his back. I felt his anger, but I also felt how proud he was of me. I turned and headed to Charlie's house and went in search of Jacob. This was going to end once and for all.

When I got outside Charlie and Sue's house I barked out and Jacob came out dragging ass.  
><strong>"PHASE NOW."<strong> I barked out and he looked scared as he phased from the command. I heard all the wolves in the woods behind us.  
><em>"What the hell did you do to me?" <em>I blocked my thoughts and didn't answer the question as I turned around and headed into the woods.  
><strong>"Come on, Jacob." <strong>When I didn't hear the woods crunching behind me I gave the command.  
><strong>"FOLLOW ME, JACOB. NOW!"<br>**_"What the fuck is going on? TELL ME NOW." _I spun around quickly and tackled him, bringing my teeth down to his neck.  
><strong>"DO NOT COMMAND ME, WOLF." <strong>He whimpered, but soon stopped himself from showing defeat. I turned quickly and continued the walk to the clearing.

Hearing growling from ahead, I trotted up to the front of the pack. All of The Cullen's were standing on the sidelines of the clearing. I walked up and looked toward the bronzed hair younger Cullen. Since he read minds we needed him to comunicate.  
><strong>"Is there a problem?"<strong> I thought toward him and he interpreted it to Carlisle. Carlisle spoke up.  
><em>"Actually Alpha, there is. The pup over there has came to us to discuss the treaty. When Edward heard you were back we came out to see what was going on." <em>I growled and turned to Jacob. He started to bow and then stopped himself and stood up to his full height, barely coming up to my shoulders.  
>I looked back to the mind reader and thought.<br>**"We are actually here teaching the pup a lesson in manners. I'm tired of him thinking his father speaks for the pack. He either submits or we fight." **As he interpreted what I said I turned to Jacob.  
><strong>"You heard me Jacob, submit or fight." <strong>I heard whining from a wolf around us and turned my head to Leah, while still keeping Jacob in my sights.  
><strong>"Leah, you can not interfere, I can have the other wolves hold you back, I can order you, or you can leave. What would you like to do?" <strong>Leah bowed her head in defeat.  
>"Order me please." I nodded.<br>**"You know I have tried to over look this for you and Bella's sake, but unfortunately I can't any longer." **At her nod, I continued. **"LEAH, YOU WILL NOT ATTACK, AND YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE." **I saw her sink to her belly under the command.  
><em>"Do we need to leave, Alpha?" <em>I shook my head no at Carlisle's question and backed up. All the wolves backed up around Jacob and I, forming a circle. The vampires needed to see who was Alpha as well.  
><strong><em>"So sure of yourself, Sam?"<br>_****"Cut the shit Jacob, FIGHT OR SUBMIT." **I saw him start to submit and then changed his mind as he stood to his full height.  
><strong><em>"I am the grandson of Ephraim Black, I was not meant to bow to a Uley." <em>**And I attacked.

Feeling my paw connect with Jacob's face hurt me as I felt his pain go through the pack. I kept on though. I shut down my mind before he could see my next move. Then bit Jacob's front leg and heard it snap. He just growled out at me as my paw hit his face again. I tried to get my teeth around his neck, but he moved his neck quickly and I got his shoulder instead. As I latched down to the muscle, I tore it from his shoulder and spit it to the side.  
><strong>"SUBMIT, JACOB." <strong>This time he had to. He had loss use of both front legs. He layed down on his stomach and whined, opening his neck for me to bite.  
>I bit strongly and held on and spoke through our mind connection.<br>**"YOU WILL NEVER CHALLENGE ME AGAIN. YOU WILL LEAVE NOW ON A VISION QUEST AND NOT COME BACK UNTIL YOU CAN SUMBIT WILLINGLY. YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY MATE. WHAT YOUR FATHER IS SAYING IS FUCKING BOGUS. WOLVES FIGHT FOR ALPHA AND YOU JUST LOST, PUP." **I looked back at the wolves and they were all bowed. The vampires stood back with their heads bowed as well. Noone was making eye contact, which was smart. Noone needed to question me right now.  
><strong>"Someone take him to Old Quil. Tell him what I ordered and I'll visit him later. I'm going to claim my mate. Stay away until I call for you." <strong>I turned quickly and ran off. I was going to find my mate.


	22. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone. I got a post about not using bold/italics... So here is my chapter trying it. I hope everyone likes it. Please let me know if you like it this way or if you liked it better before.  
>This chapter actually hit close to home for me. Please let me know what you think about it.<strong>

**These characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers.**

The adrenaline coming from the fight with Jacob gave me the best high. I was pushing myself stronger and harder to get back to my Bella.  
>I phased when I saw my back porch come into view. I smelled her before I saw her and followed the smell until I saw her sitting on the back porch swing with a book in her hands. Fuck she was beautiful. I spoke her name like a prayer, and she looked up.<br>Bella rushed out, down the steps, across the yard, and threw herself in my arms. I was finally home.  
>Wrapping her legs tight around my waist I felt my cock harder. Fuck! A week away and I was finally one with my wolf. All I wanted right now was to fuck and mark our mate. And, we were going to. If I wouldn't have wanted to claim her then, what she said would have pushed me over the edge.<br>"Noone is here and I need you. I need my Alpha." Then she was kissing me. I quickly made my way inside and into our room before pinning her to the door. I couldn't wait, I needed to claim her.  
>The fucking dress she was wearing needing to be destroyed was the final thought before I tore it off her sexy as sin fucking body. She was prepared for me as I noticed the lack of underwear on her body. Someone must have told her I was home.<br>Feeling her tight little hand wrapped around my cock was my undoing as I moved her hand away and drove into her body and stilled.  
>"Fuck me, Bella. You are so warm and so damn tight. I'm never leaving again."<br>"Please... Please never leave again. I need you too much for you to leave me." As my thrust sped up, so did her moans. As I pounded harder, she screamed louder. And soon she was screaming out her release and her tight little pussy was squeezing my cock. Then I sped up and started fucking her in earnest. All the while she hung on as best she could. As I felt the myself fixing to release I tilted her head over with my chin and sucked on the spot where I was going to mark. Her voice just pushed me forward.  
>"Is that what you want, Alpha? Do you want to mark your mate? Mark me, please use your teeth and mark me as yours forever." I exploded into her and felt my teeth growing as I bit down, marking Bella as my mate for life. I felt her pussy clamp down on me again as I tasted her blood.<br>My wolf was me, I was my wolf, and now our imprint carried our mark.  
>Letting go I quickly sealed the mark. She took ahold of my head in her tiny hands and kissed me slowly as I pulled her tightly against me and carried her to our bed.<br>For the first time since I built this house, I was home.

Bella POV

Waking up in Sam's arms felt amazing. The entire afternooon was amazing. I rolled out of his arms and hurried to the bathroom, trying not to wake him up.  
>As I looked in the mirror, I looked at my claiming mark. Touching it sent tingles through my body.<br>When I finished in the bathroom I got dressed and made my way to the kitchen. I didn't think Sam had eaten and I was going to make him a huge dinner, starting with fried chicken and mashed potatoes. I pealed and cut up the potatoes, adding them to a pot of water. Then took out the chicken that Emily and I had set up yesterday morning in buttermilk. I quickly rolled it in flour and seasoning and set it on the island. Getting an idea, I went to call Emily.  
>I knew Sam would want to catch up with Paul and Emily and I had gotten especially close after a week without Sam.<br>I was seriously disappointed in my behavior when Sam was gone. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I snapped at Quil, I snapped at Paul, I snapped at Emily, I fell and got a concussion then refused to go to the hospital. Everyone thought I was stupid, but all I could think is 'What if Sam came home and I wasn't here.' So Paul decided to bring Dr. Cullen on tribal lands to check on me. I was a mess, but Emily was always there.  
>She answered on the second ring with a chipper voice.<br>_"Bel-la..."  
>"Hey, Emily. Sam got back today and I wanted to see if you and Paul would join us for dinner?" She laughed and I heard Paul in the background.<br>"Today, Bella? We really didn't think you guys would come up for air. After Paul saw Sam yesterday, and the fight, we figured you guys needed some alone time." Now I was confused.  
>"Yesterday? And what fight?"<br>"Yesterday, Bella... When Sam got back... and the fight with Jake. Sam told the pack not to interupt until he told them to come back." We slept an entire day? Sam and Jacob fought?  
>"Alright, well now you are definitely coming to dinner, please. As for Mr. Alpha, he's got some explaining to do." She just laughed and said goodbye.<br>_  
>After I hung up I walked back to our bedroom. The one of the good things about Emily was she introduced me to I Love Lucy. That was seriously a great show. So opening the door I saw Sam still in the same position I left him in.<br>"_Lucy... You got some 'splainin to do." _I said laughing. Sam turned over and opened his eyes.  
>"Babe, come back to bed." I shook my head no and smiled.<br>"We have been asleep since yesterday. It's time to get up and get some food in your belly." On that note his stomach growled. I just arched my eyebrow at him to acknowledge his starvation.  
>"Alright, I'll get up. But, you owe me, mama. I've missed you." He said throwing the blankets off of him and walking to the dresser completely nude. Damn, that man was seriously hott.<br>After he pulled up his blue jeans, he pulled on a shirt and covered his masterpeice.  
>"I called Emily to let her know they are invited to dinner. That is when she told me you came home yesterday and had an interesting afternoon before you got here." He just shrugged his shoulders.<br>"Will you cook me something to eat while I tell you about it?" I looked at him questioningly and nodded my head and turned to walk to the kitchen.

As we walked in the kitchen, he saw the chicken layed out and the potatoes boiling.  
>"Mama's been busy, I see." I smiled at the nickname and he pulled me close by my ass. I loved that he wasn't just calling me that during intimate moments anymore and using it anytime. He leaned down and kissed me. What he said next made my heart melt.<br>"You remember when I told you that this wasn't a home yet?" He asked and I nodded.  
>"Now it is. I love you, Bella." I smiled and got up on my tip toes and kissed him again. I noticed his eyes had changed colors while he was gone. Now instead of the almost blackish brown color, it was almost like the wolf's eyes and Sam's and blended into a strange golden brown color. They were gorgeous. Another thing about his appearence was his body. He definitely had more muscle than he did before he left. I really didn't notice until I saw how tight the t-shirt was on him. Now he was really big.<br>A knock at the door jarred me out of my stare. And, Sam kissed me again before going to get the door.

Paul and Sam were sitting at the table while I fried chicken and Emily mashed the potatoes. We decided to not have any sides, but I had stored a Pecan Pie from Thanksgiving in the bottom of the meat freezer. I figured noone would look for it there. So, I went out and got it while Sam and Paul were catching up.  
>After everything was done I sat the table. Sam and Paul were talking about scent trails and his deeper voice was killing me. I brought all the lust to the forefront and pushed it toward him. He gripped the table and turned and looked at me. I smiled my best smile and blew him and kiss. His face turned into a breathtaking smile and turned back to talk to Paul.<br>Emily and I brought everything to the table and I got the guys a beer while Emily made our drinks. When we were finally at the table Sam made my plate and handed it to me, then I made his. I was really enjoying this lighter side of Sam and it made me feel stronger to see him that way.  
>"So tell me about this fight." Sam just shrugged and replied.<br>"I broke his arm and ripped out some muscle from his other shoulder. He surrendered and I sent him to Old Quil so he could go on a vision quest. His head is too fucking full of all Billy's fucking ramblings. The wolves and the Cullen's watched." He shrugged, looking like he didn't really care.  
>"What did he do?"<br>"Nothing, it was just time to show him who the real boss was. Once my wolf and I joined, there was really no more waiting. I was on my way here when I caught Paul phased. He was going through your week and he got to the cookout. I noticed Jacob wasn't here and when I asked Paul told me he had been banned from here from Charlie. So I went to find him. I found him, we fought, I won, he's going on a vision quest until he gets his head out of his ass." I nodded.  
>"Okay, I need to call Esme so I can go back to work tomorrow. I don't want to miss anymore." Sam nodded.<br>"I'll take you, I want to know where you will be. Not because I want to know your whereabouts, but because if anything goes wrong I want to know I can get to you quickly, without having to look for you."  
>"Okay, also another one of the Cullen's is a Phsycologist. Her name is Rosalie. Esme is going to talk to her about me seeing her." Sam just nodded and kept his head down shovelling food in his mouth. He hadn't looked up since I spoke about calling Esme. I looked toward Paul and he was giving Sam a strange look. Paul looked toward me and asked.<br>"Ladies, can you give us a minute. I need to talk to Sam." I looked toward Emily and she nodded and got up. I followed quickly after her.

"Cut the fucking shit Sam, what is going on?" I looked up at Paul and glared. He really wasn't going to understand this one fucking bit, and I was going to get handed shit because of it.  
>"You really won't fucking get it, so just drop it." Paul was shaking his head.<br>"Bullshit, fucking try me. I've always had your back. What makes you think I won't have it now? If you are having trouble adjusting to your wolf, you can tell me. I've been with mine a long fucking time." My head shot up as he asked about my wolf. There wasn't a difference in us anymore. It was just me, me with more aggression. I ran my hand through my hair that I was going to beg Bella to cut later, and starred at him.  
>"Yes, okay. Fuck! I can't help her with whatever she needs to talk to the Cullen's about. I already have to share her with you, you really think I'm that fucking thrilled about having her work with one. I adjusted to that, now she needs to go talk about all this fucking shit with one of them." It sounded even fucking more stupid coming out of my mouth.<br>"Man, I am going to tell you something and you better not ever bring this up again." I nodded for him to continue.  
>"You need to talk to your mate. You need to tell her exactly what is going on with you. Tell her what happened out in the woods. Tell her you're scared. Tell her you're fucking jealous. What the fuck do you think a mate is for? You have all your stress, plus hers, plus the pack... Did you really think that once you joined with your wolf that it would all just go away. You still have to work for it." I just sat there thinking about what he had said.<br>"Alright, now I am done with our fucking pussy heart to heart."

Bella was still in our bedroom when Paul and Emily said goodbye. I cleaned up the kitchen trying to give myself some time to get my thoughts together before going back to the room. I shot her a burst of love and smiled when I got one back. Then I turned down the lights, turned the porch light on for the wolves, and headed down the hallway.  
>Walking into the room I saw her bathed in firelight. Damn, she was fucking pretty. She looked up over the book in her hand and raised an eyebrow at me. She had changed so much from that scared girl I had met in the airport. She was completely happy and it fucking thrilled me to know I am the one that made her that way. She was learning to come into her own, and speak for herself. She didn't stutter anymore when she was nervous, and she didn't startle at thin air.<br>"You gonna stand there all day? Or are you going to come sit with me?" I loved her smart mouth, and headed over to kiss it.

BPOV  
>Sam was sitting on the floor beside the couch looking at the fire while I ran my hands through his hair. He hadn't said anything, just came in and kissed me, then sat down and starred at the fire. Something was going on and I really didn't like him not telling me, but I knew he would tell me on his own time. I just had to wait it out. Thank goodness I didn't have to wait that long.<br>"I don't like it." When I went to ask what he didn't like he interupted.  
>"I don't like that I can't give you everything you need. I don't get the entire PaulImprint thing, but I can accept it because he's my brother and he's safe. The Cullen's though... It is eating me up inside, Bella. I really don't know how I will react to smelling them all over you. I don't want to hurt you like last time. Does it make me a pussy to tell you I'm scared?"  
>"No. It doesn't make you sound like a pussy. It makes you sound human. I really want to try this. If it doesn't work, okay. But, I want to at least try."<br>"You can try, Bella. I don't want you to quit. I just wanted you to know what is bothering me. I am going to get Paul to come over before you get home tomorrow so that he is here when you get here. That way I know I can't hurt you."  
>"You won't hurt me. I know you won't. The first time it happened because you weren't prepared for the smell on me. I don't blame you. You are going to drop me off tomorrow and you and Paul can pick me up. I'll get in the backseat and if you can't handle it then you can run home. But, I know you can." He nodded and leaned his head all the way back and puckered his lips. My sweet man looked so funny like this and I tried to hide my smile, but failed. Then, I kissed him anyway.<br>"Come on, Alpha." I said sitting up. He leaned up and questioned.  
>"Where are we going?" I grinned.<br>"Well for starters, you are going to take your shirt off." I stopped and waited. He finally got the hint and took off his shirt, then I continued.  
>"Then I am going to hop on your back." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.<br>"Then you are going to take us to the bathroom. I am going to cut your hair and then you are going to pretend you need help in the shower."  
>"Is that an order, Alpha Mate?"<br>"Yep, now hop to it." I said as he stood up.

I did everything I promised. I cut his hair, stripped him down, stripped me down, got him in the shower, and then gave him a little something I hadn't promised.

As Sam put his suburban in park outside the hospital, he sat there quietly. I was fixing to speak when he did instead.  
>"You promise me, Bella. Promise me that you will send me the strongest burst of scared you have ever felt if something is wrong. I'll feel it before then, but just in case. You bottle it up and push it out to me. Just like you send me your love. You send it over and over until I get to you." Sam was just starring out the windshield. He didn't look at me while he was talking.<br>"Okay. I love you." That is what it took for him to look over. He put his hand on my cheek and brought my face forward for a brief kiss.  
>"Love you, mama." I smiled at the endearment and he got out of the truck and came around to my door to lift me out. I wrapped my arms around his neck, just like the first time in the parking lot of the diner. He breathed into my neck and I could have sworn he licked me.<p>

Taking his hand, I walked us inside. Dr Cullen was standing at the reception desk when we walked in. Sam held my hand tighter and I leaned into him.  
>"Miss Swan, it's great to see you this morning. If you both will follow me, I will show you where you are working." We both followed Dr Cullen down a hall and stopped at the office door of Esme Cullen. I took a deep breath and sent a burst of love to Sam. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead as Dr Cullen opened the door.<p>

"Alpha, Bella, this is my wife Esme. Esme, this is Bella, and you know the Alpha." A small lady with auburn hair got up from behind her desk and walked over to us at human speed.  
>"It's lovely to meet you, Bella. Alpha, thank you for trusting me with your mate. I won't let you down, I promise." I looked from Esme to Sam and saw him nod.<br>"Thank you, Esme. Did you speak with Rosalie?" She smiled at me sadly.  
>"Yes, Bella. I did. She can come up here during your lunch time and we can order you something to eat and you can eat and speak with her. I can go to Carlisle's office to give you privacy." Sam interupted.<br>"Which one is Rosalie?" Esme looked up to him with a small smile.  
>"She is the blonde, and Emmett's, the biggest of the guys mate. She has never once tasted human blood, Alpha. And she is too proud to ever slip." That seemed to satisfy Sam as I saw him nod again.<br>"Remember how I said to reach me. Paul and I will pick you up this afternoon." I leaned up and kissed him.  
>"I remember. Now, go to work, Alpha." He smirked at me and headed out the door with Dr. Cullen, shutting it behind him.<p>

"Alright, Bella. Let's get right to it. This will be your desk." She pointed to a desk across the room from hers. "I am the only social worker here in this town. We get alot of reports of child abuse and our job is to get to the bottom of the problem. There is a stack there on your desk, we can open the top one and go over it together." I went and sat down behind the desk. On top of the desk was a stack of of seven folders. I opened the first one and took out the stack of papers. The top paper didn't have a name just a case number and stamped with a red stamp indicating Domestic Violence.  
>"Why doesn't it have a name?''<br>"Because if it had a name then either the cops or I could know the family and dismiss the case because of personal reasons. With a number, we can judge how the home life of the child or elderly person is without prejudice." I nodded and let her continue.  
>"Okay, so it's stamped with domestic violence. Basically what happened in this particular case is a couple was fighting. A neighbor called the cops and when your dad showed up he arrested the man for domestic violence." I stopped her to ask a question.<br>"Why did he only arrest the man?"  
>"The file doesn't say. That isn't any of our business. It could have been a black eye, it could have been blood, it could have been her saying he hit her. It could have been anything. The problem was, there is a child in the enviroment. So what we do is look up the case number on the computer there. If there is any type of medical history of 'accidents' such as, broken arm..." I cut her off accidentally.<br>"Fractures, broken bones, concussions, stiches, staples..." Esme stopped and looked at me shocked.  
>"Bella..." I took a deep breath and looked down, twisting my hands.<br>"My hospital record is pretty long. Only one person ever called DFS. And my mom said that I was accident proned, so they never did anything about it." Esme just nodded at me looking sad.  
>"Alright, well I am sure if you tell Rosalie what happened she will help you however you need. She's a great listener." I smiled, thankful I didn't have to tell her anymore than I needed to.<br>"Alright, well you look for any prior accidents. The social security number is on that sheet also, you call the school and give just the social. They will tell you how many days the child has been out of school or if there is a sudden drop in grades or if any teachers had any worries about the child's home life. Just write it all down and when your done with one, go on to the next. Once you get that job down pat then I will add more to it, but only at your pace."  
>"What do you do?" She smiled over from behind her desk.<br>"I look over the police reports and call the sherriff's office and see if there are any previous claims. I also go out to the house to make sure everything is in order and the child isn't showing any signs of abuse or malnutrition." I was excited about starting my new job. I sent Sam a burst of love to let him know I was okay and got right on the first case.

By lunch I had already cried once and had to call Sam to let him know I was okay. Esme had tried to console me without getting too close. I know she was worried, but the case was so much like my own I wanted the little three year old boy out of that house right then. Esme had called Dad and both of them were going to the house over lunch to check out the residence. All I knew was that he was had just turned three and had been to the ER almost every three months. When Esme had called Dad he had wanted to go right then. Apparently it hit too close to home for him also.  
>I had also learned alot too though. For instance, if a femur (thigh bone) or a humerus (upper arm bone) or ribs had been broken when I looked at the charts, those were cases of most definite abuse. The little boy had all three in the past year. And that is what I got upset about. I hated the thought of this little boy being hurt that bad.<br>When a knock came to the door I stopped eating and yelled for them to come in. The blonde that opened the door had the same pale white skin as Esme and Dr Cullen. She had to be Rosalie. She was beyond gorgeous and tall with the same golden eyes as the other Cullen's I had met.  
>"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Esme told you about me, right?" I nodded yes and finished chewing the bite in my mouth.<br>"Hi, I'm Bella." Her smile was absolutely breathtaking. She looked like she belonged to one of those Miss America groups.  
>"Do you mind if I sit down?"<br>"Of course not, please have a seat. I'm sorry for being rude."  
>"You weren't rude. So how is your first day going?" She sat down and I figured we were jumping right in.<br>"Well, I had an upset this morning, but I am better now."  
>"Can you tell me about it?" She looked honestly curious. Not like she was pushing me to talk.<br>"Esme has me doing research for the cases. One of them is a little boy. He has had six broken bones in the past year." I watched her eyes get darker. Then she took a deep breath and they returned to gold.  
>"Were you upset for a reason other than the obvious?" I brought my feet up in the chair under me before I spoke.<br>"I guess I was just upset that he can't fight whoever is hurting him off. He's only three. How is he suppose to know when to avoid whoever it is? Or to stay out of the way? Or to hide? Or..." My cell phone ringing cut me off and I looked down to see Sam's name.  
>"I have to answer this, I'm sorry." She just nodded.<br>_  
>"Hey Sam."<br>"Bella, are you okay?" His voice sounded as worried as it did when I figured out the boy was probably being abused.  
>"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm talking to Rosalie, so I was getting upset. I'm sorry for putting you through that again."<br>"Never be sorry for that. I love you. I will pick you up this afternoon."  
>"Okay, love you too."<em>

Rosalie was looking at me curiously when I got off the phone.  
>"Can I ask you something, Bella?" At my nod she continued. "How did the Alpha know you were upset?"<br>"Well, um... I'm his imprint. Once I accepted the imprint he could feel my strong feelings and I can feel his. I can also send him the feelings. Like to let him know I am okay during the day, I just bottle up all the loving feelings I have and push them out. He usually responds the same way. So when he felt me getting upset, he called to make sure I was okay." I said on a shrug. She was looking at me smiling.  
>"That is pretty awesome. I wish Emmett and I were able to do that." She looked away sadly.<br>"It's good sometimes, but like now he will be worried about me all the time. I hate giving him emotional whiplash all day. Why would you want that with Emmett?" She smiled.  
>"I didn't have the best introduction to this life, Bella. I keep alot of things bottled up, but I would love to be able to let him know how I really feel all the time. He says I saved him, and in his way I did. But, he really saved me. If he wouldn't have been hurt, I would probably be dead dead right now. I don't think I could have survived this long without him." I smiled at her.<br>"You know, that is kind of wonderful. You both, literally saving each other. It's kind of poetic in a way." Her face turned into a hard smile.  
>"There is nothing poetic about this life. I would trade it all in a single human heartbeat. I had a life that I loved. I had friends, a family, someone who I <em>thought<em> loved me. I was engaged to be married. I thought I had it all. Friends, family, a fiance, future children and in a moment it was all taken away. Carlisle found me dying in an alley and changed me. I've been like this ever since." I couldn't believe she would give up her life just to have her old one back.  
>"Do you have a mate like werewolves do? Like an imprint? Is Emmett your mate?" She nodded.<br>"Then you have to know I would never give up my mate for anything. Maybe living the childhood I had to live gave me what he needed in a mate. Even if I could never have a child, I think the way Sam loves me is enough. What if you couldn't have kids anyway and didn't know it. Would you be willing to give up Emmett on a what if? If you really saved him then if you weren't there then he wouldn't be here either." When I looked up I saw the tears brimming in her eyes and immediately regreted saying what I said.  
>"Rosalie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry if I spoke out of turn." She shook her head and cleared her throat.<br>"No Bella. Don't apologize. I have never thought of it like that. If I wouldn't have saved Emmett in the woods that day then a bear would have killed him. I couldn't bear the thought of him not existing." I smiled sadly at her.  
>"Look at me, I am suppose to be talking to you and here you are consoling me. I'm sorry for wasting our session." I shook my head at her and smiled again.<br>"I'm actually glad we talked like normal people. I would like us just to talk next time too. If that is okay with you." She smiled and nodded.  
>"I would love that, Bella. Also, what would you think about meeting Emmett? Once I tell him about today, I am sure he will be bowing at your feet forever." That made me nervous. Not nervous about meeting him, but nervous how Sam would react.<br>"I will talk to Sam. I am sure he will be okay with it as long as he is near me."  
>"That's great. I will let Emmett know." She got up and walked to the door, letting Esme in as she left.<p>

By the time the day was done I was ready to get home to Sam. Dad ended up removing the little boy from the home that he was in. He was going to stay with Dad and Sue tonight and I couldn't wait to meet him. I wanted to get over there as soon as I could, but I knew I needed to go home and shower first and talk to Sam about today. Rosalie had helped me more than she knew. When she told me that she was going to go home and talk to Emmett about today, I decided I would do the same with Sam. Starting today I would tell him everything that was going on with everything at work, including my sessions with Rosalie.

When Sam called to tell me he was outside the ER I smiled and walked out. He was looking at me from the passenger seat. When I looked I saw Paul was driving. I walked around the front of the suburban and got in behind Paul. I wanted to see his face when I got in.  
>"Hey babe. Hey, Paul." I said as I hopped in the backseat. I saw Sam take a deep breath then turn to me and smile. Everything was okay.<br>"How was work today?" I grinned at him and leaned in to kiss him.  
>"It was okay. The little boy was removed from his home today and his parents arrested for abuse and neglect. He is staying with Mom and Dad for the time being. I feel so awesome. I helped get him out of there."<br>Sam smiled at me from up front. He looked actually happy about it.  
>"How was the meeting with Rosalie?"<br>"She is beautiful. Literally, she looks like the prettiest person on the planet. But, she really is sweet. Her husband wants to meet me. I told her I would talk to you and maybe you could be there too. She seems to think he is going to 'bow at my feet'." He lifted his eyebrow at me and Paul smiled in the rearview. I told him all about what had happened and his smile got more and more gorgeous.  
>"See, I am not the only one who thinks the world of you." I blushed and tucked my head behind my ears. The rest of the way home was filled about how my day was, and Sam was actually happy about it.<p>

When we got home I went straight to the shower. Sam came in to get my clothes and put them in the washer. We really wanted to take every precaution for the other wolves in the house. They knew I was working with the Cullen's, but I didn't want to rub there faces in it.  
>As soon as I was done I hopped out and quickly got dressed. I threw my hair up in a pony tail, still wet. I couldn't wait to meet this little boy that I helped save.<p> 


	23. Chapter 21 : A whole new world

**I really hope everyone likes this chapter. It isn't that long, but it was a must for the rest of the story. Happy reading.**

When Sam pulled up to my dad's house I was out of the truck before he could turn it off. I was almost to the porch when Dad came out, holding his hands up to stop me.  
>"Hold it, Bella. Let's talk first." I looked at him worriedly and felt Sam's arm go around me.<br>"Is he okay?" I asked leaning into Sam.  
>"Bells, he's not okay. He's scared of his own shadow. He clings to me because I was the person to take him. Right now he is asleep. He is terrified of Sue, Seth, and Leah." I nodded in understanding. I was thinking about what toys I could get him that were quiet so it wouldn't upset him.<br>"There is one more thing. His name is Joshua Levi Uley Jr." I heard Sam take a deep breath.  
>"Is he?" Sam said next to me.<br>"I don't know. It's definitely a big possibility. He looks alot like him and you, but I could just be seeing things. She made a big deal about his father running off after he was born. Another thing, he lived in Port Angeles. If that is the case, you will need a DNA test. You may be the only hope in getting him out of that house." I was confused and looking back and forth between the both of them.  
>"Guys, stop. I don't understand." I looked up to Sam as he spoke.<br>"Bella, my father's name is Joshua Levi Uley. This boy could be my brother." He looked over at me with teary eyes.  
>"You might have saved my little brother. A brother, I didn't even know I had." Dad interupted.<br>"Sam, we can't get ahead of ourselves here. A DNA test is a must. Right now, Sue and I have taken the foster parenting classes. If this is really your relative then you can petition the court for custody. But, another thing is you and Bella are just starting out. Are you sure you want to commit to a child for the long term." When Sam looked down at me then back at my dad, Sam shut his mouth. I needed to talk to Sam.  
>"Sam, how about we go get Joshua some toys and some clothes, maybe some juice. When we come back hopefully he will be awake." Sam nodded and turned to head to the truck. When he got have way there he turned back to me and I smiled from the porch.<br>"I just want to talk to my dad. I'll be there in a minute." He nodded, got in, and cranked up the truck. I turned back to my dad. I was trying to keep my temper in check.  
>"Don't ever make it seem like he has to choose between me and a little boy. I would never make him choose. If he wants to bring this child home then I will raise him as my own. If that is what Sam wants then I will do it." I turned around and stomped to the truck, leaving my dad on the porch, still starring at where I had been.<p>

We were half way to the Walmart in Port Angeles and Sam had still not said a word. I didn't know whether to give him time or try to talk to him. Mustering up all the courage in my body, I took a deep breath and started talking. I didn't realise this would be the first argument we would have.  
>"Would you want custody of him if he is your brother?" He was silent for a couple minutes. I was about to ask if he heard me when he answered.<br>"I want him to be safe, whether he is my brother or not. If he is my brother I would rather make sure he is safe with me. But, I can't ask that of you. Your dad was right-"  
>"No he wasn't. He has no clue what we are both ready for. I would NEVER make you choose between your brother and me. What kind of person would I be if I did that? You open up your home for wolves all day.-"<br>"A child isn't a wolf, Bella. Wolves can take care of themselves. A baby can't." I waited for him to completely finish before I interupted again. Neither of us would hear each other if we kept interupting.  
>"If we found out I was pregnant right now, would you want to give it away? Or would we make it work?" He looked over at me shocked.<br>"Bella, -"  
>"No you wouldn't. You and I would love our baby, no matter when it came. Just like if you want this child I will support you on it. I won't make you choose." Sam just gripped the steering wheel as we pulled in the parking lot.<p>

As we parked, he turned the truck off and got out, still not saying a word. I had learned to stay put since he liked helping me out. When he opened my door I stood on the side step and before I could take his hand to step down, he had me in his arms.  
>"I love you so much, Bella." He whispered into my hair as he held me. I brushed through his hair with my fingers and pulled his head to me for a kiss. He picked me up and brought me to the ground after breaking the kiss. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. I couldn't wait to get all the things I wanted to get Joshua.<p>

"Babe, I really think we have enough." I was looking at the different Mickey Mouse Clubhouse movies, and couldn't decide which one to pick. I had three in the basket, along with clothes, building blocks, some toy trucks, a coloring book with crayons, and some regular books.  
>"We still need to get rails for the bed, so he doesn't roll off and some snacks. He's a growing boy, Sam." I knew I was probably going overboard, but I needed to help him. And right now, this was the only way I knew how. Sam just nodded his head and walked us to the grocery section.<p>

On our way back to my Dad's, Sam was a little more social than on the way there. But, his silence at times let and sat me know he was still thinking about the situation. Dad called and asked us to pick up their pizza order before coming back.  
>When we pulled into my dad's house we both sat in the truck for a few minutes after it was turned off.<br>"Let's not worry about anything right now. Right now, there is a little boy inside that needs us. He would need us nomatter what. Can we just worry about that right now? Just taking care of him? All that other stuff doesn't matter." Sam nodded and brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Walking into the house, Joshua turned to look at both of us. He just stared from his spot on the recliner. Joshua was beautiful and I had no doubt he was some how related to Sam. They looked almost identical, literally. He is how I would imagine a little boy of our own would look, dark hair, dark eyes, caramel skin, and eye lashes a mile long. I immediately wanted him for my own.  
>I walked over to him gently and sat on the couch next to him. He looked at me, but stayed silent.<br>"My name is Bella. Charlie told me that your name is Joshua. Is that your name?" He continued to stare at me, but soon began to speak.  
>"That's not my name." I looked at him shocked and looked over to the kitchen where Sam was standing. I quickly looked back to the little boy in front of me and smiled.<br>"Will you tell me your name?" He looked down and twisted his hands.  
>"I'm JJ, daddy is Joshua." I smiled at him.<br>"Oh yeah? You see that big guy over there?" I asked as I looked toward Sam. JJ just nodded.  
>"His name is Samuel, but I call him Sam. Can he come sit with me?" He nodded again and Sam came over to sit next to me. When I looked up at Sam he was holding a toy tractor.<br>"Hi bud, I'm Sam. Bella and I went to the store and got you some cool toys. Would you like to play with the tractor with me?" He smiled at Sam and nodded vigorously.  
>Sam and I both got down on the floor and I watched while JJ crawled down and played tractors with Sam. I leaned back watching the complete joy on both their faces as they sat there playing.<br>Dad got my attention from the doorway and motioned for me to come over. I got up slowly and walked over to him, then followed him into the kitchen. He pulled out my chair and then walked around to his own.  
>"Bella, I am sorry about earlier. I am just worried about both of you, but you were right." He sat pensive for a minute, then started again.<br>"You are wonderful with him. He hasn't spoken to us at all. Would you consider staying here tonight? You and Sam can stay in your room and we can blow up the air mattress next to the bed for JJ. He may be more comfortable with you and Sam here."  
>"Sam can't. He has patrol tonight. But, I can. I just have to go get my clothes for work tomorrow." Dad smiled and Mom spoke up next.<br>"Do you mind if JJ and I come see you tomorrow? It may make him feel better to know he can see you." She hadn't said much the entire time and I knew she was worried for everyone and just not voicing it.  
>"Of course. I would love for you guys to come." We heard child laughter from the living room and we all stepped in to see what was going on.<br>I held in my laugh when I saw what was causing JJ to laugh so hard. Sam was laying on his back and throwing JJ up in the air above him, then catching him and tickling him. Then he would repeat the process. JJ was having so much fun and it was such an amazing sound coming from him. His laugh was contagious and soon we were all laughing.  
>When JJ and Sam caught sight of us laughing along with them, they both froze.<br>"It's time to eat. JJ do you like pizza?" He looked at Sam and then looked back at me.  
>"Does Sam eat pizza?" I looked at Sam and lifted an eyebrow.<br>"Bud, I love pizza, almost as much as I love kissing Miss Bella."  
>"Eww... kisses are yucky." I rolled my eyes at them both.<br>"Not Miss Bella's. Miss Bella's kisses are good kisses." JJ looked at Sam in disbelief. Dad cleared his throat, but it was too late. Sam had already planted the seed in JJ's head.  
>"For real?" Sam just nodded his head. When JJ got up and came over to me, I smiled down at him. He raised his arms and I leaned over and picked him up. He was quiet as I stood there holding him.<br>"Are you gonna do it?" A question mark must have appeared on my forehead because JJ rolled his eyes and then explained his question.  
>"You are suppose to kiss me, now." Oh My! I lean over and slowly kiss him on the cheek then looked at him. He has a big grin on his face as he turned and looked at Sam.<br>"Okay, Miss Bella can kiss me." I laughed out loud and startled him and he looked terrified. He clutched onto me tightly and burried his head in my shoulder. Sam was there immediately.  
>"JJ, it's alright buddy... Me and Miss Bella are here and we aren't going to let anyone hurt you... You are safe, I promise... The only people here are Charlie, Sue, Miss Bella, and me... I won't let anyone hurt you here... I promise... Noone is going to hurt you... We are going to eat pizza and I bet I can eat more than you can." At that he slowly lifted his head out of my shoulder and looked at Sam. He slowly reached out to Sam and Sam took him from my arms. Sam knew I was on the verge of tears and I quickly excused myself to the bathroom.<br>In the bathroom I broke down. I could still feel JJ burried in my arms and shaking. Who would do this to him? Why would someone hurt such a sweet boy like JJ? I slowly slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt a burst of love and knew Sam would be here if he could, but right now his priority was JJ. I would be okay, and so would JJ in time. I was even more sure that I wanted to keep him now. I would talk to Esme about getting my certification for foster care as soon as I saw her tomorrow.  
>As I walked back to the kitchen everyone looked at me.<br>"I'm alright." I said and gave Sam and JJ a smile as I sat down in the empty chair next to Sam. He reached out and squeezed my hand lightly, then continued eating.  
>"Miss Bella, I beat Sam." I looked over at him shocked. He was obviously over the scare and was back to normal.<br>"Oh yeah? How did you beat him?" He was grinning from ear to ear.  
>"I ate more bites of my pizza. Sam ate his pizza in three bites. My piece had eleven bites." I just smiled and shook my head, knowing both of their pieces were close to the same size.<p>

Sam and I had given JJ a bath and put him in his new Ninja Turtle pajamas. Sam had told him a bedtime story and laid him down in the bed next to me, then kissed both of us and 'gone to work'. JJ was now laying awake next to me, playing with my hair. I knew there would be knots in it tomorrow, but couldn't find it in my heart to care.  
>"Has Brenda been bad?"<br>"Who is Brenda, JJ?"  
>"My mommy, but I'm not good enough to call her that." It completely broke my heart. I remember not being able to call Renee Mommy, and how devistated I was to know I wasn't good enough. I quickly rolled over and looked at him.<br>"JJ, I want you to listen to me. You are not bad. You are a good boy and Brenda is the one in trouble." He looked at me shocked.  
>"What did Brenda do to get in trouble?" I thought about how to put it into words of an almost four year old.<br>"Baby, she didn't love you like she was suppose to, so Charlie had to go get you so we could love you the right way." He didn't say anything else, just kept playing with my hair and finally went to sleep. I just wish sleep came that soundly for me.


	24. Chapter 22 : All the Cullen's

**Hey everyone! This chapter was written rather quickly. I really hope everyone loves it. I am in the middle of a move from Colorado, USA to Nashville, TN, USA. Hopefully this won't mess up my updating, but I can't promise anything. Hopefully the update days won't change. They still are Mondays and Thursdays. If you see any grammer mistakes, I am so sorry.  
>I have packed all day, then worked, then came home and started writing. Hopefully it is up to everyone's standards.<br>Dont forget, Stephanie Meyers owns these characters ! Enjoy!  
>-Courtney<strong>

Work the next day started off great. I was greeted by Esme as soon as I walked through the door, and she had immediately asked me how Joshua was. I let her know of the day befores events and she looked shocked. When I asked about getting foster care training she immediately launched into a list of things I could do.  
>"You may have a very hard time getting approved. I am not saying this to discourage you from wanting JJ with you. I am just trying to explain the facts. How about you call Sam and we can sit down and discuss this during lunch. I can call Rosalie because she can use her license to evaluate JJ for the judge. Please lets don't forget. All of this is in case Sam wants custody of him, IF they are not really related. If they are, I am sure no judge would object to taking him out of the other home." I nodded and called Sam.<br>"Is everything okay, Bella?" I rolled my eyes.  
>"Yes, I was just talking with Esme about JJ. I was wondering if you can come meet me so we can both get all the information?"<br>"Alright, can we call Carlisle down there too? I have a question for him." I looked over to Esme and saw her already on her phone. She must have heard Sam ask.  
>"Yeah, okay. I think Esme is asking him now. When will you be here?"<br>"Probably around lunch. I have a couple more things to do at work. Then I'll be there."  
>"Thank you, Sam."<br>"Anytime, mama. I love you."  
>"Love you too."<br>As I got off the phone with Sam, I looked to Esme.  
>"He should be here around lunch."<br>"Alright, well lets get some work done while we wait." Agreeing, I picked up the next file and got to work.  
>An hour later I looked over Esme. The case I was working on had absolutely nothing backing it up. There was nothing in the medical records and I had already called the schools.<br>"I don't understand. In all the cases I have found something. Bad grades, fighting, acting out, broken bones... In this one there is nothing. The child is a perfect student and everyone loves her."  
>"This happens sometimes, Bella. Sometimes someone sees something that they misinterpret, or someone is being mentally abusive instead of physical and they call to give us a heads up. It doesn't always have to be abuse. If a teacher is the one that reports something, it can be anything from a child being too perfect and the teacher being worried, to some kind of self harm like cutting or eating disorders. They are required to report it if they are in a supervising role. That is the kind of case that I will investigate and bring my son, Edward, along. He can usually get things out of people."<br>"He's not going to hurt them, right?" I asked alarmed. Esme laughed.  
>"No. He can actually read minds. So when I go and talk to whoever reported this, he can sit in the car and tell me if they suspect anything else. Sometimes, a teacher just gets a bad feeling and needs us to check it out. Just leave it like it is. I will let you know sometime next week what happens with it." I bowed my head and got back to work.<p>

At noon I hear a knock on the door. Esme had gone to get Carlisle, so I tell them to come in. A boy comes in around 16 or 17 and looks at me funny. I know by the look of him that he is a Cullen, I just don't know which one.  
>"Can I help you?" He just stares a minute, then comes further in the room.<br>"I said, can I help you?" He looks startled then an answers.  
>"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" He is immediately over to me and I instantly hate him being this close. I stand up from where I am sitting behind my desk and he is only a foot away. I could literally feel how cold he was from where I stand.<br>"Yes, I am Bella. If you could back up, that would be good. I really don't think Sam would like you too close to me."  
>"Really? I don't think he would mind too much. Who is Sam?" He gave me a lopsided grin that I quickly hated.<br>"Her imprint, and yes I would mind you being that fucking close. Move back now." I was shocked to see Sam, but went to him quickly. He was pushing love at me, but all I felt was scared.  
>"Her imprint, but that is impossible." He mumbled to himself. Rosalie must have heard what was going on and came in, because it was her who answered.<br>"It is perfectly possible. And they are both right. You need to leave."  
>"But... You know what Alice saw."<br>"Yes, and I also know that the ALPHA of the wolf pack has imprinted on her. Now back the fuck off. Alice saw that nineteen years ago. What has she seen since then, nothing. Now go." His eyes got big, like they had just recognized that Sam was here. I could feel the low growl of Sam's and his body beginning to tremble.  
>"They are all correct, Edward. You need to leave." I turned at the voice by the door. Carlisle and Esme were standing there with a small girl that almost reminded me of TinkerBell. I was starting to get more nervous and felt my phone ring from my pocket. When I pulled it out I saw Paul's name and quickly answered.<br>"Hello."  
>"Bella, what is going on?"<br>"Um, well, maybe you should come up here. I'm starting to get really nervous."  
>"Fuck, bye."<br>Shit, Paul was pissed. But, I knew that if anything were to happen right now that there were way too many vampires here and only one Sam. Everyone stood still and when I looked back over at Edward, him and the small girl were starring at each other. Then I remembered what Esme said. He could read minds. Maybe, they were talking? When I looked up to Edward again his eyes turned toward me and they were solid black. On my gasp Sam must have looked up and saw the same thing. He quickly pushed me behind him and started growling loudly.  
>"BELLA, GET BACK." I heard Paul shout from the door. As soon as I had stepped back, Sam phased and was nose to nose with Edward. They were both starring at each other and growling, loudly.<br>"Bella, can I come over to you?" I turned towards Rosalie and nodded my head. I knew she was the safest for me to be around other than Sam and Paul.  
>Rosalie must have moved at vampire speed, because one second she was across the room and the next she was next to me. I knew she saw it when she startled me. She took a quick step backward, but reached out for my hand. I took it and she quickly moved us back toward the window.<br>Paul came straight to me and leaned down, leaning his forehead on mine. I took a deep breath and soaked in his feelings of thankfulness. Underneath was a little bit of worriedness, but the most prodominite feeling was thankful.  
>"Bella, tell me you are okay."<br>"I'm okay, Paul. I promise." He let out a deep breath and back away a step.  
>"Alright, since these two are going to stare at each other all fucking day, why don't you tell me what is going on?" I nodded my head and went through the entire story.<br>"...and then I looked up and Edward's eyes were pitch black. That is when you shouted for me to move and Sam phased." Paul growled lowly and swung his head toward Edward.  
>"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? COMING IN HERE WITH ANYTHING BUT GOLDEN EYES." Paul was pissed and I felt Rosalie reach for my hand and pull me backwards. That just proved to piss Paul off more and he turned on Rosalie.<br>"I am not going to hurt her." He growled out and a giant man came over from the doorway. I shrank closer to Rosalie and she leaned down to me and whispered.  
>"He's safe, don't worry. That is my Emmett." I didn't have time to think about if he were safe or not because then Emmett spoke up.<br>"They are right, Edward. Get yourself under control. Everyone here is trying to protect Bella. You are scarring all of them. We all want Bella safe and you came in and scared her. Look at her, man. She's fucking shaking. I'm sorry it worked out like this, but that is how shit works. Now you got to leave before these guys burn your ass." Edward looked down and nodded, then turned away and walked out the door, giving me one final look, before shutting the door behind him. I immediately let out a huge breath and ran to Sam.  
>"BELLA, NO!" I heard from all the Cullen's still in the room. I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck and took a deep breath in before turning to all of their shocked faces.<br>"He's not going to fucking hurt her, leeches. She's done this before and if you expect him to calm down anytime soon then you will let her calm him down." Never thought I would hear Paul being the voice of reason. Sam took in a deep breath and then started growling. When I looked up, I saw Carlisle standing there with a set of scrubs.  
>"It's alright, Sam. Carlisle is just bringing you something to put on." I looked around to all of the vampires and asked. "If you guys wouldn't mind leaving us alone. That way he can phase and get dressed." It was Rosalie who stepped forward.<br>"Bella, why don't you step out with us. He can hurt you when he phases." I smiled sweetly at her. I knew it was only her being concerned.  
>"Rosalie, it's alright. We have done this before. I promise I am perfectly safe." Paul spoke up next.<br>"She's right, blondie. Sam is perfectly under control. That is why he waited for me to tell her to move before he phased. If she wouldn't have moved, he would still be human. Sam has perfect control. That is what makes him so deadly." I shivered and that thought and heard Sam groan. I really didn't want to think of Sam as deadly. I could never think of him as someone who would hurt someone else, even a vampire. He was always so gentle and caring with me, that thinking of him any other way was just not possible.

Once the Cullen's left, Sam phased back and started getting dressed. When he was finally dressed, he took a minute and looked down at me. When our eyes met I threw myself at him, wrapping myself securely around him. His arms snaked around me tightly as I let the first of many tears fall. He quietly murmered over and over that he had me and nothing would ever hurt me, just like he had done the night at the airport, and with JJ the night before.  
>When I had finally cried myself out, he called for Paul and the others to come back in. He pulled out my desk chair and sat down, pulling me in his lap before speaking out an alpha command that not even I could mistake.<br>"THAT BOY DOES NOT COME AROUND HER AGAIN." Paul was the first one to nod, followed by Esme, then Rosalie and Emmett, and finally Carlisle. The small girl had left, probably with Edward.  
>"Alpha, I am sorry about Edward. We didn't know that was going to happen. Alice didn't see it, probably because you were so close. She can't really see through you." I felt Sam nod at Carlisle, but I could still feel the vibrations running through his body.<br>"That is no excuse for him to be around Bella, Carlisle, much less hungry. If this ever happens again, fuck the treaty. HE DOES NOT COME AROUND HER. She was scared out of her fucking mind. I could feel it even before I pulled in the parking lot." I looked over to Carlisle and he seemed shocked. I guess Rosalie really didn't betray my confidence and tell Carlisle that we could feel each other.  
>"I don't think he meant any harm, Alpha. Edward knows his limits." Rosalie snorted and I looked over to her as I saw her eye roll.<br>"Just tell them, Carlisle. This is important." Carlisle cut his eyes at Rosalie, but he must have read the seriousness on her face. He turned back to Sam and began.  
>"Alpha, I need you to stay calm. I know what I am about to tell you will upset you, but you need to know he understands that futures change." Sam nodded, and Carlisle began.<p>

"About nineteen years ago, Alice had a vision. The vision was of Edward and his future mate. We were here and they were enrolled in Forks High School. They were the new kids and a girl befriended all of them. The girl was Bella. Edward and Bella got close and Alice and Edward believed Bella to be his mate. When Edward decided that she would be his mate the future changed. They then saw her as a vampire." Paul was instantly in Carlisle's face growling and Sam was shaking harder beneath me. He looked at Paul and asked softly.  
>"Would you like me to finish?" Paul backed up and Carlisle continued.<br>"When Bella was kidnapped the vision changed all together. They saw alot of things that happened and then saw that she would no longer come in contact with Edward. So he lost a mate. He mourned the loss. Then about six months ago the vision happened again, only this time Bella would come here and start school and she would be the new kid. She would be hurt and it would take a lot to get her out of her shell. Let's just say, that alternative didn't turn out for the best of everyone. But, when she made the decision to get on the plane, everything changed... Her future went black. We now know that it was because you imprinted on her. Since you are a werewolf an Alice cannot see you, everyone thought Bella was dead."  
>"I am sorry this happened, Bella, but you have to see it from Edward's point of view. He has seen you for years. Noone, but Alice and Edward knew what you looked like, so we had no clue until last night. Alice saw you talking with Rosalie and let Edward see the vision. None of us knew until Rosalie came back last night after your talk.<br>Earlier, Edward was coming to see the case that Esme would need his help with. He had no clue he would run into you. And frankly, I think you just shocked the living daylight out of him." Everyone was silent, I guess waiting on my reaction. When I finally absorbed everything that Carlisle had said, I was pissed.  
>"How dare they try to choose my future for me. They had no clue if I would even like Edward. All this is based on a decision right?" They all looked at me shocked.<br>"Oh come on, it wasn't that hard to figure out. When I was younger the vision changed. It was because Renee' changed the course she was on. Then when I tried looking for my dad, the vision changed again. Then when I decided to get on the plane, the vision changed again. It really isn't that hard to figure out.  
>So, how dare they think I would even like any of you. I am not being mean, but really. What if I had decided to skip school the first day of theirs. Or, I had gotten stuck in the wrong crowd and made fun of all of you. Or, since Charlie married Sue I could have been sent to the reservation school. Or, it could have changed yet again because I would have met Sam sooner. He still would have imprinted on me. Then what? I am not giving up my life with him, ever. I will never break this imprint." I felt Sam nuzzle into my neck and I reached my hand up to rub his back. I am sure that Sam needed to hear exactly that, that nothing could or ever would break our imprint.<br>When I looked at Carlisle I knew he was upset. I had just turned his son away, no matter what. But, what did he expect? I have a mate and nothing would change that.

As everything calmed down Sam asked Carlisle about blood work.  
>"If I find out if JJ is my biological brother, is anyone going to be able to tell my blood is different? Can I even give blood to a lab?" Carlisle looked pensive for a minute then looked back at Sam.<br>"I have honestly never thought about it. I could take a sample and do the test at my home lab, then noone would see it, but it would still have my signoff if the DNA matches."  
>"Alright, but I want one of my wolves there. I don't want you keeping either of our DNA to run different kinds of studies on." When Carlisle agreed, Sam stood up to shake his hand.<br>After Carlisle and Sam were done with their conversation, Rosalie stood up.  
>"Sam, this is my mate, Emmett. I told Bella yesterday that I would love for the three of you to meet. So Emmett, this is Sam and his mate, Bella."<br>"Sweet, is being a werewolf as awesome as being a vamp? I think I'd rock as a werewolf. Nice to meet you, bro. You too, Belly Boop. Thank you, really. What you said to my Rosie yesterday, well it really helped alot." His joking suddenly turned serious and he was looking at me with a thankful gaze.  
>"You are welcome. I was glad to help, even if I didn't know I was going to."<br>"Hey, why don't we all go out and play baseball? There is a storm coming this afternoon and I would kill to play Vamps vs Wolves? Come on, Alpha, what do you think?" I looked over at Sam and then to Paul. They both had huge grins on their faces and I was getting excited as well. With their strengths, I don't think I could keep up.  
>Sam agreed and we would meet them their at six tonight, hopefully after we all ate. I'd hate for another one of them to get hungry.<p>

When everyone but Esme had left she looked to both Sam and myself.  
>"Alpha, I told Bella earlier she might have a hard time getting approved for foster care. It is nothing against her, but it is a tough process."<br>"Even if she took the class like Charlie suggested, it would be tough?" Sam asked.  
>"Unfortuately, yes. Right now, JJ is with a police officer. Not only that, but the Chief of Police. That would be harder in the first place. Then to add to the fact that she doesn't have any local ties besides the Chief of Police, and he couldn't find her for years makes it worse. I know you want to stay here, Bella. And I know your plans right now, but the court won't see it that way. All the court will see is your background and the fact that you were a missing person up until a couple months ago. Then you are eighteen and don't have a home and just graduated high school. This is another red flag. You could up and leave at any time and noone could stop you. Again, I am not saying that about you, just in general." Sam stopped her.<br>"Wait, so what can we do to change that?"  
>"Get her ties to the community, for one. A permanent address. A job, but that is covered now. You could get married." At my gasp they both turned to look at me.<br>"Sorry, I just never thought the discussion of marriage would happen like this." She just smiled and kept talking.  
>"A bank account, again a home with her address, and school. Now this is all dependent on if you are not JJ's blood relative. If you are, all of this goes out the window. You can get custody Sam, and until you are married then whoever you are with won't have custody. Even then, in the event of divorce, since you are a living relative, you will be granted custody. There wouldn't be any split custody or child support. Only if Bella decides to legally adopt him and that takes both of his parents giving up their rights to the boy." As she finished, we both sat their quietly.<br>"I know this is a lot to take in. Why don't you take the afternoon off, Bella. You are off until next Monday anyways. You mine as well call it a short day, and spend with your mate. And I will see you this afternoon for baseball."

I think both Sam and I were thankful when we finally got home. Since the Cullen's wanted to play baseball and the wolves agreed, we were going to go take a nap and relax after this long, eventful day.  
>We collapsed in bed and Sam held me, until the alarm went off at five pm.<p> 


	25. Chapter 23 : Baseball

**I decided to write some today and update for everyone since this move is kicking my butt. Hopefully everyone loves this chapter.**

I think both Sam and I were thankful when we finally got home. Since the Cullen's wanted to play baseball and the wolves agreed, we were going to go take a nap and relax after this long, eventful day.  
>We collapsed in bed and Sam held me, until the alarm went off at five pm.<p>

Waking up, I looked around, slowly wiping the sleep from my eyes. I was in an uncomfortable bed and was trying to get my barrings. When I finally sat up, I started to shake. Renee' was passed out on the floor next to my bed in Pheonix. Where is Sam? I tried to push out my feelings, but got nothing back. I searched for my phone, but couldn't find anything. I finally jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs, not bothering to be quiet about it. Sam must be worried and looking for me.  
>I picked up the house phone and quickly dialed his number.<br>"Hello, Uley Residence." Thank God Emily answered.  
>"Emily, this is Bella. I need to speak with Sam, hurry."<br>"Hold on, miss. - - Sam, someone named Bella is on the phone for you..." Someone named Bella? What the hell was going on?  
>"Hello, this is Jessica. Sam is busy right now." What the fuck was Jessica doing at my house?<br>"Why the hell are you at my house? Let me talk to my Sam, now."  
>"Who the hell are you? This is my house, bitch, and Sam's baby I am carrying. I am pretty sure you are dreaming."<br>Dreaming... Dreaming... Dreaming...  
>I dropped the phone and sank down to the floor. My Sam was all a dream. Someone kill me, now. I ran straight for the bathroom and threw up everything in my stomach, which was nothing.<br>Renee came storming in and yelled.  
>"Where the fuck is my breakfast? You're a sorry peice of shit, you know that, you good for nothing whore. The last thing I saw was her shoe coming toward my face before I passed out.<br>The alarm clock sat me straight up in bed. I was home. I was in my bed at our house. It was all a dream.  
>Letting out a deep breath, I rolled over and took in Sam's features. He always looked so peaceful while he slept that I absolutely hated waking him up. Truth be told, the dream scared me. It made me think of Edward, and I really felt bad for him. I couldn't imagine knowing my mate was close and having to wait, only to find out she wouldn't be my mate any longer. I didn't know how visions worked, but I knew it was a vision of the future. It seemed logical to think that these visions weren't just one time things. Edward probably saw moments between the two of us. He probably got to know me through the visions. Then to just have me snatched away would be horrible. I couldn't imagine waking up tomorrow only to find out that Sam and I and our life together had been a dream. Then to meet him and have to see him with someone else. That must have hurt Edward pretty bad. I don't know if I would have reacted much differently.<br>"What are you thinking so hard about?"  
>"Edward..." Sam gave me a shocked look and I felt jealousy wash through me.<br>"Stop, Sam. You have no reason to be feeling jealous. I fell asleep and dreamed that I had woke up and our life didn't exsist. Then you being with someone else, was pure torture. It just got me to thinking about Edward. That is probably what it was like for him." Sam closed his eyes tightly and I rubbed up and down the massive arm that was holding me.  
>"You are once again right. But, you're mine, Bella. Edward has no claim over you. I really don't want him near you."<br>"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I highly doubt he would hurt his mate." I knew I had worded it wrong as soon as it was out of my mouth, but now there was no way I could take it back.  
>"YOU WERE NEVER HIS FUCKING MATE!" I jumped at Sam's Alpha voice. He was breathing heavy and I knew he was angry. When I didn't say anything he got up out of our bed and went to the bathroom, slamming the door. I knew I had messed up but before I could fix it, I heard a knock at the door.<br>"WHAT?" I yelled at the door and regretted it as soon as I heard Emily's voice.  
>"Bella, I'm sorry to bother you, but you have a phone call."<br>"Okay... Thank you, Emily." I got up and walked to the receiver in our room.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Bella..."  
>"Yes, who is this?"<br>"This is Edward." I shut my eyes and wished away my luck.  
>"How can I help you?"<br>"Well, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior today. This is not how I usually act, but it was quite a shock seeing you there today. So, I apologize."  
>"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate your apology. Carlisle explained everything and I am sure it was very hard on you."<br>"You are far too kind. My behavior today was horrendous, and I am extremely embarrassed."  
>"Don't be. I am sure anyone would have acted the same way if they were in your shoes. So, please... Never mention it again."<br>"Thank you for your generous words. I was also wondering if you would allow me to make up for my behavior by being at the game this afternoon. I won't come if you don't wish it, however I would like the chance to make it up to everyone." I took a deep breath and shook my head. How on earth could I say no to him? I let out my breath and before I could think of the consequences I answered.  
>"Okay, but just so you know ahead of time... Sam will always be my mate. I would never take back that choice. Please, just understand that."<br>"Of course, Bella. You have nothing to fear. I will be on my best behavior."  
>"Alright, well then... I guess I will see you soon."<br>"Goodbye, Bella."

As I hung up I looked down at the phone. He spoke so much like he was from another era. It was strange.  
>"Who was that?" I cringed at the rough voice of Sam.<br>"Edward. He wanted to apologize for his behavior today. He promised he would be on better behavior the next time I saw him."  
>"You won't be seeing him again, Bella." His harsh tone made me take notice and I turned around to look at him.<br>"Actually we will. He wanted to know if he was allowed at the baseball game. I told him that as long as we didn't have another round of what happened today then that was fine. I let him know I was your mate and you were mine, and I would never change my decision, no matter how I get my words mixed up, or how you respond before I can apologize." Sam shut his eyes tightly and walked over to me.  
>"I am not competing with a leech. If you don't want to be mine then I will let you go. But, I do not want to worry every time I look at you that you are regretting accepting this imprint." My gasp must have startled him and his eyes immediately met my teary ones.<br>"I would never regret us. I assumed you knew that." I said and turned and walked away, not wanting Sam to see me break down.  
>I know he was upset, and I know I said something wrong that I can't take back. But, it killed me knowing he would think I would ever regret us. I didn't even know if he was serious or just jealous about today's events, and I hated not knowing. I decided to just not worry about it and talk to Rosalie about it later.<p>

Slipping on some thong underwear, I looked up and saw Sam in the doorway watching me. The look from earlier was still on his face, but he came over to me anyways and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back, but when he bent me forward to lean on the wall I backed up. I knew he wanted sex, and that was the last thing he would be getting right now.  
>"No, Sam." He looked even more pissed than before, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.<br>"No? You never turn away my need for you.'' I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.  
>"That's right, no. You don't need me right now. What you need is for your scent to be all over me, so noone confuses who I belong to. Well you are going to have to trust me, Alpha. I am not letting you fuck me just so you can prove something over Edward. If and when you decide that you want to fuck me or make love to me and wipe that hatred off your face, then I will let you. Until then, you aren't touching me."<br>"How else is everyone going to know you are mine, Bella?" He asked and stormed back into the room.  
>"Seriously? How about both marks that are on my neck, since you marked me twice. Or how about, your cum still in me from before we went to sleep. Or how about your scent all over my clothes... You think I don't smell like you? For heaven's sake! I am practically bathed in you." I knew Sam was still watching me, but I slammed the door in his face, happily locking myself in the closet. He wanted me pissed, well I guess that is what he got. I hurried and got dressed in a pair of leggings with a tunic, making sure to cover everything, then throwing on a sweater and ballet flats. I still had a problem with tripping over flat surfaces, but I was getting better.<br>Running a brush through my hair and adding a little bit of makeup, I finally exited the closet.  
>I came to a stop at the sight of Sam. He was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.<br>His head jerked up when he heard the open and he was instantly in front of me.  
>"I'm sorry." He said, looking very ashamed.<br>"You really pissed me off, Sam. Do you really think I would ever give us up? Or you could use me like trash and just push me away, like you were going to do by fucking me? Did you really expect to still not be pissed afterwards? No! You were just going to fuck me then decide you still weren't speaking to me. Well, I have news for you. That shit doesn't fly. I am not that fucking tramp, Jessica." He looked hurt when I said her name. Even deep down inside I knew I shouldn't have brought her into this, but I had to make a point. I wasn't some tramp that he could just bang and walk away. I was someone he wanted to come home to... At least that is what I thought.  
>"You know you aren't Jessica. And, I'm sorry for treating you that way. I will try to rein in my jealousy. I just don't like thinking that you were suppose to be his." I rolled my eyes and started getting more angry.<br>"I was NEVER suppose to be his. For all we know I have a twin out there somewhere and she is suppose to be his mate. I am not. I have not one imprint, but two... Do you really think I could also be mated to a fucking vampire. A girl that is mated to the alpha werewolf, has a brother/imprint that is a hotheaded werewolf, a step sister, and step brother, all were wolves. And little ole me living forever with a fucking vampire. Um, absolutely not. What ever vision they saw is wrong." Sam finally nodded and came over and wrapped his arms around me. I hated fighting with him and I had never turned down sex. I loved it almost as much as he did. I hugged him back, thankful the fight was over.  
>"I love you, Bella."<br>"I love you too, Alpha." He chuckled at his nickname and we left the room.

The feeling of riding on Sam's back for the first time was the greatest feeling on Earth. I could feel all the controlled power, and loved every second. We all rode together in Sam's truck and then got out when we saw a huge silver Jeep, then all the guys stripped down and phased, leaving me to pick up their clothes.  
>We stopped in the middle of the woods and all the guys phased back while I hid my eyes. When everyone was done Sam took my hand and we walked into a clearing. The Cullen's were standing on the far side and everyone walked to them. I was the first one to speak since everyone just stood around looking at one another.<br>"I brought an umbrella, we heard on the way over it was suppose to rain." They all laughed and Rosalie spoke up and explained.  
>"Actually, a thunderstorm is the only time we can play. Come on, it will be fun." I looked at all of them like they were crazy.<br>"Um, I'm only human. Most definitely not going to play against wolves and vamps. Sorry."  
>"We know. We thought you could be a cheerleader or be the umpire."<br>"I want to be a team captain. Who else?" I looked over to Emmett and smiled, I could really see how much his personality meshed with Rosalie's seriousness. They were truly perfect for one another.  
>"I'll do it." Paul spoke up. I looked over to him shocked, but I should have known otherwise. He was really coming out of his hard exterior.<br>"Alright, I got Alpha." I was shocked to see Emmett picking Sam. I figured it was going to be wolves vs. vampires. When I looked around I could see everyone thought the same way as me, but didn't want to say anything.  
>"Alright, I got Blondie." Rosalie and Paul had apparently come to an understanding about the nickname. I don't think that she liked it, but I think she could see through his toughness.<p>

After teams were picked, Emmett's team was up to bat first. Alice wound up to pitch, and I didn't even see the ball move. I just heard the metal bat hitting the ball and then saw Embry jump up and catch it, mid air. All the wolves got great big smiles on their faces. They were really going to love this.  
>When Sam was up to bat I thought I could play the part as cheerleader.<br>"Come on, Alpha! Make mama proud." He turned to me with the biggest grin and winked. As he turned back around the ball wizzed past him.  
>"STRIKE ONE." Carlisle yelled. Sam's face got serious and I could tell he was consentrating. The next pitch, he hit it, hard. He was fast, really fast, as he ran around the bases. As he made it home I was jumping up and down, excited. I must have jumped so hard he caught me, because next thing I new I was in his arms and he was kissing me. I kissed him back just as hard and he finally let me down.<br>"Dang, I'll hit a home run if it gets that kind of kiss. Hey Rosie, will you kiss me like that?"  
>"Anything you want, Monkey Man. Just hit the ball, extra hard."<p>

The game went on like that for a while and everyone was laughing and having fun, but like all good things, they must come to an end. Alice was the first one to scream and all the Cullen's ran to her, while all the wolves ran to me.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't see them coming. They must have changed their minds at the last minute. They want to join us."<br>Sam's voice carried across the field as he addressed them.  
>"WHO?"<br>"They will be here in thirty seconds. It's too late to hide Bella. We are going to have to protect her." I still didn't know who they were talking about, but soon I heard the sound of clothes wripping. Everyone except Sam had phased, and I had five wolves around me and Sam at my side. The Cullen's raced toward us as three people walked across the clearing.  
>All the wolves were growling around me louder and louder.<br>"HOLD. DO NOT ATTACK UNTIL MY COMMAND. Paul, are Leah and Seth here?" Paul looked toward Sam and shook his massive head.  
>"GET THEM HERE, NOW." As Sam's voice rang out his command the three people raced across the clearing. These weren't people, they were vampires, and their red eyes told me they weren't good ones.<br>Soon they were up closer and I could really see them all. Two men and one woman stood across from us. The men both made me nervous, but the woman was beyond beautiful, with gorgeous red hair.  
>Carlisle stepped forward and introduced himself.<br>"Hi, I'm Carlisle, and this is my coven, along with a pack of shifters from the area." I squeezed Sam's hand tightly and took a breath. The blonde man with curly hair spoke up.  
>"I didn't think shifters allowed us to play with our food." Sam jumped mid air over all the wolves and the Cullens' heads and shifted, only to come nose to nose with the blonde. You could tell he was startled when he backed away from Sam. He quickly smirked and I had a bad feeling.<br>"Tempers, tempers... Are all shifters this angry? What would the Volturi say?" And that was all it took. Sam lunged forward and all the wolves and Cullens were attacking. I backed up slowly, not wanting to get injured on accident, but was a moment too late. All I saw was a white peace of rock heading for me. The last thing I heard was a wolf howl before I hit the ground.

**Please everyone review and let me know what you think!**


	26. Chapter 24 : Who am I

**I am sorry about the misspellings. Apparently my program is being a pain in the butt. I really hope everyone likes this chapter :)  
>This chapter has been revised. When I went back and read it and tried to write more it just wasn't working out the way I planned. So this is the revision.<strong>

_Tempers, tempers... Are all shifters this angry? What would the Volturi say?" And that was all it took. Sam lunged forward and all the wolves and Cullens were attacking. I backed up slowly, not wanting to get injured on accident, but was a moment too late. All I saw was a white peace of rock heading for me. The last thing I heard was a wolf howl before I hit the ground._

Groggily I came too. My head was pounding and I didn't know if I had the strength to open my eyes. My entire body ached, from my head to my toes and a deep ache in my chest. Everything was silent around me, but I was laying on something comfortable. I could feel the soft sheets under me. I moved my arms along the sheets, feeling the softness, but my arms hurt when I moved them.  
>Opening my eyes made my head hurt ten times worse.<br>"Here, drink this." I heard a velvet voice from my left. When I turned my head a copper headed boy was sitting next to me, offering me a glass of what looked like water. I looked at it awkwardly and eyeballed the water. I was so thirsty, but I didn't know if I should trust the pasty white man next to me.  
>"Who are you? Where am I?" He looked at me completely shocked and like he didn't know what to say.<br>"Um... Well, I'm... uh..." Lowering his head, he cleared his throat.  
>"I'm Edward. You're Bella." I nodded and looked around the room. I was in a bedroom, but the walls were blank and mossy green. The only thing in the room with Edward and I was this bed and the chair he was sitting in. The window let me know the sun was shining outside, but I didn't know where we were.<br>"Where are we?" He looked pained when he looked at me.  
>"What is the last thing you remember, Bella?" I thought back hard, but everything was blurry. I could remember a cabin, and playing baseball. I could also remember a man, a large man, deeply tanned, but couldn't picture his face, and a large black wolf. I knew without a doubt the man and wolf were my entire life. I remember a little boy that I had loved instantly, but couldn't picture his face, either. There was another man, a brother, a protector, a friend. But, his face was only a blur. A name was on the tip of my tongue, but I was so confused.<br>Was he my son? That didn't really fit, but I knew these were the people most important to me.  
>"I remember two men and a little boy. Are they okay?" Edward looked quite taken back with my question, but a huge smile broke across his face.<br>"JJ is the boy. He's fine, but I can call and check later if you would like." I nodded as a weird feeling passed through me.  
>"There is someone else... I feel... I feel... worried. But, I don't feel worried. Someone else feels worried, but I feel it. Does that even make sense?" The pained looked took over Edward's face again and he pulled on his hair.<br>"Bella, I'm sorry. I can't lie to you. Lay back and I will tell you what is going on." I nodded and leaned back into my pillows.  
>"Go ahead."<br>"Okay, well... I'm a vampire. Nineteen years ago a fellow coven member had a vision. She has visions of the future. Anyway, she had a vision of you and I. We were happy and in love. You were my mate. I was so happy. I saw how happy I made you, and how loving you were. It was one of the best feelings in the world. My life became obsessed with you and our life together." He looked at me to gage my reaction. When he saw I wasn't giving one he continued.  
>"Soon the vision changed. It became a vision of distruction. You were kidnapped by your mother and she subjected you to some horrible things in your young life. Then the vision changed again. You were back in Forks and happy, but then you disappeared completely. We all thought you were dead. Then you appeared in her visions once more, but you were blurry. This time I couldn't let you get hurt again." Words were out of my mouth before I understood them.<br>"What about my wolf?"  
>"I didn't mean for him to get hurt. He loves you more than anything in his life, but I can give you more than him. You wouldn't have to worry about anything. I could give you the entire world if you so wished it. I can keep you safe." I looked at him completely shocked. I didn't know this wolf or this faceless man, but I knew they were connected and my way out. Now, I knew that he loved me more than life itself. Did I love him? Did we have a life together? Children? How was he hurt? I needed him. He couldn't be hurt. What if he had died.<br>A horrible pain erupted in my chest and I rubbed at it. The thought of the faceless man and his death made my entire body hurt worse. I could feel my breathing speed up.  
>"Bella, are you okay? Calm down please. Your heart is beating extremely fast. I need you to calm down or I will have to sedate you." I couldn't calm down at all. Then I thought of what he originally said.<br>Vampire?!  
>I heard him trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I felt a prick in my arm and soon I was drifting off to sleep. I fought it best I could, but soon sleep won out.<p>

_I was walking along the beach and the faceless man was holding my hand. He leaned down and kissed the mark on my neck and I smiled as tingles spread through my body.  
>"I love you, My Sam." His lips slowly came to mine and smiled into our kiss. I pushed out all my love for him and felt his hit me in return.<br>"I'll love you forever, My Bella." I was lifted into his arms and spun around and around, finally falling to the sand and into his arms. We watched the waves roll onto the bank and saw whales swimming further out. It was the perfect day.  
>"One day, my Bella, one day, I want to marry you right here. I want to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest girl in the entire world. We may not have everything, but we will always have each other. And for me, that is enough. To wake up everyday holding you, your sweet smile as you tell me you love me. I really thank our ancestors every day that my wolf brought me you." His arms slid around to my stomach.<br>"I can't wait for you to carry our child. Tell me we never have to stop. I always want you barefoot and pregnant. You are so beautiful. Can you imagine it... feeling my child growing in you? You are it, Bella. You are my life." I felt the love flow through me again and I bottled up all my love for Sam and sent it back.  
><em>  
>I felt myself waking up, but fought to stay with Sam. I needed him. I bottled all my love and pushed it to him once more before I woke up.<br>When I finally came to, Edward was still in the same spot he was before. I scooted to the far side of the bed. After the dream I had with Sam, I knew whatever life without him wouldn't matter. I couldn't exist without him.  
>Looking over at Edward, I just stared at him. His eyes were darker than before and he looked more tense.<br>"Why have your eyes changed colors?"  
>"Vampires need blood to drink, just like humans need food. When I go without eating for a while my eyes darken."<br>"Well you should probably go find something to eat, because I'm not giving up my blood for your survival. I need to make it home."  
>"I will be fine for a few more days." My stomach took that time to growl. I hadn't felt this feeling in a long time.<br>The last time I felt hungry I was sitting in a dimly lit kitchen. I was writing out bills for the month of August and a woman stumbled in. She was completely wasted. She turned her scorned face toward me and I startled.  
>I shook myself out of where ever my mind was taking me and looked to Edward.<br>"May I have something to eat? I'm sure I haven't eaten in a while."  
>"It has been a while, but you have a feeding tube. You have been in a coma for four months." My eyes bugged out, shocked. Had noone missed me? Had the Sam not looked for me? Surely he should have found me by now. He had to have been worried. I felt love wash through me and startled. That was another feeling that wasn't my own. Just like in my dream, Sam sent me feelings and I sent them back. I quickly shut my eyes and invisioned all my love and need for Sam and pushed it away from my body. I wanted him to feel all the feelings I pushed out. I felt joy being pushed back and I pushed him want, then need. I wanted him to find me. I needed him to find me.<br>My stomach growled again and I knew I had to find something to eat, and then drink. When I tried to sit up, Edward shot up quicker than I had ever seen anything or anyone move. My hand moved to my stomach and I noticed the large bump. I quickly turned my scared eyes to him.  
>"Please, let me help you." I turned to glare at him.<br>"NO! Don't touch me. What is wrong with me? I want to go home."  
>"Don't say that, Bella. You can't go home right now. I will take you home, but only once the danger is over. If you want to go home by then, then I will take you back to your wolf. And nothing is wrong with you, your pregnant." <em>My wolf? Pregnant? <em>I pushed the pregnancy thought to the back of my mind and focused on Sam.  
>"You mean, Sam?" Edward stared at me completely shocked.<br>"You remember him? I thought you didn't remember anything."  
>"I've dreamt about him and our life together." I looked down mumbling.<br>"So that is it then. He has already won..."  
>"Edward, you said you could give me anything I wanted. You could give me the world if I wanted it. You could give me forever... Right?" At his nod, I continued.<br>"The thing is, I don't want all of that. I want to fall asleep every night in the arms of someone who loves me. Then wake up next to him and him not care if I kiss him with morning breath. I want to never get hurt again. I can't really remember what happened before, but I don't think I was taken care of. And in my dreams with Sam, I am so happy. I want children and to build a life and watch my children grow up and have babies."  
>"Well, you won't have to wait long on the babies part." He mumbled and my eyes shot to his.<br>"What?"  
>"It's not important, Bella."<br>"NO! Tell me what you meant. I heard you say pregnant before, but this time you said babies." I demanded, sitting up the best I could.  
>"Bella, you're pregnant with twins. I have an medical degree and have been making sure everything is okay. But, we need to get some real food in you." My hands went to my stomach and I rubbed cautiously. I felt huge. How long had I been pregnant? Did I want children right now? Did Sam? Would I ever get back to Sam? Was Sam happy when he found out I was carrying his baby? I said his name over and over again in my head, hoping to get a good image of his face, but all I saw was the faceless man. Wiping the tears off my cheek, I looked to Edward.<br>"Alright, food would be good."

Edward lifted me off the bed and ran me into the kitchen/living room, quickly depositing me in a large recliner. I looked up at him and he looked as if he couldn't think of anything to say.  
>"Edward?" I said as he turned to walk away.<br>"Yes, Bella?"  
>"Do you think that maybe I could talk to Sam? I just want him to know that I am okay. I am sure he is worried, right?"<br>"You really love him?"  
>"I feel like I do. I feel like a huge part of me is missing. Does he even know I am pregnant? Will he want the baby? WAIT! Is the baby Sam's, I mean, I am assuming it's Sam's. But, did you? I mean, did you, um... Was I pregnant before you took me?" His face filled with horror.<br>"Of course the baby is Sam's. I'm not a rapist." His eyes had turned to coal.  
>"You're right. You just took me, I don't know why I questioned if you would rape me or not. You said it was so I wouldn't get hurt, but then you said <em>if <em>I wanted to go back. And before, you said I was your mate in these visions. Is that why you said 'if I want to go back'? Because you somehow think I will change my mind?"  
>"I do want you safe, Bella. But, I just want you to give me a chance as well."<br>"A CHANCE? A CHANCE? Are you fucking kidding me? Did you even think of 'getting to know me' before taking me against my will?" Did he take me against my will? He didn't argue, so I assume I was right. He just looked ashamed.  
>"I want to talk to Sam. NOW!" He just nodded and walked to the kitchen. When he came back he had a silver phone and handed it to me.<br>"Uh, I don't know the number." Edward just smiled gently and took the phone back long enough to dial, then hand it back.  
>"Don't tell him anything about where you are, or I end the call." I nodded, but then realized I couldn't tell him anyway. I had no clue where we were.<p>

_"Leech, I have a mate to find and no fucking time for you." This guy sounded pissed. I forgot what to say. Did I have anything to say?  
>"Hello? Speak. Unless you have a location on Bella then I need to keep looking for her." He was searching for me.<br>"Sam?" I heard his breath catch. Then he turned alarmed.  
>"Baby? Where are you? I'm so sorry. I will never let anyone hurt you again. WAIT! What the fuck are you doing with Cullen?"<br>"I um, I really don't know. I'm don't really remember everything. I don't really remember, well... anything."  
>"I don't understand. What don't you remember?"<br>"I don't know. When I woke up, I knew I needed something. Then I had dreams of you. When I woke up again I asked if I could call you."  
>"We can figure all that out later. I just need you safe and home. Can you tell me where you are?"<br>"I'm sorry, I don't know."  
>"Bella, you have been there for almost five months. Are you telling me that not once you have looked around to see where you are?" He was getting aggravated and I didn't know the answers he wanted.<br>"I just woke up today. I'm sorry if I called you before I scoped out the place." I felt my stomach moved and looked down shocked.  
>"What just happened?"<br>"What are you talking about?"  
>"I felt you. You are feeling alarmed. What shocked you?" I felt frustration and knew it wasn't mine. That must be Sam.<br>"The babies moved. I don't know if you knew before I was taken if I was pregnant or not. But, I am. Edward said there are two in there." There was silence on the other end and I looked toward Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders. He still looked like someone had run over his puppy.  
>"How um... How far along are you?" I looked over to Edward and he gently smiled at me.<br>_"You are twenty three weeks pregnant, Bella. You're due around the end of July. But, twins usually come early." I smiled over at him after quickly doing the math on my head.  
><em>"Twenty-three weeks. He says I'm due around the end of July. - - - "<br>"Let me talk to that piece of shit, Bella." Edward just shook his head._

Edward was talking so low that I couldn't hear him. Soon he hung up and walked to the kitchen. When he came back in he placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in my lap.  
>"Thank you." I said, unable to look up. Why didn't Sam want to talk to me again? Did I do something wrong?<br>"You're welcome, Bella."  
>"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded and sat down across from me on the stool.<br>"Why haven't you taken me back yet? You really don't seem like a bad guy. I just don't understand. You said you want me safe, and I understand that. But, wouldn't you think there would be safety in numbers? And you wanting to get to know me... Surely if I could leave a mate I already have I couldn't be that great of a mate to you? I mean, I do have morals."  
>"It's tough, Bella. One second I want to take you straight back and the next I want to keep you here so I know you are safe. It's complicated.<br>We were playing baseball. Everyone was, all the wolves and us. It's actually because of you that we get along at all. Anyway, we were all playing baseball and Alice had a vision. Three human drinking vampires were going to come see what all the noise was. They came and Sam attacked, trying to protect you. His ribs were broken and both the male vampires were destroyed. The only way to destroy us is to rip us apart and burn the pieces.  
>While everyone was ripping them apart one piece hit you. The hit was so hard you collapsed instantly. When Sam tried to make his way to you the mate of one of the men realized you were Sam's mate. She wants you dead.<br>That is the thing about vampires, Bella. If someone kills our mate, we don't stop until that person is hurt. It doesn't matter who we hurt or who get's in our way, everyone is destroyed.  
>Since Sam destroyed James, his mate wants to hurt him in the worst way. I saw her plan and picked you up and ran with you. I left you here and went back to play the part. If she was watching, I didn't want her to figure out I had you. So no one knows, well except Alice. Everyone else is looking for you."<br>"Why didn't you just explain that to them, I am sure they would have understood." I moved trying to get comfortable, but with my stomach it was harder than I realized.  
>"Well, this entire mate thing is really confusing. In my head I know you belong to another, but the rest of my body says something completely different."<br>"Will you stop saying that? I am NOT your mate. I really don't need that arguement again." I stopped myself and looked up into Edward's eyes instantly, realizing what I had said.  
>"What argument?"<p>

_Coming out of the closet, I saw Sam. He was sitting at the end of a bed on a large leather couch with his head burried in his hands. I quickly went over to him and made up for the fight we had over Edward previously. Why couldn't I see his face. I knew I was still angry though. Why couldn't he trust me? Why did he feel the need to mark me, yet again, for something from a vision? Alice's visions could change based on decisions... I had decided to accept the imprint with Sam, so Alice's vision didn't happen.  
>We all piled into Sam's black Suburban and were on our way to play baseball with The Cullen's. Sam reached for my hand and I flinched away from it. Just the words 'I'm sorry' really wasn't going to make me forgive him. I heard him let out a breath and place his hand back on the steering wheel. I hated shutting him out, but until my thought were together, I couldn't just let him back in. I needed him to actually understand that I wasn't Edward's mate. I know he was scared of the vision coming true, but I knew it wouldn't. That was what it boiled down to. No matter if the visions were real or not, he should have trusted me enough to understand that I wasn't like that. I was never going to leave him. I shut my eyes and leaned my head back against the seat.<em>

"What argument?" I shook my head as I came out of the memory. I was angry at Sam at the baseball game. Did he know I loved him? That no matter what I wouldn't leave him for Edward?  
>Squeezing my eyes shut, I bottled up all the love that I remembered feeling and pushed it out, then did it over and over and over again until Edward's phone ringing brought me out of my head.<br>"Hello, Alpha." _Alpha! I use to call him Alpha. "Come on Alpha, make Mama proud." _I heard myself say. He was up to bat, playing baseball. BASEBALL! I'm remembering.  
>"Sure, hold on. I'll let you talk to her."<br>_  
>"Hello?"<br>"Bella, are you okay?"  
>"As okay as I can be, I guess. Are you okay?"<br>"I felt you push out your feelings, and the way you did it made me worry."  
>"Why? Are you worried I don't actually feel that way? Are you worried because you really don't trust me?" Clinching my eyes shut, I shook my head.<br>"Bella, what are you talking about?"  
>"Nothing!"<br>"No, tell me now! We just lost the red head a-fucking-gain, we are looking for you, I have two more pack members, and you flooding all my senses with your feelings. What did I do to make you push out enough love to make me collapse, but pushing out enough anger to make someone phase?" I felt guilty instantly. I didn't want him overwhelmed. I just wanted him to come get me and bring me home. Home? Where was home?  
>"Nothing, I'm sorry. I need to go."<br>"Bella, wai-" _I hung up before I could hear the rest, feeling like a complete burden. Sam had enough problems. He didn't need my emotional abuse adding to it.

"Bella, I would really like to be your friend. You can tell me what is going on. Why did you hang up on the Alpha?" I just shook my head and wiped at the stream of tears.  
>"I just remembered the fight we had that day. I know it was a long time ago, but I guess since I just woke up, it is still fresh. Plus, I absolutely hate being a burden to him. I am just one more thing he has to worry about. Then the babies. What am I going to do? He already has so much on his plate and here I am just adding to it."<br>"No, don't feel that way. He loves you. You will never be a burden to him." Edward reached over and touched me with his ice cold hand and I flinched away. He moved back instantly, looking ashamed.  
>"You don't know that. If that were the case then why hasn't he found me? If he was looking so hard, then he should have already found me..." I must have made my point. Edward sat there silently just staring at me.<br>"Please help me up, I would like to go back to bed now."  
>Edward quickly helped me back into bed and I disolved myself in tears. When I was finished, I decided to not think to hard about anything going on. If Sam could feel all my feelings then I didn't want him to get destracted.<br>-

**What did everyone think? Leave me some comments :-)**


	27. Chapter 25 : Once Bitten

**_Thank you everyone for your reviews. I love this story, but sadly it is coming close to an end. However, we still have about 7 more chapters to go and I will break 100,000 words. _**

_"Please help me up, I would like to go back to bed now."  
>Edward quickly helped me back into bed and I disolved myself in tears. When I was finished, I decided to not think to hard about anything going on. If Sam could feel all my feelings then I didn't want him to get destracted.<em>

_As I layed in our bed, I felt Sam crawl in beside me. He kissed my cheek and turned out the bedside light. Curling into him I heard him let out a sigh.  
>"Fuck, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you." I snuggled closer, not knowing if he knew that I was awake. I hated when he had to leave our bed to go out to patrol. I wanted him with me all night long. With his body heat I never got cold at night, but when he left I absolutely froze. My need for him was getting stronger everyday.<br>"Your breathing changes when you are awake." He said as he took my mouth with his. His tounge dove into my mouth, sweeping it with his own. Tasting his mouth with my own was beginning to get addictive.  
>Sam's hands rubbed my hips and started lowering my panties. He moved lower and lower under the blanket until he was between my thighs. The feel of his scruffy cheek rubbed the inside of my thigh and I felt the tingles go through my body. Soon enough his mouth was on my and I was screaming out his name.<br>Once I had cum by his mouth, Sam flipped me over and pulled me to my knees. As he thrust inside me, I felt myself meeting him thrust for thrust. I needed him, and Sam never disappointed in giving me everything I needed.  
>"You are going to cum for me, Mama." He smacked my ass hard and I moaned loudly. The amazing feeling of heat running through his hand and onto my flesh made my body spasm and clench his member.<br>"Fuck, Mama! Keep squeezing me. Do you want my cum in that sweet little hole?"  
>"Please, Sam. Please keep going. You feel so good inside me." I begged and he kept thrusting.<br>Finally he squeezed my hips tightly and shoved inside me and stilled._

Waking up I felt hot. My entire body tingled as I thought of Sam. I knew these dreams were real and I loved every second. Coming completely out of my sleep I felt panic then determination. It was Sam and he was scared, but wasn't showing it. He was purely determined. I needed to help him, but wasn't sure how. I sent him the biggest burst of love I could muster up and instantly felt his determination get stronger.  
>"Bella, are you okay?" I looked over to see Edward in the door way.<br>"Tell me what is going on." Edward looked sheepishly at me and came to sit on the bottom edge of the bed. He started to touch me, but quickly moved away when he saw me flinch away.  
>"The vampire that is after you and the pack decided to create a newborn army. Right now they are fighting the pack, I think. I know it is suppose to be happening right now. It would help me out alot if you could tell me how you are feeling. Don't you and the Alpha share feelings?" I nodded and sat up a little bit, rubbing my stomach gently.<br>"He feels determined. Then when he felt me sending him my feelings, he got even more determined."  
>"Sounds like a fight to me, I am sure it will be over soon."<br>"Are you going to let me go home?" Edward just looked down sadly.  
>"Yes. You have to understand... I had to atleast try. When the opportunity presented itself, I had to go for it. I guess I won't be alive much longer, if that is what you can call me."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Bella, Sam is going to want my head when he gets near me. I don't even have to read minds to tell you that."<br>"You read minds?"  
>"I apologize. I forgot you don't remember it. Yes. I can read minds." I was shocked to hear this news and was immediately ashamed of my dream, hoping he couldn't hear dreams too.<br>"Don't look embarrassed, Bella. I can read minds, just not yours."  
>"Can you read the babies minds?" I asked, gently carrassing my stomach.<br>"Yes, however there minds don't work like ours. They have to be taught. However, I know they both love the sound of your voice. I can only guess that one is a boy and the other is a girl. One has very strong thoughts of protecting the other sibling." I smiled thinking of the brown haired boy looking just like his daddy and the little girl with my features, just darker skin.

Suddenly a feeling of pain swept through my body and I screamed out in pain. As I fell to my knees Edward rushed toward me.  
>"Bella, what's wrong?"<br>"Sam... He's... hurt..." I said between gasps and pain. My body felt as if it were on fire and pain like I had never felt was burning up one of my arms. When I told Edward this, he immediately got on the phone and was talking so fast I couldn't understand it.  
>After what seemed like forever, he finally hung up, and came over to me on the floor.<br>"Bella, I am going to carry you to your bed. Laying on the floor isn't good for the children." I couldn't even nod, but his ice cold skin felt wonderful against the burn. He must have heard me sigh, because he pulled me closer and sighed as well. I still felt the pain, but the burn was more managable.  
>As I layed there full of pain and trying to hold back my tears, I felt my babies move. Closing my eyes I thought of my babies and the pain started to dwindle a little bit until it completely faded out. I tried to remain completely calm so I wouldn't alert Sam. He was going through enough and I didn't want to add worry to his pain.<br>I sat straight up in bed, supporting my stomach on the way.  
>"I need Sam, now." When I made eye contact, he just looked away in confusion. What the hell was he confused about.<br>Looking as if he finally came to a decision, he reached for his phone again.  
>"I understand, Bella. I will need to call to make sure it's safe." I was getting more pissed by the second, I tried to stand and succeeding, I placed my hands on my hips.<br>"I don't know if I was a push over before I lost my memory, but I do know I won't be one now. I don't even care if it is safe or not. Get me to Sam now." Edward looked at me shocked, so I could only assume I was a real wimp in my past life. He looked as if he had no clue how to respond to me. And that only served to anger me more.  
>"Edward, look at me." When his eyes caught mine, I did my best determined look.<br>"YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE ME TO SAM, NOW." Edward just nodded. As he stood up he reached out for me and I shoved him away.  
>"I don't need your help. I need to find MY MATE."<br>"Bella, as much as you need to get to Sam, I need to protect you until you get to him. So, like it or not, you do need me." Just nodding in defeat, he opened the door and I took a breath of fresh air.

Before I could even look around Edward had picked me up and cradled me in his arms and took off running. I shut my eyes tightly before getting nausea and consentrated on my feelings. As I searched for Sam's feelings, I realized I could feel nothing from him. I instantly pushed out my worry. And, still nothing came back.  
>I heard Edward's phone ring as I tried to catch my breath. I needed Sam to be alive. I needed him with me. I couldn't live with out him, and I knew it.<br>"Hello?" I looked up, hoping for word on Sam.  
>"Who is this?" Edward just rolled his eyes and passed the phone to me.<p>

_"Hello?" The voice on the other end was familiar.  
>"Bella, listen. I don't have much time."<br>"Who is this?"  
>"Paul, I'm your brother, well, kind of. Any fuckin way, listen, I don't know how much you remember, so I am just going to start. Sam is a shifter, so am I. We take the shapes of wolves. The reason you can feel other feelings is because you are an imprint. The first time you and Sam saw each other a bond was formed. The same happened with you and I. Sam's imprint is in the form of a forever ever kind of love and mine is a brotherly type.<br>Sam was bitten by a vampire during the battle today. The redheaded bitch a-fuckin-gain got away. And, Dr. Vamp is with Sam now." The name Paul clicked in my head right away. I would think about him later, but right now I needed to focus on Sam. I couldn't lose him.  
>A quick kick to my stomach let me know I wasn't the only one that couldn't lose him.<br>"I promise you, Bella. We will do everything to save him for you."  
>"And the babies, Paul."<br>"Babies, Bella? What the fuck are you talking about?" I heard growling in the background and from the sound of it, it was coming from Paul.  
>"I don't know if Sam told you, but I'm pregnant, with twins."<br>"Holy fucking shit. Okay. Let me talk to the leech. I will see you soon." I handed the phone back to Edward. I knew Paul was talking, but couldn't hear anything being said. The only words I heard Edward say was the 'I understand... Follow the Northern Trail up to Tillamock Pass. I'll meet you there.' right before he hung up._

After he hung up, he continued to run with me in silence. After a couple minutes I opened my eyes and looked at him.  
>"What did Paul say to you?" Edward just looked down at me, pained.<br>"Bella, I stole you. For whatever reasoning was behind it, no one can go around stealing a mate. You were taken and in a coma. They didn't know where you were and thought you were dead. The only way they knew that you were somewhat alive was when Sam didn't die, but he couldn't feel you either. They thought you had been changed into a vampire, but Sam was still looking for you. He refused to give up.  
>"Now, they know you are alive. They know I have kept you in hiding. I have to pay the price for that. Good intentions or bad intentions, I expect nothing less. I will burn for this. I'll just be lucky if it goes quickly."<br>I said nothing as he picked up the pace.  
>Trying once again to picture Sam's face, I shut my eyes tightly.<p>

_I pushed my foot against the wood beneath my feet and the swing moved slowly. It was a strange day in La Push, a sunny one. I loved the sun. It was warm, like Sam. He had told me to wait here for his return. He had to go check in with the pack and would be back shortly. So I waited. Pushing the swing quietly.  
>When the back door opened, I turned and saw Emily step out on the porch, holding her camera. I smiled at her and turned back to the woods.<br>"Sam checking in?" She asked as she came to sit beside me.  
>"Yep. After I put dinner in the oven I figured I'd come out here and wait. I hate that we only have a short time together, then I have to go back to my dad's house. I know it's silly, but I feel like this is more home than there. The need to be with him is stronger than ever. I feel like something is missing. Not with our relationship. I feel closer to him than ever, but something else."<br>"It's probably the claiming mark. Before Paul claimed me I felt the same way. Nothing was lacking, something just felt off. Once he marked me, everything fell into place. I am sure it will for you too."  
>"Claiming mark?"<br>"It's a wolf thing, just like the imprint. The mark claims you. It puts his scent inside you and claims you as his own. No supernatural will ever mistake who you belong to..."  
>Her voice was cut off by the russling of the leaves in the woods.<br>I saw a large black wolf head come out from behind a tree then go behind it again. MY SAM... I rushed down off the porch as the horse sized wolf came trotting out to meet me half way. As we met in the middle of the yard I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his large wolf neck and pulled my legs up to wrap myself completely around him.  
>As Sam sat down we heard a camera click and both looked up toward the porch. Emily was standing there with her camera to her eye and smile on her face.<br>Emily was still clicking so I decided to wrap my arms around Sam's 'furry side' again and kiss his large wolf snout. Then looked at the camera and smiled.  
>"That one is perfect. I'll leave you alone now."<br>And with that she was back inside.  
>Later that week we got a framed photo from Emily and I sat it next to Sam's bed, to always remind him how much I loved both the man and the wolf.<em>

"What the fuck is wrong with her? What did you do, leech?" I opened my eyes and scrambled out of Edward's arms, falling to the hard, rocky ground.  
>"Bella, are you alright?" I looked up at the copper skinned man above me and recognition came to me.<br>_  
>Someone knocked softly on the door and I leaned up and barely said to come in. <em>_They must have heard me even though I said it so quietly. __When I heard the desk chair squeak I rolled over to face the one person I never expected to see.  
><em>_"So tell me, what's the matter, Bella?" ____Paul just kicked his feet up on the bed and kept chewing on the straw sticking out the side of his mouth. __To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. __What was Paul doing here? __I must look like shit if they sent him in. __That's exactly what I need, the person that hates me telling me I'm nuts for needing Sam.  
>"Why do you care? <em>_Aren't you supposed to hate me? __Just to answer your question though… I feel hollow, achy, I can hardly breathe, I can't get warm, and my head is pounding. __I can literally feel my eyeballs throb."  
>"I get exactly what you are feeling. <em>_Why don't you tell me what you need and I'll go right now and get it."__  
><em>_"I just need… I need… I just really want…"  
>"Bella, just tell me."<em>_  
><em>_"I just need to eat, sleep, the pain to go away, and to not feel delusional. __If I told you, you all would have me committed."  
>"Alright, well I'll see you later. <em>_When you decide to let me help you get what your head is telling you that you need, then have someone call me." Paul got up and walked to the door. __As he was shutting the door I asked him.  
>"Why are you trying to help me Paul?"<br>"You are family Bella, more than you know. __I get you. __You don't want to bother anyone, or anyone to think you're crazy. __You just have to be brave enough to trust we will accept you however you are and whatever you say. __Call me when you get brave enough."  
>The vision soon turned another vision.<br>I was sitting on the back porch swing and I was pissed at how the pack had treated Sam. Paul had joined me, but I couldn't get the entire conversation.  
>"I don't usually say this and I think that Emily is the only person I have ever said this to, but I'm sorry Bella, treating you like an outcast at first was wrong. I don't exactly trust people and Sam didn't need another person to take advantage of him. By the way, that was an awesome move last night. Quil and Jake will never take advantage of your cooking again. I just wish I would have gotten one of those damn cookies."<em>

I smiled to myself and whispered a thank you as I went to get up. Paul had effectively squashed my temper. Standing up to the pack would be hard. I knew I could do it eventually, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I would put every last wolf in their place the second I made this Sam's Home. Until then I would just show Sam the support he needed.

As I made my way to the door I turned and smirked to Paul. "Oh and Paul, anyone who ate any of those cookies or muffins last night, aren't getting shit today." He barked out his laugh as I saw he was already in wolf form near the edge of the woods.

Then the vision changed again and I was standing in the kitchen stirring batter.  
>Stirring the batter slowly, making sure I coat the spatula good, I start to taunt him.<br>"So how will you let me out of here Paul?"

"Bella, hand over the batter. I'll let you leave without the mess."

"Paul, there isn't a mess."

"Yet…" He suddenly jumps around the side almost before I can make a getaway.

"You're right, yet…" I say as I sling the batter off the spatula at him and take off running and screaming for my life. I know he's coming after me. I just need to find something to hide behind.

__Coming out of the visions, I looked at Paul again.  
>"Paul!" I got up slowly, but as quickly as I could, and wrapped my arms around him. His heat envelopped me quickly and burried my head in his warm chest. Paul's arms wrapped around me and squeezed softly.<br>"You made it, brave girl." I smiled up at him and hugged him again before backing away.

**Sorry it took so long to get this posted, but I am back on track and the move is complete.**


	28. Chapter 26 : Twice Shy

**Hi Everyone. Thank you for loving this story as much I as love writing it.  
>Here is your next chapter. There are a couple of chapters that I absolutely LOVED writing and this happens to be one of them. This was definitely one of my all time favorites to write. Enjoy.<strong>

**Stephanie Meyers owns all these characters... Even though, I really wish I had a Sam of my very own.**

**_**

"Well isn't this little reunion sweet? Even though Bella, I always knew I could kill you and hurt the alpha, but I didn't know it would hurt them all. Maybe you should come with me, then I won't have to kill all your friends as well." I turned quickly to face a red headed woman with pasty white skin and ruby red eyes, and everything that was coming back from seeing Paul, kept coming, full force.  
>I heard Sam's voice, "I'll keep her safe. I'll always protect her." I remembered the airport, and meeting Sam, and my dad.<br>I remembered being in pain and needing Sam. Paul had said, "Tell me what you need, and I will go out right now and get it."  
>I remembered my dad saying, "I love you, Bella. Never forget that."<br>Again Sam saying, "Bella Uley! You look at me!"  
>I remembered Leah, Seth, and the rest of the pack.<br>I remembered asking Sue if I could call her 'Mom'. And the tears in her eyes as she said yes.  
>I remembered JJ, the little boy that we had saved. He had to have been Sam's brother. I had wanted him for my own child and away from the home that had reminded so much of Renee's.<br>When I started to remember Renee' something told me to skip it over, and I did.  
>I remembered... Every kiss, every touch, and every I love you, that Sam and I had shared. I could see his face, his happy, smiling face that brightened my entire world. I needed to get to him.<br>I remembered the baseball game. The fiery red head and the two with her. Then the hit when everything went black...

"So what is your answer sweet heart? I don't have all day. Do I just kill you or kill everyone else too." As I focused back on the red headed vampire, I noticed she was talking to me.  
>"Cut the fucking shit. Bella isn't going anywhere, you crazy fucking bitch. You are the only one leaving here today, in a pile of fucking ash." Laughter rang out across the field we were in and I covered my ears from the high pitch sound.<br>"You really are being funny, dog. Do you wish for your mate to die as well? I know how you pesky dogs work... Imprinting, you can't be serious. To die for this whore is to kill your mate. Do you really want little Emily to die at her hands?" Paul growled loudly and began to shake, causing me to back away slowly. Paul looked over at me, down to the hand cradling my stomach, then back up to my face.  
>Nodding slowly, I backed away a little bit more and watched as a human Paul jumped towards the red head, phasing mid air.<br>A large tan and grey wolf stood a foot away from the redhead. I looked quickly over to Edward. He was standing there with a shocked look on his face.  
>"You are the only one who can defeat her, Edward. Please, don't let her hurt anyone else. Please." Edward looked at me in questioning.<br>"Edward, your mind, you can see whatever she plans. Please, kill her. Please, do this for me. You owe me. You took me from my life. Now do something." I turned as I heard her screech. Paul had lunged and gotten a hold on one of her hands. It was torn off and laying on the ground, still moving, trying to inch it's way back toward her. Paul kept lunging and the red head kept backing away at just the right second.  
>Quickly turning back to Edward, I looked at him pleadingly. He looked between me and the fight going on behind us for a couple of seconds. When Paul let out a yelp, I screamed as I watched his wolf body fall limply to the ground. I turned back to Edward, glaring.<br>"If he dies, I will never forgive you. You owe me." I said with venom in my voice.  
>That must have brought him out of whatever he was thinking about. The next thing I saw was him landing on her back and biting her neck. Hearing her scream, Paul lifted his head and jumped, standing to his full height and charged at the duo.<br>After that it was hard to keep track. It sounded as if concrete had collided, then boulders rolling, then yelps, screams, and curses.  
>Finally everything came to an abrupt halt and my brain tried to catch up with what was going on around me.<br>Paul had phased back to human and was walking naked back to his shorts while Edward stood holding the woman in a headlock. She was finally starting to look truly scared.  
>After Paul had pulled his shorts on, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a silver lighter.<br>"Hold her steady, Edward." At Edward's nod, Paul walked over and ripped one of her legs off, throwing it next to her hand. A pool of silver liquid had developed around the hand and more was coming out the the leg. Paul and Edward pulled her over to her limbs as I back further away.  
>"Come stand over here, Bella. I don't want you to have to see this. Smelling it is bad enough." Paul told me, and as quick as I could move moved behind him, hiding my face in his back.<br>"Alright, let her go Edward. I'm ready to get Bella back to my Alpha."  
>The screaching started right after I felt Paul throw the lighter. I held my hands over my ears to try to drown out the noise, but still heard her beg and plead and scream for us to save her. Soon I felt hot arms wrap around me and I was burried in a hot chest instead of a back. I knew it was too short to be Paul, but I didn't know who it was. I just clung to whoever had me. The smell of burning flesh and hair hit me next and I couldn't help, but turn and vomit across the ground at my feet.<br>"Brady, Leah, take her to Sam's... The rest of you, stay with me. We are going to decide what to do about the kidnapping leech. Cullen's stay, too. This involves all of you." I turned and looked back at Paul and he gave me a nod. I turned back around and took Leah's warm hand.  
>After Leah placed me on Brady's wolf back, she quickly shed her clothes and phased. Then we were speeding through the woods as I hung on tightly.<p>

Riding through the forrest with my eyes closed, I thought over every moment with Sam, from the first meeting at the airport, to the fight after the diner incident, to the amazing closet sex where Sam spanked me, and then to the baseball game. I remembered all the good times and bad and loved every second of our life together. I quietly wondered when our children were conceived. Our sweet twins that were conceived in nothing but extreme love, had been through so much in the short time they have been in my stomach. And, now that we would be able to feel them move I wanted to know how they would respond to Sam and how Sam would feel after feeling them. I could only pray that he would heal from the vampire bite.  
>_<p>

When the wolves started slowing down I sat up from my spot on Brady's back to look around. I didn't know how fast vampires or werewolves could run or how far we had come, but I saw our back yard come into view. I was home, right where I belonged.  
>My dad was the first out the back door and he was running across the yard, full speed, to get to me. Mom was right behind him. He came to a stop next to Brady's head and gave him a stern look.<br>"LAY DOWN." His gruff voice called out and Brady dropped to his stomach. Dad quickly helped me off Brady's back and pulled me close, hugging me tightly.  
>"Oh, Bella. Twice in one lifetime is too many times to lose you. I just got you back." I just hugged him tighter, knowing that was what he needed. Mom came up on the other side and wrapped her arms around the both of us.<br>When we finally broke apart they both looked down at my stomach. If Sam wasn't already hurt then I knew he would be hurting afterwards by the look Dad had on his face.  
>"What in the world? THAT CULLEN KID BETTER FUCKING PRAY THAT IS SAM'S FUCKING BABY. IF HE SO MUCH AS LOOKED AT YOU WRONG, I'LL KILL THE BASTARD." Dad's face was turning more and more red and I saw Mom touch him to calm him down.<br>"Dad, calm down. The babies are Sam's, you are going to be a grandpa to not just one, but two babies." I was shocked that he wasn't mad at Sam, but I am sure he was just more happy I wasn't raped.  
>"Okay everyone, let's move inside. I am sure Bella is anxious to be near Sam. I also need to get her checked out and make sure the babies are alright." Mom's voice cut through.<br>As I moved toward the door, Leah got in my way and smiled at me. I quickly opened my arms and she was crying in my ear.  
>"I'm sorry I couldn't find you. We all tried so hard. I'm so sorry." She whispered in my ear, over and over.<br>"Leah, it is okay now. I wasn't awake up until three days ago. Besides, I am pretty sure if I had woken up sooner then I would have been home sooner. Edward is a pussy." I quickly covered my mouth as the last word came out, but everyone around me just laughed.

Leah took my hand as we headed up the steps and through the back door.  
>"Be prepared, B. He doesn't look to good. The last few months without you have tortured him. He has lost alot of weight, and doesn't sleep very much. He's a little rough around the edges, but underneath it all, he just needs you. Even when we are phased, he thinks of nothing, but you. Paul and Brady and I are the only ones who are even able to patrol with him. He really needs you."<br>"I understand." I turned and looked to my left. Brady was standing there, stoic as ever. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight as I felt his hug lift me off the ground.  
>"Thank you. Thank you for trying to take care of him."<br>"We missed you, Bella. I could relate to him, a little. You're not just Leah and Paul's sister, but mine too. We love you." I leaned back to look at him and kissed his cheek. When he let me down, I noticed how much he had changed from that tall lanky boy that had just phased. Now he looked stronger and older.  
>Walking through the back door of our cabin, I looked around. There were a couple of holes in the walls about the size of Sam's fist. I turned to Brady behind me.<br>"Get the stuff to fix these. I want them fixed, now." He just nodded as I turned back around and headed for our room.  
>Opening the door, the first thing I saw was the disaster that awaited me. The fire place and the bed were the only pieces of furniture in place and the fire place couldn't be moved. The rest of the furniture was turned over or tossed across the room.<br>Making my way to our bed, I stepped up on a nightstand that had been flipped over, then crawled across the bed to get to Sam.  
>Sam looked horrible. His face was sucken in so far I could see his cheek bones. He had grown a beard, that would need to be tamed immediately. His eyes looked so big on his face and dark circles surrounded them, even in sleep. I slowly brushed my fingers across his face and felt him let out a sigh. I looked to his eyes again to see if he had woken up, but he hadn't.<br>The door opened and I turned to look who had come in. Paul and Emily stood in the door way smiling sadly.  
>"Thank you for coming to get me. It's really good to see both of your faces." Paul only nodded and Emily was next to speak up.<br>"Bella, we missed you, all of us. I'm sorry this room is such a mess. Sam didn't want anyone in here. He said we would mess up your scent." Tears brimmed my eyes as I looked back at Sam.  
>"I asked Brady to fix the wholes in the walls. Sam wouldn't have wanted me to see those. He'd probably be mad that I had seen our room in this mess." Paul was looking down sadly.<br>"This separation hasn't been good for him, Bella. He stopped sleeping in here all together. When he does sleep it is usually in the other room and only an hour or two before the nightmares set in. I am so sorry I couldn't help him." Emily finished as her voice started to show her tears.  
>"Thank you for trying, Em. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I remembered glimpses of people, but I couldn't remember faces. I started dreaming of Sam and memories together, but his face was never there. Now I just need to get him to the happy and fed Sam I remember." I was watching Emily rub her stomach, softly, then I remembered what she had said on Thanksgiving. She was pregnant, like me. She got to the congratulations part before I could.<br>"Congratulations on the babies. Paul told me you are expecting twins." I grinned and nodded.  
>"Thank you, maybe we can have a baby shower together once Sam wakes up." Then Paul spoke up.<br>"He's been awake. Dr. Vamp just sedated him until they got the venom out and for us to get to you. I don't think he could have made a rational decision if faced with those two leeches at once. He should be awake soon." Elation filled me. I thought he hadn't woke up and it was a waiting game, like I was. I turned back to Sam and grabbed his hand, rubbing softly, then kissing it. Hearing his stomach growl, I laughed, then turned back to Paul and Emily.  
>"How about ordering some pizzas. Alot of pizzas. When he wakes up the first thing he is going to do is eat. We have to fatten him back up." Paul smiled and left the room, pulling out his phone as he went.<br>"I am going to go help him, you get some rest."  
>"Thank you, Emily." I said as she shut the door and I curled into Sam's side.<p>

"Bella Baby, come on, wake up for me." I heard as I felt the kisses along my face and arms wrapped around me. I growned as I was waking, not wanting to wake up and leave the Sam in my dreams.  
>"Come on, mama. I've missed you a long time. I need to see those pretty brown eyes. I missed you so much, please. Please, I need to see you. Wake up for me." My eyes were fluttering open as I felt warm arms surrounding me. My eyes popped open immediately as I sat straight up.<br>As my gaze landed on Sam's I took a deep breath. I was home, finally. As I lunged for him, he came at me and caught me in the biggest hug we had ever shared.  
>"Oh, Bella. Fuck, I missed you so goddamn much. You can never ever leave me again." He said in my hair as he held me.<br>"I missed you too. I can't imagine my life without you. I hated the last three days. I couldn't see you, or hear your voice whenever I wanted. I couldn't feel your heat." As he pulled his head back away from my hair, he looked in my eyes and slowly brought his mouth to meet mine. What had started out as a slow and sweet kiss, soon heated up to a passionate make out session and my clothes were being removed. I broke the kiss panting.  
>"Wait... I haven't taken a shower in a long time. Can we move this to the bathroom?" Sam didn't say a word as he lifted me out of the bed and carried me to the shower. His mouth met mine again as soon as he had the water started. Then he was peeling me out of the rest of my clothes.<br>When my shirt came off, we had to break the kiss. After it was completely off, he sank to his knees and placed his warm hand on my stomach and spoke to our children inside.  
>"Hey, babies. I'm your daddy. Not a great one starting out, as you both can probably tell. But, I will do better. I'll be the best daddy the two of you have ever seen." Rubbing my hands through his hair I started crying as he kept talking to our children.<br>"I'm so fucking sorry. I failed both of you. I failed your mother too, but she was there to keep you safe. I wasn't. Fuck, I'll do better. I promise you, I'll do better." As he started to get choked up, I sank down in front of him and he wrapped himself around me.  
>"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so fucking sorry. I promised to always protect you and I failed. I failed our children. I failed our family. I failed our pack. I failed myself. I failed you. I failed you, Bella. Until you called, I still couldn't find you. I had no fucking clue. No one knew where you were. I don't deserve you or our children. I don't deserve to live, Bella." He was sobbing in my arms and it killed me to know he felt this way. The feelings he was projecting were full of self hatred, loathing, and defeat. I didn't know how to help him. To me it was only three days of being away from him, but to him it was almost five months. He had worried and searched and missed our lives, and our children growing, and our first Christmas. Now my huge Alpha was hurting and felt like a complete failure and I could only hold him and rock back and forth to calm the sobs.<br>When we finally made it into the shower, Sam washed every inch of my body. He would wash, rinse, then kiss, over and over again. When it was my turn, I washed his hair and face first. Next was his body and I repeated his process, wash, rinse, kiss.  
>After washing each other completely he picked me up, cradling me against his body. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he slowly made love to me against the shower wall.<p>

Getting out of the shower, he quickly dried me off, then himself, giving me a funny look as I pulled him over to the sink. I sat up on the edge and grabbed the clippers for his hair and beard. After his head was finished, I started on his beard, soon realizing I didn't want it all gone. There was a couple of things that were my absolute favorite things about Sam. The list I had soon gained another entry and that was his beard. Once it was trimmed and shaved around the edges, to make it look clean, he was even sexier than I remember. Once he put about forty or fifty pounds back on, he would be the drop dead sexy man I remember, adding a beard, that would make any woman hot just looking at my man.  
>After finishing in the bathroom we quickly dressed, in between kisses and touches and another round of sweet sex across the bottom of his bed, we finally made it out of the bedroom alive.<br>"I fix our room, back to how we had it. I'm sorry you had to see it that way." He whispered as we rounded the corner to our kitchen.  
>All the pack, my parents, and JJ were sitting at a table much larger than the one we had before. They were quiet as we approached. Well, everyone except JJ, who ran up to Sam and hugged him tightly, throwing an arm around me and pulling me into it as well. I hugged him back just as tightly and looked at the table, my eyes soon catching Paul's. Paul just looked at me and winked, then putting his arm around Emily. Everyone had boxes in front of them, but were waiting for Sam to make his plate. Sam put JJ down and he ran back to his chair.<br>Sam pulled out my chair and helped me sit down, quickly grabbing a plate and putting two slices on and sitting it in front of me, then making one of his own. I smiled up at him as he sat down next to me and taking the first bite. After his first piece, everyone started eating as well.  
>Looking around and watching everyone eating and laughing with each other, I quickly realized...I was definitely home.<p>

**So how was it everyone?  
>Did you enjoy it?<br>Can you believe my husband actually thought I should end it right here? like... The End! Um NOOOO! I still have a couple chapters left in me.**


	29. Chapter 27 : The Major

**This story will be done in a couple more chapters, and the next one will start right after that. I hope everyone enjoys this short chapter.  
>These Characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.<strong>

Finally being home was the greatest feeling. Sam completely devoured two boxes of pizza and atleast a gallon of water. Everyone was having their own conversations, but Paul, Sam, and I stayed pretty quiet. The babies moved and I put my hand on my stomach to calm them. Sam saw everything, ofcourse, and reached out to feel. His face brightened as he felt the babies move. When they calmed immediately by his touch, he turned to Paul and his face darkened.  
>"What did you do about the leech?" Paul put down his pizza and everyone got quiet around the table. I knew Edward said he would die, but after seeing everything Sam went through, I really couldn't find it in my heart to care. He had me for months while Sam was hurting and there was no taking that back. Not to mention the sister knew and still didn't tell anyone.<br>"He was taken care orf. The doc understood and said he could either ship him off the the Volturi or we could deal with him. The Major didn't want his mate hurt. That is understandable. He said he would take care of her. With his reputation, I think I'd rather be burned than see his wrath. You should have seen her move away from him when he told me that. She looked pale, even for a vamp. I figured that would be more punishment that I could give. But, he's gone." Sam nodded his head and picked up his pizza again.

Everyone had left and I was sitting in Sam's lap. He had started the fire place in the living room and pulled me into his lap the second everyone was gone.  
>"Do you remember when we use to do this, just us? The house was quiet and we would just sit and watch the fire..." Sam asked as he rubbed my stomach.<br>"In our room, we would lay out blankets and just lay there and talk. That was the first place I heard you say 'I love you'." He smiled into my hair, reliving the memory.  
>"You know what's funny, back then, I couldn't imagine loving you any more that I did in that moment. But, you do always manage to pass my expectations. The love I had for you then is fucking crumbs compared to now. I'm sure I will love you even more tomorrow, and even more the day after that." I smiled and turned to kiss him. He was right, I couldn't imagine loving him any more back then, but now I loved him twice as much, at least.<br>"What do you want to name our babies?" I asked, as Sam rubbed my stomach, softly.  
>"I really like Madison for a girl, maybe call her Maddie. Then for a boy, I don't know. Something strong." I reached for his phone on the table and quickly googled baby names. As I searched, I came across one that I fell in love with instantly.<br>"Rafe? It means _wolf shield _and Madison means _strong fighter. _They are perfect_._" I looked at Sam smiling and leaned in for a kiss. The house phone rang as my lips met his. Getting up, I walked to the kitchen to answer it.  
><em>"Hello?"<br>"Miss Bella?" The voice of the man on the phone was charming with his southern accent.  
>"Yes?" Sam walked into the kitchen and gave me a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders.<br>"This is Jasper Cullen, ma'am. Can I speak with The Alpha?"  
>"Of course, one second." I handed the phone to Sam and he spoke to the Jasper man on the phone.<br>"Yes..."  
>"I'll come get you myself."<br>"Yeah, I'll meet you there in five." Sam said as he handed me back the phone and I hung it up._

"Who was that?" Sam looked at me and fished his cell phone out of his pocket.  
>"The Major. He needs to meet with us, and requested to see you as well. I'm going to call Paul and he'll sit with you while I go get The Major and bring him back here." I didn't know who The Major was, but I remember Paul mentioning him at dinner. So I kissed Sam goodbye and he left out the front door.<br>When Paul came through the door, he sat by me on the couch.  
>"Everything will be fine, Bells. The Major is rutheless. If he wanted us dead, we would be. He is coming to tell us something, probably important."<br>"What can be so important that he would need us this late?" Just then Sam opened the door and came in, followed by a man with blonde curls and golden eyes. He was looking upset and I immediately wanted to comfort him.  
>"Don't..." He was speaking directly to me. When my eyes met his, he frowned.<br>"Don't what?" I asked. Before he could answer, Sam broke in.  
>"How about we sit..." He motioned for the kitchen, and I went to sit.<br>Everyone followed me. Paul and Sam sat on each side of me, closer than usual, while The Major sat across from both of us.  
>"I owe you everything, Miss Bella. I know an apology won't help, but I owe you one, well, alot more than one, if I'm honest."<br>"Why don't you start at the beginning." I suggested and I barely saw his nod. But, what he would say next would shock us all, more that a little bit.  
>"It started a long time ago. I was changed in 1863, while a Major in the US Army. The gal who changed me, Maria, was an aweful lady. She soon started me in a different war, between vampires instead of humans. We would fight for territory. The territory, who had the most blood. I ain't proud of the man I became, but I didn't know any different. I didn't know another way." While he was talking, Sam and Paul started to growl. I put my hands on both of them and they calmed. The Major then continued.<br>"I did well and she kept me. Instead of destroying me like the rest when they became no use to her. Then I was the one who destroyed them. I'll save ya'll the gory details, but I earned my reputation well. All the tales ya'll heard, ain't but half of em. I got a friend, Peter. He had found a mate. I didn't even know there was such thing, but I couldn't kill em, so I let em escape. A couple decades later they came back and talked me into escapin' too. I took off and never looked back. They told me how I could live in peace." He stopped and looked at the three of us before continuing.  
>"You got to understand, killin those people, then destroying the vampires, it tortured me. My gift let me know exactly what they were feeling, the whole time." My heart hurt for the man in front of me. I couldn't imagine the pain he had gone through.<br>"After a while, I left Peter and Char too. I wanted to find someone of my own to share everything with. They had the kind of love that people dreamed of, like the two of ya'll. Ya'll have no idea how much ya love and care for each other." Sam leaned in and kissed the top of my head.  
>"The feelings Alice was pushin out made me find her. The man from the baseball field had her up against the wall in an alley. I ran him off and helped her. I always was a sucker for a damsel in distress." He shook his head, looking down.<br>"She insisted she owed me a favor. Well, the Volturi was searchin for me, Maria was searchin for me... I needed to hide. Well, Alice helped. She said she had seen a coven of animal eaters and she saw my mate, but to find her I would have to meet the Cullens first. They'd _pave the way_."  
>"I swear I didn't see what she had planned. I give you my word, I never knew." I reached out for his hand on the table and touched it softly. When his eyes met mine they held.<br>"Nothing will happen to you, we will figure it out. You have _my word_ on that." I said and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he started again.  
>"Miss Bella, you were always meant for Sam. Alice invented the entire vision of you with Edward." Sam started growling loudly. Taking his hand, I placed it on my stomach. He calmed instantly and I nodded at The Major to continue.<br>"She invented it to keep me from my mate. You were always going to meet Sam. When you were born, your mother tried to take off. She called a charity for help. A charity run by Alice. When Alice saw Renee's plans change, she continued giving advise and quickly gave certain advise to change the future her own way. She knew you were going to be kidnapped and bad things happen. But, that got Alice her way, keeping me from getting to my mate. Then the future changed again when you wanted to look for Charlie. Then the future changed again when Leah started mailing out letters. She told Edward you were alive the day he went to the hospital and helped him kidnap you, all to keep me from my mate, in that I am more sorry than you can ever comprehend." I sat there quietly. Everything that happened with Renee' that I tried to keep from remembering. I knew it was there, but I didn't want to even think about it.  
>"How does that keep you from your mate, though. I don't understand."<br>"I don't get it either, Miss Bella. All I have is a name. I was hoping ya'll would help me find her. Unfortuately, I was so angry I destroyed Alice before she could tell me anything else." I smiled at him when Sam spoke up.  
>"We will help however we can. To keep someone from their mate should be worth killing for. What's her name?" For the first time, The Major let off a smile that brightened his entire face.<br>"Madison..." Sam was up, out the door, and phased, before I could even gasp. I looked at Paul in shock. He had a questioning look on his face and I had no idea how to tell him.

**The story WILL end before the story of Jasper/The Major. The next story will probably be Protecting THE MAJOR. But, I will start that one AFTER this one is finished.**


	30. Chapter 28 : The Major Part 2

**I am really glad all of you loved the last chapter as much as I did. Only a couple more chapters then the next story... A Major/Madison story! There will be a couple places where she is young, but it will soon be a rated M adult story.**

The Major, Paul, and I sat at the table, all looking back and forth to one another. When both sets of eyes landed on me Paul was the one to speak up.  
>"Come on, Bella. I heard your gasp. Tell us what the fuck is going on. This Madison is Jasper's mate, his imprint, if you know where she is, we need to help him. I'm not one to help a leech, but this is a mate. He helped us look for you." I looked at Paul, not knowing if I should say anything about this or not. His words really pulled on my heart. I would hate never meeting Sam, or being kept from Sam any longer than I was.<br>Taking a deep breath, I looked up into the eyes of The Major.  
>"If she doesn't want to be in a relationship with you, what will you do?"<br>"I'll stay close enough to keep her out of pain, and I'll watch her be happy. Her happiness, Miss Bella, is my happiness."  
>"And if she doesn't want to become a vampire?" His gasp startled me.<br>"She's human?"  
>"If she doesn't want to become a vampire... WHAT WILL YOU DO?" My voice raised at the end. I didn't mean to sound so upset, but feeling Sam's feelings and my own were messing with my head. He was so confused.<br>"I'll let her. I'll stay by her side til she passes from old age. I'll keep her safe, then when she does pass on, I'll follow soon after. For a mate to die, destroys the other." I nodded my head and took a deep breath, slowly calming myself.  
>"I'm not 100% sure we are right. But, before you called we were having a discussion about my pregnancy. I am pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. The boy's name will be Rafe. And the girl's name will be..."<br>_"Madison." _It was spoken like a prayer on the lips of the dangerous man across from me.  
>Nodding my head, Paul jumped up.<br>"You can't go near her." Paul said, getting in The Major's face.  
>"Get in my way... I fuckin dare ya." The Major growled back.<br>"Enough, both of you." I said, going to stand between them, putting a hand on each chest.  
>As they both backed off I looked at Paul.<br>"Go run it off, Paul."  
>"Fuck that, Bella. How do you know he won't kill you and take Madison?"<br>"Because, I'm trusting him. She would find out eventually he killed her mother to kidnap her. Don't you think he is smarter than that? Now, GO RUN IT OFF." I gritted out the end and Paul ran toward the hallway and soon hearing the back door slam.

"Please, let's go sit in front of the fire." I said, already starting to walk that way.  
>As I sat on the large couch I pulled the blanket around me, silently cursing Sam for leaving me cold.<br>"I would never hurt you, Bella." I picked up my coffee cup and took a drink.  
>"I know that, Major."<br>"It's Jasper. Please, don't get in the habit of calling me that. Atleast not until Madison is grown."  
>"You are going to wait until she's grown, right Jasper?" The look that crossed his face was a look of horror.<br>"Of course. I would never take her away from ya'll. To be a mate of mine, she will have to be a hell of alot like you." My thoughts must have shown across my face. He laughed and then continued. "Bella, I barely know you, but your feelings are more pure that anyone I have ever met. You kind, forgiving, and loving. You don't mind sitting back and shutting up, but you have enough courage in your pinky finger to stand toe to toe with a werewolf and a vampire, and not even miss a beat. I could never teach her what you could. Then the Alpha, he gets his mind on something and doesn't stop. Not to mention, he always does what he thinks is right, no matter how difficult." I smiled at that.  
>"He really does. He's the strongest person I know. I wish he would come back, he needs to calm down."<br>"He's just right outside. He didn't go far. From what I can tell, he's pissed, confused, relieved, with a little bit of shocked and protectiveness in the mix."  
>"That pretty much covers my feelings on the matter." Jasper looked a little hurt by what I said.<br>"I'll try to be the best I can for her." I looked at him curiously, then it dawned on me, my feelings.  
>"I'm not angry with you. I really don't want to make this about me, but she didn't just try to take away your mate, she tried to take away my child. I'm sure when Sam really sits to think he will understand the real reason he's angry. Plus, I am sure no father wants to know that his child is already mated with someone before he even gets to meet her. Much less his arch enemy."<br>"She's right about that..." I heard from the door and smiled at Sam. As motioned for him to come over to me, I stated.  
>"Are you going to be in here for good, or are you going to go all wolfy again?" Lifting my eyebrow at him, he smirked.<br>"Why don't you just tell me how to please you then." Sam said, crossing his arms.  
>"For starters, I would like to be warm." That is when he moved to me, quickly situating me on his lap and holding me close.<br>"Better?"  
>"Much."<p>

A clearing of a throat brought us out of our bickering. We both turned to look at Jasper and Paul who were both trying to cover up their smiles.  
>"As much as I like having my sister back, I would like to get back to Emily before the sun comes up." Sam cleared his throat beside me and spoke up.<br>"So, Bella has told you what we know. What we don't know for sure yet is if either of the two babies will be girls. I know Edward said he 'thought' one was a boy and the other a girl, but I don't want to just take the word of a fucking leech." Jasper just nodded in understanding.  
>"What we really need to be concerned over is if Alice is really one to trust with your future. If she has tried this whole fucking time to keep you from your mate, how do we know this isn't just one more god damn ploy in keeping you away. I mean how did the bloodsucker know anyways? I mean, no disrespect, Major, but you didn't even know your mate was going to be human." Paul was right. We didn't know. When my eyes met Jasper's it was obvious he hadn't thought of that either.<br>"Edward said he thought one was a boy and the other a girl because of all of the protective thoughts coming from one of them. Do you feel any protectiveness, Jasper?" He looked startled by the thought.  
>"I sure am sorry, Miss Bella, but your feelings are coverin them up. I think I would have to touch you. And, I sure don't think the Alpha would like that too much." Before anyone could object I spoke up.<br>"It's alright, I want you too. If the baby is your mate then we will have to trust her with you eventually." Jasper looked like he was ready to flee.  
>"Well, um, uh..." He tried clearing his throat, then started again.<br>"Well, Miss Bella, I've never really, uh... I've never touched a human gently before." Gasping, I leaned away and Sam growled lowly.  
>"Do you change your underwear everyday? Then you know how to be fucking gentle. Even I learned how to not shred my clothes." I looked at Paul like he was nuts, but Jasper just smirked.<br>Standing up and walking over to Jasper, I got more nervous the closer I got. I didn't really think I was nervous of Jasper, the man sitting right in front of me. But, I was nervous of The Major that I had heard so much about. I felt myself calm down completely and saw Jasper still stoic as ever.  
>"Was that you?" He just nodded until I was finally right in front of him.<p>

As Jasper slowly reached his hand out, he touched my stomach. I felt an electric current run through me and into him and I backed away.  
>"WHAT WAS THAT?" He looked more that stunned as he sat starring at my stomach.<br>Sam was next to me the next second and I almost fell into him.  
>"That my one of a kind, sister... was imprinting."<p> 


	31. Chapter 29 : Dessert

Hi everyone! I really hope everyone loves this new chapter! Only two more to go and this one will be finished.

To say the last couple of days had been a worldwind would be a huge understatement. Once The Major aka Jasper Hale Cullen had left, Sam and I were completely exhausted. Jasper had confirmed that we were having at least one girl, but the other baby's feelings he couldn't feel. Apparently that had never happened before, but with him just feeling his mate for the first time it was understandable. His feelings were probably completely overwhelmed. Everyone but me could still hear the heartbeat, so I was okay.

Feeling Sam wrap his arms around me made me feel lucky every time. It had come to remind me I was home, and that was something I really enjoyed knowing. He still hadn't gone out to have a full patrol since I had come back two days ago. He had spent the majority of his time not leaving my side.  
>After the past couple of days I really came to know a different part of Sam. He had always been loving and caring, so had his wolf, but this was different. Sam had managed to make me feel more special and loved in the past two days than I had felt my entire life. He took time with me, just talking. He was always touching me in some way, and I found I loved being touched by him.<br>I even called Mom while he was out checking in. I loved the sweet side of Sam, but a part of me wanted that hot, passionate sex that we had in the closet on Thanksgiving. However, knowing Sam, I knew he would be scared of hurting me. So, knowing that, I called the only nurse I knew... Mom.

"_Missing me already, Bella?" I smiled, hearing the happiness in her voice._  
><em>"Yep, is anyone around you right now?" <em>  
><em>"No, what's wrong..."<em>  
><em>"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something, and didn't want anyone overhearing."<em>  
><em>"Now, that makes sense. What do you need, baby?" <em>  
><em>"Well... This is kind of awkward, but I was wondering if you would talk to me about sex?" I heard coughing on the other end of the line, and knew she had to have spit it across the room.<em>  
><em>"Sorry, you caught me off guard. But, you can always talk to me, you know that. What's going on?"<em>  
><em>"Well, before everything happened, Sam and I enjoyed playing around...God, this is embarrassing..."<em>  
><em>"Bella, stop. Don't think about me as a parent. This about me as a nurse sitting in a doctor's office." I quickly imagined just talking to her in an office and relized that worked great!<em>  
><em>"Okay, well we use to play around, and have fun... during 'you know'..."<em>  
><em>"It's perfectly normal to have an active sex life. Are you worried about that with the babies..." I let out a refreshing breath of air.<em>  
><em>"Yes, how did you know..."<em>  
><em>"You are my shy daughter. You always beat around the bush. And to answer your question, without making this anymore awkward for you. Yes, you can continue with the fun, as long as you aren't going at it like Leah and Jake. That is a big NO! NO!." <em>  
><em>"What do they do?"<em>  
><em>"You DO NOT want to know. And don't worry so much. He won't hurt you, you are just going to have to reassure him. Sam takes great care of you and loves you more than any imprint I have ever seen. I could see some of the other imprints away from each other and with other people, but you and Sam are something special, Bella. I couldn't imagine the two of you apart, even without the imprint. <em>  
><em>Watching Leah and Jake's imprint is hard, and for a long time I didn't understand why, and honestly, with the two of them I still don't understand it. I feel like somebody, somewhere, screwed up. And don't you ever repeat that.<em>  
><em>But, then I see an imprint like yours and I just know it's right. Even if there was no wolves, cold ones, or imprints... You and Sam, I know would have ended up together and if you were taken, I think it still would have turned out the same. I told your father, and I'll tell you too... The imprint wasn't what was destroying Sam, being without you was."...<em>

**_HUGE LEMON - YOU WERE WARNED_**

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" Sam whispered in my ear, and I turned in his arms, wrapping mine around his neck.  
>"I think I've heard that once or twice, but I'm not complaining. I love you just as much." Kissing him, I mumbled into his mouth. "Have I told you today how sexy you are with this beard?" I squeeled into the kiss as he picked me up, placing me on the counter top behind me. We hadn't been playful and sexual since Paul had brought me home, and I craved it. Sex with Sam was always wonderful, but sex with a playful Sam made me see stars. I didn't want the passionate, let me touch you all over, making love. I wanted the passionate, sexy, and raw feelings of him wanting to fuck me.<br>"Sexy beard, babe... Have you looked in the mirror lately? You are sex on fucking legs. Before my babies were inside you, I walked around with a hard on, just thinking about you. Do you know what having my babies in you does to me? Let me clue you in..." As I felt something hard rub my core I moaned loudly pulling his head close so I could get a kiss.  
>Running my fingers through Sam's hair and pulling lightly, making him kiss me harder as he grinded against me. Our tongues battled in sync and I soon submitted and let him take over completely. As he growled at my submission, I felt the tingling between my thighs get stronger.<br>"You love giving into me, don't you? Tell me Bella, does my wolf make you wet?" The tingles in my stomach grew stronger, moving down.  
>"Yes. I love it when you growl." He growled again, and I whimpered as he nipped my mating mark, feeling myself about to come as he kept grinding against me. I searched for the friction I needed and moved against him.<br>"Tell me what it does, mate." His alpha voice as he pushed against me and pinched my sinsitive nipples pushed me over the edge, and I yelled out his name.  
>Finally coming down from the high I was on, I heard his voice.<br>"You better be ready for me again in just a minute. I need more of you..." I nodded, looking up into his strong, dark eyes. Jerking me up, he quickly took us out of the kitchen, down the hall, and into our room, sitting me on the edge of the bed.  
>"Unbutton my pants and pull out my cock." I trembled as he spoke to me. I could refuse, but I didn't want to. I needed this Sam, the one who could control me with a single look.<br>Quickly I undid his button and pulled it out, feeling the heated silk skin in my hands. I tried my best to look up at him sexily and felt myself warming back up for round two as he winked down at me.  
>Getting back to what I was doing, I looked back at his cock and kissed the tip, feeling Sam's hand run over the back of my head, he lead me to do what he wanted. And what he wanted, he soon got. Putting the tip of his penis in my mouth and rolling my tongue around the tip, I heard him sigh. I licked up one side and down the other, finally taking as much as I could in my mouth. When I felt the tip him the back of my throat, Sam tightened on my hair, moaning loudly.<br>"Yes, Bella. You remember how I love for you to suck my cock." I was startled by the language he was using with me today, but kept working him. I wanted him getting off as hard as I did just from the grinding. His dirty talk just made me want to make him come faster, and I doubled my efforts, sucking harder, then slowly, to catch my breath.  
>"Fuck, mama, please don't stop. Do that thing I taught you, please." I felt the need flowing through our imprint and relished the fact that he needed this as much as I did.<br>Smiling up at him, I sped up my pace and got ready for him to come.  
>I grabbed onto his hips steadying him and went down trying to swallow as much as possible before barring my bottom teeth, and letting them graze the underside or his penis on his way back out.<br>"Fuck! BELLA!" He roared as he coated the back of my throat and I swallowed the salty mixture all the way down.

I grabbed at the bottom of his t-shirt I was wearing, quickly pulling it over my head and tossing it to the side, as he pushed me to my back and pulled my pants down my legs.  
>"Fuck, mama, I missed these." Sam said, pulling down my 'Property of the Alpha' panties and sniffing them. "So fucking wet."<br>I smiled up at him, feeling his penis grow harder in my hand.  
>"Babe, I think we need to slow down. I don't want to hurt you or the babies."<br>"I talked to Mom and asked what would happened if we got too excited... She just said, nothing too extreme, and that we were probably fine. But, told me to tell you, don't go at it like Jake and Leah... Whatever that means." He looked at me like I was crazy.  
>"I would never be as rough with you as he is with her. Now... Hand and knees." He said, smacking my ass as I rolled over. Another command... I gave in, instantly turning and doing as I was told. It was harder now, but the my Sam always looked out for me. I thought, as I felt a pillow being placed underneath, for me to lay on.<p>

"YEEESSSS!" I moaned out as he positioned himself, then pulled me backward, until he was fully inside me.  
>"You love this don't you? Tell me you love my cock."<br>"I love your cock." I moaned out as he pulled all the way out, slowly. Then pushed back in harder.  
>"Do you? What dirty words, coming out of that mouth..." He said, driving into me again, causing me to moan out louder than before.<br>"Faster, please, Sam." Growling he picked up his pace and leaned over, nipping at my mating mark.  
>"More, please." He nipped again as he thrust into me, spanking me at the same time. I yelled out his name as he did this over and over, never wanting it to end.<br>"Is this what you like? Me spanking this sexy fucking ass of yours... Is your wolf going to make you come?" Thrusting back against him harder, I whimpered, feeling my orgasm approach faster and faster until he came to a complete stop, pulling out of me completely.  
>"NOOO!" Before I could protest too much, he had me flipped over to my back and starring up at his incredibly hard body.<br>"When you come, I want to see it." Sam demanded, picking up one of my legs and putting in on his shoulder, giving great angle as he held on and pushed himself in me with one thrust.  
>As he sped up, getting closer and closer to his own release, he started brushing my center. I felt the tingles getting stronger and stronger.<br>"Are you ready?" At my nod and moan, he sped up, quickly bringing me as close as he was and reaching down, he pinched my center... hard! I screamed out as he roared his release.  
>Crashing on the bed next to me, he kissed the side of my head and pulled me close.<br>I smiled and stated simply to make him smile, but the reward was so much better.  
>"You once compared that to dessert... That was ten times better than any dessert I have ever had." And with that he busted out laughing, pulling me as close as possible.<p>

_**END OF LEMON**_

The large arm got tighter around me and I snuggled closer to the wall sized chest. I was so warm and the man next to me kept me that way. I backed up a little and started to trace the olive toned plains of Sam's chest. As I traced his chest and heard the rumble come from his chest, I imagined a little boy with his olive skin and dark hair, just like his daddy.  
>"What are you doing, pretty girl?"<br>"Imagining what our babies will look like." I said, still tracing his chest.  
>"Mmm... That's nice. Tell me what you are thinking."<br>"I've always seen the same little boy. A sweet smile with dark skin, like yours, and dark eyes and hair. Kind of like JJ, but different. How is JJ, by the way. I feel bad not even asking about him, but he looked happy when he was here."  
>"JJ is good. He is my brother, but I was in no shape to get custody, so he is still with your dad. He's happy there, honestly. I need to find my father. But with you missing, I just couldn't do anything but look for you, and that could wait. I knew he was safe. His mother went to court and she got sentenced to seventeen years in prison for child abuse, and lost custody of JJ. The judge was extra harsh on her and the DA charged her with four separate counts of child abuse since there were four separate incidents recorded by the hospital. She signed over her rights and didn't even say goodbye to him. It was pathetic." It hurt me hearing how a mother could turn away from her child like that. JJ was such a shy, sweet, boy, but he was a kid. And no child deserved to be treated harshly by anyone, much less a parent.<br>"I must look a hell of a lot like him too. When she saw me sitting in the courtroom she got excited and called me Joshua. Her lawyer came and talked to me thinking I was him. It was ridiculous. She was a complete joke and so was her attorney."  
>"Do you still want custody of him?"<br>"I honestly don't know. Right now, we have two on the way, a pack of werewolves, and our daughter already has a mate in a fucking leech. I think his home with Charlie and Sue is much more stable. I know he is safe, happy, and taken care of." Sam was right. Not to mention, taking him away from a home he was already comfortable in would only set him back.  
>"You are going to be such an amazing father. Believe it or not, I am not too worried about her mate being The Major." Sam turned and looked at me like I had gone completely crazy.<br>"The one thing in this life that I am suppose to protect my people from... and I can already tell he loves her, and she isn't even here yet.  
>"When I first phased and everything was explained to me, you know what they told me..." I shook my head and he continued.<br>"Cold ones had no souls. They were dead. You can't be dead and have a soul. They don't love. The only things they care about are themselves and their next meal. I don't know how to handle it. I know he has feelings or he wouldn't have a mate. He completely stopped hunting humans to be able to find his mate, that lets me know he has a soul. If the only thing they cared about was blood then he wouldn't give a fuck about our little girl. Somewhere in our history, someone got it wrong."  
>"He said he would let her stay human if that is what she wanted. That told me he already cares for her. As much as it kills me that she could choose his life, I would do it.-" I felt Sam start to shake against me.<br>"What the fuck is that suppose to mean, Bella." I rolled my eyes and continued.  
>"If you would have let me finish... I was trying to say, think about it. You know I love you more than life itself, imagine the possibility of having forever together, literally. It wouldn't matter to me what you were or what horrible things you had done. What would matter is who you were with me. And if I knew for one second that me dying would end your life, and I could prevent it; I would do it. I would give up everything just to have one more minute." He settled back down and pulled me against him tightly, rubbing his hand over my hair.<br>"I know I don't say it too much. But, thank you. I'll try to hold onto that thought as she gets older."

Sam parked the suburban outside the OBGYN in Port Angeles. To say we were excited about today would be the understatement of a lifetime. Not everyday does someone get to see their babies over a monitor... Well, everyday it does happen, but not to us. I don't know if it's the imprint or not, but I was excited when I first woke up and passed that along to Sam, then he was excited and passed it back to me, and so on... This is how we remained most of the morning.

After getting checked in, Sam led me to a seat in the corner away from everyone. Right away his knee started bouncing and I just rolled my eyes. I knew he was nervous, that was part of being a parent. I'm pretty sure the two of us would be nervous the rest of our lives now. I'm sure with lives like our, there would always be something to be nervous about.  
>Placing my hand on Sam's knee, the bouncing stopped. He gazed at my raised eye brow then back to his knee, then back to me again.<br>"Sorry." He whispered. "I'm just nervous."  
>"Don't worry so much. You'll go grey. Everything will be -"<br>"ISABELLA SWAN." A nurse interupted. Sam shot out of his chair like his tail was on fire. Then turning back around to reach out to me. I just shook my head and followed behind.

Nothing was quite as bad as getting blood drawn, and I hated it. The smell of the blood made me dizzy. Sam patiently held my hand through it and soon it was over and we were meeting with the doctor.  
>"Miss Swan, please have a seat. I am Dr. Smith, but please, call me Annie. I hate all that doctor business." The sweet red headed woman smiled at me from her stool.<br>"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella and this is Sam." She smiled at us both and didn't gaze too long at Sam. I loved this lady already.  
>"Well, let's get right to it. I see here that you transferred from Forks and you were seeing Dr. Cullen. In this paper work it says that you are pregnant with twins, sex unknown. You are currently five months pregnant. He doesn't have a due date written in, so we will get that and see if we can see them. Are you wanting to know the sex, or wanting it to be a surprise?" I sent out some thankfullness to Sam. He had thought ahead and gotten paperwork from Carlisle so they wouldn't think this was the first time we were seen.<br>"We want to know." Sam and I both said at the same time.  
>"Alright, if you will pull up your shirt and pull down your pants a little bit, we will check these puppies out." I busted out laughing, I knew it was just a figure of speech, but I guess they were puppies in a way. Now Annie was looking at me like I was the crazy one, but just kept on with her work.<br>"Here we are. Well, they aren't identical." She said after putting the gel on and pressing the wand to my stomach, carefully moving it around slowly.  
>"How do you know?"<br>"Well, if you look here, this is baby one and the first sack. And this is baby two and the second. With identical twins they would be in the same sack." I quickly thought about what a problem it would be if we had two identical girls and pushed that thought far away. I didn't even want to know how that would happen.  
>"And here we are with baby number one. This one is a boy, and quite protective over baby two back there." I looked at Sam and he had tears in his eyes as he gazed at the baby boy on the screen. He looked down at me teary eyed and squeezed my hand.<br>"And baby number two is a stubborn one already. When little man up front isn't fighting me off, this ones legs are closed. Lets turn you on your side and hopefully we will trick it out of hiding." Sam helped roll me and got down on his knees next to my head.  
>"This always does the trick. Here we are with baby number two, and this one is a little girl." I smiled over at Sam and he kissed my head, affectionately.<br>"Thank you." I whispered to him.  
>"No, thank you, mama."<p>

"Okay you two love birds, your due date is August 22nd, but twins usually come early. So I would expect them toward the end of July. Today being the last day of April, you are half way there. With the new technology, I can even tell you almost precisely the day you conceived. Would you like to know?" I nodded, curiously wondering if and when it happened.  
>"Some where between the 5th and 8th of December, is when these two little babies were conceived." I turned and smiled at Sam, and thought back to the day he came home from becoming one with his wolf.<br>She quickly gave us our photos, along with extra copies and sent us on our way, making sure we had our next appointment.

Neither Sam or I got very far into my dad's house before being bombarded with hugs and questions. Sam handed the pizzas off to my dad since Mom wouldn't quit hugging. She was so excited about the babies and I loved knowing everyone was thrilled to hear about them.  
>Leah and Seth came downstairs and soon everyone was talking over everyone. I couldn't hear anything being said so I did the only thing I knew to do... Go to the kitchen, open a pizza box, load my plate, and feed my babies.<br>Once everyone realized I wasn't there to be talked to they came in the kitchen. When they saw the pizza, I handed Sam the plate I made for him and everyone loaded their plates. I loved my family, but they were always loud and talking over each other.  
>Mom was the first to talk again once everyone was eating.<br>"Well, tell us. Did you find out the sex of the babies?" Looking over at Sam with his mouth full, I knew he wasn't going to answer.  
>"Yep, we weren't too surprised, but we are definitely excited. We are having one of each, a boy and a girl." Mom squeeled and came to hug us again.<br>"Have you picked out names?"  
>"Rafe for the boy, and Madison for the girl."<br>"Wait... Madison?" Sam and I both looked to Seth a little questioning.  
>"Seth, tell us what you meant." It wasn't quite an alpha order, but Seth knew it was his time to talk.<br>"Well, the day of the baseball game, I walked up on a conversation between the mind reader and the know it all. They were talking about keeping Jasper away from Bella. I didn't really think anything of it, but then they said if Edward did his job correctly, Madison wouldn't be alive for him to find out." I felt the tears brim my eyes as I thought of everything that was against my little Madison being born.  
>"Thank you, Seth. We also came to tell you, I have been speaking with Jasper Cullen. We need this to stay quiet between the pack until I tell everyone. <strong>LEAH AND SETH, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF THIS INFORMATION OR THINK OF IT WHILE PHASED<strong>." They both bowed their heads as Sam went on to tell them of The Major, Alice, Edward, the kidnapping, and what everything had to do with our unborn baby.  
>My dad spoke first after everything was out in the open.<br>"You are both okay with this?" He was looking straight at me, so I knew this was my question to answer.  
>"Well, there isn't really anything we could do about it if we tried. I talked to Jasper. He made it clear he planned on keeping her human unless she decided differently, and way in the future. I made sure I knew what a mate was in their way of life. It's just like an imprint. I couldn't imagine keeping anyone away from their imprint, because I didn't like the choices beyond their control. And he made a choice to be better. Not only that, but his family, not the Cullen's, but his real family... They only feed on the bad criminals, the murderers and child molesters and child abusers. I know that isn't the best decision, but it is theirs to make. One day, if Madison accepts all of this, then I will love her no matter what her decision is." They all stared at me in shock, except Sam. He had already heard all of this once before.<br>"Well then... Sam, what do you think on all of this?" That came from Leah.  
>"I don't like it, but I agree with Bella. There is nothing we can do to change it. He isn't taking her from us. One day she will be able to make an informed decision. Until then, I don't know. My job as Alpha is to protect from Cold Ones. But, maybe... Just maybe, there is a purpose behind all of this. I plan on talking to Old Quil and seeing if he has seen anything. I really don't like that a leech already has a claim on her. And, not just any leech, the one man that even vampires have nightmares about."<br>"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW HE'S TELLING THE TRUTH?" It was my mom who blew up. I had never even seen her raise her voice to anyone, but I could see the worry written across her face.  
>Putting my hand on her arm, I calmed her.<br>"Mom, we don't. But... If they are mates, to kill him would be to kill her. I would rather live knowing my daughter will be cherished and protected by someone we don't like, than have her die by our hands." Understanding crossed Mom's face and Dad sat back in his chair.  
>"But, Bella...-" Leah tried to cut in, but Dad was the one to cut her off.<br>"No Leah. When you are close to becoming a parent, hopefully you will understand. Bella was missing for a long time. When I finally got her back, Sam already had a claim on her. You all know I don't like the jobs you were created for, but I saw what the imprinting meant. Sam and Bella have a stronger bond than anyone I have ever known, or ever will know. But, don't think there wasn't a time that I didn't want her involved in this life. I knew that she had to make her choice. Now seeing the love they have, lets me know, I made the right choice. And, so are they."


	32. Chapter 30 : Didn't see that coming

**A good friend of mine recently read this story. She wrote me an email asking if I would clear up things about Leah and Jake. I was already planning on making a short chapter about them, but this kind of just came to me from no where. There maybe two more chapters, but definitely one more.**

**Dont forget these characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

The remainder of the week went by slow, with only a call from Rosalie. She had requested to meet with me an I really couldn't wait. I had really loved her from the start and I needed another friend besides Emily. Yes, Emily was a great friend, but with Rosalie, I knew I could talk to her about anything. And, with everything going on, I needed someone to talk to.

Sam had started back to work and patrols, and it was starting to drive me crazy. The couple days we had to ourselves were amazing, but I knew it had to end sometime. And it did. The first day he was back to work, I tried to look forward to when he would be home. When he finally did get home, he went straight to shower, then grabbed a sandwich, then out the back to patrol. Not even a hug, kiss, or how was your day. Then when he got home, he curled next to me in bed and fell fast asleep.  
>See, in my logical brain it told me to do something. If I wanted a kiss, kiss him. If I wanted a hug, hug him. But, the hormones were driving me crazy. All the ups and downs were ridiculous.<br>The next day was the same, except Emily had stopped by. She was wonderful, but I really missed my boyfriend. Boyfriend... and that was yet another thing to add to the list. I knew at one point Sam had wanted to marry me, but since I got back and was pregnant with the babies, he hadn't mentioned it. I didn't want him to feel obligated to marry me because of the twins, but I wanted him to at least want to marry the mother of his children and imprint.  
>So when Rosalie called, I didn't just agree, I agreed before she even asked. I needed out of that house and away from my thoughts.<br>_

Paul had dropped me off at the border to meet Rosalie, since Sam was at work, yet again. She was waiting for me in a bright red Mercedes. I nearly jumped out of the truck and into her car. Both Sam and Paul had asked what was bothering me, but I couldn't tell them. I would sound stupid. And like normal men, they believed me when I said 'nothing was wrong'.

"How are you?" Rosalie asked me, quickly taking off down the road.  
>"I'm good. The babies are great. My life is back.-"<br>"Emmett and I are really sorry about that, Bella. If we had known that shit head pretty boy had taken you, we would have tracked down all his other places. I don't even know why we didn't think about it. Emmett is beating himself up over it pretty bad."  
>"Tell him not to. All's well that ends well, right? Plus, I think Alice was the real culprit. If she wouldn't have lead him to believe I was his mate then he probably wouldn't have taken me."<br>"Well, that skank got what she deserved after what she pulled with The Major." Gasping, I quickly tried to cover it up, and started coughing. How did she know about The Major?  
>"So, you know too, then?" She looked at me with a small smile.<br>"Know what?" I tried to play off.  
>"Alright, keep the secret. But, just know, Emmett and I have known for a long time. We knew they weren't mates and that got me searching out who he really was. It was a couple years ago that I over heard a phone conversation while we were out hunting. It was Jasper and he was talking to The Captain about how Alice's time was just about up. I know Alice is dead, I just don't know why." Taking a deep breath, I told her the only honest response I could find.<br>"I'm sorry I can't tell you. But, talk to Jasper and if he wants you to know, he will tell you, or you'll find out soon enough." She just eyed me curiously, then looked back to the road.  
>"Is it really bad?"<br>"It's bad on his part, but now that he knows, it isn't as bad as it could be." Thankfully Rosalie let the subject drop and we carried on.  
>"So, have you figured out what those puppies are yet?" She asked jokingly.<br>"Yep, one of each. We already have first names, Rafe and Madison. The due date is August 22nd, but the doctor says twins usually come early."  
>"Wow, then we have alot of shopping to do."<br>"I don't know. Sam works really hard, and it makes me feel guilty spending his money." As Rosalie pushed her blonde hair out of her face, she looked at me curiously.  
>"Really?"<br>"Well, yeah. He has his own company, and the pack. He saved and saved until he had enough money to build the cabin where we live, and he made it big enough for the whole pack too. Like today, he's working right now, then at seven he patrols until midnight. It's the same thing starting at six tomorrow morning. He runs himself raggid, literally. When the babies get here, I know we will have help, but he won't have time for us. He's already so busy... I know, he just w-w-won't have t-t-time for me." I was sobbing by the end and didn't even know why. The logical side of my brain told me, my Sam would make time, but the hormonal side just kept crying.  
>I didn't even realize the car had stopped, but Rosalie had soon had my door open and kneeling in the grass, holding my hands.<br>"Bella, calm down and breath with me." She took a deep breath in, and I followed her. She repeated the process a couple times and soon I was better again.  
>"There, feeling better." I shook my head yes. I mean, at least I could breath. She got up and walked back over to the driver side, getting in and starting to drive.<p>

"You want to tell me what that was about?" She asked immediately, not wasting any time at all.  
>"It's just everything, I guess. Plus my hormones on top of that. It's just alot to take in."<br>"Why don't you start from the beginning. I know Edward had you, but how did you find out you were pregnant?"  
>"Are you kidding me, I woke up that way, literally. The last thing I remember was the baseball game, then waking up, only to be told I had been asleep for five months and pregnant with twins. Not to mention kidnapped. Edward was a fucking pussy too, by the way. If I would have woke up sooner, I bet he would've taken me home sooner."<br>"That isn't your fault. In fact, none of this was your fault. Now tell me about Sam. Is he excited about the babies?"  
>"Yeah, at least I think so. He acts that way. But, what's going to happen once they are here? He's going to have to take care of a bunch of boys, even though they are wolves and can take care of themselves. Plus, working. I know this isn't his fault, but I'm already by myself all day and half the night, what's going to happen when I have the babies?"<br>"Bella, these are all things you need to talk to Sam about." I laughed.  
>"When?" She knew there wasn't an answer to that so she quickly thought of something else.<br>"How about, you talk to Sam and I will come to your house and help with the baby room. You are going to need one, right? So let's do it. Call Sam right now, and find out where he is going for lunch. I'll take you to meet him and you can talk to him about everything. Then call me and I'll come pick you up. If he agrees, we can go to your house and decide what to do. How does that sound?"  
>That actually sounded pretty good. I gave a short nod and picked up my phone while Rosalie turned the car around.<br>Me : What r u doing 4 lunch?  
>Sam : Diner, u ok?<br>Me : Can I meet u there?  
>Sam : Yep. Meet me at the treaty line.<br>Me : K

Sam was right where he said he would be. Rosalie let me out at the treaty line and told me to call after I talked to him. He didn't open my door as usual, he just sat in the truck, letting me climb in on my own.  
>We didn't speak all the way to the diner, even though we both knew the other was thinking something. Sam did grab my hand, though, and hold it almost all the way there.<br>When he parked he just stayed put. I followed his lead and sat there quietly, waiting for him to say what was on his mind. And, it didn't take him long.  
>"You going to tell me what's wrong, or just keep saying nothing, like the last three days?" He bit out. I cringed at the tone of voice he used, but I knew he was probably already feeling everything I had felt over the last couple days.<br>"I know none of this is your fault, but I still hate it."  
>"Hate what, baby?"<br>"This life... wait, that came out wrong." I quickly ammended when the hurt hit me full force.  
>"I don't hate my life with you. I love it. I guess I'm bored, and missing you. You work, then eat a sandwich, then patrol. I don't see you. What's going to happen when the babies get here? I'm still going to be all by myself, but taking care of not one, but two, alone. Then when you do have time, it will all be given to the babies, and never have time for me. By no time I'll be knocked up again, and we will have no time for us at all." I was crying and I knew he could tell, but he was sitting quietly. His jaw ticked, but he just shut off the truck and got out. He came quickly to my side and helped me out, walked me into the diner, sat down and opened the menu.<br>Now I really was confused. He didn't say anything. I felt out for him, and all I felt was anger. I didn't know whether it was anger at me, or himself, but he was angry.  
>We both ordered, then ate quietly. Neither of us said a word. He took the check to the counter and paid as I walked myself out to the truck and got it. When he got it, he took me straight home, still not talking.<br>Getting out, I walked to the door expecting him to come inside too, but he just drove off. I went straight to bed and cried, the rest of the day.

Waking up, I heard Paul calling my name and banging on my bedroom door.  
>"What?"<br>"Get out here, we need to talk." Rolling my eyes, I got out of bed and walked to the living room.  
>"What's going on?" I asked Paul and Brady, who both were sitting there just starring at me.<br>"That's what we want to know. Apparently, Charlie and Sue have both tried calling, not to mention the Vamp Barbie, and we hear they can't get up with you. Then, Sam came out on patrols pissed off and shut off his mind so we can't see what's wrong. So now here we are, asking you."  
>"I don't know."<br>"Bull shit, B." Brady was the one to speak up.  
>"What?" He was always on my side.<br>"I call fucking bull shit."  
>Breaking down, I start crying again and burry my head in my hands. I tell them everything over the last three days, and up to now. When I'm done, they both are looking at me like I'm crazy.<br>"Bella, not to be mean, but you're being bitchy, or hormonal or some shit. The Bella I know would never just freeze Sam out. Then you go a step further and just decide he's going to be a dead beat dad like his dad, or a shitty mate."  
>"Brady's right, those are fighting words." I really didn't think about what I had said in a bad way. I just assumed all of those things were going to happen. I really should have just talked to Sam before this got so far out of hand.<br>Getting up, I went back to bed and cried some more.

I didn't see Sam until the next night. His side of the bed was still made, so he must not have come home. But, the following night I woke up to him sitting on the couch at the end of the bed and a drink in his hand.  
>Getting up quietly, I walked over to him, and crawled in his lap. I snuggled closer and he kissed the top of my head.<br>"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to just come at you with everything. I think I'm just overwhelmed."  
>"What happened? We were fine until I went back to work. You were happy. At least I thought you were..."<br>"I was, I am. I guess I'm just overwhelmed. I'm happy about the babies, really, I am. But, I already share you with everyone. When we add two babies to all this, plus the pack, and you working, I get lost. I just feel like you're going to forget me."  
>"Forget you? Bella, I could never forget you. Life gets hectic and we changed the patrol schedule. It just hasn't changed back since you got back. It will though. I barely worked the entire time you were gone. So, now I have to catch up before the babies get here. I don't want to be working these hours when the babies get here. I want to help, and be a father and husband to you."<br>"Husband?"  
>"Babe, one day I know we will get married. If you want, we can go to the courthouse tomorrow. Then have a bigger wedding when we can afford it. I just figured you wouldn't want to feel like I was asking because you were pregnant. I will marry you anytime, I know you know me well enough to know that."<br>"I do know you...-" I was cut off.  
>"Then why would you ever fucking dream I would abandon you with two children. I may be a mean son of a bitch, but I would never just leave you alone to deal with two babies. And it pisses me off that you would think I would." His breathing started to get heavy and I rubbed his chest slowly.<br>"I know you wouldn't. I don't know what I was thinking. All I can say is I'm sorry and try to do better. You aren't mean, you love us." I couldn't meet his eyes. I didn't want him to see the tears. I was ashamed of how I approached him to talk to him. I know I wanted to get it all out, but I just threw everything at him, and didn't even stop to think how my words would effect him.  
>"Alright, well you have to learn how to talk to me when you first start feeling a certain way. If you would have came to me when I was making a sandwich, or when I got off patrols, and told me that you were missing me, you could have saved us this trouble. All you would have had to do was talk to me. I would have explained everything like I just did. We have to talk to each other, Bella. I know what a strained imprint looks like, and I don't want that for us."<br>"I don't either. Come to bed with me please. I need you." I said, trying to sound seductive.

A knocking on our bedroom door woke me out of sleep. Sam was up immediately and out the door, telling whoever it was to calm down.  
>Jumping up, I got dressed and was out the door, only to see Leah. She had been crying. When I went to kneel in front of her, I saw the scratches and bruise starting on the side of her face.<br>"Leah... Who did this?"  
>"Jake. He's pissed because I went to Old Quil. I found out what was wrong and confronted him." I looked at Sam and he patted the seat next to him. I didn't know what she was talking about, so I let Sam take the lead.<br>"What did Old Quil say?" She just burried her head in her hands and sobbed.  
>When she finally stopped crying she looked us both straight in the eye and said something neither of us expected.<br>"It's a curse...literally. Billy and Jacob cursed me and Embry."  
>"You're really suppose to be with Embry, aren't you?" I looked at Sam really confused and just saw Leah nod her head before breaking down in sobs again.<br>"We need to call him, Leah. He needs to hear this too." She agreed and I went to call Embry. When he answered, I quickly asked him to come by, right now. He just hung up without saying anything and next thing I know he was in the living room and kneeling next to Leah.  
>I just watched them in awe. He was so good with her. He spoke softly to her and she calmed down a little, but not much.<br>I walked back to the living room and Leah was still upset. She just kept appologizing to Embry, over and over.  
>"Lee-Lee, look at me." Lee-Lee...I saw her look up at him, like the sun rose and set with him, like I look at Sam. "Tell us what's wrong, sweet girl."<br>It took her a couple minutes to calm completely down.  
>"Promise me you won't phase, Em." He looked over at Sam, and Sam gave the order.<br>"Embry, YOU WILL NOT PHASE." The deep athority in his voice went through all of us. Embry bowed his head obeying the command. Leah took a breath and tried her hardest to rein in her emotions, then began.  
>"Jacob and I got in fight earlier. When I said I was going to talk to Old Quil he started freaking out and breaking things. He hit me, hard. I've never been hit that hard in my life." Embry started growling and Leah calmed him the same way I calm Sam. It shocked me to see it working and I looked toward Sam. He was starring at the same thing I was. But, before we could ask, Leah continued.<br>"I jumped out the window, phasing. He yelled that he never wanted the imprint, and I just kept running. It didn't upset me like I always feared it would. Our imprint has always been different. I knew it wasn't like any of the rest. It's not even like Paul and Bella's. I've always felt like it was wrong. So, I ran straight to Old Quil's. He said a prayer and we both drank this nasty drink. I don't know what happened, but when I woke up he was sitting just starring at me. He looked scared. I've never seen him scared.  
>"After he checked to see if I was okay, he told me there was an ancient curse on me. The future chief of the tribe has to be an imprinted wolf, or a first son decendent. Billy wanted to be sure Jacob was chief. So he cursed me, a full decendent from a wolf, to be an imprint of a decendent from Ephaim Black.<br>"When he heard Embry had phased, he forced Jacob to phase and get to me first." Embry was shaking, hard. So hard, he had to walk to the door just in case.  
>"I'm sorry Embry."<br>"I always knew. You were always suppose to be my imprint, weren't you?" Leah nodded her head and started crying.  
>"Wait..." I interupted. "Billy's your father?" Everyone looked at me like I was nuts.<br>"Where did you get that from, Bella?" Sam asked.  
>"When he heard Embry had phased, he forced Jacob to so he could get to Leah first. If Embry wasn't a direct decendent of Ephraim Black it wouldn't have mattered. That means, they committed treason against the future chief."<br>Everyone was looking to each other for comfirmation that my theory was correct, but noone was saying anything. Sam was the first to break through to everyone.  
>"You both need to stay here tonight. Bella, call your folks. I'll call Old Quil." Sam and I got on the phone and left Embry and Leah to themselves.<p>

When our parents showed up, Leah ran to her mom. Sam and a quiet Embry took my dad to the back porch, while I started coffee. Everyone was going to need it. We still had to wait for Old Quil, so we didn't know how long this night would end up.

As I was finishing up the coffee, Sam came back with a still quiet Embry and a red faced Dad. My dad looked absolutely murderous. Embry and Dad went straight to Leah and our mom, while Sam took my hand and lead me to the bedroom.  
>Once we were there, he started instantly.<br>"Okay, I need to catch you up while we are waiting on Old Quil to figure this shit out. I really don't know how this got to this point." I nodded and he continued.  
>"Before Jacob, Embry, and Leah phased, Embry and Leah were really close. Jacob and Leah both knew about the wolves from their fathers, but Jacob was always so fucking jealous of the way Embry was with Leah. And, when Embry started showing signs of phasing, we were all confused. Embry's dad isn't around and his mom's from another tribe. So we did all we could do, we just watched, and waited.<br>The day Embry phased, he wanted to go see Leah. He just knew he would imprint on her. His mind basically screamed 'Get to my mate'. You should see his feelings for her, they are so pure. Before we even had time to get him to phase back, Jacob phased. He shocked us all. He wasn't even on our radar. He was about Brady's age and showed no signs of it.  
>"Before we could order Jacob to not to go near Leah, he was already there. She grew up with the legends, so she knew what he was. He imprinted on the spot. That caused Embry to go crazy. Then when Leah phased, she imprinted on Jacob. No one had even heard of a double imprint before.<br>"Our imprint, it's strong, and there is nothing inside me that can hurt you, but Jake, he hurts Leah on purpose. There was a reason Sue said as long as we weren't as rough as Jacob and Leah we could have sex. He hurts her. Mentally, it goes beyond that. When the double imprint first happened, it was bad. She knew she was attached to him, and there was nothing that could be done. But, when we phased together, she still loved Embry, but was just tied to Jacob. It was like her hormones and brain were saying JACOB JACOB JACOB, but the rest of her was saying Embry.  
>"They are going to have some major issues to work out. She tried to fight the imprint, at first, but once she had phased it was too much. Everyone knew the legends of imprints, and how they were suppose to be together, and we all knew better than to go against our tribe." I was stunned. How could someone come between imprints like that? It was almost like what Alice had done to Jasper.<p>

Old Quil was sitting before us on a rug. He was chanting a prayer, and everyone was watching. Leah had dried her eyes and Embry was sitting next to her with his hand in hers. Dad still looked angry, and Mom had finished crying, but her eyes were still red. Sam and I were sitting furthest away from all of them and he had his hand softly rubbing my stomach. When Old Quil had arrived, he went straight to Leah and kissed her cheek, then layed out everything and immediately started chanting.  
>He came to a stop and everyone stared as the aura appeared around him.<br>"Embry, you have a hard task ahead of you, son. Leah will guide you, but you must let her. You cannot let what has happened here eat away at your soul. You cannot hold Leah responsible for what has happened. When you get to the point that you feel she is to blame, come to me, I will get you back on the right path." He nodded his head in understanding.  
>"Leah, do not let bitterness and hate overcome you. This was a long path, but your destiny has always been leading your people. Your full destiny cannot be fufilled without a fight."<br>"Look at me, both of you. Embry must challenge Jacob and it must be a fight to the death. There is no other choice.-"  
>"But, he's my brother."<br>"NO!" I jumped at the deepness of Old Quil's voice and saw the lights flicker. "You have brothers. The pack are your brothers. Jacob hasn't been pack for quite some time. Only when Jacob is dead will you have your imprint." They both nodded and Old Quil turned to us.  
>"Alpha, Madison will be a link between both worlds. Do not keep her from her intended mate. Let her fufill her destiny. She will have struggles, but Rafe will protect her, along with her mate and his family." The aura around Old Quil faded out and he slumped back down to his knees.<br>Now, where did we begin to fix this?


	33. Chapter 31 : Embry POV

I had a large number of you wanting to hear Embry/Leah. So here is my attempt at it. I really hope you all enjoy. Do any of you know how hard it is to write from the oppisite sex's POV... Tough Work. I wish I knew how a man thought.

It wasn't until the next week that Sam came home and went straight to our room. Rosalie and I were sitting at the table looking through catalogs for the babies room. I got up and followed after him. I had learned to push the emotions toward the back of my mind more since that night with Leah and Embry. he had been feeling a mess of emotions over it, and I really didn't want any part of it. I had tried once to talk to him, but he had just said he couldn't do anything about them. And he wasn't sure what to feel.  
>So, when Sam came home and went straight to the room, I excused myself and followed him.<p>

I found him laying in bed with an arm covering his face.  
>"What happened?" I asked as I climbed up next to him.<br>"Jacob and Embry fought. Embry was so close to killing him, but just stopped. He said he couldn't kill his brother. Jacob is barely hanging on, but not healing like a wolf should. He swears he didn't know anything about any of this mess with Embry and Leah. But, his wolf pretty much hates the imprint. That much was clear.  
>"Billy is pleading for his Jake's life. But, unless they can figure something out, they can't break the imprint or curse unless Jacob dies from her true mate's hand. It's all confusing. Old Quil is looking through old tribal rituals, but when I left he hadn't found anything."<br>I didn't know what to say or do. I couldn't imagine being trapped in an imprint I hated, but could do nothing about. I silently prayed for a miracle.

Embry POV

_I_ didn't know what to fucking feel. I've loved Leah since my mom moved us to the res when I was four. I could never stay away. The feelings only grew the older we got. Then I phased, and I will never forget that day.  
><em>I had got out of school and was waiting for Leah and Jacob. When they came out I could hear him appologizing to her, over and over, but she just shrugged him off and kept walking toward me. Even angry she was so fucking pretty. To tell the truth, she was the only reason I hadn't fucked half the school. All the girls wanted me, but all I saw was her.<em>  
><em>When she got in the car she asked if I would take her to our special place. I agreed, knowing I would finally get to tell her how I really felt about her. She had to have known. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise to her.<em>  
><em>After I parked, we just sat there, looking out at the water crashing over the rocks. <em>  
><em>"You want to go to our cave?" She just nodded her head, and her gorgeous brown hair bounced around her shoulders. Every time she moved lately I could smell her. She smelled like honey, and it just made me want her more. It was almost a need lately.<em>  
><em>Taking her hand I relished in the feeling that over came me everytime I touched her. It had always happened with us and now that I was an adult, I wanted her. I had waited forever to be with her. But I didn't want some silly highschool romance. I wanted a lifetime.<em>  
><em>I sat down against the wall of the cave and watched her curl into me.. <em>  
><em>"You're so warm, Em."<em>  
><em>"Must be coming down with something. Mom said the same thing this morning. It's probably just another growth spurt. Been having alot of them lately. My bones ache."<em>  
><em>"So tell me, why you pissed with Jake?"<em>  
><em>"He just pointed out something I didn't want to think about."<em>  
><em>"Well, then lets not think about. I have something I wanted to talk to you about anyways. And, it has nothing to do with Jacob." She pushed against my side, quietly telling me to go ahead.<em>  
><em>"I've felt a certain way for a while. Lately, it's just gotten stronger and stronger. I love you, Lee Lee. Like, really love you. I need to know if you feel the same way." I smelled her tears, before I felt her crying. I turned quicker than I thought was possible and looked her in the eyes.<em>  
><em>"Hey, Lee... What are the tears for? You never cry."<em>  
><em>"Em, I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love someone." That was all I needed to hear. I leaned in and took her mouth with my own. I devoured her and she matched me step for step. My tongue dove in her mouth and the taste of honey exploded in my mouth. She let me take over and soften the kiss. I needed to show her how precious she was to me.<em>  
><em>Her hands on the sides of my face, held me in place as she slowed the kiss and kissed me for the final time.<em>  
><em>She looked at me as if her heart were breaking, and I knew the next words she said would change my life, forever.<em>  
><em>"Embry, soon something is going to happen. It's what Jake and I were talking about. When that happens to you, you are going to find someone so much better than me. You are going to love her more than anyone can comprehend. I don't know how long it's going to take, but when it happens you are going to understand what I'm talking about right now. And you are going to love her more than you ever thought of loving me."<em>  
><em>"What the fuck are you talking about, Lee?" My hands trembled and I saw her look down in shock.<em>  
><em>"I can't explain it all, but please, trust me. I don't know what would happen to me if it happened when we were together." She was sobbing in my arms. "Right now, it's killing me. I don't know what I would ever do without you. And to know, your love for me would just disappear... It w-w-ould k-k-ill me."<em>  
><em>"There is noone I could ever love more than I love you." I said honestly, letting her cry against my chest.<em>  
><em>"P-p-please Em... Please t-trust me. I always wanted to be more than your friend. I've always loved you. But, what is ahead of us, it's bigger than us and it has nothing to do with our feelings for each other. Our ancestors choose someone, and I'm not good enough for them to choose me. It just doesn't work that way. I wish it did. You're a decendent from someone, I don't know who... Maybe your dad. I don't know. But, my dad was talking about it. Just trust me. Please." I nodded to her, not able to speak. The lump in my throat was getting bigger and bigger and the pain in my chest was getting stronger. I had to get out of there. <em>  
><em>Backing away from Leah, she came to me and kissed me a final time.<em>  
><em>"I'll always love you, Em. I promise."<em>  
><em>"I'll never stop, Lee Lee. You're my forever." I said, holding back the tears as I turned and ran out of the cave and into the woods, leaving my mom's car for Leah to take back.<em>

Two hours later I had phased. As soon as Paul described imprinting to me, I knew what Leah was talking about, and I knew she was it. She was my imprint. It was like a steel rod was pulling me straight to her. Then Jacob was there and all the voices were screaming NO. When I saw he was at Leah's the rage kept pooring in.  
>Then the power of his imprint poured through me. If you could even call it that. What I felt for Leah was love and acceptance how ever she was. What Jacob felt for her was possession. If that is what an imprint felt like, I wanted nothing from it.<br>I knew Sam only saw one side of it. And Jacob didn't want me interferring with his imprint, but it was stupid. He was still fucking jealous. And then Sam put an order on me to keep me away. The pain I felt was something no wolf or human should ever feel.  
>In two years I had only patrolled with Leah one time. And that was when Bella went missing. She knew I hated the way Jacob treated her, but there was nothing I could do about it. I couldn't interfere, and it killed me.<p>

Now, to know she was meant to be mine all along, and she was taken, I didn't know what to do with it, or how to respond. I knew from Old Quil I was suppose to kill Jacob, my fucking brother. Are you kidding me with this shit. That was the only way I could have Lee Lee back. Then I would end up being chief with Leah at my side.  
>I didn't know whether to feel like this was the best days or the worst days of my life.<p>

When Old Quil told me about the fight, I knew it would be hard. Jacob was good. I was better, but he was good. While he was shaking up with my mate I was learning. I knew I wouldn't imprint. Everyone went out looking for theirs, but I knew I wouldn't. There was no way I would imprint. I had already met the person that was my forever, she had just belong to someone else.  
>This morning, I knew the fight was coming, and it did. I beat Jacob. I knew I had won. He was just laying there, looking up at me, and waiting. Waiting for me to kill him. Waiting for me to take the final blow. He just prayed it was fast. But, I couldn't do it.<br>I couldn't do it, I couldn't kill Jacob. He wasn't only one of my friends, but a pack brother, and a real brother. We had to find another way.  
>Now, sitting in Old Quil's house with Leah by my side and Billy across from me, I prayed for a miracle. I didn't want to kill Jacob. A leech I could justify. Cold Ones didn't have a heartbeat, technically they were dead. But with Jacob, it was murder.<br>Old Quil came out of his 'sleep' and looked at the three of us.  
>"I have prayed to our ancestors and they have made a decision. Leah, you must break the imprint with Jacob. Once your imprint is broken, you cannot imprint again." I looked over at my Lee Lee and for the first time in a long time I saw hope in her eyes, but then it was gone.<br>"I've tried. Is there another way to break it? And then, what happens if Embry were to imprint?" I growled in aggervation. I knew I wouldn't imprint.  
>"Young Leah, Embry was always meant for you. I think if you look deep inside yourself, you will realize that too. Your spirit walk will be hard. You must fight through the hurt and pain of missing an imprint. But, Embry can go. He will help you through. You must lean on each other. Jacob will never phase again, and the imprint will start to fade as the wolf pulls out of him. But it will always be there if you do not fight. I do not know how long your journey will last, but I know it will not be short. You will miss your family, and pack. You will miss holidays, births, and deaths, but you must stay strong." Hearing Old Quil say this, I didn't know what to think. Part of me wanted to wag my wolf tail, but the other part wondered if she really wanted to do this. I would walk over everyone to get to her, but this would be her decision, and we would have to come out on the other side, together.<br>"Okay." I heard her barely whisper and my eyes locked on hers.  
>Here we go.<p> 


End file.
